The Yellow Flash of Kiri
by Narutofan401
Summary: Mei Terumi was visting Konoha to try and secure help for the upcomming rebellion she was going to lead. She didn't gain any help from the leaf, but she did leave Konoha with an unsuspected travel companion, one who also just happened to house the Kyubi
1. Chapter 1

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 1: A new beginning

Terumi Mei literally stormed out of the Hokage's office. She was angry, no she was downright furious. She had traveled to Konoha to seek money, weapons or even soldiers for the upcoming civil war she was going to lead. It hadn't gone as she had planned.

_Flashback…_

_ Mei was waiting patiently in the waiting room when she heard the voice of the Hokage's secretary call her._

_ "Terumi Mei, the Hokage will see you now." The static voice called over the loudspeaker. Mei grinned as she walked into the office of the village's leader. She turned to see an old man in his 50's or 60's. She recognized this man instantly. He was the Professor, the proclaimed god of shinobi. He was not a man to be taken lightly do to his old age._

_ "Hello Hokage-sama." The Chipper women bowed._

_ The Hokage looked to see a young woman with long auburn red hair. She had some of it held with a blue ribbon at the top of her head while a long bang completely covered her right eye. She also had on a long dark blue dress with fishnet under it. She had light green eyes and the Hokage couldn't help but spare a passing glance at her generous 'assets'. She looked to be in her early or mid 20's._

_ "Hello, Mei Terumi is it?" Mei nodded eagerly in response. "I understand you have come on important business?" The aged leader questioned, earning him another eager nod. "Do tell…?"_

_ Mei cleared her throat, ready to begin her explanation. "Well you see, it has come to my, along with many others, attention that our Mizukage, Yagura, is being controlled by another individual. The genjutu seems to be unbreakable and the only way out is to start a civil war. I have grouped together a large part of Kiri, lead by myself, Chojuro of the seven swordsmen and Ao, one of my loyal friends and also a hunter-nin." The dual-bloodline girl explained as she inwardly frowned. She had also hoped that her long time friend, Momochi Zabuza, would help her lead the army as well. He had been too impatient and attempted an assassination attempt on the Mizukage as soon as Ao verified that he was under a genjutsu. He was followed soon by Kisame, who had also tried to overthrow the government. "We were hoping Konoha could supply us with weapons, men, money or other supplies. We will also be changing the certain 'traits' that give us the name 'Bloody Mist'." Sarutobi nodded and rubbed his chin in thought. He took a long puff of his pipe._

_ "I see…Well I do believe what you are doing is right…" Sarutobi started, causing Mei to nod her head anxiously. "However I cannot supply you with anything at the time. Konoha is currently dealing with its own problems regarding the Kyubi attack." Sarutobi sighed at the shocked expression of the young lady in front of him. "I'm really sorry and if it had been any other time…" The old Hokage started only to be interrupted._

_ "I understand Hokage-sama. I shouldn't waste anymore of your time." Mei practically spat out as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. _

_ Flashback End…_

This brought Mei to where she currently was, walking down the road thinking over what course of action to take next. _'This is going to be more difficult than I thought…With Raiga, Zabuza and Kisame all gone that only leaves Chojuro left as anti-Yagura Swordsmen. Stupid Konoha…now this is going to be so much more complicated…'_ The auburn haired woman looked up to see a small blonde haired boy enter into a shop. She didn't know why she was looking but all she knew is she couldn't look away. She focused Chakra to her ears so she could hear what was happening.

Naruto walked up to the counter, hoping to buy himself a meal with the money he had saved up from the Hokage's monthly allowance while he was at the orphanage. He looked up to the old woman who was sitting at the counter.

"Could I please buy two loaves of bread and a gallon of milk?" The young blonde asked wearily. He had a white shirt on with an orange spiral on the back. He also had on a blue pair of shorts. The feature that intrigued Mei the most was the three whisker-like marks adorning each side of his face.

"Sure that will be…" The old woman started before she looked down to see who it was. She immediately frowned and glared at the young boy. "Oh, what the hell are you doing here? Get out of my shop you filthy vermin!" She then proceeded to chase the young boy, who couldn't be more than five, out of the store with her broom. Mei let out a low growl at this. She then appeared in front of the woman in a swirl of water.

"If I may ask why would you deny a customer, a young boy no less, food he was willing to _pay_ for?!" The green eyed woman asked as she picked up the much older lady by her shirt. The older woman gasped for air.

"He's a filthy demon, that's why!" She responded with venom in her voice.

"What could a sweet little boy like that do that is demonic?" Mei asked as she raised a single eyebrow.

"Unfortunately we are not allowed to speak of that _sweet_ little _boy's_ deeds." The old woman gasped out as Mei dropped her on her butt and took off after the young blond.

Naruto was walking down the street with his head down. That had been the third shop today he had been denied from. He had even had enough money! He angrily kicked a rock off the ground as he continued to mop around. Maybe living away from the orphanage would be worse than he originally thought. Naruto, unfortunately, was not watching where he was going and accidently smashed into a humanoid figure. He immediately scurried to his feet to see a very beautiful lady standing there.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going…" Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he mentally prepared himself for some sort of punishment. To his immense surprise the woman merely smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't help but see that you weren't allowed to buy from that store back there. Why is that?" Mei questioned curiously.

Naruto looked downcast at this. "I don't know. There never let me get anything from any of those stores…that was like my fifth today!" Naruto whined loudly. This caused the unknown lady to frown.

"Why don't you tell your parents about this?" She inquired.

Naruto seemed to look even sadder at the mention of this. "Well…I don't have any parents…"

"Don't you live at an orphanage than?" Mei asked.

"Well I did, but they kicked me out so I've been living on my own for the last week. I think I'm going to ask oji-san for an apartment or somethin'." The young boy responded. Mei's eyes widened tremendously at this.

"Don't you have any family at all?"

"Nope! But Oji-san is kinda like a grandpa to me." Naruto responded with a wide smile.

"Who is the 'Oji-san' you keep talking about? Why doesn't he take you in?" Mei got down on her knees and looked the young boy in the eyes.

"Well he is really busy and stuff. He is like the village leader I guess…" Naruto responded carelessly. Mei was now thoroughly shocked. The Hokage had taken a liking for a measly orphan.

"But one day I'm gonna be a ninja too, and then everyone will start respecting me!" Naruto cheered as he pumped a fist in the air.

"Do you know how to gather chakra?" Mei looked to the frowning young boy. He shook his head 'no'. "Well how about I show you, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Who are you?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"My name is Terumi Mei. It is nice to meet you Naruto." She then flashed him a caring smile. "To gather chakra you have to close your eyes and look deep inside yourself. You need to keep searching until you feel a little spark. You then must pull at the spark until it floods through your entire body. It is easier to start in a Ram Seal." Mei explained as she showed Naruto how to make a ram seal. Naruto nodded and put his hands in the seal and closed his eyes in concentration. Mei then waited, and waited, and waited, and waited until she was about to give up. All of a sudden chakra seemed to explode out of the young boy. It seemed to swirl around him in a protective manner.

_'Impossible…He has nearly genin level reserves and he isn't even in the academy yet...It also seems he has trouble controlling his chakra…'_ Mei carefully studied Naruto's chakra output.

"Did I do good?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto you did very well. I didn't expect you to have near this much chakra." Mei explained, causing Naruto to smile at the praise.

"Sweet! So I'm gonna be a good ninja?" Naruto asked.

"With lots of practice you could be." Mei responded, causing Naruto to jump up and down in excitement before he settled down and asked Mei a question.

"Are you a ninja?"

"Yes I am. I am not from Konoha, however. I am a ninja fron Kirigakure. Kirigakure no Sato is a large village in a small island country known as Water Country." Mei explained. She would admit that in the hour or so she had known the kid he had really started to grow on her. She knew he would make a fine ninja some day. She all of a sudden had a brilliant idea.

"So Naruto how do you like it here?" She asked seemingly out of no where.

Naruto hesitated before answering, "Well no one is really nice to me but the Hokage…And I don't have a place to live or much to eat. But Oji-san said that someday I can grow to be a super strong ninja here!" Naruto finished with glee.

"So how would you like to come with me to Kiri? You won't have to worry about living alone anymore and no one will be mean to you for no reason. Also I can train you so you can be a super strong ninja there." Mei explained.

Naruto went wide-eyed at this. To actually live with someone who didn't hate you for once, to not have to dig through the trash to get food, to not have to see all the cold glares everyday…It would be nice. He then remembered the smiling face of his grandfather figure. He seemed lost in thought for a few moments. "I'll do it. But can we tell Oji-san first?"

"I'm sorry but we can't tell him otherwise he might stop you from going. You don't have to come with…" Mei trailed off at the end.

"No, I want to." Naruto replied firmly as he grinned broadly at the bloodline limit-wielding woman.

"Do you have anything you want to bring?" Mei asked, only for the young blond to shake his head. "Than let's go." Mei stood up and made a couple hand seals. She then whispered something to herself. Naruto all of a sudden looked like a small brown haired, brown eyed boy who was dressed well.

"What happened?" Naruto panicked, looking around wildly.

"Don't worry, it's just a genjutsu. I can deactivate it whenever I want." The older woman reassured the young Jinchuriki as he nodded and they got up and left. She was stopped at the main gate by the chunin guards.

"Halt. State your business for leaving." The chunin asked.

"My son and I were visiting my sister who lives in Konoha. We are now heading back to our home, which is located in the land of water." Mei lied. The guard nodded, obviously believing Mei's lie, and motioned for the two to leave. After they were a couple miles away from the village Mei deactivated the genjutsu as she scooped Naruto up and took off at a sprint towards her agreed meeting spot.

"So Naruto, tell me about yourself." Mei asked as they were running through the woods.

_Meeting Spot…_

Ao and Chojuro sat huddled around a fire as Mei jumped down from the trees. Ao seemed to be insulting the under confident swordsman, as usual. They both turned to see the Magma/Boil user with a young blond kid in her arms. Ao raised his only exposed eyebrow.

"Who is the kid?" He asked.

Chojuro then looked over. "Um…Did you, pick him up in Konoha?" He asked.

"Indeed I did. He seems to have an almost genin level reserve and is only about six years old. He also is not well liked in his home village so I decided to bring him along." Mei explained. Her two companions merely shrugged. They knew when Mei Terumi was set on something it was going to happen, one way or another.

"How did the, um, meeting with the Hokage go?" The shy, clearly younger, man asked.

Mei growled. "Not well…It appears we will not have the backup of Konoha. Apparently they are still recovering from the Kyubi attack 6 years ago…" Mei explained, causing her two companions to growl as well.

"Fucking bastard." Ao spit out as he unconsciously activated his Byakugan. He glanced over at the young boy to see he did indeed have very large reserves for such a young kid. He saw a small red light and tried to focus in further. He then noticed there was a small amount of this red chakra floating in Naruto's chakra network. Most of it was built up in his abdomen.

"Mei." The hunter-nin asked.

"Yes?" Mei answered.

"Are you aware that this young boy has a second source of chakra inside of him? It seems not only thicker but more potent than normal chakra as well." Ao explained, gaining the attention of Chojuro as well.

"Is that possible?" Mei asked. Ao just looked at her like she was stupid.

"Actually it reminds of Yagura…The Chakra is much brighter and red in color though…" Ao went on. Chojuro widened his eyes at this.

"What did you say his birthday was?" The young swordsman asked wearily.

"O-October 10th…" Mei gulped.

"And what day was the Kyubi attack on?" Ao finished.

"October 10th…That's why the boy's chakra seems so familiar…He's just like Yagura…They are both Jinchuriki." Mei answered, lightly stroking the sleeping boy's head. "This young boy contains the Kyubi no Kitsune…" Mei finished as she visibly paled.

"No this is good! Now we have our own Jinchuriki to even the score with Yagura!" Ao exclaimed and Chojuro looked happy as well.

"You don't get it…Konoha is going to come looking for such an important person…" Mei reasoned, sounding worried.

"Well what are we going to do about that?" The seasoned Hunter-nin asked rhetorically.

"They are_ not _going to find him. From here on out Uzumaki Naruto is no more, dead. He is now _Terumi_ Naruto." Mei stated in a completely serious manner.

"Um, Mei, I don't think that is a good idea…The Mizukage and whoever is controlling him is bound to look into someone you adopted." Chojuro offered.

"True. That is why I am going to say I found him in a small town in northern water country. I'm going to say he was abandoned as a young child. I've kept the fact that I have a bloodline secret long enough. How hard could this one be?" Mei asked with a small smile on her face. She was completely confident in everything right now. She didn't even worry about anything, not the Konoha-hunters, not the mist revolt coming up, not even parenting the young boy she had now adopted in everything but paper. Right then and there the young boy in question's eyes fluttered open.

He yawned. "Morning." He mumbled out towards Mei.

"Good morning Naruto. I'd like you to meet two friends of mine." She pointed at a man wearing a classic Kiri-Hunter uniform. He also had short hair and large earrings with an eye patch over his right eye. "This is Ao." Ao nodded at the young boy. "And this," She pointed at a young man wearing a long striped shirt with the Kiri symbol used as a sort of badge. He had on sun glasses and earmuffs. He also wore pants that were gray camouflaged. He had a large two handled sword on his back. "Is Chojuro." Said man smiled at Naruto, who in turn smiled back.

"Naruto I have a question for you…" Mei mentally prepared herself for the task at hand. "Would you like to become apart of my family?"

"Are you saying…?" Naruto asked, not wanting to be wrong.

"Yes…I would like to adopt you." Mei explained, feeling as if a large weight was lifted off her shoulders. Naruto just sat there for a moment, absorbing the shock. Yesterday he was a lonely orphan who didn't seem to belong and today he would finally get a family. He responded with a quick nod. Mei smiled at this.

"I hope someday I can be like the mom you never had." The red haired woman said to Naruto as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, repeating the word 'Mom' over and over in his head.

_The next day…_

Naruto awoke to the smell of fish assaulting his small nostrils. His mouth drooled at the smell of actual food. The young blond soon found himself sitting besides the man with the weird eye patch, Ao. He seemed to be starting a fire. He turned when Naruto arrived and merely nodded at the young boy.

"Where is everyone else?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"Mei went to get supplies from a near by town and Chojuro is trying to catch us some breakfast." Ao answered. "They should be back soon." Sure enough, within 15 minutes Mei arrived back at the camp. She didn't seem to have any supplies though.

"Where's the stuff you bought?" Naruto asked, confused.

Mei chuckled at this. "I put it all in here." She answered as she took out a small scroll. "This is a sealing scroll, you use these to store items in with no extra weight added on."

Naruto's eyes widened at this. "Sweet! Will I be able to do that?" Mei nodded. Just then Chojuro arrived with five fish on a stick. He started to cook it wordlessly. When it was done he gave one to each of his travel companions. Naruto started to dig into his food like he hadn't eaten well in weeks.

_'He probably hasn't…'_ Mei concluded sorrowfully.

When everyone was ready for breakfast and the fire was smothered Naruto decided to speak up.

"How far is the mist village?" He asked.

Chojuro answered this in his usual shy voice, "Um, Kiri is about a weeks travel at a steady pace. I will create a water clone to carry you." Naruto then nodded as the water clone picked him up. It turned out his idea of a steady pace was a lot different than the Kiri-nin's, because soon enough the three ninja and one clone took off with blinding speed into the trees.

"After enough ninja training you will be able to move at these speeds as well." Mei answered Naruto's unasked question. Naruto nodded and was again captured by the sights of all the trees blurring by.

_One week later…_

Naruto was completely lost. They had been traveling through mist for what seemed like days. Mist, mist, mist and oh yeah, more mist.

"Are we almost there?" Naruto whined for the seemingly hundredth time.

"Yes." Mei muttered impatiently. She by now knew the way to Kiri like the back of her hand, even through the thick mist. The mist had its ups and its downs. It was a bitch to travel through but it kept foreigners away quite well. Soon enough the mist seemed to clear to reveal an enormous city. Naruto thought it looked so much different than Konoha. The city was made mostly of cylindrical buildings, looking very odd to the blond haired boy. There seemed to be one very large, very odd building in the middle of the city. It had the emblem for 'Water' on it just as the Hokage tower had the emblem for 'fire'. Naruto also noticed there were several large mountains in the back.

"Welcome to Kiri, Naruto." Mei smiled brightly at the young boy, who smiled back.

Mei, Chojuro and Ao were all thinking different thoughts. Mei's were along the lines of 'How am I going to take care of a kid?' Ao's were about something about the Hunter-division. Chojuro was thinking about overthrowing the Mizukage and changing Kiri. They all had agreed to oversee the young boy on his training and to help him grow up. He would make a damn fine ninja with his reserves _and_ the fact that he contained the strongest of the nine biju.

_Konoha…_

A frantic Dog-masked Anbu burst through the Hokage's door, startling the old Hokage.

"Dog, what is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi muttered menacingly. He had just gotten to the good part in his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Sir! Uzumaki Naruto has gone missing." Dog sputtered out, causing Sarutobi to drop his pipe in shock.

"Are you sure? Did you check the orphanage? Ichiruka's ramen stand? The Hokage's monument?" The silver haired Anbu nodded to each and every suggestion, having already checked there.

"How could this happen?" Sarutobi muttered as he rubbed his temples. "_When_ did this happen?"

"The last time anyone has seen him was one week ago today, sir."

The aging Hokage sighed. "Kakashi, please take off your mask." He ordered.

Kakashi complied, revealing a standard Konoha headband covering his left eye. He had grey, gravity defying hair and dark black eyes. He had a black mask covering the bottom of his face and neck. "Hokage-sama, I'm worried. What if something happened to him? What is someone killed him?"

"Nothing like that happened. If someone had killed him the villagers would be celebrating. Also you know as well as I do no one dares to touch him with the penalty I have made…This leaves two options…He was kidnapped…or he left on his own free will…" Sarutobi stated, not knowing which option he would have preferred. On one hand, the only people who would kidnap him would be someone who knew about the Kyubi, or someone who knew about his parentage. Both were well kept secrets. On the other hand, if Naruto had left on his own free will…Hiruzen would have known he had failed the young boy.

_'Minato…Have I really failed this badly? You would be ashamed of the way this village treats your son'_ The Sandaime thought.

"Create a team consisting of any Anbu or jonin you know who are not against the boy. Find out where he went, summon Pakkun if you need to. You will return Naruto by the end of the week." The proclaimed God of Shinobi ordered with all his authority, intent on righting his wrong.

"Hai!" Kakashi bowed as he replaced his mask and disappeared in a classic leaf body flicker.

Sarutobi then started out a letter. He would need his students help for this…After all, Jiraiya did have one of the best spy networks in the elemental countries.

_Front Gate, twenty minutes later…_

Kakashi stood in front of a small group of Anbu and jonin. He looked at his group. The first member was a newly promoted Jonin named Tenzo. He had an artificially planted version of the Shodaime's Wood Release. The second person was his longtime 'rival', Maito Gai, also a Jonin. The next person was the leader of the Aburame clan, Shibi. The last member of the makeshift squad was a Jonin named Sarutobi Asuma. Kakashi nodded to each member and summoned Pakkun, his nin-dog.

"Can you track a scent Pakkun?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure, do you have anything I can smell?" Kakashi handed the little pug a small strip of clothing off of Naruto's shirt. Pakkun nodded and pointed towards the direction he was headed.

"All right team, move out!" Kakashi ordered as Pakkun took off, followed closely by the group of elite ninja.

_'Minato-sensei…I won't let your legacy escape us!'_

**A/N: This story idea has been bugging me until I couldn't stop and I just had to write it! Tell me what you think about it. Also I have uploaded this simultaneously with the next chapter of, More than a Ninja. Please read my other story, it takes place where Naruto gains the ability to 'Jump' just like in the move ****Jumper****. Thank you for reading and please review, reviews help me update faster. The more reviews I get, the faster I start to type. Also in this story Mei will take over as Mizukage during part 1, not Part II.**

** Cya, Narutofan401.**


	2. Are we there yet?

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 2: Are we there yet?

The team of elite Jonin and Anbu were traveling through the trees at breakneck speeds. They had to move fast, their targets were at least a week's worth of distance ahead of them.

"It seems Naruto and the girl he was traveling with camped here; they also met up with two other people, definitely male from the smell." Pakkun confirmed as he sniffed the campsite.

"Thank you Pakkun. Which way did they go?" Kakashi asked his favorite summon. The dog took lead again as the team began to travel at full speed again. After a couple more hours of straight running, Kakashi began to slow, before coming to an abrupt stop.

"What is the problem Kakashi-senpai?" Tenzo asked.

"This…This is the border with wave…wave has a close partnership with Water country…If we continue to travel we will risk potentially starting a war with Kiri, something we definitely do not need." Kakashi growled as he pounded his fist against a tree. He was beyond furious.

"Damn it! Why is it that I can never protect anyone?!" Kakashi asked as he rubbed his pounding fist. He looked at the large dent he had made in the tree and frowned.

"It's ok Kakashi." Asuma tried to comfort the pissed of copy-nin, but to no avail.

"No! You don't understand just who that child is!" Kakashi glared at the chain smoking Sarutobi.

"You mean because he houses the Kyubi?" Shibi Aburame asked in his ever monotone voice, not giving away which way he felt on the subject.

"No it's because…" Kakashi started only to stop, not wanting to give away the top secret information. "Never mind, forget I ever said anything. Mission Failure: Return back to Konoha." Kakashi stated as the team of confused ninja took off at a much slower pace towards the village.

_Kiri…_

The three mist-nin and their companion arrived at the front gate of Kiri shortly.

"Halt! State your names and business in Kirigakure!" The guard demanded.

"My name is Terumi Mei, Jonin of Kiri," Mei paused and pointed at Chojuro, "This is Chojuro, Member of the Seven Swordsmen, and this is Ao, an elite member of the hunter-nin squad." Mei answered as she pointed at the eye-patch wearing ninja. The rest of Kiri assumed he had just lost an eye…only she, Chojuro and a few others knew what really lay beneath that eye patch.

"And the kid?" The guard motioned towards the young blond suspiciously.

"This _kid_ has a name. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He was an abandoned orphan I found in northern water country. I have grown fond of the boy and decided to adopt him." Mei stated, causing the guard to raise an eyebrow.

"Northern water you say? Is he one of the freaks?" The guard asked, referring to the bloodline limit wielders. Mei growled on the inside at the man's prejudice towards bloodlines.

"No. His family was killed by the recent Kaguya invasion." Mei made up on the spot. The guard merely nodded and let the three ninja in.

"Ao, Chojuro. Go report the mission to the Mizukage while I bring Naruto home." Mei commanded, causing the two men to grumble but grudgingly take off anyway. The two arrived at Mei's apartment shortly.

"This is my home Naruto. I know it isn't much, but what I have is now yours!" Mei smiled at the smiling blond. A lone tear flowed down Naruto's slender face, lacking any fat at all. Mei wondered if this was from malnourishment or a side effect of being a Jinchuriki. She, however, opted to not worry about it as she tried to sooth Naruto.

"It's ok, please don't cry. What's wrong?" Mei panicked, hoping she didn't do anything wrong.

Naruto sniffed and rubbed his tear away. "That's not it…I've never lived with anyone who cared about me before…" Naruto admitted, causing Mei to frown.

"Well you won't have to worry about that, ever again." The dual-bloodline limit wielder announced. Naruto grinned at this. It wasn't a fake smile, but a real, happy, smile. Perhaps it was one of the first of Naruto's young life. Mei looked out her window at the clouds, wondering what the future had in store.

_Five years later…_

"Narrruutoooo!" Mei called out as she chased behind the energetic blond. He laughed as he ran, paint buckets in hand. Mei caught him in a matter of seconds and soon she had him in a 'Mother-scolding-hold', you know the type. "Tell me why you thought it was necessary to write _that_ all over our wall?" Mei rolled her eyes at her son's antics.

Written in bold letters was a long phrase. It read: 'To Whom It May Concern: This house once belonged to Terumi Mei and Terumi Naruto before they overthrew the Yondaime Mizukage. By now you will have recognized the names of the Godaime and Rokudaime Mizukages (Possibly Future if the former is still in charge).'

"We aren't in the village anyway, so why does it matter?" Naruto whined. Naruto and Mei were currently in one of their 'cabins' as Naruto liked to call them. The two went to these cabins with Ao or Chojuro, sometimes both, a few times a year for a prolonged period of time to train Naruto more than they could inside the paranoid Mizukage's village. They used the cover of the fake missions they had sent to the Mizukage's office.

"That doesn't matter! You ruined a perfectly good wall!" The reddish-brown haired woman growled at her son's destructive behavior. Mei had not changed much in the last five years. She still wore the same clothes and behaved much the same. However she was now much wiser and felt a lot older after parenting a growing boy. Naruto, however, had changed phenomenally.

No longer was there the malnourished, scared child that he once was. He was now of average height for a ten year old, standing at a little over 4'3". He wore a blue shirt with the Uzumaki spiral across his back. He wore a pair of dark black, loose, pants as well. The physical changes were the least of his changes. Mei, Chojuro, and Ao had been training him in the shinobi arts as well. It seemed he was a natural at the stuff. He already had a decent, even for a genin, jutsu supply. His jutsu included; the Hidden Mist jutsu, the water clone, the replacement, the transformation, the water bullet and the water wall. He also had mastered a few other low level ninjutsu.

In the area of Taijutsu, Naruto had progressed astoundingly. He was currently learning Mei's personal style, one she hoped to pass down the Terumi line. Chojuro was teaching Naruto how to wield a sword to a basic level and Ao was teaching him how to use senbon needles.

Naruto had also progressed mentally as well. He knew about the Kyubi, his mother had told him when he turned 10. She told him she felt he was ready to learn the information. Truthfully, he wasn't surprised. He had heard the villagers call him things like: demon, monster, fox and his birthday was on the 10th of October. That also explained his godly stamina, his amazing chakra reserves (High chunin level as of now) and his whisker marks. He had also learned about his mother's bloodline limits. He was at first surprised but he thought they were really cool, and truthfully…he was jealous.

Mei then suddenly popped a Cheshire grin. "You're repainting the wall!"

"What?!" Naruto suddenly looked terrified.

"Don't complain, you ruined it! And the faster you get it done the quicker we can start your new, _advanced_ training." Mei smiled; confident she had a hook-line-and-sinker. Naruto immediately saluted his adopted mother and created a large group of water clones to do the work with him.

_After repainting the wall…_

"Do you think you are ready for your advanced training?" Mei asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered as he pumped his fist in the air. Mei nodded and Chojuro walked out of the house.

"How long has Chojuro-nii-san been here?" Naruto asked as he looked questionably at his big brother figure.

"I asked him to come for a special reason…Chojuro, if you will?" Mei looked expectedly at the swordsmen.

"Um…As you know, some of the seven swordsmen, like myself and Kisame, have special swords…These swords were the weapons of the first seven who were chosen to be the swordsmen." Chojuro explained. "Well…The other five legendary swords were taken from their owners in battle. They are all gone." The shy man explained. Naruto wasn't sure where he was going with this, but let him continue regardless. "We have found the location of another one of the swords…It is buried in a cave in northern water country. We are going to get it for you." Chojuro finished.

"What kind of ability does it have?!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"The blades are different for every user…they change depending on your chakra type, blood type and soul type." Chojuro explained in his 'lecture mode'. Naruto nodded, wide eyed.

"The journey will take about five days. You and Chojuro will travel alone." Mei butted into the conversation.

"Why aren't you coming?" The ten year old boy asked.

"I have some other business to take care of." Was all Mei said as she hugged her son and said goodbye. He returned the hug and soon the duo was on their way. Ao appeared from the shadows.

"Ao…I have a mission for you." Mei ordered.

"What is it?" The Byakugan wielder asked.

"You are to infiltrate Konoha…and you are to leave with the personal techniques of the Yondaime Hokage." Mei answered, surprising Ao substantially.

"The Y-yondaime Hokage's techniques? Are you insane! Those are possibly some of the strongest jutsu in the world! If it was within my abilities to steal them, someone else would have already!" Ao tried to reason with the clearly insane woman.

"Yes but we have something no one else has…" Mei replied smoothly as she threw Ao a layout of the Yondaime's personal home and a small vial of red liquid.

"Whose blood is this?" Ao questioned suspiciously.

"Naruto's…" Mei admitted.

"You don't mean…?" Ao's eyes were the size of dinner plates now.

"I'm not positive…but I believe Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Mei answered, confirming the man's suspicions. Ao stared right through his leader, as if asking her to confirm her words. "Well you see…I first assumed this when I saw the Yondaime's face on the mountain. I then looked at the young boy and thought: "Hey they look alike". I decided to look into it and when we found out he was the Kyubi's container it furthered my suspicion. Who better to seal a demon into then your own son?" Mei took a breath, "But the part that made me believe so strongly was when I found his name mentioned in a book. This book was the very first book ever written by Jiraiya of the sannin. It didn't sell very many copies…but the name of the main character was Naruto. I later found out that Jiraiya of the Sannin was the fourth's teacher."

"I see…So you believe the Fourth named his son after his teacher's book? And you want me to use this blood for a blood seal that is almost certainly located on the Fourth's personal vault?" Ao summed up. Mei nodded and he sighed. He grudgingly nodded and disappeared into the trees.

_With Naruto and Chojuro…_

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined loudly as the ninja and ninja-to-be traveled through the mist of water country.

"No, we still have a ways to go." Chojuro replied, getting angry at the annoying blond. He had been constantly asking that same question for the last five days. Naruto nodded and waited about ten minutes in silence.

"Are we there yet?" He loudly interrupted the much needed silence, well in Chojuro's case.

"No! And stop asking!" Chojuro growled, showing unusual amounts of anger. Naruto nodded again and this time the silence was for about an hour or so.

"Are we…" Naruto started but was interrupted as he slammed into Chojuro's back. "…there yet?" He finished.

"Yes…" Chojuro replied as he pointed to the cave. It happened to be collapsed with rocks, unfortunately.

"How are we going to get in?" Naruto asked. Chojuro smirked. He then unsheathed his two handled sword and turned it into its hammer form. He slammed the large hammer against the boulders, causing them to clear away. Naruto was in awe of the strength the under confident man possessed. They continued to walk deep into the cave in silence. Chojuro was getting frustrated. He couldn't find the blade anywhere. Furthermore he turned to see Naruto walking in his own direction.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Chojuro yelled towards the not responding blonde. He didn't get an answer so he just followed the young boy until they both emerged into a large clearing. In the middle was an enormous blade. It seemed to be six feet long from blade to handle. Naruto was slowly walking towards the blade and reached out to grab it. Chojuro waited to see what was going to happen. Naruto grabbed the blade and at first nothing happened. He seemed to wield the blade rather effortlessly for it having to weigh as much as him.

"I thought you said…" Naruto began, only to be cut off as a blinding light enveloped him. Chojuro ran forward.

"Naruto!" He yelled as the light cleared away. Standing in front of him was him was the same Naruto he had grown accustomed to in the last few years. There was one change, however. Instead of the enormous 6 foot blade there was one small Wakashi and a Katana in Naruto's left and right hands. A small breeze of ever constant wind was swirling around the young boy.

"Woah…What happened?" Naruto murmured. Looking at the blades, it seemed one was about twice as long as the other. The longer blade had the kanji for 'wind', while the smaller had the kanji for 'fire'. Chojuro looked with wide eyes.

"They...don't look like much…" Chojuro admitted. Naruto nodded. "Try to focus chakra into them?" Chojuro suggested.

Naruto focused chakra into the blade labeled 'Fire' and the blade immediately ignited into untamed flame. Naruto dropped the sword in shock. "Oh my god!" He yelled as he focused chakra into his other blade. The katana then started to glow blue as the wind around Naruto started to swirl uncontrollably around his body.

"What's happening?" Naruto cried out as the wind typhoon swirled around him relentlessly. Rocks and dust was kicking up but Naruto seemed to be fine.

"Naruto, the blade is feeding off of your chakra, cut the flow!" Chojuro yelled through the howling wind. Naruto stopped the flow and immediately the wind died down to the gentle breeze it was before. Chojuro sighed and walked over to pick up Naruto's new wakashi. He grabbed it by the handle and was surprised as he immediately dropped it.

"Ouch! Hot!" Chojuro yelled as he dropped the sword on the ground. Naruto walked over and studied the blade. "Be careful..." Chojuro started, only for the young blond to pick up the blade and look at him quizzically.

"It doesn't feel hot to me…" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his mentor's shock.

"Maybe it cooled down when I dropped it." Chojuro reasoned as he went to grab the blade again, only to experience similar results. "Hmmm…It looks like only you can grab the blade…I'm assuming it is the same with your Katana as well." Naruto looked wide-eyed at the two blades that he had sheathed at his sides. All of a sudden a face-splitting grin enveloped Naruto's face.

"Sweet!" The young Jinchuriki chirped. "So what do you think I can do with them?" He asked, referring to his new swords.

"I am assuming the Wakashi will give you control over fire through it, and the Katana will do the same with wind. Although you will have to find your own limits and abilities with them." The swordsman finished, causing Naruto to nod. "Let's get back to the base incase Mei needs us." With this the two swordsmen took off towards their makeshift home.

_Back with Mei…_

"I know! He is starting to put two and two together…It won't be long until Yagura, and whoever he is being controlled by, finds out about Naruto's tenant." Mei whispered in a sorrowful voice to a shadowy figure. The shadowy figure nodded in understanding.

"We must move within the year. We definitely must wait for Ao and Chojuro to get back." The shadowy figure whispered.

"I know. Get Yurigu and Namiko and tell them that in one year's time, the Mizukage will fall and Mist will return to its rightful place at the top." Mei commanded and the shadow nodded and disappeared. Mei sighed and started to rub her temples. Being the leader of a rebellion was a lot more work than she had thought.

"We're home!" Naruto yelled as he creaked open the door. He soon walked in and was followed by Chojuro.

Mei hugged Naruto and nodded to Chojuro. "Did you get the sword?" Mei inquired. Naruto nodded and pointed to his waist.

"Swords." Naruto corrected. Mei looked in shock.

"Two? What do they do?"

"Well the small one apparently has power over fire; well the longer one can control wind." Naruto answered with unusual seriousness in his voice. Mei smiled and motioned for Naruto to leave the room.

"What is it?" Chojuro asked nervously.

"The rebellion is going to happen sooner than expected." Mei whispered in a hush tone. The shy swordsman's eyebrows shot up.

"How sooner?" he asked.

"In one year's time." Mei answered.

"Are you kidding?! That's a whole 4 years ahead of the original plan!" The sharp toothed man yelled.

"I know…Yagura is getting suspicious about our recent activities, especially involving Naruto…I'm afraid that if we wait that long…it will be too late." Mei whispered as she looked down at the ground.

"I see…where is Ao?" Chojuro asked quizzically.

"He is on a mission." This was all Mei said in return. Chojuro understood that he was not to keep pondering so he changed the subject.

"What are we going to do about Naruto?"

Mei frowned at this. "It may be harsh to put such a young boy in a battle that will be happening…but I'm afraid we have too…If Yagura sees how strong such a young boy is, along with his Jinchuriki status, he may become hesitant." Mei answered. They both knew hesitance and confidence were as important as power in wars.

"What do you mean? I know Naruto's strong but he isn't _that _strong." Chojuro questioned.

"That is why in the next year, all of my and your free time will be towards training Naruto. You will teach him how to wield his swords and silent killing well I teach him chakra control, other techniques, and taijutsu. We must have him at least Chunin level, or higher, by the time of the rebellion." Mei answered. Chojuro nodded in return.

"Naruto!" Mei called upstairs. The young boy yelled 'What' in return. "Come down here." Mei finished as her son walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Would you please focus chakra into this card?" The older woman asked as she handed Naruto a small rectangular card. It was pure white. "Like this." Mei then focused her chakra into a similar card and a third of it crumbled to dust, a third of it burnt and a third of it got wet. Naruto looked confused at this. "When you focus chakra into these cards they will show you your elemental affinity. I have earth, fire and water so my card burnt, got wet, and crumbled to dust. If you have wind it will split in half and lightning will crumple up." Mei finished explaining to her young son/student. He made an 'o' with his mouth and then focused his own chakra into the paper. The paper split into thousands of tiny pieces and those pieces then burst into flame. Mei's visible eye widened.

"Impossible…" She trailed off.

"What is it?" Chojuro asked, also confused.

"A wind user is supposed to split the card in half…but Naruto…he split the card into thousands of tiny pieces…and they caught aflame…meaning he is _extremely _adapt towards the element wind and he already has a secondary element, fire." Mei finished, leaving her lecture mode.

"Woah…sweet!" Naruto shouted and pumped his fist into the air. Mei was never more confident about the future then she was right now. Nothing could stop her, her rebellion, _her family_.

_Namikaze Estate…_

"It should be right about….here…" The masked form of Ao whispered to himself as he was searching around the Namikaze Estate. The place wasn't all that big, but it was very complicated. Ao would vouch for that. He wiped a bead of sweat off his eyebrow and skimmed his hand across the wall. "The blood seal should be here…" Ao whispered as he spread some of Naruto's blood on the seal. At first nothing happened. A full minute later the seals on the wall became bright red and the wall slowly opened, revealing a room full of scrolls.

"I'll be damned…the kid really is the son of the Fourth Hokage!" Ao whispered in an impressed voice. He searched for the two specific scrolls he was sent to find. Of course, he couldn't steal the scrolls, or risk causing a war with Konoha. That didn't stop him from copying the contents onto a different scroll. He searched through the library for about ten minutes until he found something.

_'Rasengan…Hmm this was one of them…'_ Ao pulled out a blank scroll and used a data transfer jutsu to copy the content of the Rasengan scroll onto his blank one. He then searched again for what seemed like hours until he was about ready to give up.

"If I were the scroll to the most powerful jutsu on the planet…where would I be?" Ao questioned himself dryly. He then decided to take a break so he sat on a chair. The chair collapsed and the leg fell off.

"Crap!" The Kiri-Hunter frantically picked up the leg and he was surprised to see a scroll fall out. "Bingo." The scroll was labeled 'Hiraishin no Jutsu', or the Flying Thunder god. Ao smirked and used his data transfer jutsu again. He then replaced the scroll and body flickered out of the house.

_Small cave outside river country…_

"So it's true then?" A dark figure asked a hazy man with gray eyes. He had a ripple like pattern in his eyes.

"Yes. The Kyubi container was spotted walking in northern water country." The man answered. The figure with dual Sharingan eyes widened his eyes. The Sandaime had announced Naruto as dead, according to his spy network.

"And you are sure it is him?"

"He matched the description perfectly. And there is more…he was traveling with a member of the current seven swordsmen. Chojuro to be exact." The rinnegan wielder announced.

"So he's been living under mist this whole time? That fool…the genjutsu we placed on Yagura hasn't broken…so maybe he has help from outside forces…" The Uchiha muttered lowly.

"What should we do Madara? Do we slip Yagura the information?" He asked curiously.

"We will let Yagura work it out on his own. I have no need for him anyway." Madara ordered, causing the other man to widen his eyes.

"Are you sure? What if the genjutsu breaks, or one of the Jinchuriki kill the other?" The man asked wearily.

"Don't worry Pein, I've 'modified' Yagura's seal so if he should die…The Sanbi will be lose on the world once again. From there we can capture it either way. I have confidence the Kyubi won't die. Its healing abilities are too great an obstacle." Madara answered. The other man, now identified as Pein, widened his eyes in shock.

"I didn't realize you studied seals." He pointed out.

"The Sanbi's seal is one of the lesser complicated seals. I was also Mizukage, if you remember, so I had lots of time to study the seal." Madara stated in a monotone voice.

"I trust there is nothing else?" Pein asked. Madara merely shook his head and walked away.

_In Konoha…_

Jiraiya stormed into the office of his one-time sensei. If the man was surprised he was here, he didn't show it.

"What can I do for you Jiraiya-kun?" Sarutobi asked cheerily.

"I have some information you'd like to know…" Jiraiya looked dead serious so the Sandaime activated his privacy seals.

"Yes?" The old Hokage asked his student.

"Do you want the bad or the worse?" Jiraiya asked, causing Sarutobi to raise his eyebrows.

"The bad first." Sarutobi concluded.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Jiraiya started. Sarutobi's breath quickened at this one word. It had so much meaning. "…Has been spotted in northern water country. He was traveling with a member of the seven swordsmen." The toad hermit muttered melancholy.

"So he is in fact a part of Kiri? This complicates things…we can't just go in and grab him, or risk a war with mist. If we demand him back we would have to state _why_ we want him, we don't even know if they know about his Jinchuriki status…if they did we wouldn't ever get him back." The Sandaime concluded, wondering what could be worse than this. "And the worse?"

"There is a new formed group called Akatsuki. Currently they have 10 members. The only ones I know about are; Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, and Hoshagaki Kisame." The old sage muttered, downcast at the name of his old friend turned traitor. "Their objective is to capture the nine biju. What they will do with them, I don't know."

Sarutobi's eyes widened to new extents at this realization. "This means the rest are probably S-ranked criminals as well…This isn't good." Jiraiya shook his head at this and left in an extremely terrible mood.

_Back with Ao…_

Ao hopped up to the window. It was late at night, if the pitch blackness was anything to go by. He opened up the window and slipped inside. He was greeted with a sight he wouldn't soon forget. Mei walked out, wearing only a wet, tight towel. A small drip of blood slid down Ao's nose.

"Oh my god! You perverted bastard!" Mei screamed. Ao shook his hands in front of him, hoping to be able to get away from the beating he was likely going to get.

"No! I swear, I didn't know!" He yelled defensively. Mei seemingly accepted this and walked back into the bathroom. She came back out with her usual attire. They were all business now.

"Mission status?" Mei questioned.

"Completed. Naruto is indeed the son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Ao confirmed the bloodline user's suspicions.

"Hmmm…This is wonderful. When Kiri is under our control, having the heir to the yellow flash would put fear in the hearts of Iwa, Kumo and even Konoha!" Mei rubbed her hands in delight.

"We have to tell Naruto about this. He deserves to know." The Hunter-nin reasoned.

Mei sighed. "I know…I'll tell him in the morning." With this the two shinobi both went towards their respective bedrooms, intent of getting their eight hours. They were both wondering about the future of their blond haired friend, and son in Mei's case.

**A/n: Sorry it took so long! I had a lot to do, with catching up on homework, hanging out with friends, and my girlfriend. Top that off with a family death, and you understand why it took so long! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Please review and give me ideas for the names of Naruto's blades.**

** Review, review, review. And tune in next time for: The Yellow Flash of Kiri: Chapter three: The Rebellion and results of training.**


	3. The Rebellion and the six tails

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 3: The war begins

Hey guys! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I am starting this chapter because I am almost done with More than a Ninja 8, but the internet is down and I need to use my email to get it. But what are you gonna do? Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! Please note that I have changed the normal (Konoha) graduating date to 14. This is because Naruto will be interacting (Not in the chunin exams, hint) with the rookies and I need Naruto to be a little older. Thanks!

Mei sighed as she looked across the table at her adopted son, Naruto. She bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. The light red haired women was very worried at what she was about to say.

"Naruto…I have something I need to tell you…" Mei trailed off. This gained the attention of both Naruto and Chojuro. Ao, already knowing what Mei was going to say, just sat back and watched the show.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he swallowed his food. Mei took a deep breath.

"We discovered…who your father is…" Mei admitted. A loud clang was heard as Naruto dropped his fork in shock.

"Who?" Naruto asked, wide eyed.

"Your father was a man named Minato Namikaze. He was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Mei let out in one breath. Naruto's mouth opened in shock, before closing. He sat there, motionless, for a good five minutes. Mei didn't know what to think.

"How did you find out?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"I had my suspicions, but we didn't know until Ao infiltrated Konoha and stole the Yondaime's personal Jutsu, using your blood to get by the blood seals." Mei answered her son's question. Naruto nodded, apparently accepting that answer.

"I see…I guess that makes sense. Why else would he choose me as the contain--" Naruto started before something dawned on him. "I get to learn the Yondaime's techniques?!" Naruto all of a sudden screamed. Mei chuckled.

"Yes, but not until you are older. For one, the Hirashin requires you to have a fully developed body, or else it could effect your growth. You will be able to learn the Rasengan when I deem you ready. For now I have a jutsu for you. It's called the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Mei then proceeded to explain the concept and benefits of the shadow clone. She knew Naruto would take this jutsu like a fish does to water.

_One year later, Kiri…_

Naruto stood next to a group of older ninja. There was his mother, Chojuro, Ao, and a few people he had never met before. They were standing on a stage in front of a group of people. They were the rebellion's main forces. There were about 1800 people in total. His full undivided attention was on his mother, Mei.

"As you all know, the rebellion will commence as planned in three days time!" Mei announced, causing uproars of cheering. These people were ready for the bloody mist to come to an end. "This war could take many years, and many of us will lose our lives…But it is for a greater cause. You will all play a role in freeing Kiri from the grasp of Yagura!" The cheers doubled at this point. "Now I bid you all farewell. You know what you are to do." Mei ended as the crowd nodded and left to their respective houses.

Naruto had trained to the point of exhaustion for the last year. He had basically spent the majority on silent killing, kenjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. He had the skill level of a mid chunin without using the Kyubi's chakra. He could also control about a tail's worth of chakra without going insane and killing everyone. He had made great progress with his swords. The blond had even found he could connect the two swords to make one long, double sided sword. He hadn't practiced focusing chakra into the double edged sword yet…his teachers advised him to wait until he had a better grasp of combining his elemental chakra.

After everyone was gone, Mei and Chojuro walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto…I know you don't like it…but you are most likely going to have to use the Kyubi's chakra at one point or another…" Mei frowned, knowing her son was against using his demon's chakra. Naruto nodded. He knew he was going to have to. He also knew he wouldn't use the fox's chakra unless he really needed to.

"I know. I will continue to train throughout the war as well so I won't have to depend on it very much." Naruto grinned. Mei still looked uncertain. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked his adopted mother.

"Nothing…it's just…exposing such a young child to a life like this. Many people are going to die, and I just d-don't think I c-could handle it if you d-died." Mei was openly sobbing at this point. Naruto embraced the taller women, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry mom—I promise I won't die. Believe it!" Naruto grinned at his mom, who soon grinned as well.

"Sorry to interrupt such a touching moment…" Chojuro butted in. "But what is the plan for us that are currently not camping out in the outskirts?"

"You, Ao, Nakai, Naruto and I are currently the only people in the rebellion that are stationed in Kiri. We will attack the Mizukage directly. I don't plan to kill him right away, but we must distract him as the main force attacks from the west gate." Mei explained. Truthfully she and Chojuro would fight the Mizukage, while Naruto, Ao and Nakai would take on his Anbu guards. Nakai was one of Mei's trusted advisors. He was a tall man, standing at a little above 6'3". He had light brown hair with a small goatee. He had hazel eyes and a long scar running down the side of his face. Nakai served in Kiri's Anbu for many years.

"Please leave, I must make the final preparations for the upcoming war." The bloodline user motioned for her friends and son to leave. They all nodded and disappeared in body flickers. Naruto then went off the start some more training.

_Woods surrounding Kiri…_

Naruto stood in the middle of a clearing with a water balloon in his hand. He read in the Rasengan scroll that you needed to focus chakra in two directions at once. He thought it would be easy…boy was he wrong.

"Gah! Why doesn't this work?!" Naruto yelled out in frustration as he continued to try and pop the damned balloon. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't pop the thing. He decided to look back in the scroll. Naruto searched the scroll many times but couldn't find any hints. "No wonder it took the Yondaime three years!" Naruto yelled to himself. Mei smiled from in a tree. She was proud of her son's perseverance. Many others would have quit by now. Not Naruto though. He didn't know the meaning of the words 'To Hard'. Mei sighed as Naruto passed out from exhaustion. He was unaware he had been training for a little over 5 hours.

_Two days later…_

Naruto stood to the side of his mother, who was currently addressing the army about their plans. Giving them war talk and such. Naruto was happy he had completed the first step of the Rasengan, although he knew it was an uphill battle from there. He rested his hands on the handles of his two weapons, no _partners_. Just as Chojuro had said, he had come to a point where the blades were merely extensions of him, limbs of their own.

"Today will start a battle which will free the mist from everything that Yagura has done! We will no longer have to fear being killed; no longer will we have to put up with this! This war will take a long time, many will die. But you all knew that before you agreed to join. Now take your places, when you see the signal—attack!" The crowd roared in approval and Mei, Naruto, Ao, Chojuro and Nakai made their way to the Mizukage's tower.

They arrived and calmly walked into the office of Yagura, who seemed to be filling out papers.

"Mei, Chojuro, Ao, Nakai—what a pleasant surprise…what can I do for you?" Yagura asked innocently—as if he wasn't the reason hundreds have died. As if he wasn't the reason mist wasn't a place you would want to be. Truthfully he probably wasn't—it was whoever was controlling him. "Who is your young friend?" Yagura asked harshly as his eyes narrowed. Mei growled. At this sign a group of hidden Anbu appeared.

"It's time that the mist becomes free again!" Mei yelled as she lunged at the Mizukage, intent at taking off his head. The Anbu went to intercept her, only to be stopped by Ao, Naruto and Nakai.

"Your fight is with us." Ao stated motionlessly. He glanced at Naruto, as if inwardly telling him to not get too involved and to play a backseat role in this fight. The Anbu unsheathed their swords. Ao then lifted his eye patch, revealing an implanted Byakugan. The four Anbu gasped.

"You implanted the eye of a Kekki Genki user? How dare you defile your face with such disgustingness! You will die today." The leader of the group challenged. Ao merely took a stance. Nakai pulled out his dual scimitars and Naruto unsheathed his swords. He had named them Kazeyaiba and Ryuken.

Mei attempted to stab the man with a kunai, only for him to block at the last second.

"You're trying to fight me? We both know you are no match for me." Yagura pointed out. Mei smirked and formed a set of seals, before spitting out a blob of molten magma at her wide eyed opponent. "A Kekkai Genkai? Interesting…" The three tailed Jinchuriki smirked before going back to engage his opponent.

_West gate…_

Two gate guards were standing at the gate. Neither of them was paying much attention as nothing had happened in years. One of the guards looked up when he heard the noise of feet hitting dirt. He saw a group of a thousand or more men and women charging at the gate. His eyes immediately opened wide.

"Dai--" He started but was cut off as a kunai planted itself into his neck. His partner looked shocked before the same thing happened to him. The group continued throughout Kiri, killing as many ninja as they could before the village regrouped and pushed them out. They were intending to cause as much damage as possible before that happened.

_Mizukage's office…_

"What do you hope to gain from this? There are many followers of mine that will continue even if I'm dead…" Yagura questioned the girl as he caught her punch and backhanded her back. Mei growled before shooting another blob of lava at the Mizukage. He dodged it but it burnt deep in his desk.

"That's for me to know and you to wish you knew!" Mei countered as she landed a solid punch on the man's face. Yagura growled and decided to retreat, seeing as he was short on Anbu.

Ao, and Nakai had each took on two Anbu, well Naruto was backup, only interfering if need be. Ao was handling himself pretty well. He was currently sealing off some chakra points in the right Anbu's chest. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice the other anbu charging in until it was too late. Or so he thought.

"Decapitating Swing!" Naruto yelled as he swung his large katana. As soon as he did this, an enormous blade of wind shot out and decapitated the incoming Anbu. Ao nodded at the young blond, who nodded back. Ao finished with a palm strike to his opponent's heart. They turned to see Nakai, electricity searing through him, standing over the two dead bodies of Anbu.

All of a sudden a green haze started to form around Yagura. With newfound strength, curtsey of his biju, he swatted Mei away and jumped out the window. Mei growled, but remembered it would never be this easy. This was only the beginning. The group of ninja jumped out of the window, only to be surrounded by about fifty low level ninja. Naruto grinned as he pulled out Ryuken. His blade then ignited into flame, surprising the ninja. He disappeared in a burst of speed and left third degree burns on three of the surprised opponents. The son of the Yondaime could have killed the three, but he didn't want to. They didn't have to kill all of the Kiri-nin, as they needed some for when they took over Kiri.

Nakai sent out a pulse of electricity, knocking out a group of ninja. The five took this path and quickly escaped.

"Split up! I'll go with Ao and Nakai to damage the crops, well Naruto and Chojuro will return to join the main attack force." Mei commanded. The five nodded and split into the two groups.

Naruto and Chojuro ran in silence through the mist. They both knew where they were going, both being trained in silent killing. All of a sudden two ninja jumped down and confronted them. One of the men was a man of average height, being 5'11". He had wavy blond hair and piercing green eyes. He wore a classic gray Kiri jonin vest and black pants. The other man was of similar build, being about 6' even. He had short black hair and dark raven eyes. They shared one thing in common; they both had large zanbato's strapped to their backs.

"Well…if it isn't my old friends…" Chojuro said, trying to hide his uncertainty. Naruto noticed this.

"Who are they?"

"These two and Hojashi Inusi and Daichui Kuruski. They are members of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Inusi is the fifth seat, and Kuruski is the seventh." Chojuro added. He himself was the fourth seat, well Raiga was the third, Zabuza was the second, and Kisame was the first. Naruto gulped. He knew they were in for a battle.

"Hehe…Chojuro I've always wanted to show you that I deserve the fourth seat. I guess now you'll just have to die!" Inusi growled as he unsheathed his blade. His sword was about five feet long. It had a gray wolf carved into the silver metal and came to a wicked curve. It looked like a very big scimitar. Chojuro glared and unsheathed his own sword, Hirekimi. Kuruski looked at Naruto and unsheathed his sword. It was a normal katana for the most part. The only different was it was pitch black and had a chain attached to it. The other side of the chain was wrapped around his arm.

Naruto glared at the older man and unsheathed Kazeyaiba. The wind seemed to pick up and spun around Naruto in a protective manner. Kursuki made the first move as he literally heaved the sword at Naruto, throwing it like a spear. Naruto dodged and the blade stuck into the ground. Kursuki merely yanked on the chain and the blade came sailing back. Naruto swung at the older man and sent a blade of wind at him. Kursuki gasped and dodged.

"You already know elemental manipulation?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Not really. Kazeyaiba here has the ability to control wind, like so." Naruto answered as he trust the blade forward and an enormous gust of wind bulleted at the older man. Caught off guard, Kuruski was sent flying into a pile of dust. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Nice trick kid…but now it's time to get serious." Naruto didn't even see the man move as he was suddenly in front of him. The man took a swing at Naruto, who in turn brought Kazekiri up to block the blow. Naruto grunted at the power behind the man's swing. If this was the 7th seat…he didn't even want to think about how powerful the first was. The man continued his relentless assault of kenjutsu. Naruto barely blocked or dodged each swipe. He knew when he was outmatched. Kursuki grinned all of a suddenly.

"Not bad kid. But I gotta finish this now." With that the man started a set of hand seals. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Kursuki yelled as a large dragon of water materialized out of the nearby lake. It came towards Naruto at alarming speeds. Naruto grinned as a tornado of wind surrounded him, easily absorbing the blow. He called it the Wind Shield. Not very original of a name but it was a handy jutsu to have, especially when he didn't need hand seals when he had Kazeyaiba out. The older man growled before charging again. Naruto smirked as Kursuki overextended his arm. The blond Jinchuriki caught the arm and spun the older man around himself counterclockwise. He then attempted to deliver a finishing sword strike, only to find out that it was a water clone. He knew he'd fallen into a trap when two hands extended out of know where and locked him in a water prison.

"I'll admit it, you're good. But not good enough. You made a mistaken in thinking that I would overextend my arm in a situation like that." Kursuki grinned as he prepared to finish the young boy in front of him.

'_I guess this is a good time as any…Give me some chakra!'_ Naruto mentally yelled as all of a sudden a red haze started to build up in the water prison. It wasn't blood, Kursuki noted. The water started to boil and soon the entire prison fell apart. Kursuki's eyes widened as he saw the man, no thing, in front of him.

Naruto's fangs were lengthened to abnormal length. His three whisker marks were even more defined and his hair was much more animalistic. His eyes were also blood red with slits for pupils. Those were the minor changes. He had a cloak, for the lack of a better word, of chakra surrounding his body. The cloak surrounded his head and looked like fox ears, while there was a single billowing tail from behind Naruto.

"J-Jinchuriki!" Kursuki yelped. Naruto then disappeared in a surprising burst of speed and already had Ryuken unsheathed. He would have taken off the man's head if he didn't have an amazing reaction time. The blade then ignited into flame and burned right through Kursuki's own sword. The blade went through Kursuki's sword like a hot knife through butter and proceeded to behead the man. Naruto looked down sadly at the corpse as the red chakra dispersed. He turned to see that Chojuro had already finished off his two opponents, although he had a couple of deep looking wounds. One in peculiar seemed to be gushing blood fast.

"It seems the news of your tenant is now out to the entire world…eh Naruto?" Chojuro muttered weakly. Naruto rushed over and frantically picked up the larger man.

"Chojuro, are you ok?" Naruto screamed. He wanted to believe Chojuro would be alright, he really did.

"Yeah…Get me back to the med-nins. I'll be fine." Chojuro tried to sounds strong but it was hard with the amount of blood he was loosing. Naruto pulled some bandages out of his pouch and tried to wrap his friend's wound. He then lifted him up as carefully as possible and brought him back to camp.

_Later that day…Rebellion camp…_

Mei stood smiling in front of the large group again. They had already suffered several losses, but she was proud to note that they hadn't lost as many people as Kiri did. She frowned at the thought of all the lives that were going to be lost. Mei knew it was for the best. The group was celebrating the victory, no matter how small. Mei walked into the back room to see Naruto standing over Chojuro.

"How is he?" Mei asked, hoping for a good answer.

"The doctors said he was pierced in the stomach…he should make a full recovery." Naruto responded. His voice didn't have any of the usual vigor.

"That's great news! Is something the matter?" Mei asked with a frown.

"Yes…how many people are…are going to die?" Naruto immediately looked up into the eyes of his adopted mother. Mei sighed at this.

"Many people, unfortunately. We just have to remember that this is for the best. They knew all the dangers and wanted to fight regardless." Mei answered cryptically. Naruto nodded his head.

"I'm going to train." He tried to get up, only for Mei to sit him back down.

"Come on, celebrate with us?" Mei pleaded towards her clearly distressed son.

"I can't…the stronger I get, the less people will die." Naruto answered with a grin as he body flickered away. Mei sighed at her son's attitude. He truly was a train-a-holic. She hoped once this war ended, he would become the bright ball of joy he always was.

_One year later…_

Naruto stood in front of a large group of men. He was now taking part is the hardest mission of his life. Their objective was simple. They were to infiltrate the house of Utakata and eliminate him. He was one of the strongest ninja currently on the other side. Naruto had trained non-stop in his free time and was now a high chunin-low jonin level ninja. He was with a group of jonin level ninja. Some wondered why the young boy was on such an important mission. It was not only for his talent but also because he had certain 'advantages' with the Kyubi. They would prove essential against Utakata.

"Utakata is the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi. His biju Is a six tailed slug. He is reported as the second or third strongest man on our enemy's team, with his biju. Our mission is to eliminate him. He should be in his home right now. Don't get me wrong, his house if very well guarded. This will be one of the toughest missions we've been on. Nakai, Naruto and I will take care of Utakata while the rest of you take on his guards. Move out team!" Chojuro, the now identified leader, spoke as the team took off into the darkness. They were unaware of how challenging the mission was going to be. Naruto turned to Chojuro and smiled at his best friend. He was confident they would both make it through this.

_Utakata's house…_

Utakata stood in front of the famed six tailed slug. He was clearly in his mindscape.

"Yes?" The amber eyed man asked his life long partner.

"**This battle up ahead…is not one you can win.**" The slug explained. This caused Utakata's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean? When I go all out , with your chakra, I could even defeat Yagura-sama…" He was clearly confused.

"**I feel the presence getting nearer…run! Run well you still can!**" The Rokubi seemed to be really distressed.

"What presence?" The brunette Jinchuriki asked questionably.

"**Kyubi…The Kyubi's container is near.**" Utakata's eyes snapped open.

"Can he control the Kyubi's chakra?" He asked.

"**You better hope he can't…The Kyubi was a merciless demon. He was deceiving, cunning, and had the power to back it up. When I heard he was sealed I began to fear for the worse. He could affect his container is many ways. Many bad ways.**" The giant slug explained.

"What do you suggest I do?" Utakata asked as he took a deep breath.

"**I suggest you challenge him to a duel. A simple one on one fight. He is naught but a boy, and without his Biju's chakra I hope he won't be too much of a challenge.**" Utakata nodded. It seemed like a good idea.

"I may actually have to use your chakra…I haven't used it since that day…" He came back into the real world to see a group of three men standing in front of him.

"Guards!" He yelled, only for nothing to happen.

"Your guards are currently being handled." Chojuro narrowed his eyes as he unsheathed Hiramekarei. Utakata narrowed his eyes right back at the younger man.

"I propose a suggestion." This caught the three's attention.

"What?" Chojuro asked, not trusting the Jinchuriki.

"A duel between me and the Kyubi vessel will decide our fate. Should I win, I will personally behead him. Should he win, I will join your side." Utakata explained. Chojuro looked uncertain as he glanced at his friend. Naruto seemed to be out of it.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Naruto was currently staring down the strongest of the biju, the Kyubi no Youka. This wasn't the first time he had talked to the fox. He did hope that it would be the last, however.

"**What is it you want ningen?**" The Kyubi growled, clearly annoyed.

"The Rokubi container just challenged me to a duel." Naruto explained.

"**And?**" The fox questioned.

"I may need to use some of your chakra if he starts to use the Rokubi's chakra." Naruto answered.

"**No.**" The Kyubi simply answered. Naruto was gawked.

"What do you mean no?" He asked frantically.

"**I said: No, use your own power.**" With that Naruto was sent back into the world of the living.

"Welcome back. I assume your talk with Kyubi went well?" Utakata asked in a monotone voice. Naruto merely growled.

"I accept." He answered as he withdrew Kazeyaiba.

"Good." With this Utakata shot a blast of bubbles at the young blond, Naruto easily dodged them.

"Naruto! Are you sure you can take him on by yourself?" Chojuro asked, trying to get some confidence.

"No." Naruto answered truthfully. "But I'll do it regardless. **Decapitating Air waves**!" Naruto then fired a blast of invisible air blades out of his sword. Utakata seemed to dance around the blades.

"This will be easier then I thought." Utakata mocked. Naruto growled and charged in, trying to gain the upper hand. He tried to punch Utakata, only for the fellow Jinchuriki to spin around his fist and backhand Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath and effortlessly deflected the incoming fist. He then landed a solid punch on the brown haired man's face. Utakata took the punch and tripped Naruto's feet from under him.

"You're good…but not good enough." Utakata smiled as he caught the incoming blade in-between the palms of his hands.

"Big mistake." The small wakashi then ignited into flame and burned Utakata's hands. The brown eyed Jinchuriki growled as the demonic chakra healed the wound. Naruto growled and sent a flaming bullet straight at the man's head. It was deflected with a simple bubble.

"You're good." Utakata admitted. Truthfully he wasn't going full out. He was easily a high jonin level without his biju's chakra. Part of him didn't want to win the match.

Naruto stood across from him, Kazeyaiba in his right hand, Ryuken in his left. He was breathing heavy now. "You too." Naruto then charged forward and attempted to stab the older man, only to be roundhouse kicked away. He knew he was outmatched. He also knew he wouldn't give up. The blond dragged himself off the ground and latched the two blades together. He now had a dual sided sword. (Think the lightsaber of darth maul, only one side is smaller than the other and they are swords.)

"**Explosive Release: Flamming Blades**!" Naruto yelled as he focused chakra into the blade, combining the wind and fire chakra. The result was an enormous explosion of wind and fire racing towards Utakata at high speeds. The jutsu picked up enormous amounts of dust.

Chojuro and Nakai were amazed at the sheer power of the jutsu. When the dust cleared it showed a completely unscathed Utakata.

"Hmm…That was a very strong jutsu. However it wasn't enough to penetrate my bubble barrier." Naruto grinned at this. Utakata frowned, seeing the devilish grin on the other Jinchuriki. His eyes widened when another Naruto erupted out of the ground. The Naruto outstretched his palm and Utakata saw a spiraling sphere of death in his palm.

"**Rasengan!**" The Naruto yelled as he plunged the jutsu into the older man's chest. It, however, was deflected by the eerie demon chakra that came out of Utakata.

"No more Mr. nice guy!" Utakata showed unusual amounts of emotion as his eyes glowed gold. The demonic chakra seemed to form a cloak around him. Naruto could only think one thing as the transformation occurred.

Fuck.

**A/n: Done! Sorry for the long wait. Our internet died for a couple days and my friend just got out of the hospital. I also had a bit of writers block, but I got over it. I'm excited for the new map pack for MW2 (Even if it's 1200 mps…) Because truthfully I prefer Cod over BC2. Enough about games, please review, review and oh yeah REVIEW!**


	4. The Final End

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 4: The Duel of Jinchuriki

Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews! I do appreciate criticism, but at least have a FF(dot)net account so I can answer questions and stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I won't be updating More Than a Ninja until tonight or possibly Monday. I hope you read it, and review it.

The demonic chakra was swirling around the now golden eyed man. He grinned manically and suddenly disappeared, before reappearing and he punched Naruto smack in the face. The force behind the blow knocked Naruto back several meters. When he got up he spit out blood.

"We shouldn't be fighting…we're both Jinchuriki—we should stick together. Please join our side…" Naruto pleaded. Utakata ignored his request and reappeared and roundhouse kicked Naruto again.

"He's not fighting back—why?" Nakai turned towards Chojuro.

"I have no idea…I hope he's up to something…" Chojuro gulped.

"Fight back! Show me the power of the Kyubi!" The clearly demon possessed boy yelled as he continued to literally beat the living shit out of Naruto.

Naruto pushed to his feet. "N-no…I won't use Kyubi…I'll win this with my own power!" Naruto panted out. This struck a chord in Utakata's head. He remembered his own deceleration of that sort. Maybe they weren't so different? No! He had to fight.

Naruto noticed Utakata stop dead in his tracks at this. He smirked as he ran and delivered a fierce uppercut at the distracted man, sending him flying away. Utakata glared as he brushed himself off. He then sent a torrent of chakra infused bubbles at the more-in-control Jinchuriki. Naruto barely dodged the incoming projectiles and sent a wind blade flying at the older man. Utakata dodged and delivered another demon-enhanced punch at Naruto. Naruto knew that if he didn't come up with something quick—he was going to die. All of a sudden he focused his chakra into a ram seal. Utakata raised his eyebrows and watched to see what was going to happen.

The blonde haired boy focused his hands in that seal for about 30 seconds until massive amounts of chakra swirled around him. Utakata narrowed his eyes. He didn't detect a single ounce of demonic chakra…this was the boys own power. Naruto then fixed his hands in a very familiar seal.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" An enormous puff of smoke later and Naruto was standing with hundreds, no _thousands_ of shadow clones. Utakata's eyes widened considerably, even in his demon-enhanced form this might prove a bit of a challenge. The main Naruto then put his hands into another set of familiar seals.

"**Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**!" The mist seemed to appear out of thin air and before he knew it, Utakata couldn't see anything, and was surrounded by hundreds of Naruto's. He cursed himself for not learning silent killing. Utakata figured he would do alright if he relied on his heighted sense of smell and hearing. He dodged a punch from one Naruto, turned around and backhanded another, and shot a large bubble at a group, all in one move. He then caught an overextended leg from another clone and quickly stabbed it with a kunai. The group of Naruto's soon literally dog-piled onto the other Jinchuriki.

"Ha! Not so tough now are you?" One of them asked. Utakata glared under the pile. Soon an explosion of demon chakra erupted from the man, dispersing not only the clone, but the mist as well. When the mist cleared his eyes widened at what he saw. Naruto and a clone were both creating a single, enormous, Rasengan held in both their palms. He then found himself held down by the arms and legs by Naruto's remaining clones.

"**Oodama Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he plunged the extremely large ball of swirling death into Utakata's chest. Utakata saw this coming and focused as much demon chakra as physically possible into the torso area. If it was enough he didn't know. The sheer power behind Naruto's attack caused Chojuro and Nakai to look away from the blinding light. The Rasengan and Demon Chakra fought for a few seconds until the Rasengan eventually broke through and sent Utakata flying through the building. Naruto, Chojuro and Nakai followed and saw a bloody and bruised Utakata lying in a pile of his blood. Naruto immediately pulled out Kazeyaiba. Utakata smiled.

"I-I concede." He announced. The demon inside of his was screaming to let it transform and they would smash this pest, but Utakata knew better. He knew what would happen if he transformed.

Chojuro was still in shock of the sheer power behind the technique. _'If Utakata wasn't a Jinchuriki…he'd be dead…not just dead…there would be nothing left of him.'_

Naruto nodded and began to walk towards the other Jinchuriki. All of a sudden yokai exploded out of Utakata again.

"What? I thought you gave up?" Naruto asked as he withdrew Kazeyaiba again.

"Help me! The demon…It's taking--" Utakata yelled as he grabbed his head in pain. His eyes were flashing from gold to brown uncontrollably.

"Is there anyway to stop this?" Naruto turned to Chojuro. Chojuro frowned.

"I'm not sure…I'll go get back up, you and Nakai hold him off until I get back!" Naruto nodded and Nakai grinned. They turned to see Utakata stop squirming and the eyes remained gold.

"**So this is the Kyubi Jinchuriki? Pitiful. How did Utakata lose to scum like you?**" Rokubi asked as a single tail formed from its chakra cloak. Naruto knew this was bad. He knew that the Kyubi wouldn't let him use its chakra, so they were on their own. Nakai glared as electricity seemed to dance around him. Naruto grinned at this. Nakai was one of the strongest men on their side. He had the ability to almost completely control the element of lightning; much like Naruto could control fire and wind with his swords. The larger man charged forward at the demon-possessed man, intent on ending it early. He reared back his fist and sent an electrified fist right into the stomach of Utakata. It exploded outwards and sent Utakata flying backwards.

"**Oh no…You just made me really mad!**" Rokubi screamed as it disappeared and slammed its fist into Nakai. This electrified the beast, but sent Nakai flying backwards into Naruto. Naruto quickly formed his duel sided blade and sent another explosive wind-fire ball at the demon. It was merely absorbed by the demonic chakra. Naruto growled and attempted to slash the monster, only for it to catch the blade with its mere hand, and toss Naruto over its shoulder.

"**Where is your strength Kyubi? Are you really this weak now? HAHAHAHA!**" Inside Naruto a single red eye snapped open. Soon red chakra was leaking out of Naruto, before it started to come out like a fire hydrant. The Fox cloak soon surrounded the blond and two tails formed out of the back. Naruto growled demonically as he disappeared and reappeared behind his opponent. He delivered a vicious swipe with his claws, leaving four horizontal slashes on the Rokubi/Utakata's chest. The demon screeched in terror and batted Naruto away with its arm. While in mid air, Naruto turned around and shot his chakra claw at Utakata, lifting him up and sending him sailing away.

Nakai watched in awe. This wasn't a mere fight between humans…no…this was on a whole other level. This was a fight between _Jinchuriki_. The two Jinchuriki traded blows for a couple minutes until Naruto made a mistake in letting his opponent behind him. The Rokubi brought his hand back and prepared to kill Naruto, only for Nakai to appear in the middle at the last minute. Naruto's cloak immediately dispersed as he looked at his fallen friend.

"W-why? Why did you save me?" Naruto croaked out.

"You—you are more important to this rebellion than me…that is one reason… T-The other reason is—I wouldn't want to see you die. P-please don't let me die in—in vain…" With these final words Nakai left the land of the living. Naruto's bangs covered his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"**Oops…I missed. I meant to kill you. I guess your friend will have to do—for now!**" The demon mocked.

"Shut up." Naruto croaked out.

"**What was that?**" The demon laughed.

"I said—** SHUT UP**!" The red chakra returned full force as a single tail appeared, followed by a second, and then a third. This was farther then Naruto had ever gone before—more importantly it was farther then he could control. The demon-possessed blond roared as he disappeared as swiped the other demon in the torso. He then opened his mouth wide and shot a ball of chakra out towards his enemy, sending it flying and crushing another building. The demon possessed Naruto ruthlessly continued his assault, finishing with a nasty uppercut. Just then Mei appeared with Chojuro. She saw a sight she had never wanted to see—Naruto had lost control of his demon.

"NARUTO! STOP!" Mei screamed. Her scream fell on deaf ears as Naruto continued to pummel the fellow Jinchuriki into the ground. One of his cloaked ears perked up and he turned to see his mother and his friend standing there with worried looks. He could only think one thing—to kill. He let out a mighty roar as he charged at his mother. Mei widened her eyes in shock as she witnessed her adopted son charge at her with the intent to kill. He reared his claws back and was about to behead her, when he suddenly stopped. Suddenly the chakra cloak disappeared until there was no more. Naruto fell down onto his hands and knees and started to cry. He looked at his hands with rage.

"Naruto—I don't blame you—it's not your fault." Mei reassured her son as she rubbed his back.

"I-I almost killed you…I don't even know what I was thinking…" Naruto sobbed.

"It wasn't you Naruto! It was the Kyubi that almost killed me." Naruto looked up at his adopted mothers face and noticed her look of seriousness. Their bonding time was cut short, however, as Utakata finished his transformation. Standing there, in all its might, was the Rokubi, the six tailed slug.

The slug was mercilessly destroying the city.

"I wish one of us had a summoning contract…" Chojuro muttered.

"How do we stop that thing?" Naruto asked with a shocked look.

Mei sighed. "There is only one way. Utakata has to regain control. If he doesn't…the beast will destroy the city." Naruto looked wide eyed, before a look of certainty appeared on his face. He ran off towards the beast. Mei looked worried and ran after him, only to be stopped by the Anbu guards.

"Let him go—he has an idea." The Anbu asked as he and his comrades restrained Mei and Chojuro.

Naruto continued to run until he was right in front of the demon. His looked up at it and looked it right in the eyes.

"Utakata! I know you're in there! You're killing innocent people, you can't do this! Stop, fight the Rokubi! I believe in you." The Rokubi laughed until it found Utakata trying to gain control.

'_Stop this! You are destroying all of Kiri—the innocent people!'_ Utakata grunted as he tried to regain control. _**'This is for our own good! We will rule all of Kiri and show that damned nine-tails who is in charge!' **_Rokubi argued back as he found himself soon losing the battle. _'No—this isn't what I want…this is what you want.'_ Utakata argued as he pushed a last time. _**'Fool! You have no idea what it is you want!'**_ Rokubi argued back. _'No—I know what I want. I want to fight with the rebellion—to restore Kiri to its former glory. More than that I want you to--'_

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" The demon screamed as the chakra faded, revealing a free falling Utakata. He smiled in the air. He had done it; he'd fought off his demon. Naruto gasped when he found out he couldn't make it in time to catch him.

_'I guess this is the end.'_ Utakata thought as a smile formed on his face. He was surprised when he was all of a sudden caught by Mei. She landed on the ground safely and surveyed the damage. The Rokubi had destroyed all the buildings within the block, and would have continued if not for Naruto stopping it. Soon the citizens of Kiri all were at their window sills, peering out their front doors, and some even came outside to form a group. Mei scanned the crowd for threats, as they were in enemy territory. Soon enough, shocking Naruto, Mei, Utakata, and Chojuro, one man started to clap. This was followed by another, and another, and another until everyone watching was clapping and cheering for the people that saved their city. Mei smiled.

_'Perhaps not everyone on the enemy side is as cold-hearted as Yagura tries to make them…'_

Soon enough, Yagura himself pushed through the crowds. "Kill them! Seize them!" He yelled as he pointed at the small group of people. No one moved, as everyone was shocked their leader would order the death of their saviors. Yagura yelled at the crowd some more and turned back to see the leaders of the rebellion gone.

"Damnit! Now they have two Jinchuriki!" Yagura muttered to himself as he walked off. People were booing at him everywhere he went. He might finally be losing control of his people.

_Rebellion camp, the next day…_

Naruto pulled on his spare black shirt and black pants as he solemnly walked downstairs. Today was the day of Nakai's funeral. Nakai had been a very close friend of Naruto's, training him or looking after him when he was younger. On his way to the funeral he ran into Utakata.

"Naruto…I-I am sorry that I killed your friend." Utakata admitted, showing more emotion then usual.

"It's fine…I know you were under the influence of your demon. It just hurts yah know?" Utakata shook his head.

"I've never had many close friends. None of them ever died." He answered. He didn't mention his one-time master, because he didn't consider him to ever have been a friend anymore. Naruto merely frowned and walked off with the other Jinchuriki. He looked at the graveyard, filled with the corpses of everyone who had died recently. So far a few hundred people have died in the year the war has been going on. Naruto's sensitive ears perked up when he heard footsteps, and lots of them. He immediately began to finger his blade's handle, just waiting for one wrong move to fight.

What they saw surprised them. Walking towards them was a group of about 300 men, all dressed in Kiri Chunin or Jonin uniforms. Immediately they thought it was attack and prepared to counter. They then noticed the leader was carrying a large white flag.

"Is Kiri surrendering?" Chojuro asked aloud.

"No. Yagura would never give up like that." Mei narrowed her eyes, thinking it was a trap. When they got closer she noticed who the leader was and immediately paled. Standing in front of her was the leader of Kiri's Anbu division, Souretsu Yuu.

"To what do we owe the honor? Coming to defile our graves?" Mei narrowed her eyes and prepared to attack.

"No. We have come to join your forces. After seeing the way you protected Kiri…All of us realized how much better it would be without Yagura." Yuu answered. Mei narrowed her eyes further.

"How can we trust you?" She asked. Yuu took a breath.

"At four o' clock next Thursday Yagura is planning a full scale invasion on your camp. He was planning to eliminate you guys once and for all. Obviously he counted on us to back him up—he was wrong. I have with me 300 of Kiri's finest men. Jonin, Chunin and Anbu." Yuu clarified. Mei widened her eyes. If what he was saying is true…Yagura's forces must be depleted to practically half of what they used to be at the beginning of the war. They also lost one of their Jinchuriki.

"Welcome aboard." Mei shook hands with the scarred man. She looked him over one last time. He had brown hair with a beard/mustache combo. He wore a green, camouflaged bandana on his forehead and had on a classic gray Kiri jonin vest. He wore black pants and had a large scythe on his back. The most prominent feature was the lone scar running down the right side of his face. It was said he gained that scar from the Yellow Flash himself.

"Good to be on here." Yuu shook her hand back.

_Woods surrounding Kiri…_

Yagura was standing in the middle of a clearing, gazing at the stars. He didn't know why he was here; frankly he didn't remember anything that had happened in the last few years. He looked at his reflection in the water.

"The last thing I remember was being confronted by the previous Mizukage and then—nothing." He sighed and wondered why he was wearing the Mizukage robes. He all of a sudden whipped his head around as he felt another presence appear.

"Who's there?" He called out as he withdrew a kunai. He saw a single man standing in the shadows. All he could make out was the man was wearing a black cloak. He gasped when he saw the man's dull gray eyes. They were surrounded by a ripple-like effect of rings.

"Who are you?" He questioned as he directed all his K.I. at the other man.

"I've wanted to meet you for a long time, Yagura." The man spoke in a monotone voice. Yagura growled.

"How do you know my name?" He sputtered out.

"I know a lot of things." The man simply answered. "To answer your previous question—you can call me Pein."

"Pein? What kind of name is that?" Yagura asked. The man simply laughed.

"It is the name of a god." He answered.

"You think you're a god?" Yagura sneered. "You're nothing but a lunatic." Pein narrowed his eyes. Yagura grew sick of this and charged forward at speeds most people wouldn't be able to follow. Pein, however, wasn't most people. He merely held out his arm.

"**Shinra Tensei**." Pein stated as a blast of invisible energy knocked Yagura back and sent him flying. Yagura wiped the blood out of his mouth and started to ooze his demonic chakra. All of a sudden five other men, who all had the same eyes as Pein appeared.

"What is this?" Yagura growled as he unleashed even more demonic chakra, soon taking the shape of a turtle.

"You're no longer useful for us." Pein declared as he pointed his hand at the now demon-possessed Jinchuriki.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" A tremendous blast of the same energy sent the Mizukage hurling into the ocean, dead. Pein smirked as the water started to bubble, and soon enough he Three Tailed Turtle emerged in all its glory. Pein merely sighed and sent another Shinra Tensei at the turtle, sending it plunging into the ocean. It was clear that Yagura was no more. The Sanbi was free again, although it wasn't nearly as powerful as it could be, do to its lacking intelligence. Pein disappeared into the shadows, not to be seen for some time.

_Rebellion camp…_

"Are you serious?!" Mei shouted at Yuu. Yuu merely nodded.

"Yes. Yagura is no where to be found. We assume he either fled—or is dead." The Ex-Anbu captain confirmed. Mei raised her eyebrows.

"Who could have killed Yagura without us knowing?" Mei wondered.

"I don't know…and I don't like it." Yuu admitted. Naruto then piped in his own two cents.

"Does this mean the war is over?" He asked.

"Actually…I'm not sure…There will still be some Yagura supporters—but with our numbers we should be able to take care of them fairly easily. I'd say within the year we should be in control of Kiri." Mei reasoned with a smile. Naruto grinned too. Even the ever stoic Yuu let out a small smile. Mei then turned towards Naruto.

"I think it's time we start your elemental training." Naruto grinned at this. This was going to be fun.

_Akatsuki base…_

Pein stood in his room with Konan. He sighed as he looked out the window.

"What is it?" Konan asked.

"It's…Madara. I have a feeling that he is just using us for his own gain. I do not like being used." Pein admitted.

"I know what you mean, Nagato. But none of us are strong enough to kill him, so we have to listen to him." Nagato shook his head.

"You're wrong. I see he has never recovered from his fight with Hashirama. It would be _possible _to kill him, it would just be too much of a hassle, and too many loses on our side. For now we will continue to work with him." Pein's Rinnegan seemed to glow as he finished this statement.

_Kirigakure, one year later_

It has been a year since the day that Yagura was announced dead. Today was finally it. Today Mei Terumi was going to be announced the Godaime Mizukage. It took the better part of the last year to weed out the Yagura-supporters and to fully take over mist, but they had found that the Kiri-population wasn't really against them coming into charge. Mei stood atop the Mizukage Tower, clad in her new yellow and white uniform. She wore the water shadow hat with pride. Mei turned to her right to see her son leaning against a wall, polishing his blades. To her left, Chojuro and Ao were talking and Utakata was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. She mentally prepared herself before she pushed open to door and stood upon the balcony, overlooking all of Kiri who had gathered in the town square. The audience immediately quieted down at the sight of their new Mizukage. Almost all of them were happy about the change. The mist had seemingly cleared for the glorious occasion.

"Greetings people of Kiri, citizens and ninja alike. I come before you today to humbly announce my acceptance of the title Godaime Mizukage. I promise to fulfill my duties to the best of my ability and to lead mist to prosperity. No longer will academy students have to kill in cold blood, no longer will our streets be littered with war, and no longer will those with bloodlines be disgraced. That's right…I, Terumi Mei, hold not one, but _two_ bloodlines." This caused the crowd to gasp. "I have the ability to combine my earth and fire chakra to make Lava Release, and I can combine my fire and water to make Steam Release. My goal is to make Kiri a formable member of the Five Great Shinobi Villages once again. I bid you all farewell and I hope you will all serve your country to the best of your ability! Long live Kiri!"

"Long live Kiri!" The crowd shouted back as they started to roar with applause. Mei smiled as she walked back into the tower. She then turned her attention onto the men currently in the room, more specifically her adopted son.

"Terumi Naruto, due to your performance in the war, as well as your spotless mission completion record; I hereby offer you the position of Jonin." Mei offered with no small amount of pride in her voice. Naruto's eyes widened considerably.

"I accept." He said as he caught the incoming flak jacket. It was a classic Kiri Jonin jacket, being a pale gray in color.

"Congratulations. You are the youngest person in the history of Kiri to be promoted to Jonin, at 12 years old. I can't tell you how proud I am of you." Mei praised as Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He turned to Utakata and smiled at his friend. Over the course of the last year, Naruto and Utakata have become close friends. Despite their age difference; they found they both had a lot in common. Naruto even learned Utakata's painful secret. The hard way.

_Flashback…_

_ Sweat rolled down the bare back of Terumi Naruto as he stood, panting, in the middle of the training dojo. On the other side of the dojo stood an equally exhausted Utakata. They'd been training a lot together in the recent months._

_ "Hehehe…I almost got you. Do you think you could help me with my demon chakra control sometime, like ya know…train me?" This apparently struck a chord in Utakata's head as he suddenly stiffed up. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, clearly not knowing what he did wrong. _

_ "I-I don't do well with training anybody else…" Utakata admitted. Naruto frowned._

_ "Why not?" The blond Jinchuriki asked._

_ Utakata shook his head. "I don't like to talk about it." He firmly stated. Naruto didn't get the idea._

_ "Come on. It will make you feel better to tell me about it." Naruto pestered. Utakata sighed as he took a deep breath._

_ "My master, Harusame, a long time ago…I thought he really cared about me. He trained me to not have to rely on the Rokubi's chakra. He actually made me feel like I was more than a demon. He eventually betrayed me, however. I Found out he was only using me for the Six Tails…" Utakata spat in disgust. Naruto looked angry as well. Someone who would stoop that low didn't deserve to be respected._

_ "I'm sorry—I didn't know." Naruto stated glumly._

_ "It's fine. You didn't know." Utakata answered as he walked away, obviously needing some time to himself._

_ Flashback end…_

Mei then turned her attention to Ao.

"Ao, I need you and Yuu to personally deliver a request of alliance to Kumo." Mei asked. Ao raised an eyebrow.

"Any reason why Kumo?" He asked.

"Yes. They are one of the major strengths, along with Konoha and Iwa, and if we are to make a name for ourselves again, we will need strengths. Konoha is out for now, because when we went to them for help with our rebellion, they turned their backs on us. Iwa is obviously out because if they were to find out about Naruto's _relation _they would be out for his head. We can possibly ally ourselves with other countries in the future; I just think we should start with Kumo." Mei explained. "Try and be respectful…the Raikage is an—irritable man and has the power to back it up." Ao nodded and disappeared, off to find Yuu. Mei then turned her attention to Naruto and Chojuro.

"Naruto, you and Chojuro we be going a double part mission. The first part of the mission is to eliminate Gato of the Shipping Industry, or at least end his rule over wave. Wave is an important shipping country for us, and we would like to be in their favor. The second, however, is more import to me personally." Mei trailed off at that point.

"And what is that?" Naruto asked. Chojuro looked up to listen as well.

"You are to retrieve Momochi Zabuza and offer him a place back in the Kiri Shinobi Forces. The only reason he is gone was that he attempted a coup d'état ahead on his own against Yagura. Now that Yagura is gone, we could use him again. According to our information; Zabuza is working for Gato to eliminate the bridge builder, who is currently trying to build a bridge to free Wave of Gato's tyranny. The bridge builder apparently has at least a team of Konoha Nin. I assume they wouldn't be higher than chunin rank, knowing how poor wave is right now. If Zabuza refuses on the professional level…tell him Terumi Mei would like to talk to him…as a friend." Mei sounded dead serious at this, so Chojuro and Naruto nodded and disappeared in a classic Kiri Body Flicker.

Mei sighed and looked up into the sky. Zabuza had been a close friend of hers…being one of the few to know of her bloodline.

_Konoha…_

"Pfft…These brats are supposed to protect me? As if! They look like a batch of diaper-fillers—especially the emo one." Tazuna snorted. This caused said emo to growl in annoyance. It wasn't enough that he was stuck with his pink haired banshee of a fan girl, and a constant annoyance named Sai. Throw a chronically late sensei, who seemed to be too serious for his own good, and a drunken client and you get one hell of a mission for Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi looked seriously at the bridge keeper. Gone was the laidback Kakashi. Ever since Naruto left, the copy-nin had been all business. He hadn't failed a single mission since the blond haired heir to the Yondaime left. He was still late to everything, however. He now had one more name to mourn at the memorial stone. He remembered the lies carved into the stone.

'Uzumaki Naruto. Unclaimed Orphan. Most likely from Kyubi attack. Status: Civilian (Deceased). Age: 5. Cause of death: Unknown. Date of Birth: October 10th.' No matter what anybody said, Kakashi still believed Naruto was alive out there. He didn't know where, but he hoped the blond haired boy was still alive. He snapped from his musing when he heard the bridge builder.

"I assure you, a mere C-class mission is more than enough for my team to handle. Also if they, for some reason, couldn't I am a Jonin." Kakashi explained. Tazuna started to sweat. Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow, but eventually passed it off as to much liquor. "Team, meet at the main gate in 45 minutes, don't be late." Kakashi instructed as he disappeared. The team sweat dropped at their sensei making sure they weren't late. As if he could talk about lateness.

Kakashi was blissfully unaware of the impact this mission would have on his life.

**A/N: Done! Sorry it took so long, but I was really busy. It is currently 3:11 and I really don't feel like posting the chapter, so I'll post it tomorrow morning. Please REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Oh yeah, and REVIEW.**

** P.S. Happy Easter! That means only two more months of school. (:**


	5. There's no such thing as heroes

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 5: Meeting Zabuza and Team 7

Konichiwa! Thank you all for being here for the fifth installment of The Yellow Flash of Kiri! I'm proud to say that this fic has reached 100 reviews, in about half the time of More than a ninja! I'm so excited that you guys like this that I just had to work on it! Thanks to all the reviewers; reviews really make my day and inspire me to work faster. Thanks to the people that caught small errors from last chapter. Let's go!

_Road to wave…_

Naruto and Chojuro traveled at high speeds through the trees leading to wave. They were on their way to find the infamous Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the mist. Naruto smirked at the nickname. He'd heard the tale of Zabuza. Personally he wasn't looking forward to meeting a man who had slaughtered his entire graduating class but he was no fool and knew how powerful the man was.

"Chojuro?" Naruto spoke up through the whishing noise of tree hopping.

"Yeah?" The older man looked to his blond partner.

"This Zabuza…What's he like? I heard he was a real nutcase." Naruto laughed. Chojuro smirked.

"Yeah…Zabuza-sempai could kind of be a nutcase. He enjoyed killing a little too much for my tastes, but then again he did grow up in the prime of the bloody mist. He was strong willed and believed that shinobi were nothing more than tools. He also dreamed of becoming the Mizukage, going as far as attempting a coup d'état to try and overthrow Yagura some years back. He specializes in water jutsu, kenjutsu, and silent killing. His sword is called the Kubikiri Houcho, literally the decapitating blade. It is about 6 or seven feet long and he wields it with extreme ease. Out of all the members of the seven swordsmen, he was definitely the most blood thirsty, although now that I think about it Kisame-sempai was as well…" Chojuro trailed off with a smile, obviously remembering good times. Naruto nodded.

"Do you think he'll come back willingly?" Naruto asked seriously.

"I'm not sure…" Was all Chojuro said in return.

They continued hopping through the trees until they arrived at a large body of water with an enormous bridge. Naruto looked wide eyed. Mei had told him how big the bridge was, but he was apparently vastly underestimating its size. He felt a large chakra output from out ahead.

"Feels like someone is using a powerful jutsu!" Naruto turned to his teammate, who nodded his head, having come to the same conclusion.

"Let's go check it out." Chojuro offered as the two took off at breakneck speeds through the foliage. They arrived in time to see Zabuza get blasted back by a large jutsu, the great waterfall jutsu to be exact. He was sent crashing into a tree. They turned to see a sight that made their eyes widen in shock. _The_ Sharingan Kakashi was fighting with Zabuza. He was a ninja legend throughout the world, being one of the youngest ninja to be promoted to Jonin, excluding Naruto himself and Uchiha Itachi. They saw that Kakashi was apparently leading a team of young genin. There was a raven haired boy with a blue shirt and white shorts and white arm warmers. He has the Uchiha fan on his back. He was obviously the Uchiha heir, the last of the clan. Next to him stood a young pink haired girl with a red battle dress and a white circle on the back. She wore classic blue ninja sandals and had biker shorts underneath her dress. The third man stood out like the Raikage in an orphanage. He was extremely pale, Naruto went as far to refer him as being white to the full degree. He had a black shirt that went down to his abdomen and matching black pants. He also had a small blade, most likely a tanto, on his back. They turned in time to see Kakashi about to deal the final blow to Zabuza. Naruto was about to interfere when he saw three senbon fly through he air and pierce Zabuza in the neck.

_'A false death technique? I thought those were used in the hunter division…' _Naruto thought. Ao had long since showed him what he could do with his needles. Naruto shivered at the thought. He noticed a man dressed in a Kiri hunter uniform appeared next to Zabuza.

"Thank you for weakening him. I am a hunter-nin of Kiri sent to kill Zabuza. You've saved me a lot of trouble. I will be going now--" The man started but was cut off as a blond haired man appeared in front of him, followed by a dark haired man dressed similar to Zabuza. He started sweating when he noticed the Kiri headbands. He'd have to talk his way out of this one…

"What is the meaning of impersonating a Hunter-nin of Kiri?" Naruto accused as he fingered Ryuken. Chojuro was also slowly moving his hand toward his respective blade.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you are talking about. I was sent on a special mission of the Yondaime Mizukage's to personally kill Zabuza. It's no wonder you don't know about it as it was top secret." The imposter lied. Naruto smirked. Chojuro beat him to it.

"Umm…That's strange because it just so happens that the Yondaime Mizukage is dead. I also find it strange the Mizukage would order Zabuza's death when we were sent to negotiate with him." Chojuro smirked, knowing he had the man caught. Haku's eyes widened in shock. The Yondaime was dead? This was news to him. Apparently it was also news to Kakashi as his one visible eye widened in shock again. He had long since replaced his headband over his eye. Haku immediately grabbed Zabuza and shusined away. Chojuro went to follow, only to be stopped by his younger companion.

"Don't worry, he'll be back. Remember his mission is to kill the bridge builder." Naruto reasoned. Chojuro nodded.

"Not that I don't appreciate your timely intervention…" Kakashi broke into their conversation, "But why are you here?" Chojuro Naruto turned towards him. Kakashi glanced at Chojuro, taking in his appearance and immediately recognizing him as one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. He glanced at the young boy, who looked no older than his team but wore the Kiri Jonin uniform. He noticed the shade of blond, not unlike that of his late sensei. He then looked into his eyes. He immediately widened his eye in shock before he looked at the final touch. Three parallel whisker marks adorned the otherwise normal face.

"We were sent on personal business regarding Zabuza and mist. I can't reveal any more to you than that I am afraid." Chojuro answered. Naruto noticed the look Kakashi gave him and frankly it made him feel uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at?" Naruto questioned.

"N-Naruto? Is that really you?" Kakashi asked, hoping with all his heart his suspicions were correct. Naruto immediately looked shocked.

"How do you know my name?" He questioned.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi—your father was my sensei—I also used to look after you when you were a kid." Kakashi eye smiled. Naruto looked shocked before a look of realization traced itself onto his face.

"Dog-san?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. Naruto remembered the dog-masked Anbu who had saved his life on many occasions.

"Naruto--" Kakashi started only to be cut off by Chojuro.

"Don't even think about asking him to come back to Konoha!" The usually nervous man tried his best to sound intimidating. Kakashi looked solemnly at Naruto.

"I wouldn't ask something like that. I can tell you're a lot happier than you ever could've been in Konoha. I can also tell that just as Konoha is my home and I'd do anything to protect it, the same is true for you and mist." Naruto nodded at the scarecrows cryptic words. Sasuke looked strangely at the blond man, who couldn't be much older than he was. He held an aura of power and authority over him. Sasuke could tell that he'd earned the rank of Jonin. Tazuna decided to speak up.

"How do we know they aren't just back up for Zabuza?" The old man looked suspiciously.

"Tazuna I presume?" Chojuro asked. The older man nodded. Chojuro approached the man and gave him a note. "This is from Mizukage-sama." Tazuna read the note carefully before a look of pure joy enveloped his face.

"This is great! Why don't you stay with me and my family! We have plenty of room—as long as it's okay with the Konoha-nin." Tazuna cheered as he looked at Kakashi. He knew he was on a short leash with Konoha after he lied about the mission rank.

"Of course that's fine with us." Kakashi confirmed. Tazuna looked back to the mist duo, who were currently burning the note with a small fire jutsu.

"That would be fine Tazuna-san." Naruto nodded. Years of war had shaped the energetic youth to become a real man, a real _shinobi_. He still knew how to goof off and have fun when he was off duty, but on missions he was strictly business.

"Okay my house is right this way." Tazuna grinned as he suddenly felt a lot more confident. Not only did he have a team from Konoha, but he even had a team of Jonin from Kiri to support him, and not only that but they would do their best to rid Wave of Gato as well! Tazuna didn't think he'd been this happy or confident since Gato appeared in wave. He turned to see Kakashi fall over, clearly unconscious. Before he hit the ground he was caught by Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_'I didn't even see him move…he's fast! Even faster than Kakashi-sensei! Is this the difference between myself and a Jonin?'_ Sasuke thought gloomily. Sakura was still in awe that Kiri had appeared and even more so that Kakashi-sensei knew one of the jonin.

"I'll carry Kakashi." Naruto confirmed as he hoisted the older man onto his shoulders.

_Tazuna's house…_

The group of seven soon arrived at an average looking house, much better off than most of the houses they had seen walking here. Tazuna soon knocked on the door and they were greeted by a good looking woman who appeared to be in her early thirties.

"Tou-san! I'm so glad you're okay!" Tsunami shouted as she hugged her father.

"Of course I'm okay! Tsunami I'd like to introduce you to the ninja who helped me get here safely." Tazuna grinned as her pointed to the group. Tsunami smiled.

"Hello my name is Tsunami, I'm glad to meet you. Thank you so much for agreeing to help my tou-san! You're a great help to all of wave." Tsunami greeted.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke answered, looking bored.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you Tsunami-san!" Sakura greeted enthusiastically.

"I'm Sai." The pale man flashed a smile that Naruto could tell was fake. "Our sensei is Hatake Kakashi but he is currently unconscious." Tsunami nodded and turned to the mist nin.

"My name is Chojuro of the Mist. This is my partner; Terumi Naruto." Chojuro greeted.

"It's good to meet you Tsunami-san." Naruto greeted. Tsunami nodded back to them as she ushered them in and brought Kakashi to a futon to sleep on. They rest of the ninja soon followed suit and went to bed as well.

_Road to Kumogakure…_

Ao and Yuu traveled at blinding speeds through the hills of Kumo. They could see the mountains in the distant, signaling they were getting close. It had taken a week on a boat to travel to lightning country. Ao smirked. Yuu turned to him.

"Have you ever met the Raikage?" Yuu asked towards the man.

"No. Why?" Ao responded.

"Do your best to not irritate him. He is an easily angered man. He will also be a little…different looking." Yuu nervously instructed.

"He can't be that bad…" Ao reasoned. Yuu chuckled as they approached the main gates of Kumo. The village was built on mountains, with the Raikage living on the tallest mountain. They were stopped by the guards of Kumo.

"Halt! State your business inside of Kumogakure!" The guard asked in perfect rhythm. Yuu nodded and took out his papers and handed them to the guards. The right guard skimmed over the papers and nodded.

"Welcome to Kumo, Kiri-san. The Raikage has been expecting you." Yuu nodded and he and Ao continued on into the village, awed by the scenery. They noticed people their seemed to use Katanas. Kiri had always been known as the top village of swordsmen, although Kumo wasn't too far behind. They continued towards the Raikage's tower when they were stopped by a large dark skinned man. He had seven swords on his back. He wore a long white shirt with a brown belt and black pants. He also had a tattoo of an ox horn on his right cheek and a tattoo on his shoulder that said iron. He had a white beard, sunglasses and a white kumo headband. He had massive biceps and looked to be made of muscle.

"Hey Kiri-nin it's time for Kirabi to lead the way! The Raikage has been expecting you and it is my duty to instruct the new!" The large man 'cleverly' rhymed his words.

"Idiot!" A blonde girl yelled as she shoved him aside. "Do you have to talk like that to our guests?" She scolded the older man.

"Aww Yugito you know that my raps are the best and are much better than taking a cra--" Kirabi started only to get socked in the face curtsey of Yugito.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence in front of our guests!" She yelled. Kirabi grumbled to himself about angry cats.

"Sorry about him. My name is Nii Yugito and this is Kirabi, the brother of the Raikage. We have been sent here to escort you to Raikage-sama's office. If you would follow me." Yugito instructed and before waiting for an answer she walked off, followed by Kirabi. They four soon arrived at the Raikage's announcement.

"Greetings Kiri-nin. It is a pleasure to meet with you." The Raikage informed the two Kiri-nin. Ao and Yuu bowed their heads.

"Thank you for meeting with us Raikage-sama." They said in union. The Raikage nodded.

"I understand that there is a new leader of mist, a Godaime?" The Yondaime Raikage inquired. Ao nodded.

"Yes. Terumi Mei has recently been named the Godaime Mizukage. She led us in the rebellion and she is one of Kiri's strongest shinobi. We have come here to propose an alliance in the name of Kiri and Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei." Ao responded.

"Hmmm…I see. Well seeing as we are both rather excluded from the rest of the five countries, and I have nothing against Kiri in general, I see no problem in this. Do you have any other allies at this time?" The Raikage asked.

"Not yet, seeing as how we have only now become active once again. Do you agree to meet with Mizukage-sama?" Yuu asked. The Raikage nodded.

"Indeed. Tell her I will be there in three weeks time, and I will bring two escorts. I bid you farewell Ao and Yuu of Kiri." The two Nin bowed to the larger man and disappeared in a classic Kiri Body Flicker. The Raikage let a small smile grace his face as he went back to work.

_Wave…_

The four Konoha-nin stood next to Kakashi's bed while Naruto and Chojuro stood leaning against the walls to the side.

"Zabuza will be back. As of right now you guys aren't near strong enough to take him, or his partner for that matter, on. The next week will be solely devoted to you training. For the most part we won't be interacting with the Kiri-nin. They have their own mission to attend to. Our mission is to protect Tazuna. Follow me and we will begin your training." With this the four Konoha-nin left the house. Now Naruto turned to Chojuro.

"So did you track the phony hunter?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes I know where Zabuza's base is. Let's go. Remember: We are only to ask him, no force is necessary. However we will have to kill Gato." Chojuro instructed. Naruto nodded and they disappeared in bursts of speed.

_Zabuza's base…_

"I can't believe you got beat by three kids and a single Jonin! I thought you said you could handle this." Gato growled, trying his best to sound intimidating. Unfortunately for him he was trying to scare a seasoned killer. Zabuza growled back, unleashing a small bit of K.I.

"We'll get him next time. I wasn't prepared to fight Kakashi of the Sharingan. Next time I will be." Zabuza bluntly stated. Gato apparently wasn't happy.

"Let's just see what you hide under your mask oh _demon of the mist_." Gato mocked as he reached for Zabuza's bandages, only for Haku to intercept his arm and snap it. "Owch! That hurt you little bitch!" Gato growled at the girl. (Yes I am making Haku a girl). Haku narrowed her eyes.

"I will not let you touch Zabuza-sama with your filthy hands. Leave now!" Haku glared daggers at the short man. Two of Gato's guards flashed their swords, obviously trying to scare the two seasoned Shinobi. Haku disappeared in a burst of speed and was suddenly holding senbon at each of the guard's necks.

"Leave. Now. Or I may not be able to save you from Haku." Zabuza growled. Gato nodded his head and motioned for the two guards to leave with him.

"Next time you better not fail me." Gato yelled as he left the room. Zabuza immediately turned to see Naruto and Chojuro standing in the far corner of the room. Haku's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't even sensed them arrive.

"What do you want Chojuro?" Zabuza asked. Haku tensed, ready for battle.

"I merely wish to extend an invitation. The Mizukage would like you back to join our forces." Chojuro explained. Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"There is no way I'm going back to serve Yagura. Forget it." Zabuza merely stated. Naruto smirked.

"That's good. As we told your partners; Yagura is dead. We have appointed a new Mizukage." Naruto explained. Zabuza's eyes widened.

"Who'd they get to replace him? Kisame?" The eyebrow less man asked. Chojuro shook his head.

"No. Kisame left the village shortly after you; he was made a missing-nin after he assassinated two high-ranking officials." The swordsmen explained. Zabuza closed his eyes in thought.

"I refuse. The next time I come back to that place will be when I'm ready to take my place as ruler over mist." Naruto and Chojuro looked at each other solemnly.

"I understand." Chojuro sighed. Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you kill Gato when you had the chance?" He asked.

"Because as long as Gato is here; you will remain as well. If he were dead there would be nothing keeping you here. We will kill Gato in good time." Chojuro explained. Zabuza laughed.

"I told you I'm not coming back." He stated with venom in his voice.

"I understand. I would merely like to pass a message from the current Mizukage. Terumi Mei would like to talk with you, as friends." With this the two Kiri-nin disappeared in bursts of speed, leaving Zabuza to his musing.

_'Mei? She's still alive…? It's been so long since I've seen her…'_ Zabuza looked up to Haku in thought.

"How would you feel about going back to Kiri?" He asked seriously.

"I will do whatever it is you think is best Zabuza-sama." Haku answered in her small voice. Zabuza shook his head. Everyday he wondered if he was doing what was best.

_Woods outside of Tazuna's house…_

Naruto was deep in the woods, surrounded by hundreds of Shadow Clones. They were all working on perfecting his first original technique. He had stumbled upon the idea when he was working on combining his wind affinity with the Rasengan. So far he had hit a dead end in that area but some good had come from it. He was almost done with creating his first and only original jutsu. This jutsu would rival the Copy-nin's Raikiri in sheer strength, but would have the explosive power of not only wind, but fire as well. Naruto grinned as his clones worked on it. He himself was busy reading on the Hirashin. His body still wasn't developed enough to allow him to use the Hirashin, or risk damaging his body's molecular structure. Despite popular belief, the Hirashin wasn't just the user summoning himself to the point of the Kunai at light speed. No, it was much more complicated than that. Human bodies weren't made to be summoned, unlike the bodies of summon animals. The Hirashin broke down the user's body into smaller molecular structures and transported the smaller structures through the summon hole to the point of the kunai or seal. The tricky part was getting the molecules arranged back in the original order. This was why you needed to be full grown to use to Hirashin, or risk something going wrong and ruining your developing body's atomic structure, rendering in repairable damage in the future.

Naruto knew he'd have to wait until he was 15 or 16 until he could finally start to learn the Hirashin. He figured in the time being he would merely train himself on other things such as Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and work on his speed. Naruto took a deep breath of the fresh air as he continued to read his scroll.

_Tazuna's house…_

The nine people were currently gathered around the dinner table, enjoying one of Tsunami's home cooked meals. Naruto had to admit the meal was delicious, especially when he had a mom whose cooking was always disgusting. Not that he'd ever tell her that, or she would probably maim him.

"It's been exactly a week since we last faced Zabuza. I'd expect him to show up anytime within the next couple days. Team 7, we will guard the bridge keeper tomorrow. Naruto…I assume you two are coming as well?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. If Zabuza is there we will be there as well. I will also leave a few Shadow Clones back at the house, just in case Gato tries anything." Naruto confirmed. Chojuro nodded, having thought Naruto's idea was brilliant. The conversation was interrupted by Inari's sudden outburst.

"Why do you try so hard? Gato is just going to kill you! You're no heroes, why don't you just go back to where you came from?!" Inari shouted. Sasuke growled and was about to argue when Naruto spoke up.

"In the Shinobi world; Heroes don't exist. Everything is a matter of perspective. I've killed people, I've stained my hands in blood far more times than I'd like. I've even killed people who honestly didn't deserve to die. I could be considered evil. The important thing was that I fought for what I believed in, I stood up for my country and did everything I did, bad or good, knowing it would make a difference in the future. I can be considered a murderer, yet the people I killed would have done the same thing to me if given the chance. You truly are a fool. You talk like you know pain, like you stand by your country. Yet you don't. You're too afraid to stand up against a fat midget with a large checkbook. In this world I learned one thing really fast: If you don't stand up for yourself, you're going to die." Naruto finished as he closed his eyes in thought. Kakashi nodded his head. Growing up in a time of war was hard. He himself grew up in the Third Great Shinobi war and was a recently promoted jonin. To have been fighting since you were ten…he didn't know if he could handle it.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. This boy, no older than himself, talked as if he had killed for years, when Sasuke himself hadn't bloodied himself once. Sakura was also thinking things such as this, while Sai merely shook his head in thought. Inari was on the verge of tears.

"Remember this: Only when someone, shinobi or not, fights for another will they experience real strength. Only when you are willing to put everything on the lines, even your life, to protect someone or something you believe in will you truly be strong." With these last cryptic words Naruto stood up and excused himself.

Inari's eyes looked like dinner plates. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

'_That's not true! The only way to gain power is hatred! If that's true…how is this boy, no older than me, already a Jonin?' _Sasuke shook his head before excusing himself. Kakashi smiled a true, genuine smile at this. It looked like Naruto had indeed inherited the Will of Fire. Kakashi just wished he could right the wrongs of the past.

_Kirigakure no Sato…_

Mei smiled down at the piece of paper she had in her hand. She knew that this paper alone would have an amazing impact on the world. Her sharp eyes snapped up as Ao and Yuu entered the room.

"What is the news?" Mei asked.

"It seems as thought the Raikage would like to meet with you in three weeks time. He seemed for open to the idea of an alliance." Ao answered. Mei nodded and noted that Ao looked like he wanted to say something.

"What is it Ao?" Mei asked suspiciously.

"I happened to have my Byakugan activated in Kumo…I noticed that the Cloud has two Jinchuriki of their own." He stated. Mei nodded, having already known this.

"Yes, the Hachibi and the Nibi. I already knew this." The auburn haired woman answered. Ao smiled and unconsciously glanced at the piece of paper.

"What is this?" He asked. Mei grinned.

"This, my friend, is only the single most important paper of my life." She stated. Ao looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This paper clearly states that I, Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei, hereby allow Terumi Naruto, or better yet _Namikaze _Naruto the permission to reestablish the Namikaze clan here in Kiri. Of course I will need his signature as well." Mei smirked. Ao's jaw nearly hit the floor. Yuu looked concerned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The Yellow Flash had al lot of enemies all over the world. Iwa, for certain would pay nicely for the son of Konoha's Fourth Hokage, seeing as he did single handedly wipe out a third of Iwa's forces." Yuu voiced his concerns. Mei nodded.

"I thought over this already. Naruto is a strong man, being one of our top Jonins as such a young age. It would also do Kiri wonders to have the power of the Namikaze clan to add to its military force. Naruto will also be the clan head of the Namikaze. I will, of course, recreate the Terumi clan and Naruto will recreate the Namikaze, seeing as how he doesn't have my bloodline limits." Mei explained. Yuu nodded, he knew that with the power of the Namikaze clan, Kiri would benefit enormously. The Namikaze's had been a bloodline less clan, relying on their genius and physical abilities to earn them a spot as one of the most prestigious clans. "It's clear that the genius of the Namikaze has passed onto Naruto as well." Mei finished. Ao nodded. He knew that Naruto would make them all proud one day.

_Zabuza's hideout…_

Zabuza sighed as he looked into space. _'Mei…It's been so long…I wonder how you are…' _Zabuza thought. He and the auburn haired Mizukage had briefly dated before Zabuza defected. They hadn't gone out long, only for about 2 months before Zabuza decided to stage his plan for the coup. Of course it hadn't worked, but he was deep down happy that Mei's had. A part of Zabuza wanted nothing more than to claim mist as his own, while another, deeper part of him wanted to go back and talk to Mei. He knew she would probably let him go if he chose not to stay…so he couldn't use that excuse.

"Haku…I don't know what to do. There is a possibility that if we said no, the mist-nin would leave. I trust Mei's word and everything…but they could be lying. If that is true, there is no way we can take on three jonin at the same time. Especially if Gato is indeed going to betray us…" Zabuza trailed off.

"I will follow you to the end Zabuza-sama." Haku firmly stated. Zabuza looked over at the other ninja apathetically. Inwardly he cringed.

_'Have I really hardened you to the point where you can't even speak your actual wishes…Have my wishes become your wishes…?' _Zabuza wondered but quickly threw that thought out. It wouldn't do for the demon of the mist to be seen as a softie.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Thank you all for the amazing response, and I urge you to review this chapter as well. Naruto's new jutsu will either be shown this chapter, or the next, but trust me it's gonna be awesome. If there is anyone out there interested in Betaing for me, I would be grateful to have somebody check out my stories, as I usually have to check my rough draphs a couple times until I fix all the errors. Thank you and don't forget to review!**


	6. Decisions

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 6: Decisions

Thank you all for reviewing; it is mainly because of your reviews that I got the inspiration to write this chapter. I am currently having a bit of writers block for More than a ninja, but for some reason this story is suddenly easy to write. Rest assured that I will never abandon my stories and I will get the new chapter out soon. I hope :P. Enough talking, please enjoy:

_Tazuna's house…_

The six ninja were just about ready to leave for the bridge. They just finished a delicious meal, curtsey of Tsunami, and were ready for anything. Naruto and Chojuro mentally prepared themselves for whatever decision Zabuza was going to make. If he said no, they would respect that decision and inform him that the Kiri-hunters would resume their chase within the week. If he said yes, Naruto and Chojuro would personally escort him back to mist, where he would be reinstated as a Jonin. They both knew that they would have to kill Gato either way.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu…" Naruto whispered under his breath as three clones appeared next to him. "You guys watch the house. We should be back by sunset." Naruto ordered as the clones nodded. The blond then nodded towards Kakashi as the group of six ninja and one civilian started off at a slow pace towards the bridge. Naruto gazed down at his unscathed arm. His own healing abilities still astounded him. Last night his arm had been a mess of second and first degree burns, but today there wasn't a scratch on there. Naruto could sense a steady chakra output, not unlike the feeling of the Hidden Mist jutsu. He immediately turned to Chojuro, who nodded back, already feeling it himself. They understood that Kakashi wouldn't have felt it because he wasn't used to the jutsu like they were.

They group soon arrived to see the bridge covered in a thick mist. The mist cleared to reveal all of Tazuna's workers lying unconscious. Kakashi immediately whipped out a kunai and stood defensively in front of Tazuna.

"Come out. I know you're there Zabuza!" Kakashi announced. Two silhouettes began to appear out of the mist until Zabuza and the hunter nin were standing in front of the group. "Team: Defensive position!" Kakashi yelled. The three genin immediately surrounded the bridge builder, kunai drawn and ready for battle. Zabuza started to lightly chuckle. He turned to the two mist-nin.

"Hello Chojuro. Fancy meeting you here?" The Demon of the mist chuckled. Chojuro gazed right back into his eyes, unflinching.

"Have you made a decision?" The unusually bold man asked.

"Yes. I will come back, on one condition. Prove to me that you can best me in a fight." Zabuza smirked. He was confident he could defeat Chojuro, the demon of the mist knew what day it was. Chojuro all of a sudden paled. He knew that he couldn't fight Zabuza. The shy man was not very confident in his abilities but he knew was a strong fighter…he also believed he could beat Zabuza on a normal day. Chojuro glanced wearily back at his blade. On the third day of every month, Hiramekarei would lose its abilities. It was a strange thing, but all the swords of the Seven Swordsmen, the ones with abilities of course, would lose their abilities one day every month to recharge. Unfortunately for Chojuro, Zabuza knew today was Hiramekarei's day.

"You know I'm no match for you today…" Chojuro sighed. His eyes immediately widened as an idea dawned on him. A devilish smirk formed on the young man's face. "…But Naruto just might be!" Chojuro voiced his thoughts. Naruto widened his eyes in shock before a hard look of determination appeared on his handsome visage. Zabuza started to openly laugh at this.

"That's rich! You think some snot-nosed punk, no older than 14, could best me in a fight?! You honestly overestimate him or underestimate me." Zabuza mocked loudly. Naruto smirked.

"So you think this will be a piece of cake? Prove it." Naruto challenged. Zabuza shook his head in amusement.

"I would back down now. You're not good enough to play with the big kids." Zabuza mocked. Jonin or not, no kid would be able to beat him. Naruto merely glared back.

"So if I win, you come back with us…what do you get if you win?" Naruto asked. Zabuza grinned under his bandages.

"Smart boy. _When_ I win you will pay me the equivalent to what Gato would pay me for the Bridge builders head, or give me the bridge builder." Chojuro looked uneasy.

"How much, exactly, was Gato planning on paying you?" The swordsmen asked wearily.

"10 _million _ryo." Chojuro gasped. There was no way they could pay that much…not after the war just ended. Naruto's face morphed into one of pure determination. Chojruo looked over at his companion, obviously uneasy.

"Don't worry Chojuro-nii-san…I won't lose." Naruto stated. Naruto knew he would have to go all out to win this battle. It was a good thing he had recently finished his new jutsu. Zabuza smirked and motioned for Haku to leave. The young girl looked uneasy but soon walked over to the side of the bridge.

"What about us?" Kakashi asked.

"Stay out of this." Was the reply from both Naruto and Zabuza. The two swordsmen stood across from each other. Their eyes gazed into each other. Cold brown gazed into icy blue. Both fighters stood unmoving for what seemed like an eternity, until in a single second a gust of wind blew by. The shinobi disappeared in bursts of speed before a loud clang was heard. The Kubikiri Houcho met in a deadlock of strength with the Kazeyaiba. Naruto growled as Zabuza pushed him back steadily with his superior strength. The young blond smirked as he held out his right hand.

"**Wind palm Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as he thrust his hand forward. The blast of wind slammed into the older man, sending him flying through the air. Zabuza grinned as he flipped backwards, landing on his feet, unharmed.

"Nifty trick you got there. It isn't everyday you see a wind user, especially from Kiri. But now we are in my turf. **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" Zabuza formed a single hand sign as a deep blanket of mist clouded all view in the area. Naruto growled. He was decent at silent killing, better than most. But he was up against the master. Zabuza was known throughout the land as the Demon of the Mist, not only because he hailed from Kirigakure, but for his unparalleled mastery of the hidden mist jutsu and silent killing. Naruto knew he was no match for the man in this field. So he decided to change it to his advantage. A huge burst of wind expelled from the young boy's body, blowing away all of the mist in the area. Naruto immediately gasped as Zabuza was no where to be seen. He instinctively threw himself to the side, barely avoiding decapitation at the hands of Zabuza's monster blade.

"That wind is really starting to get annoying!" Zabuza growled as he started a set of hand seals. Naruto paled as he immediately recognized the seals. He started a set of his own. The two warriors flashed through hand signs at alarming speeds. They both finished at the same time.

"**Water release: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Zabuza yelled as an enormous water dragon burst through the surface of the water.

"**Wind release: Divine Blast!**" Naruto yelled as a tiger made of wind shimmered to life out of no where. The tiger easily trumped the dragon in size.

Kakashi widened his eyes in shock. _'He knows that jutsu? That's an S-rank wind jutsu! Even I don't know that!'_ The mighty tiger let out a deafening roar as it easily tore through the dragon and sailed towards Zabuza at high speeds. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock as dove out of the way. He smirked as the tiger was about to destroy the bridge. The jutsu would easily collapse the entire bridge. Naruto looked apathetically as he put his hands into a ram seal. The divine beast immediately dispersed until it was no more than a small breeze. Now it was Zabuza's turn to stare. This boy's control over the element of wind made Haku's control of ice look mediocre at best.

Naruto and Zabuza landed across from each other, both panting. Naruto flashed a grin at Zabuza. The nuke-nin grinned back under his mask. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed that shocked even Zabuza. The boy was obviously faster than him, though he was positive he had him beat in the strength department. Metal hit metal as sparks flew from the two blades currently in another deadlock. Zabuza pushed as much chakra as he could to his arms and knocked the blade out of Naruto's hands.

"Not so tough now are you?" Zabuza mocked. Naruto growled as he unsheathed Ryuken. The blade ignited into flame as Naruto charged forward. Zabuza barely had time to block the flaming blade as the superheated metal crashed into his own. The ex-mist-nin was lucky Kubikiri Houcho was made out of indestructible steel or he was sure the force behind the blade of fire would have destroyed his respective sword. Zabuza pushed the younger boy back as he jumped backwards.

"Fire too? Just what are you?" Zabuza questioned through pants.

"My name is Terumi Naruto. Remember it." Zabuza's eyes widened in shock. Terumi Naruto…Mei had a son? No wonder he was so strong. Naruto started a set of seals before he took a deep breath.

"**Fire release: Fire Dragon Bullet Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as he exhaled a dragon of fire. The dragon sped towards Zabuza, intent on ending the fight. The dragon crashed into Zabuza, but instead of it burning white hot, it dispersed into steam. The steam lifted to reveal Zabuza with a protective water wall around him. Zabuza grinned before he felt a chakra signature behind him. He turned to see the blond running towards him at breakneck speeds. Zabuza barely caught a glimpse of a blue ball in the boy's hand.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he trusted his palm towards the unsuspecting missing-nin. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock.

_'I don't have time to dodge!'_ Zabuza thought as he made a last ditch effort and stuck his unbreakable sword in front of him. The swirling ball of chakra grinded against the large metal sword as sparks flew wildly. Zabuza smirked, thinking his sword would be enough to stop the attack. He was sadly mistaken as the Rasengan eventually snapped the large sword like a twig. The force of the extra energy sent Zabuza flying backwards. The masked-nin would have flown off the edge if it wasn't for the timely intervention of Haku.

Zabuza growled as he stood up again. Looking apathetically at the useless weapon he threw it to the side and charged toward Naruto in a blind frenzy. Naruto smirked. When a ninja was angry, he made more mistakes. Zabuza attempted to plow his fist into the blonde's face, but was stopped short as Naruto blocked the fist and sweep kicked Zabuza's feet from under him. The demon of the mist grunted as he pushed himself to his feet. He noticed a flash of silver out of the corner of his eyes and turned to see Naruto's blade, Kazeyaiba.

"Hmm…you should take better care of these, kid." Zabuza mocked as he picked up the sword. Immediately blades of wind expelled from the sword, shredding Zabuza's hand. The ex-mist-nin dropped the sword in shock as he looked at his bloody hand. "What the hell?!" Zabuza grimaced as he unwrapped the bandages from his face. He then proceeded to wrap up his bleeding hand. Naruto looked at Zabuza's unscarred face. The only abnormal thing was the long, sharp teeth, much like Chojuro's. Zabuza mentally hit a wall. Without the use of his right hand, and his sword, there was no way he could win. He couldn't use ninjutsu or kenjutsu. That left one armed Taijutsu. Every odd was against Zabuza. Zabuza's pride wouldn't allow him to give up. He flipped out a kunai and held it in a reverse grip with his left hand. Naruto held Ryuken firmly, ready to strike at any moment. The fighters were broken from their battle when they heard clapping. The eight ninja turned to see Gato surrounded by no less than 100 men.

"What is the meaning of this Gato?" Zabuza growled.

"Hmm! I was never going to pay you anyway! You see you missing-nin are so expensive, but I can't hire ninja from villages—they would never do the kind of jobs I need done. I decided that I would just hire a missing-nin, and have a group of bandits take them out when the job is done. I guess there's more ninja then I expected…" Gato trailed off, looking at the unscathed Konoha team. "…No matter, 100 bandits should be more than enough to deal with five kids and three adults." Gato sneered. Zabuza growled as he gripped the kunai so hard his knuckles turned white. Naruto grinned.

"I'll take them all on by myself!" Zabuza yelled out as he prepared to charge. He was stopped by Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

"You're in no condition to fight off this many men—even you wouldn't live. I've got just the jutsu for this." Naruto explained. The demon of the mist grudgingly nodded his head and stepped back. Naruto closed his eyes and held out his palm. Soon a ball of fire shimmered to life in Naruto's hand. The fire was soon surrounded by a cocoon of swirling wind. Kakashi's eyes widened for what seemed like the umpteenth time this fight. Fire and wind were naturally unable to mix—either Naruto had found a way to do it—or he was somehow keeping the two different types of chakra to mix.

"You see Gato—fire and wind can't naturally mix—the wind would just superheat the fire and it would explode. I found that using exceptional control I can keep the two elements from mixing while the technique is in my palm. Once the jutsu leaves my palm, however…" Naruto grinned as he lobbed the ball towards the group.

"Common guys charge! He's bluffing!" Gato yelled as he took a few steps back. The ball went sailing into the crowd, shredding everybody it hit. Just when they thought it was over…the fire and wind chakra mixed.

"**Wind and Fire release: Super Nova!**" Naruto yelled over the loud winds of his technique. The ball all of a sudden glowed a bright white before it exploded in every direction. What used to be a small army of bandits—was now a lake of blood and gore. Almost every bandit was dead, and the ones who weren't wished they were. The few survivors were covered in third degree burns—the only thing making them recognizable was their disfigured faces.

Zabuza's eyes widened. He now knew that despite the blond boy's young age…Naruto was easily stronger than him. The only thing that kept the nuke-nin alive was that his opponent didn't go for lethal blows. Zabuza looked to see Gato lying in a pool of his own blood. He was almost disfigured beyond recognition. Zabuza smirked as he appeared before the shorter man.

"This is why you never double-cross the demon of the mist." Zabuza grinned maniacally as he stomped with all his might and Gato's head exploded in a bath of blood under the pressure. Naruto grimaced. It was a very brutal way to kill someone no doubt.

Naruto turned back to Zabuza. "Where were we?" Zabuza merely shook his head.

"I know now that I can't win. Not only am I without the use of my right hand—but my sword as well. I give up." Naruto flashed Zabuza a grin before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards. Before Naruto could contact the ground he was caught by Haku. Haku looked into the eyes of this boy—no this man—who had singlehandedly beaten Zabuza and killed a group of over 100 bandits afterwards.

"Is he ok?" Sakura gasped out. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. I think he is just suffering from chakra exhaustion. He not only used two A-rank jutsu, but two S-ranks as well. The adrenaline is probably just wearing down." Kakashi confirmed. Chojuro nodded and took Naruto out of Haku's hands.

Zabuza collapsed onto his knee. "I think I need to rest as well…" The group nodded and they left back to Tazuna's house with two extra companions.

_Tazuna's house-next morning…_

Naruto awoke from his sleep at the sound of the door creaking open. He turned to see what he assumed was the hunter-nin from before. He noticed with a blush how beautiful she was. He went from her soft brown eyes, to her slightly pale face, down to her shapely body…at this point Naruto shook his head, not wanting to get any ideas.

"Good morning." Haku greeted. Naruto nodded his head in recognition. "We haven't properly met. My name is Haku." The older girl smiled. Naruto's face turned bright red at this.

"I-I'm Naruto—Terumi Naruto." The blond responded with a grin of his own. Haku couldn't help but notice the blonde's boyish good looks. "I know your not here to just say good morning…" Naruto raised a single eyebrow. Haku nodded.

"I wanted to know…how it is you're so strong…" Haku admitted.

Naruto's smile turned into a look of complete seriousness. "I'm strong because I train—everyday."

"You seem strong enough already…why is it you keep training?" Haku wondered.

"It's because I'm not strong enough. I need to be strong if I am to fulfill my dream." Naruto responded sagely.

"And what exactly is your dream?" Haku wondered.

"My dream used to be the Mizukage, and although I still wouldn't mind being it—it isn't my real dream anymore. My dream is to become strong enough so I can protect everyone important to me, everyone in the mist village." Haku closed her eyes in thought.

"So I take it you have many precious people?" Naruto nodded. "Good." With this Haku took her leave.

_'If you really want me to befriend this boy Zabuza-sama…I will.'_

_Flashback…_

_ Haku stood next to Zabuza's bed. The demon of the mist was sitting down on his bed in thought._

_ "Haku." Zabuza stated, breaking the silence._

_ "Yes?" The young female answered. Zabuza took a breath in._

_ "I want you to befriend this Naruto." Haku blinked a few times._

_ "May I ask why?" Haku pondered._

_ "Because I said so, need I a reason?" Zabuza narrowed his eyes. Haku immediately shook her head._

_ "Of course not, Zabuza-sama. I will do what you wish." Haku answered as she left. Mentally she was still wondering what that was all about._

_ 'Haku…I thought you would finally question me…I guess I really did go too far with you…I hope I'm right and this Naruto will be able to sway you from your beliefs…' Zabuza thought with a sigh._

_ Flashback end…_

Naruto yawned as he shook his head. He really didn't know what that was all about. The girl—Haku—just walked in and asked him a question, then left. He decided some things were better left they way they were as he silently got dressed.

_Unnamed Bridge, 3 days later._

The bridge was finally done, thanks to the help of the blond boy and his shadow clones. Tazuna grinned as he looked at his masterpiece. All it needed was a name. All the ninja were gathered at the gate…all but Naruto and Kakashi.

_Back at the house…_

"You wanted to talk with me?" Naruto asked towards the lazy jonin. Kakashi nodded as he snapped his book shut.

"How is it you know the Rasengan?" The copy-nin asked. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Does it matter?" Kakashi glared into the younger boy's eyes.

"Yes it does. The Rasengan was a sacred jutsu of Konoha—of my teacher." Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto at this point.

"You mean my _father?_" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"That still doesn't explain how you know it." Naruto inwardly cursed. He couldn't tell Kakashi how he knew it—or risk war with Konoha. He also knew he couldn't just say he reinvented it. Or could he?

"I recreated it." Naruto answered bluntly. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Bull shit. That jutsu took my sensei three years to create. There's no way you could recreate it in less." Naruto's finger itched closer to his sheath.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Kakashi's hand rose up towards his headband.

"Possibly." The tension was so thick you could cut it with a kunai.

"Naruto! Hatake! Enough!" The two were broke from their heated argument as Chojuro and Zabuza stood lazily in the doorway. Naruto hmphed as he turned on his heel and stormed away.

"Hatake…it would do you good not to threaten Naruto. He isn't as patient as I am." Chojuro glared as he and Zabuza disappeared in body flickers. Kakashi sighed as he palmed his forehead.

"What have I done? I may have just made an enemy I shouldn't have…for my sake…and Konoha's…"

_Back at the bridge…_

Naruto arrived shortly after Zabuza and Chojuro. He didn't seem to be in a good mood. Kakashi soon arrived as well. Tazuna noticed absentmindedly that the two elite jonin wouldn't make eye contact with each other.

"I can't thank you guys enough for what you've done. Now that Gato is gone and we have our bridge—Wave will be free again! I promise I will pay Konoha with the sum of an A-rank mission when wave gets enough money." Tazuna then turned to the mist-nin. "How much do I owe you guys?" He asked.

"Nothing. Consider it a favor for a neighbor. All Kiri asks is permission to trade through wave." Chojuro answered.

"Consider it done!" Tazuna shouted as he shook the swordsman's hand. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Chojuro answered as he and Naruto took of, followed by Haku and Zabuza. They were expected back in Kiri in a few days, so they would have to go fast. Zabuza lazily held a scroll in his hand. Inside the scroll were the two parts of the Kubikiri Houcho. He would have to get it fixed back in Kiri.

"Now all we need is a name…" Tazuna trailed off before a knowing look plastered onto his face. "I know! The Bridge of Water and Fire, because if it wasn't for Fire country and Water country, we wouldn't be here right now!" Tazuna shouted as the rest of the village roared in approval.

_Mizukage's office…_

Mei was lazily sorting through papers in her office. By her standards—it was way too early to be awake, much less sorting through paperwork. Her sharp ears perked up at the sound of footsteps through the hard wooden door. She immediately recognized the chakra signature of Naruto and Chojuro and let her guard down.

"Come in." Mei called before Chojuro even knocked on the door. The group proceeded in and Mei smiled at her adopted son. Her eyes softened when she saw Zabuza.

"I trust the mission went well?" Mei asked, suddenly all business.

"Yes. Gato is dead." Naruto answered. Mei turned to the young girl with Zabuza. Immediately rage flared to life in Mei until she noticed the cold exterior in her eyes. She looked deeper and noticed that inside of the young girl was a soft and caring person; exposed to the cruel world of the shinobi. She could tell that this girl wasn't romantically involved with Zabuza, more so a tool to be used at his whim.

"Zabuza…who is your friend?" Mei asked.

"This is Haku." Zabuza answered.

"Hello Haku-san." Mei greeted. Haku nodded.

"Greetings Mizukage-sama. It is a pleasure to be here today." Haku answered.

"Naruto…you and Haku need to leave. I need to talk to Chojuro and Zabuza alone." Mei instructed Naruto nodded. "Why don't you two get to know each other better?" Mei suggested.

"Okay. I guess I can treat Haku-san to some food. How about it?" Naruto asked. Haku blushed deeply. She had never been on anything that could even remotely be considered a date. She shook her head. This wasn't a date; it was merely a way to get to know each other better. No matter how much she tried to convince herself, she couldn't get the blush to go away. Haku turned to Zabuza.

"May I Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked. Zabuza sneered.

"You don't need to ask me about this. You're a big girl now." Zabuza answered. Haku nodded and walked out the door with Naruto. Mei immediately activated the silencing jutsu.

"Zabuza. I brought you here to offer you a position I think you'll like very much." Mei said.

"What is that?" Zabuza questioned apathetically.

"I want you and Chojuro to recreate the seven swordsmen of the mist." Mei answered. Chojuro's eyes widened in shock. Zabuza merely raised a single eyebrow. "Of course Chojuro would be the first seat, seeing as how he stayed loyal to Kiri throughout it all. Zabuza you would be the second seat and you two would recommend other members to join." Mei explained. After a long silence Zabuza eventually nodded his head.

"That would be acceptable. I accept your offer Mei." Zabuza answered. A part of Mei was peeved that Zabuza didn't address her as Mizukage-sama, but she knew Zabuza was never one for formality.

"I accept as well Mizukage-sama." Chojuro answered.

"Good…now do you have any recommendations for other members?" The Mizukage asked pleasantly. Chojuro immediately went to speak, only to be cut off by Zabuza.

"I nominate Terumi Naruto." Zabuza stated bluntly. Mei raised an eyebrow and turned to Chojuro.

"I second that nomination." Chojuro confirmed. Mei nodded her head.

"It's official. Terumi Naruto is now the third seat of the seven swordsmen of the mist." Mei stated as she stamped a paper. She grinned as she reminded herself that in a few weeks time, she was going to publically announce the Namikaze clan's reestablishment in Kiri. Mei decided it was best to wait until Kiri and Kumo were formally allied, incase Iwa decided to try something. She knew that even the hidden rock wouldn't be foolish enough to take on the combined forces of Kumo and Kiri. Especially since the two villages had a total of four Jinchuriki.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto and Haku walked slowly through the village streets. Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the girl next to him. He didn't know about her, but this silence was bothering him.

"So…Where were you from? How did you meet Zabuza?" Naruto asked, trying to break the silence. Haku's eyes immediately glanced downwards. She was obviously remembering bad times.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up bad things…You don't have to tell me." Naruto trailed off.

"It's okay…I was born in a small village in northern water country. I lived with my parents until I was six years old…I didn't know this back then…but my mother was originally from a clan that fled Kiri early on in the bloodline genocide. My mother fled and married a normal man, a farmer, in a small village. They were happy for years. One day…I discovered my bloodline—the ice release—the reason my mother is dead." At this point tears were sliding freely down Haku's face. The two were sitting on a bench. "I found out and I showed my mother…she slapped me and told me never to do that again. The next day I came home to find my mother dead. My father then tried to kill me…claiming I was some kind of freak….I did the only thing I could--" Haku wiped the tears from her face. "—I killed him. After this I fled my village. I would do anything for food…I stole, ate from garbage's, and even ate stray animals. Eventually I just decided I was better of dead. I had no purpose in the world. It was worse than death…That was when Zabuza-sama found me. He gave me a purpose—he found use for me. His use for me was…"

_With Zabuza and Mei…_

"…To become a living weapon, a tool for my own use." Zabuza finished his story to Mei. Mei looked angrily at Zabuza.

"You did what?! You used a little girl, someone who had lost everything in life, and shoved your beliefs onto her! How many times have I told you that shinobi are not weapons—we are human beings!" Mei shouted. Zabuza looked apathetically.

"You're wrong. A shinobi is merely a stronger version of a kunai—expendable—replaceable. Or at least that's what I used to think…Throughout all these years…Haku has become like a daughter to me. I know I don't show it. You know I'm no good at emotions and things…" Zabuza trailed off. Mei nodded. During the entire time they dated—she had not once had she ever heard the three important words.

"I know I need help to fix this. I went too far with her. She can't even speak freely anymore." Zabuza admitted.

"I know just who can fix this." Mei answered truthfully.

"Who?" Zabuza asked.

"Naruto."

**Done! I hope you all liked it! It was hard to find time to write! It actually took me like six times at the computer to finish this! So I would appreciate if you would REVIEW! I love reviews! They make me want to write faster. I will now start working on More than a Ninja. Expect that to be my next update for sure. I hope you all liked the chapter, and check out the poll on my profile. It's about wither this should be a Naruto/haku, Naruto/Yugito or Naruto/Yugi/Haku.**

** Cya! Narutofan401.**


	7. Realizations

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 7: Revelations

Hola all! I know I said the next chapter would be More than a ninja, and I know it is GREATLY overdue…I also would have posted it yesterday…had my fricken computer not crashed with viruses! We now know that the fault lies with my brother (For looking up porn.) I am so pissed and I really don't want to rewrite the chapter, unfortunately I have too. So I give you guys a sailors promise that I will rewrite the chapter as soon as I can (After done with this chapter). Anyway…thanks for all the reviewers! Over 200 reviews (:! I'm glad you all like it. Now, without further ado, I bring this chapter to you.

_Konoha…_

"Report," Sarutobi addressed towards the Cyclops. Kakashi sighed.

"The mission was a success. The bridge is completed, but there were a couple slight problems…" Kakashi trailed off. Sarutobi looked quizzically at the younger ninja.

"'Problems'…care to clarify?"

Kakashi took a deep breath, "Tazuna was lying about the mission rank. We were at first confronted by the demon brothers of the mist…I tied them up and they were taken by the Anbu…then things got worse. Next, Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the mist, confronted us. I fought him to a standstill and right before I was going to kill him, things got strange…"

The Sandaime's eyes were steadily getting wider; a fresh batch of Genin taking on THE demon of the mist? He was known throughout the elemental countries as a ruthless killer, and he had the strength to back it up.

"Go on," Sarutobi motioned for the Jounin to continue.

"Right before I killed him, a group of senbon came down and pierced his neck. A hunter-nin then appeared and claimed to have killed Zabuza. We now know he merely put Zabuza in a false death state. After this, two Kiri Jounin appeared and questioned the hunter-nin. They claimed she was a fake and that the Yondaime Mizukage had been overthrown," Kakashi took a breath at this point. He turned to see the Sandaime with a blank expression on his face.

"Kakashi…did they say who the new Mizukage was?" Sarutobi asked quietly. Kakashi looked skeptical before nodding.

"Yes. They said her name was…Terumi Mei."

Sarutobi rubbed his temples. The same women who had taken Naruto from Konoha…was now the leader of a hidden village.

"What's the matter Hokage-sama?" the lazy Jounin asked.

"Nothing; now who did you say these Jounin were?" Sarutobi asked in a low voice.

"That's where things get even worse. The Jounin were Choujuro of the Seven Swordsmen and _Terumi_Naruto."

Sarutobi cringed at the last name. _'Terumi Naruto…? I see you have finally cut all ties with Konoha, Naruto-kun…'_

"There's more," Kakashi insisted. The aged Hokage looked directly in his eyes. "Naruto knows the Rasengan."

Sarutobi all of a sudden had a coughing attack.

"He knows what?!" the Sandaime shouted as slammed his hands on the table.

"The Rasengan; I confronted him on it, and he said he recreated it. I don't believe him but I know one thing. The Rasengan is no longer a jutsu exclusive to Konoha…"

_Kiri_

Naruto and Haku walked into a small, family owned restaurant. Haku could faintly catch whiffs of the wonderful smell of teriyaki. Naruto smiled at the waiter as he bowed to him.

"Good afternoon Terumi-sama. Two I presume?" Naruto nodded and the waiter motioned for them to follow him as he led them to a small table. Naruto took a seat across from Haku.

"My name is Gon and I will be your waiter. Can I start you out with some drinks?"

"Water is fine," Naruto answered. He turned to Haku.

"I'll have water too," she answered. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"So Haku…Tell me more about yourself…you know likes and dislikes," Naruto asked. Haku frowned.

"Well…I like to serve Zabuza-sama…" Haku answered quietly. Naruto frowned.

"Come on! You have to like something besides serving others! What do you really enjoy?" Naruto persisted. Haku thought for a moment.

"I enjoy picking herbs, and healing others. I also have always loved the oceans…" Haku admitted. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"And your dream?" Naruto asked.

"My dream is to help fulfill…" Haku started only to stop at Naruto's disapproving look. "I never really thought about what I want to do with my life…other than what Zabuza-sama wanted me to do." Haku admitted. She hadn't opened up in so long…she'd almost forgotten how.

Just then they were interrupted as the waiter set down two glasses of water.

"Are you ready to order?" Naruto nodded.

"I'll take the miso ramen." The waiter sighed. He really should have known better…that was all that Naruto ordered.

"And for the lady?" Gon asked.

Haku's sharp eyes skimmed through the menu, "I'll take sushi please." Gon nodded and walked away. Haku turned her attention to Naruto. "Fine let's hear more about _you_. All we've talked about is me." Naruto nodded.

"Fair enough; since you were open with me, I'll be open with you. I was born in a large village in fire country, Konoha, if you've heard of it." Haku's eyes widened. Of course she'd heard of the largest of the five great villages. "I wasn't exactly treated well there—for complicated reasons. When I was five, Mei found me in Konoha. She offered me a chance to go somewhere where I wouldn't be hated or looked down upon. Of course I accepted. We came to Kiri and I've lived here every since! For my likes…I like training, my friends, ramen, and Kiri. I really don't like people who judge others without knowing them, and people who treat others as less than human." This struck a chord in Haku. All the time she'd been with Zabuza he rarely treated her as more than a tool…she had grown up thinking that was the way it was supposed to be…but here was another person telling her that that way of life was wrong. "My dream is to protect all of my precious people and become the Mizukage." Naruto finished. A small frown formed on Haku's face.

"A-am I one of your precious people?" She asked quietly. Naruto looked down into her soft, pleading eyes.

"Well, you could be. If we get to know each other better," Naruto answered. Haku's heart skipped a beat as her face felt like it ignited into flames.

"I-I'd like that," Haku blushed as she looked away. Naruto reached over and felt Haku's forehead.

"Haku! Do you have a fever or something; your face is awfully red…" Naruto asked. Poor Naruto, for all the training and maturity he'd been through, he was still oblivious to one thing: the opposite gender. This action caused Haku to blush an even deeper shade of red, one that would make Hinata Hyuga green with envy.

"No. I'm fine," Haku insisted as she looked for a distraction. Thankfully, she found just the thing. "Looks like our food is here!" Naruto turned to see that the food was indeed there. The two finished the rest of the meal in silence. Not an awkward silence, just a peaceful one. Soon the bill was there.

"I don't have any money," Haku admitted sadly. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'll cover it."

Haku nodded and the two walked out.

The two walked silently for a few minutes before something dawned on Naruto. "Where exactly are you guys staying?"

"We are staying at the Mist Inn until we can find a better place." Haku answered. Naruto nodded and they continued at a regular pace. Haku's mind was a mess of emotions.

_'This feeling…do I have a crush on Naruto?'_ Haku mulled it over in her head. He was sweet, funny, kind, strong and not to mention attractive. She couldn't find one thing wrong with him…yet she didn't know if Zabuza would approve. She shook her head and vowed to somehow bring the subject up to the demon of the mist.

"Here we are." Naruto said, interrupting Haku from her thoughts. She nodded and turned to him.

"I had a really good time," the ice user mentioned. Naruto nodded.

"I did too. Well…I guess I'll see you around?" Haku nodded and retreated into the house. She didn't remember the last time she'd shown so much emotion. As soon as the door shut Naruto turned around.

"Yes Zabuza?" Naruto asked to seemingly no one. Soon Zabuza stepped out of the shadows.

"Observant as ever; I just wanted to let you know…if you ever do anything to hurt Haku…I'll kill you," Zabuza answered bluntly. Naruto looked quizzically.

"Strange…from the way she talks, it seems you couldn't give a rat's ass how she is," Naruto shot back. Zabuza's eyes hardened.

"Let's get this straight Naruto. Haku is more than just a tool…I learned this over time. I see her as a daughter, or maybe a niece. I just don't do good with emotion…" Zabuza admitted. Naruto stared deep into the older man's eyes, looking for any type of lying intent. He found none.

"I see. I promise I won't hurt her. I hope I can become good friends with Haku," Naruto stated. A sly smirk formed on Zabuza's face just as Naruto was walking away.

"Oh and Naruto!" Naruto turned around at this. "Use a condom." Naruto's eyes widened as a shocked look appeared on his visage.

"W-what?! What do you mean? We're just friends!" Naruto shouted in protest. Zabuza just flashed him a knowing smirk before he walked into the hotel. Naruto walked away, deep in thought. He'd never had a close friend of the opposite gender before…

_Two weeks later_

Mei took a deep breath as she looked at the gates of Kiri. She was on her way to the designated meeting spot between the two Kage - a small island village at about the halfway mark between the two countries. She looked at her two escorts. Naruto and Utakata stood next to her. She picked the two, not only for their power, but for another simple fact. They were Jinchuuriki. There was no doubt in Mei's mind that the Raikage would bring Nii Yugito and Kirabi, the Jinchuuriki of the two and eight tails. This was a simple, yet effective tactic to show the country's power. Mei didn't want Kumo to think they were superior to Kiri, so she would bring her two Jinchuuriki, the six and nine tails. It also helped that Mist's Jinchuuriki had more combined tails than Kumo's.

"Naruto, Utakata, move out." At these simple words, the three elite ninja took off at blinding speeds through the mist covered foliage of Kiri. They would have to move fast; they were expected in two days time.

_Island village, two days later_

Mei and her two escorts walked into a small house. They were greeted by a kind old woman named Kagome. They had chosen this house to use as the meeting spot because it was irrelevant and no one would suspect that they would pick such an insignificant spot to deal with such significant details.

"Good morning Mizukage-sama. Raikage-sama is already here. Follow me," Kagome smiled kindly as she led the three Kiri ninja into the dining room. The first person they recognized was the large, dark skinned body of the Raikage. Next was the equally large, yet stranger, form of Kirabi. Naruto immediately sensed the presence of the eight tails. Finally Naruto's eyes landed on the soft, delicate from of one Nii Yugito, container of the two tails.

"Good afternoon Mizukage-dono," the Raikage greeted in his rough voice.

"Good afternoon Raikage-dono," Mei greeted back as she took a seat. The Raikage took a breath.

"Before we begin, I'd like you to introduce your escorts. Of course I will do the same…this is Kirabi, and this is Yugito. They house the Hachibi and the Nibi, respectively," the Raikage announced. Mei nodded.

"This is Naruto, and this is Utakata. They house the Kyuubi and the Rokubi, respectively."

The Raikage's eyes widened at this.

"The K-Kyuubi?! I was under the impression Konoha had possession of the beast?" he questioned in a voice full of shock.

"Well yes. Konoha _used_ to be Naruto's village of. I, however, saved him from that place. The people there couldn't see the difference between a demon and a young five year old boy," Mei responded in a cool tone. The Raikage nodded. This agreement was sounding better now. With the power of the Nine, Eight, Six and two tails; the alliance would be the strongest out there! They would even be stronger than that pesky Konoha-Suna alliance.

"I see. Well I have no concerns about this alliance. I have the document right here," the Raikage slid the scroll across the table where Naruto grabbed it. He then handed it to his adopted mother. She nodded at him and broke the seal on the scroll. Her sharp eyes quickly skimmed across the scroll, taking in every detail.

"I see. Everything looks fine…there's just one thing…" Mei took a breath.

"And that is?" the Raikage asked suspiciously.

"I need your support for an announcement I am going to make," Mei slid a piece of paper over the table. Kirabi picked the paper up and handed it to the Raikage. The Raikage slowly read the document.

"What? You mean to say this boy is a Namikaze?! The last of the Namikaze?" the Raikage shouted in shock. The Namikaze were legends throughout the world, every country had heard of them.

"Yes. Not only that, but he is the son of Konoha's late Yondaime Hokage. I waited for your country to back this up because I fear Iwa and Konoha will be very angry with this announcement. I know neither of them would go against our alliance on their own, let alone work together. Iwa's hate for Konoha is too great for that," Mei answered. The Raikage thought hard for a single long minute.

"I, the Raikage of Kumo, hereby support the reestablishment of the Namikaze clan in Kiri," he announced as he signed the document. He smiled as he nodded his head in thought.

"Will Kiri be participating in the Chuunin Exams this year?" he asked bluntly.

Mei's face morphed into one of contemplation, "I haven't decided yet. Although I am leaning towards no, considering we have only recently become a new nation." Mei explained. The Raikage nodded.

"A trade route between our villages will open shortly. I will now take my leave, Mizukage-dono, Naruto-san, Utakata-san," the Raikage nodded as he got up.

"Goodbye Raikage-dono," Mei called back. Naruto all of a sudden had a bad feeling in his gut that something was going to happen, something bad.

_With The Raikage's party_

The Raikage turned to the young woman next to him. She was 17 years old. He grinned broadly, "Yugito."

"Yes Raikage-sama?" Yugito asked with a look of uneasiness. When the Raikage sported a smile like that…things went wrong.

"That Naruto…I want you to do whatever you can to make him fall in love with you. I want our pact with Kiri, more specifically the Namikaze, to stay strong."

Yugito's eyes widened in shock, "Please Raikage-sama, I beg you to reconsider. I can't marry someone I've never met, let alone someone who couldn't be more than 14 years old!" Yugito reasoned. The Raikage's grin morphed into a frown.

"I will not. You would live longer if you don't question those superior to you."

Yugito nodded and looked pleadingly over towards Kirabi. Kirabi merely shook his head, not wanting to get involved. Yugito sighed as she walked with her head down. Maybe this Naruto wouldn't be so bad…? As much as she tried to convince herself, she couldn't shake the feeling she had just agreed to something she wouldn't like.

_Kiri_

Naruto and Mei stood in her office. The entire village was gathered for an important announcement. Everyone was chatting, wondering what could be important enough for a meeting of this scale.

"Are you ready?" Mei asked as she pushed the paper to him. Naruto grinned as he scratched his signature onto the paper.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he responded in a cool tone. Mei nodded as the two opened the door and stepped out onto their deck that overlooked the entire village. The villagers and ninja alike immediately quieted down at the presence of their Mizukage. When Yagura was in charge, anyone who continued to talk in his presence was killed. They knew Mei was different but still quieted at her sight from instinct.

"People of Kirigakure! I have gathered you here today for an important announcement. You all are here to witness the formal establishment of Kiri's newest clan…I also have here the official approval from the Raikage himself, stating that Kumo would back up the establishment of this clan…" Mei trailed off. Gasps were heard throughout the audience. No new clan had established itself in Kiri for decades. "I would like to introduce you all to the founder of this new clan…Namikaze Naruto!" The villager's attention immediately glued to Naruto's figure. No one spoke. The silence was so great you could hear the breathing of every individual. Everyone knew about Konoha's Namikaze clan; the most resent Namikaze created the first ever SS rank jutsu. How could Mei's adopted son be a relative of Konoha's Yondaime?

"I know what you're all thinking. The truth is Naruto is really the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime of Konoha. Naruto is also the last Namikaze on earth, as far as we know," Mei turned to Naruto and held a large circle with a picture of a wave on it. "Namikaze Naruto…I hereby bestow on you all the rights of Clan head, including a personal estate and seat on the council. Do you accept?" Naruto grinned.

"Yes Mizukage-sama. I promise I will rebuild the Namikaze here in Kiri, and I will defend my village with all my strength."

The crowd erupted into an explosion of cheers. Everyone was extremely happy that Kiri would have the power of the Namikaze.

_Later that day_

Naruto, Choujuro and Zabuza stood in the Mizukage's office. They were all called down for a special mission.

Mei took a breath. "I have gathered the three of you here today to give you an extremely important mission. You are to track down, and convince, Kurosuki Raiga to come back to Kiri; offer him a seat in the swordsmen. You are not to use force unless it is in self defense."

The three swordsmen nodded their heads.

"Zabuza, since you knew Raiga the best…you will lead this mission. Hopefully your knowledge of his habits will help," Mei explained.

"Wait…you have no idea where he is?" Zabuza shouted, a tick mark appearing above his eyebrow.

Mei smiled, "Not a clue."

The three swordsmen face faulted. After they finally regained posture they saluted their Mizukage.

"We will find him Mizukage-sama," Choujuro assured.

"Yeah, you can count on us!" Naruto said, adding in his own two cents. Zabuza merely nodded his head.

"You have one month."

The three nodded and disappeared in bursts of speed, intent on making early work on their mission.

_Iwagakure_

The old form of the Tsuchikage sat in the leading seat in a large council chamber. His weary eyes snapped open as the doors closed.

"Today we are gathered to for an important discovery…" Onoki spoke with much authority, despite his small stature. The council immediately began to whisper. In Iwa, unlike Konoha, the council held little power over militaristic issues. The council was controlled by the Tsuchikage and they could only overrule his decisions with a unanimous vote.

"What are you talking about Onoki?" an old man asked wearily. He was one of the Tsuchikage's main advisors.

"The Namikaze clan is being reestablished…" Onoki trailed off. This caused the council to erupt in an uproar of noise.

"What?!?! We were told that accursed Yellow Flash was the last of the Namikaze!" a council member shouted out.

"Damn Konoha and its ignorance!" Several things like this were shouted around as well.

"SILENCE!" Onoki shouted as he slammed his small palm on the table. Everyone silenced at this. Despite their Tsuchikage's old age, they knew he was still strong enough to kill them all.

"The Namikaze clan is not being reestablished in Konoha. It is being reestablished in Kiri…" Onoki answered calmly. If you looked closely you could tell he was holding back his immense rage.

"How is this possible Onoki?" Yuuyou, one of the clan heads, asked with a worry filled voice. Everyone else looked shocked as well.

"It appears that the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha had a son…" Onoki spat out with hate. It was no secret that the Tsuchikage hated Minato Namikaze with a passion. It made sense when you thought about it. Minato had singlehandedly destroyed over a third of Iwa's forces. "Not only that, but his son is a Jinchuuriki. Apparently, he wasn't treated well and was found by someone of Kiri, someone who was on the rebellion's side. He is now a Jounin at the tender age of thirteen," The old Tsuchikage explained. He was expecting uproars of noise, cries for death, and wages of war. He was expecting screaming men. What he got was nothing like he expected; silence. Dead silence. Finally after the initial shock was over, someone finally decided to speak up.

"…How is this possible?! We must have him killed immediately! If he could ever become half of what his father was…we will be finished!" a clan head yelled.

"What is it you want to do? If we kill him, Kiri will wage war with us," Onoki shot back.

"A war they cannot win! We are currently the second strongest of the great villages!" The clan head responded. Onoki shook his head.

"Kiri is currently in an alliance with Kumo…the combined forces of not only Kumo and Kiri, but FOUR of the nine Jinchuuriki would leave us crippled beyond repair. Don't get me wrong, I would love to hang the head of this boy above my fireplace, it is just out of the realm of possibility," Onoki explained. The council grudgingly accepted the fact. "But…if we make it look like an accident…we might be able to get away with it. According to my sources the Namikaze is currently going a mission with Zabuza and Choujuro of the seven swordsmen. If he was to go 'MIA' during this mission, Kiri would have no one to blame but themselves."

The small Tsuchikage grinned at his plan. The rest of the council immediately agreed and called in a group of people they knew could handle the job, Ryoku and Deki Shikaku, the hidden deaths of Iwa.

Ryoku and Deki Shikaku have been said to have never failed an assassination attempt. They were originally from a no name village from the far west, but their village was destroyed. Since then, they had worked as mercenaries, going to the highest bidder. Each was said to be stronger than an Anbu.

_Konoha_

"Are you sure?" Hiruzen asked as he took a puff from his pipe. Jiraiya nodded his head. His eyes held more seriousness then Sarutobi had ever seen in his life.

"Yes, Naruto is reestablishing the Namikaze clan in Kiri. The official announcement was realized earlier today. The announcement was backed by A, the Raikage. Apparently they have an alliance now," Jiraiya explained. Sarutobi's eyes clenched shut. He frowned as he gazed longingly at the picture of Minato.

_'Tell me…what would you do Minato?'_ Sarutobi thought.

Sarutobi hit the intercom, "Please alert all the clan heads and other members of the council. There will be an emergency meeting of the council in 30 minutes time."

"Yes Hokage-sama," a static voice called back.

_Council Chambe__r_

The clan heads and advisors were gathered in the chamber, talking about what the meeting could be about. Even Danzo seemed to be lost in thought. Everyone quieted down as the Hokage entered the room with Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Sarutobi-sama, what is so important you have interrupted all our personal time for?" Hiashi asked. Truthfully he thought his time would be of better use somewhere else. If only he knew.

"I will get to that," Sarutobi took a deep breath before he rubbed his temples as he attempted to fight of the headache he was bound to develop. "I have called you all here today to tell you of some disturbing information…regarding another of the major villages…" Sarutobi explained. "First of all I'd like to announce that Kiri is under new command. Apparently the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, was found dead and overthrown by a rebellion. The new Mizukage is Terumi Mei." Hiruzen announced.

"This is not news, Hokage-sama. Everyone has heard of the Mist's rebellion," Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan muttered lazily.

"That is not why I called you here. Apparently Mist has decided to reestablish a certain clan…a clan that once belonged to Konoha."

The council immediately silenced.

"The clan…is the Namikaze clan."

At this the clan heads erupted into noise.

"That is not possible Hokage-sama! Minato was the last Namikaze!" Tsume Inuzuka argued in her alpha voice.

"What right does Mist have to reestablish a clan of Konoha's?" Hiashi shouted.

"Quiet down and I will explain! The current clan head of Mist's Namikaze clan is…" Sarutobi took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Namikaze Naruto." A few select people in the room immediately gasped in surprise. Hiashi Hyuga, for one, was one of the only people that knew the secret of Naruto's parentage.

"What do you mean? The only Naruto I've ever heard of is…" Chouza trailed off as realization crawled onto his large visage.

"Namikaze Naruto, formerly Uzumaki Naruto, is the last living member of the Namikaze clan. He is the son of our Yondaime Hokage." Sarutobi admitted.

"What are you saying? You're saying the Jinchuuriki, that we were told was dead, is not only alive, but is the son of the Yondaime?! And not only that but he is recreating the Namikaze clan in Kiri?!" Koharu screeched. Sarutobi nodded slowly.

"This is absurd! We must reclaim Minato's son immediately! He was a citizen of Konoha!" Homura announced. Sarutobi shook his head.

"We cannot do that. Legally, all citizens have a right to live where they want to. Also he is officially not only a citizen, but a shinobi of Kiri," Hiruzen explained.

"But Hokage-sama! Naruto was only five when he was kidnapped! You must have a legal guardian to choose for you to live somewhere else!" Homura argued. The Hokage's eyes narrowed.

"Well…Naruto would have had a legal guardian; however…he was kicked out of the orphanage! He also left on his own free will, so, technically, he was not kidnapped!"

"Then we will force Kiri to give him back. They wouldn't risk war with us over one person," Koharu argued, backing up Homura.

"I disagree. War would be illogical. Not only would we be threatening them over their clan leader, but they also have the support of the Raikage, as well as an alliance with Kumo," Shibi voiced his two cents. Sarutobi nodded at this.

"As much as I hate to say it…Naruto is out of our control now, just as the Namikaze are no longer a distinct clan…Council dismissed."

With this, the clan heads and advisors all stormed out of the room, all with different thoughts running through their minds. No one had as much to think about as Danzo.

_'This is unfortunate. I can't have the Kyuubi container living…he could become a major threat to Konoha…what to do…what to do…'_

_Sarutobi's office_

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi shouted as he rushed into the office.

"What is it Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Is it true? Did Naruto really rebirth the Namikaze in Kiri?" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi merely nodded. Kakashi sighed as he took a seat.

"I wonder…I wonder how sensei would feel about this. Would he be angry with Naruto having left Konoha…?" Kakashi trailed off. "Or would he be angry at the way Konoha practically_forced_Naruto out?" Kakashi finished. Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe.

"I wonder the same thing myself…" a loud buzz sounded, alerting the aged Hokage that his secretary was talking over the intercom.

"Hokage-sama, someone is here to see you. They say it's important."

The Hokage grumbled as he pressed the button down. He figured it'd be some high ranking Konoha official, demanded the return of Naruto, "Send them in."

The door creaked open to reveal a womanly figure. The woman had fiery red hair, going down to her mid back. She had piercing green eyes and had a pale complex. The woman was dressed in a green and white battle dress, cut off above the knee. The dress had no sleeves. She also had a fishnet suit underneath the dress. She wore matching green sandals and Sarutobi noticed the spiral symbol on her shoulder. He also noticed the headband on her forehead. It had a matching spiral.

"Good evening Sarutobi, Kakashi," the woman announced as a smirk formed on her face. Sarutobi paled like he'd seen a ghost. That voice, that hair, those eyes…they could only belong to one person.

A slight whisper, barely loud enough for the woman to hear, escaped from the Hokage's lips, "Uzumaki Kushina…"

An: Done! I hope you all liked it! I know some of you may be shocked at the cliff hanger, but I guess that's life! Once again, I'm sorry for the small delay, as I already stated my computer crashed, deleting the entire, FINISHED next chapter of More than a ninja, and over half of this chapter. I am going to stay up all night and rewrite the next chap of More than a ninja, and hopefully post it tomorrow afternoon. I hope this chapter will make up for it. It's official. This story will have a Naruto/FemHaku/Yugito pairing. I know some people want only one girl, and others want a larger harem. However, two girls will be the max. I honestly could never see someone loving more than two girls with all his heart, let alone the girls agreeing to share. Thanks for reading, and tune in next time!

See ya, Narutofan401.


	8. The Hidden Shadow Brothers

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 8: The Hidden Shadow brothers

Howdy everybody! I'm really sorry for the long wait; I really didn't feel writing in me at all. My girlfriend of 18 months recently left me for my best friend of 9 years. We are no longer friends, as you can imagine. I doubt any of you really care about my personal life, so I'll just get back to the story. A huge thanks to every reviewer; this story has now reached over 300! I can't believe how popular it is. When I first started this I thought I wouldn't reach 100, let alone 300! This story may even be able to reach 1000 if all of my great reviewers keep reviewing! Now for the chapter you've all been waiting for.

_Iwa…_

Ryoku and Deki stood towering over the small form of the Tsuchikage. They were surprised to have been summoned. It was a well known fact that Ryoku and Deki were not friends of rock. During the Third Shinobi war Konoha had used the two masters of assassination to gather information of rock, even going as far as assassinating a high ranking Rock Jounin.

"It is a pleasure to have you here," Onoki sputtered through clenched teeth. It was no surprise that Onoki was not fond of the two Shikaku.

"Enough with the pleasantries, I know you hate us because we assassinated your nephew…" Onoki's eyes glared a hole into the frames of the two brothers. Ryoku was a young man, about 20 or so, with short black hair and eyes blacker than the night sky. He was dressed in tight black pants and a tight black shirt. He also seemed to carry a finely sharpened dagger of sorts; most uncommon for a ninja. His brother was of the same build and about the same height; both being around 5' 9". Deki was dressed basically in the same clothes, but instead of a dagger he carried a scroll and ink brush. He appeared to be some kind of seal master. Deki also looked like a mirror image of his brother, except, instead of the soulless black eyes his brother possessed, planted into his eye sockets were two piercing golden eyes.

"So why is it you want us here?" Deki finished his brother's sentence. Onoki growled at the young man. How dare he not respect _the_Tsuchikage, a man who had fought Uchiha Madara and lived to tell the tale?

"You're correct in your assumptions…But we have a mission only you two can complete," the small man insisted.

A lone eyebrow rose on Ryoku's face, "We're listening."

Onoki took a breath, "We wish for you to assassinate Namikaze Naruto." If the two brothers were nervous, they didn't show it.

"I see. So you wish for us to assassinate him, and you chose us because we have a history of not working well with Iwa. Kiri would never put the two together…" Ryoku trailed off. He looked at his brother. They both seemed to think for a minute before Deki turned to the aged Tsuchikage.

"We'll do it," Deki explained. Onoki looked to Ryoku who merely nodded his head as well.

"Ok. He will be traveling along with Choujuro and Zabuza of the hidden mist. I trust you will be able to section him off and capture him on his own?" Onoki asked.

"Yes. For our assistance we require 20 million ryo," Ryoku answered. Onoki's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"20 million ryo? Are you insane! That's a small fortune! You're lucky I don't have you killed here!"

The two brothers nodded at each other. "I see. Than it seems we are done here." The Shikaku brothers turned and started for the door.

_'1…2…'_Deki counted down in his head.

"Wait!" Onoki called back. He growled in his head at what he was about to do. "We will pay you your money. If you fail however, and Namikaze doesn't kill you…I will." The brothers nodded in sync.

"Of course. We will take our leave now," Ryoku seemed to concentrate and a wave of pure darkness shimmered to life and wrapped around the two brothers. When the wave cleared they were nowhere in sight.

_Konoha…_

Kakashi's single visible eye widened in shock at the sight of the woman he long thought dead. His shock soon turned to confusion and anger.

"Kushina. I thought we were clear on our arrangement?" Sarutobi glared at the woman standing across from him. Kakashi looked at his leader in shock. He knew Kushina was still alive?

"W-what? Kushina you're still alive? But how?" Kakashi sputtered out. Kushina looked at Kakashi with a small smile full of melancholy.

"Ah…Kakashi…it's been far too long. You've grown so much," Kushina mumbled with a far off look in her eyes.

Kakashi's anger flared as his chakra spiked. "You…you've been alive all this time…You left me…you left your son! How dare you, how dare you defile not only Naruto's childhood but Minato's sacrifice to this village!" Kakashi shouted as he unconsciously focused chakra to his palm, as if mentally preparing for a Raikiri. A loud smack echoed throughout the room. Kushina took her palm away from Kakashi's covered face as anger flared to life in her eyes.

"How _dare_ you! How dare you even think I would abandon my son! I loved Naruto more than anything in the world; I raised him for nine months. I would never have abandoned him if he was still alive!" Kushina shouted. Kakashi looked in confusion. "That _thing_is not my son. He is the demon, the Kyuubi. The same demon that took away my friends, Minato, and worst of all, that demon took away my baby boy!" Tears were welling up inside of Kushina as she remembered that day.

_Flashback…_

_Kushina smiled fondly at the small form of her 2 week old son. She stroked his whiskered cheek as the sounds of his even breathing assaulted her ear drums. 'So much like Minato…you even look like him.' Kushina thought._

_She continued to stroke his cheek lovingly as Naruto started to coo at the attention. Kushina started to giggle until something entirely unexpected happened. Red chakra seeped from her young baby's abdomen as it flooded through his system. The chakra burned Kushina's skin with a hiss and she pulled her hand back in shock._

_"Naruto…" Kushina called down as the baby's eyes snapped open. Instead of the deep blue orbs she had grown so fond of...she stared into a pair of blood red eyes with vertical pupils. Kushina screamed as she jumped backwards and landed on the ground in tears. That thing…the demon…it was not her son. Danzo had been right when he warned her about this. She cradled her legs into her chest and began to sniffle as hot tears flowed down her slender cheeks._

_"I have to get out of here…" Kushina mumbled as she drifted into a dreamless slumber._

_The next morning Kushina woke up to the sounds of Naruto crying. Her eyes snapped open as images of the previous night flooded her brain. She slowly turned her head to see Naruto with his baby blue eyes, looking normal than ever, and starring back into hers. It could have been a trick of the light, but she could have sworn they flashed red for a fraction of a second. Kushina panicked as she ran out of the room. Naruto's soft blue eyes starred back at the place his mother had once been. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes as he began to ball again. Crying at the last time he'd ever see his mother, crying at the fate he would have to endure without a mom._

_Flashback end…_

Kushina blinked away the tears as she stared into the Sandaime's eyes. Sarutobi noticed Kushina had been out of it for a second or two.

"It doesn't change the fact that…" Kakashi started, only to stop as the Hokage raised a hand up.

"Kakashi. I think you've made your point."

Kakashi nodded and took a seat, starring hatefully at the form of his late sensei's wife.

"I thought we were under agreement. I would erase all records of you ever existing, and you would leave and never come back?" Sarutobi stated with no small amount of shame in his voice. Kushina nodded her head.

"Our agreement was I'd never come back, as a _Konoha_citizen," Kushina explained. Sarutobi's eyebrow rose.

"It never said I couldn't come as a diplomat and sensei for a team of Whirlpool Genin," Kushina smirked.

"What are you saying? Whirlpool's been destroyed for years?" Sarutobi asked, confused.

"It's been rebuilt. And I've brought a team for the upcoming Chuunin exams," the red head explained. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed.

"I see. As much as I'd like to deny you, which I'd love more than anything right now, I can't. But be warned, Kushina. Should any of your students, or you, misbehave at all inside Konoha grounds…I will go to the full extent of Konoha's foreign policy to make sure you will regret it. Now there is something I'd like you to see," Sarutobi muttered as he searched through his drawer. He pulled out a scroll that he tossed to Kushina. She caught it effortlessly.

"What is it?"

"Read It," Sarutobi insisted. Kushina sighed and broke the seal on the scroll. She carefully pulled it open.

'_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_This is Naruto. Oji-san told me you both died in the Kyuubi attack, but I think you could still be out there. If you're still out there and Oji-san showed you this, then don't worry, I know you didn't leave me. Oji-san told me that you both loved me a ton. I wanted to tell you that I love you too. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving for someplace like Kero or something like that, with my new friend. She said she would take me there and they would treat me good and I'd become a super strong ninja! Mei was even nice enough to write this letter for me! I just wanted you to know that if you're still out there, you'll be hearing about me in the future as the strongest ninja ever! Believe it!_

_With Love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto, Future Ninja.'_

Kushina felt a small pain in her chest. _'What is this? Is this some kind of sick joke by the Kyuubi? Does it know I'm still alive…or is this…something more…?'_For the first time in twelve years Kushina questioned her decision. She quickly shook her head and discarded those thoughts.

"He was five," Kushina was brought out of her thoughts by the soft voice of the Hokage.

"What?" Kushina stumbled out.

"Naruto, he was five when he wrote that. It was the last time I've seen him," Sarutobi explained.

Kushina shook her head and tried to put on an uncaring façade. Inward her heart and her brain were having a fierce war. Her brain told her that there was no way that was her son…but deep down her heart thought differently.

"I will take my leave then, Hokage-sama," Kushina stated as she clenched the scroll tightly. She turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Kakashi turned to his leader, "I can't believe it…" Sarutobi merely nodded and closed his eyes.

_Outside Hokage's office..._

Kushina walked out the door of the Hokage tower. She turned to see her three students in the same place they were before. Her first student, Iyashii Ouritsu, was a young boy that was more on the shorter side. He had dull white hair and gray eyes. He wore a gray robe with a black belt. He had a mesh shirt underneath his robe and had bandaged legs. He was dressed in blue ninja sandals and wore his whirlpool headband around his neck. He had a long O-katana strapped to his waist. He came from a prestigious clan of Samurai-ninja hybrids that had helped to reform Whirlpool. The next student was named Hade Tada. He was a sight to behold. Hade had neon green hair with eyes sparkling between green and purple. He wore a green shirt with a red flak jacket and green pants. The third could be considered a mirror image of Kushina. She had fiery red hair tied up into a bun. One single bang flowed down the side of her cheek bone. She wore a long red battle kimono with the whirlpool spiral on the back. She sported her headband as a belt, much like her odd looking teammate.

"What happened?" Iyashii asked with a bored look on his face.

"We are going to be entering the Chuunin exams. I want you all to make Whirlpool proud," Kushina answered. A small frown appeared on the red headed Genin's delicate face.

"What's the matter mom—I mean Sensei?" the girl asked. She was not used to having her mother as a sensei.

"Nothing, Tenshi. Don't worry about it," Kushina lied as she walked away. Tenshi followed close behind along with Iyashii and Hade.

_'This is a mistake. Naruto is dead…this is just the Kyuubi toying with me,'_Kushina thought. A deep part inside her argued against this, but she pushed it down. After all, she had her students' and daughter's training to worry about.

_Small Inn, outside the Land of Rice Fields…_

Naruto, Choujuro and Zabuza walked into an Inn. They had been traveling for days and had all agreed to take a break. The three walked up to the counter of the inn.

"Hello, welcome to the Seijou Inn, how may I help you?" they were greeted by a kind old woman, wearing a plain gray dress.

"We would like two rooms, please," Choujuro asked in a polite voice. The woman nodded and took two keys off the wall.

"Here you are, I hope you enjoy your stay," the woman had long since known the culture of shinobi. They would come and go, no more than a day at a time. They would never give their names or other information. She also knew that denying them a room on the thought of them not paying would not help. Either way, they would get what they wanted.

The three got together in one of the rooms.

"Okay. Raiga was last spotted near this area. Naruto, go around and get information from restaurants and civilians, seeing as you are…frankly…the most normal. Zabuza, you check anywhere you could think Raiga would hang out in a place like this. I've got someone to meet with," Choujuro explained. The two nodded and disappeared in blurs of speed.

Naruto walked down the road. He had taken off his headband and Jounin vest, as he had come to know that people treated you differently when they knew you were a shinobi. They were more hesitant. An odd look appeared on Naruto's face as he grabbed his arm. There was a shallow cut running down his lower arm. The cut was nothing to worry about, as it healed almost before he could take a look at it. He shook his head and continued walking.

Out of the shadows of the building two figures shimmered into existence. Deki held a small bloodied knife.

"I got it." He confirmed as he spread it on the scroll. Soon the blood morphed into an image of Naruto, walking down the road. "You can't escape from us now, Namikaze. Soon your head will be ours." Deki chuckled as his brother smirked in triumph.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto continued to walk down the road. He couldn't take his mind off of the strange cut. The blonde could have sworn he felt two faint chakra signatures around him, but he couldn't be sure. _'Probably some stray animal,'_Naruto reassured himself mentally.

Naruto couldn't help but notice all the unusual glances he was getting from the civilians. Most of them were young girls. He would notice them stare at him, blush, and giggle. It all confused him but he continued walking never less. Soon Naruto noticed restaurant that seemed to be popular, if the hordes of people were any indication.

Naruto walked up to the front desk.

"How may I help you sir? Would you like a table?" the young waitress asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Sure. First I'd like to know something…" Naruto trailed off.

"Of course," the girl blushed fiercely.

"Have you seen any strange people lately? Or heard anything?" Naruto asked. The girl practically sank into her clothes at the lack of the question she wanted. She thought about it for a second.

"No. Nothing unusual. Why?" She asked.

"No reason. Just get me a table, for one please," Naruto explained. She nodded and led him to the table.

"I'll be back to serve you momentarily," with those final words the waiter disappeared into the back room. Naruto glanced around the room, looking for any suspicious activity. He found none until he noticed two people sitting in a far corner. They seemed to be talking unusually quiet. Naruto focused chakra to his ears to hear what they were saying.

"So did you get the stuff?"

"Yes. We will bring it back to Lord Raiga soon."

"I see. Notify me when the plan is to happen," the man then got up and walked out the door.

Naruto's eyes widened as he got up from his table. He followed the man, just far enough so no normal ninja could detect him. He followed the man through the city, and into the forest. Soon enough he reached a particularly dark section of the forest. His sharp eyes made out the figure of the man standing across from him. The faint glow of twilight twinkled throughout the forest. It was getting late. The man had stopped. He now knew whoever this was, he had been tricked. Naruto cursed himself for falling for something like that and took in his surroundings. Soon enough a second man literally appeared from the shadow of a nearby tree.

"Namikaze Naruto?" the cloaked figure asked calmly.

"Who are you?" Naruto shot back, just as calmly.

"That is of no business to you. Just know one thing…today you will die!" the two men threw off their cloaks and charged forward at alarming speeds. Naruto dodged a nearly fatal strike from a blade and pulled out Kaze Yaiba. He focused his chakra and prepared for battle.

_Konoha…_

Kushina sighed as she looked at her young daughter, sitting on the couch of their hotel room and studying a scroll.

_'I love her more than anything…Just how I loved Naruto…'_Kushina thought as she quickly discarded those thoughts. Her son was dead, as was her husband. All that was left to remind her of him was that demon, hiding beneath the skin of her dead son, ready to strike at any given moment. Kushina was interrupted from her thoughts by a pounding on the door. She walked over and looked out the peep hole. Standing on the other side of the door was none other than Hiashi Hyuga, the leader of Konoha's most prestigious clan; also, Minato's ex-teammate.

"Tenshi. Go to your bedroom," Kushina ordered. Her daughter looked in shock.

"But why?" she countered.

"Just listen to me," Kushina insisted. Tenshi sighed and went to her bedroom. She focused chakra to her ears, wanting to know what the two were going to talk about.

Kushina opened to door and gazed at the Hyuga head.

"Greetings Hiashi-sama. To what do I owe the honor?" Kushina greeted. Hiashi nodded. Throughout all his life he had grown used to holding back his emotions. He was doing everything he could to not strike the woman down at that moment.

"Kushina. May I come in?" Hiashi responded. Kushina nodded and opened the door, beckoning him in. The two sat on the sturdy couch.

"What is this about?" Kushina asked impatiently.

"Why?" Hiashi nearly growled as he tried his best to maintain his cool. He and Minato had been very close growing up. He was rightfully upset that his late friend's spouse had left their only son to die.

"Could you be clearer?" Kushina asked innocently, trying to pretend she didn't know what was being asked.

"Why did you betray Minato? You left his only son on the street, to die," Hiashi explained. Kushina felt somewhat empty at the way Hiashi put it. He made it sound like Naruto was only ever Minato's son not hers as well.

"I did no such thing. Minato and Naruto were both dead; out of spite the demon fox stole the visage of my son. He mocked me; he would have killed me should I have stayed," Kushina countered. Hiashi shook his head. In his cold white eyes two emotions were present - disappointment and pity.

"You truly are a fool. You doubt Minato's skill in sealing? He was the best seal master ever to walk this earth," Hiashi pointed out. Kushina sighed.

"I never doubted Minato's seals, not once. But even he had a limit. The Kyuubi was a demon of imaginable power; you felt it as did I. You should know just as well that a demon like that shouldn't be able to be contained by a mere boy," Kushina shot back.

Kushina could tell that Hiashi's anger was growing.

"You are correct about that. But _you_know as well as I the power of the death god. You gave up on your son before even doing enough research to know about the seal. Minato powered the seal with the death god itself; a force even greater than that of the Kyuubi," Hiashi explained. Kushina faltered for a second before regaining her composure.

"Even so…what I saw was not my son, it was undoubtedly the demon. I will not be made a fool of by you, Hyuuga-sama. If you are so fond of it, why didn't you use the Hyuuga's infinite wealth and political support to protect it?" Kushina turned the table on the clan head. Hiashi's face morphed into one of regret.

"I have made my mistakes too. I didn't use the Hyuuga's powers because we would have lost prestige for helping Naruto. I however realize now that it was a mistake not to help the last living relative of Minato."

"And now it's part of the bloody mist," Kushina smirked. Hiashi shook his head and took a newspaper out of his pouch.

"You are behind on the times," Hiashi handed the newspaper to Kushina. It was titled: **Mist Revolt Over. New Mizukage; Terumi Mei takes power**.

Kushina's sharp eyes took in every detail of the paper. She read about how Naruto was apparently a large part of the winning of the war, and how he had saved Mist from the wrath of the Six Tails host that went haywire. Hiashi stood up and dusted himself off.

"I will leave you with a single piece of advice. If you ever see Naruto again, find out more about him before you jump to conclusions. That is…if he or the Mizukage don't kill you first."

With that Hiashi left the hotel room of Whirlpool's team. Kushina threw the newspaper away, not wanting to think about it anymore that night.

The door to the bedroom creaked open as Tenshi stepped out. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Is…is it true? Do I really have an older brother?" Tenshi asked with a sniffle. Kushina looked conflicted as she starred at the ground. Having heard enough, Tenshi ran into the bedroom with fresh tears. Kushina sighed as she glanced one time at the newspaper one last time before retreating to her own bedroom. She had a lot to think about.

The next day Kushina and her team walked down the road. She was surprised at the number of blank or hateful stares she was getting. She didn't know she would get this kind of reaction. From what she'd heard the demon had reestablished the Namikaze clan in Kiri. Every time she mentally called it 'the demon' she would feel a pang in her heart. Kushina didn't know why but she knew whatever it was, it wasn't right.

"Kushina-sensei…why are we getting such treatment?" Iyashii asked with lots of surprise.

"It's because we are from a village thought destroyed." Kushina assured. Iyashii seemed to except this answer but Tenshi still wouldn't speak to her mother for some reason. Hade looked at his sensei after seeing his teammate's, and long time crush's, attitude toward her mother. He knew something was up.

"I-I don't l-like it," Hade commented shyly. Kushina nodded her head in understanding. The team soon arrived at the entrance of Konoha's ninja academy.

"Remember to make Whirlpool proud. If you do well in this it will be tremendously beneficial to our reputation. Don't get overconfident and remember there is always someone better than you," Kushina reminded her students. Iyashii rolled his eyes and nodded. Hade nodded his head and Tenshi didn't respond. Kushina smiled and walked away as the three entered the academy. They were prepared for anything and everything. They were the best Genin in the entire Whirlpool village.

As soon as the three entered the main door on the third floor they noticed the entire room focus their attention on them. Hade shrunk into his clothes from the intense gazes. One team seemed to be glaring in their direction, more specifically at Tenshi.

"What's the problem Hayai?" A female asked her teammate. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black pants. He also had matching ninja sandals. He had black hair and green eyes.

"That girl. Her name is Uzumaki Tenshi," Hayai explained to his teammate. She wore a pair of tight navy blue pants and matching sandals. She had a white shirt with the mist symbol on it. Above that she wore a dark blue coat. Her name was Taira.

"Wait…She has the same name that Naruto-sempai used to…" Taira whispered.

"I know. Her chakra feels very familiar to Naruto's as well. If I'd have to guess I'd say they were family," the third teammate announced adding in his two cents. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was of average height and looked to be thin. He had glasses and wore a dark green trench coat and a dark blue shirt. He had matching pants and sandals. He seemed to be the smart one of the group. His name was Eigo.

"Whoever she is, anyone who is related to Naruto-sempai and knew about how he was before…I don't like them," Hayai whispered harshly. The other two teammates nodded and continued to glare at the similar aged girl. It was a well known fact that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki in Konoha, most people even knew about some of his life before coming to Kiri. Hayai was a young orphan who had been adopted by a retired Chuunin. He dreamed of becoming a ninja and idolized Naruto for being so strong and young. He knew one thing. Throughout this entire exam his one goal would be to absolutely humiliate the Uzumaki and her team.

**A/n: Done! I hope you liked it. I know it's very sad that Kushina would abandon Naruto but as you can see, she is starting to doubt herself. She won't totally come to see Naruto as what he is for a while—but she will make steady progress. Thanks to everyone for reading and please review! Not much from Naruto and the gang but he is in a little trouble! I hope you enjoyed and Press the pretty button labeled 'Review'. I'm also sorry it's a little short, but I'll be sure to make the next one extra long for my wonderful readers (:**


	9. When in doubt, fight it out

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 9: When in doubt, fight it out

Hey guys! I would like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing. For last chapter alone I got 100 reviews(:. I'm glad you all like my work and I hope I can continue to please. I'd like to thank everyone who put me on their favorites, alerts, etc…and the readers. You all inspire me to write, along with quality fanfiction; which I've noticed a lack of lately. If anyone has good fics, NarutoxGirl (No Yaoi) please suggest some for me. I haven't read a good fanfic is a long time. I would also like to apologize to my beta, Savanin, for being impatient and putting this up already. I will replace it when you're done betaing. This would have been up a week or so earlier, but I had football camp at the U. Three a days suck! Now, without further ado…

_Woods…_

A loud clang erupted into the vast tranquility of the forest as two metal objects struck against each other. Ryoku's small blade clashed against the larger form of Kazeyaiba. Naruto cringed as the older man's strength pushed against his own, adolescent strength. Naruto's superior Kenjutsu kept him at a deadlock with the man's superior strength. The two blades flew out of their respective owner's hands and stuck into nearby trees.

"Hmm…I guess its Taijutsu then." Naruto hummed as he got into a stance. Ryoku smirked and charged forward at impressive speeds. He threw a straight punch at Naruto, but the blond easily caught the punch and twisted Ryoku's arm in one movement. Naruto then sent the older man hurtling toward the ground.

"I never was one for Taijutsu." Ryoku muttered quietly as he sunk into the shadow of a nearby tree. Naruto's acute eyes danced across the field, looking for any sight of either brother. The Jinchuriki took this moment to retrieve his lost blade.

The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood up as his eyes scanned the area. His instincts screamed for him to get out of the way. Naruto hurtled himself forward as he barely dodged a fatal stab, curtsey of Ryoku's knife.

"Tsk. You're getting annoying." Naruto growled as he sheathed his sword. He then held his hand out and waited for something to happen. Naruto's eyes widened when nothing happened. He slammed his fingers into a ram seal and tried to focus his wind chakra. To his dismay he couldn't. A low chuckle broke Naruto from his thoughts. Deki stood lazily leaning against a tree.

"I see you found out my ability?" Deki smirked.

"What'd you do?" Naruto growled.

"I'm a seals master. Using some of your blood I created a seal array around us, making you unable to access your elemental chakra, neither fire nor wind." Deki taunted as Ryoku appeared from the shadow of the tree.

_'This isn't good…That means I'm left with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu…And no knowledge of my opponent's skills, other than ones a seals master and one apparently controls shadow…' _Naruto thought angrily. A smirk formed on Naruto's face as he withdrew Kazeyaiba and took a stance. He beckoned Ryoku forward.

Ryoku complied and sunk into the shadow next to him.

_'Now where is he going to appear…? Oh how original…'_ Naruto thought as he blocked the black clad man's blade with his larger sword. Naruto twisted around the dagger and attempted a sideways slash at Ryoku. The older man narrowly dodged. Naruto charged forward again, taking the offense for the first time in the battle. He attempted a downwards slash, followed by a sideways strike. His sword moved in a distinct blur, too fast for the normal eye to see.

Ryoku knew he was outmatched. All he could do was block, and he was getting hard pressed to block all the attacks. Ryoku growled as a long gash appeared on his torso.

"No more Mr. Nice guy." Ryoku jumped backwards, making some distance. He took this time to speed through a set of hand signs. "**Shadow Release: Shadow Dragon Jutsu**!" The man shouted as a giant dragon exploded out of his shadow. The dragon was easily three times the size of an average water dragon. Naruto's eyes widened as his eyes closed. He sheathed his sword and focused as much pure chakra as he could to his blade. The dragon came at alarming speeds towards the blond Jinchuriki. To Ryoku's immense surprise Naruto jumped up and disappeared in a blur, easily passing the dragon. He appeared on the other side of the clearing, unscathed, with his hand on the hilt of Kazeyaiba.

_'What the hell?'_ Deki thought as the shadow dragon all of a sudden split cleanly in half.

"I see the seals don't just limit my elemental usage." Naruto inquired. Deki nodded.

"They also increase Ryoku's three times." Deki smirked.

Naruto panted heavily after his last move. It took a lot of normal chakra to mimic the effects of wind chakra. He couldn't keep this up all night, and that was for sure.

"You lose." Naruto stated in a commanding voice. All of a sudden three Shadow clones erupted from the ground and latched on to the seals master's limbs.

"What the hell?" Deki shouted with no small amount of fury in his voice. Naruto powered up a Rasengan in his hand and charged forward at inhuman speeds. Not a second passed before the blond delivered the Rasengan to the chest of the assassin. Deki was sent crashing into a tree, dead before contact.

"How?" Ryoku growled out menacingly. With Deki dead the seals could not maintain long…he knew he had to finish this quick.

"Those seals were constructed to make it impossible for me to use elemental chakra. The shadow clone and Rasengan are pure chakra techniques. Your brother was a fool for not knowing all his opponent's skills." Naruto pointed out.

Ryoku growled as the shadows rushed up his body and engulfed his arm. His arm transformed into an enormous blade. The blade extended four feet out of the front, and a foot from the back. He disappeared with surprising speed. Naruto was caught off guard by the sudden increase in speed and received a large gash on his chest, curtsey of Ryoku's bladed arm.

_'Damn it! What the hell is this…?' _Naruto thought angrily as he was forced onto the defensive. He ducked under a sideways slice and barely managed to block a downwards thrust. _'He's even stronger than before!' _Naruto shouted.

"Hehe…so you figured it out?" Ryoku laughed as he pointed to the full moon. "As long as that moon stays full I'm more than strong enough to take you out." Ryoku's bladed arm glowed red as he brought it down in an arc. "**Crescent Strike!**" A red shaped crescent exploded from the blade and flew towards Naruto at alarming speeds. Naruto flipped over it and watched as it cleanly sliced in half a nearby tree. The blond Namikaze didn't have time to ponder his thoughts and Ryoku was soon on him, attempting to slash Naruto into two pieces.

Naruto jumped onto the long blade and delivered a fierce elbow to the shadow user's face. Ryoku was sent flying back, but was apparently caught by the shadow of a tree.

_'Just gotta hang on a little more until the seals wear off…' _Naruto thought calmly as Ryoku brushed himself off. Naruto took this time to charge forward as fast as he could. Ryoku's eyes widened as he couldn't follow to Mist-nin's movements. His eyes desperately swept the area, looking for any sign of the blood haired ninja.

Blood trickled on the shadow user's face as an immense jolt of pain seared through his body. His eye's widened to unimaginable lengths as his head slowly turned to his left arm, or lack thereof. Where his left arm used to be, was a bloody fountain of a stump. Ryoku painfully saw his detached arm lying on the ground.

"My arm! What have you done? I'm **GOING TO KILL YOU**!" Ryoku screamed as he was drowned in shadows. The shadows formed a sphere around him. Soon the sphere started to crack. The cracks exploded open as a literal monster stood in front of Naruto. The thing was at least 10 feet tall and was jet black. It had a pair of soulless onyx eyes and a pair of red horns erupted from its head. The thing's skin was like armor and looked to be as hard as steel. Its right arm was an even longer blade, reaching to at least 6 feet from the front and 3 from the back. His left arm seemed to be made entirely from shadow. Instead of fingers the arm had menacing sharp claws.

"**Prepare to die, Namikaze.**" The beast spoke with upmost confidence as it charged forward.

_With Chojuro…_

Chojuro calmly stood against the wall, as if waiting for someone. Soon enough Zabuza bashed the door open and slammed it just as hard.

"Any news?" Chojuro asked impatiently.

"Yes. Raiga was last seen about 2 miles North West. He set up a small settlement. If we want to find him, we have to go now." Zabuza explained.

"What about Naruto?" Chojuro asked. Truthfully he was worried about his younger brother, in everything but blood.

"He can handle himself fine. We need to go now." Zabuza insisted. Chojuro reluctantly nodded and they disappeared in bursts of speed, intent on finding their old teammate.

_Unknown Location…_

An insane laughter mixed with crying echoed through the fields.

"Yes! This burial is perfect!" A man yelled out as the rest of the people simply nodded there heads. They were wearing long hooded cloaks with high collars. The cloaks were jet black in color and had colored lining. They wore bandages for shirts underneath and had gloves with claw like weapons coming out. The leader seemed to have a large sack on his back.

_"Raiga…" _A soft voice called. The voice seemed to only be heard by Raiga.

"What is it Ranamaru?" The feared swordsmen whispered back.

_"I sense people…two of them…approaching at a fast pace. They have high chakra levels, easily as high as your own."_ Ranamaru spoke back. Raiga growled as tapped his foot on the ground. He widened his senses, trying to pick up on who his companion was talking about. Raiga's eyes widened as he turned around and saw two people he really wasn't expecting.

"Zabuza, Chojuro?" Raiga laughed out. "All we need is Kisame and we'd have the old team together!" Well in Kiri these four powerhouses worked well together, even before the seven swordsmen.

"Hello Raiga." Chojuro greeted. Zabuza looked indifferent.

"What are you two doing here, interrupting my funeral much less?" Raiga pondered with a slightly irritable tone. "The question is, what are you two doing _together_?" The lightning user asked.

"We've come to ask you to rejoin Kiri." Chojuro stated. His eyes locked with Raiga's for a good couple minutes before the funeral loving-man erupted into laugther.

"HAHAHA! That's too good!" Raiga shouted as he wiped away tears from his eyes. "What are you really doing here? I know Yagura would never let me back."

Zabuza shook his head. "Not keeping up on the news? Yagura's dead." Raiga's grin flattened into a straight face abruptly.

"You're kidding…" Chojuro shook his head.

"All be damned! Who'd they get to replace him?" Raiga asked curiously.

"Mei Terumi." Chojuro answered. Raiga's eyebrow rose.

"That name sounds familiar…isn't that some dame you hooked up with back in the day, Zabuza?" Raiga asked nonchalantly with a knowing smirk. Zabuza clenched his fists in anger. Who was this guy, treating Mei as just another pair of breasts?

"No, she just happens to be the woman who led a rebellion against Kiri, and won!" Chojuro shouted. Raiga chuckled a bit.

"Doesn't matter anyway. There's no way in hell I'm coming back. I'm surprised you even came back Zabuza." Raiga snorted. Zabuza gripped the hilt of Kubikiri Houcho as he smirked under his bandages.

"Then we will have to eliminate you."

Raiga's eyebrows rose in shock. He commanded his gang, the Kurosuki family, to attack. As soon as the group of men charged the area was blanketed in a thick sheet of mist.

"You trash have no right to call yourself fighters." Zabuza's commanding voice boomed from every direction. Raiga dispersed the mist to find every one of his gang was dead. Zabuza stood grinning with a bloody Kubikiri Houcho in hand. Raiga growled and weighed his options. He could fight, and inevitably lose, not even he was confident he could defeat Zabuza _and_ Chojuro. Or he could join.

"Well…what will you choose?" Zabuza asked with disinterest present in his voice.

"Hmm…I'll come with you and hear your Mizukage's deal. Only then will I decide." Raiga knew he was strong, but he also knew that he couldn't take on both Zabuza and Chojuro.

"Very well." Zabuza muttered somewhat solemnly. He had wanted to spill the man's blood for what he said about Mei.

"Don't worry…we'll be back shortly." Raiga whispered the last part so the two mist nin couldn't hear it. With that the three swordsmen took off at high speeds towards Kirigakure no Sato.

_With Naruto…_

Sweat dripped down Naruto's face as he continued to dodge the man, no the _monsters_, assault.

_'There!' _Naruto inwardly shouted as he noticed an opening. He ducked under a swipe and brought his blade to the throat of his opponent. To Naruto's immense shock the monster nearly laughed.

"**You think your puny knife can hurt me**?" Ryoku snorted as he swung his arm and batted the blond away. Naruto landed painfully against a tree.

The Jinchuriki pushed himself to his feet and created a cross hand seal.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted as five clones shimmered to life to either side of him. He nodded and the six blondes took off at insane speeds. The first appeared in front of the monster and attempted a diagonal slash. Ryoku merely caught the blade and slammed his fist through the mist-nin. That Naruto disappeared in a poof. The next Naruto appeared from the right and attempted a horizontal strike, with similar results.

Ryoku chuckled. "**Is that all you have **_**Namikaze**_**? I'm disappointed**." The demonic man shouted. If he was expecting a response, he would be disappointed. With a burst of speed two Naruto's appeared on either side of Ryoku. They both attempted a vertical slash but the blades were caught by the man. Unnoticed by Ryoku they both smirked at this. Ryoku's sensitive ears perked up at the sound of running towards him. Sure enough two more clones were running at him. One thing was different; they had a single, large, Rasengan in their inner hands. Ryoku smirked to himself and stood his ground, even though he could have easily shaken to two clones that were holding him down off.

"**Oodama Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted over the whipping noise of pure, uncontrolled chakra. The Rasengan was plunged into the ten foot demon, who in turn stood his ground. Naruto stopped breathing as he saw one of his most powerful attacks disperse on contact with the large man.

"**Pathetic!**" The monster shouted as it countered with a downwards slash. Naruto pushed off on the heel of his foot but wasn't fast enough to make it unscathed. He had a deep wound running diagonal on his abdomen.

_'This guy…he's unreal! He can take anything I throw at him with a smile on his face! He has to have some weakness…think Naruto…' _Naruto scrunched his face as he went deep into thought. Soon enough Naruto felt as if a gate was exploding inside him as his energy immediately rejuvenated. _'Yes! The seals wore off!' _

Naruto smirked as he charged forward, much faster than before. Kazeyaiba glowed blue as he brought it in an upward slash. Ryoku's soulless eyes widened as he jumped backwards. Instead of the usually uninjured, full of arrogance Ryoku that Naruto was used to seeing…he saw an uncertain monster with a large gash…and blood! Naruto had made him bleed!

_'That's it! That's why his brother sealed away my elemental chakra! In this form he's virtually immune to all regular chakra attacks…but vulnerable to elemental attacks!' _ As if to prove a point Naruto sheathed Kazeyaiba and withdrew Ryuken. The expertly crafted weapon ignited into flame as Naruto dashed forward, leaving a trail of light behind. Naruto swung at his opponent, who barely managed to dodge. Naruto's keen eyes managed to spot a burn mark on Ryoku's left arm. _'Bingo.'_

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as three clones popped to life. The three clones nodded and charged forward as Naruto flashed through a set of hand signs, faster than the normal eye could follow. The clones were able to hold off the monster with a combination of wind powered and fire powered kenjutsu. Naruto finished on a tiger seal.

"**Fire Release: Divine Beast**!" Naruto shouted as he exhaled an enormous flaming bird. The bird sailed high into the air and screeched loudly, for all within several miles to hear. It then bulleted down towards the ground at breathtaking speeds and slammed straight into the shocked form of Shikaku Ryoku. Smoke surrounded the battlefield on contact, giving no indication if the attack was a success. When the smoke cleared nothing remained. There were no trees, grass, or animals within 300 feet of contact. On the edge of that line stood a sweaty and gasping for air Namikaze Naruto.

_'Heh…I guess I got two of the beasts down…' _Naruto thought proudly as he collapsed to his knee. He surveyed the area and smiled sheepishly at the damage he'd done. This would take some explaining to do…

_With Chojuro, Zabuza and Raiga…_

The three swordsmen traveled at high speeds through the fields of Rice Country. Chojuro stopped abruptly as his eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" Zabuza asked curiously as he noticed his partner's shocked state. Raiga also looked curious.

"Look up…" Chojuro mumbled out. Zabuza looked up to see an enormous flaming bird soaring in the air, and dive full speed towards the ground. Raiga whistled.

"Damn! Hate to be the guy who was on the receiving end of that!" The lightning user commented absentmindedly.

"Is that…?" Zabuza asked as he slowly turned to Chojuro. Chojuro nodded.

"That's the divine beast of fire…that must have been Naruto…" The youngest swordsmen of the group trailed off. Zabuza nodded his head. He was almost on the receiving end of the divine beast of wind, although it was severely underpowered so it didn't destroy the bridge.

"What's so good about that? I mean it looked like a strong attack, but why are you surprised?" Raiga questioned. Zabuza turned to the lightning user.

"There are four divine beast techniques; Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth. These techniques can only be mastered by a true master of their element…There have only been three people in Kiri's history to master one, let alone two of these."

"Who?" Raiga asked, now more than a little curious.

"A man named Nakai mastered the lightning beast, due to his bloodline. Mei Terumi mastered Earth, Fire, and Water, due to her bloodline…" Zabuza looked away, as if he had something terrible to admit. "…And the Sandaime Mizukage mastered all five."

_Hotel…_

Naruto appeared in his hotel room in a blur of speed.

_'Zabuza and Chojuro-nii-san are gone…must have gotten a lead on Raiga.' _Naruto thought as he sat on the bed. It had been a long day and he was tired. He lied down on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep. His thoughts absentmindedly drifted to Konoha, right before falling asleep.

_Konoha Testing Room…_

"For those of you who opted to stay…You pass!" A dark-clad man with a bandana shouted with a small smile present on his lips.

"What?" A loud boy with a dog atop his head shouted.

"What about the tenth question?" A blond girl with a large battle fan on her back questioned loudly.

"Silence! The tenth question was a fraud, false, no more real than a ghost. It was to see how many of you would be willing to put it all on the line, with stakes like these. As a chunin there will be missions where you don't know all the details, but can you refuse? No!"

Hayai smirked to himself. He was raised in the end of the bloody mist. He was raised in the middle of a war…this man didn't intimidate him. He glanced at his two teammates, both sporting smirks of their own. Hayai also noticed the team from whirlpool to still be present.

_'Good…I want to finish them myself.' _Hayai thought to himself. He was always a firm believer in the "Act first; ask questions later" kind of policy.

Soon enough a black blur came crashing through the window. There was a sign on it that read something about a single proctor; Hayai paid no mind, instead formulating a plan to get through the rest of the exams. Soon they were walking towards the place of their next exam.

"Welcome to training ground 44, better known as the forest of death!" The purple haired proctor yelled with a hint of killing intent. The mist genin noticed a lot of people take a step back at the killing intent. _'Weaklings…'_

The speech went on, uninterrupted. The mist-nin figured the speech was uneventful and nothing to pay attention to, although he did get the just of it. It was survival training; team vs. team. A full out grin formed on his face. Oh this would be fun.

The mist team was waiting patiently at their door. Hayai lazily pocketed the earth scroll they were given. He sighed and turned to Eigo.

"Do you feel her chakra signature?"

"Yes. I think we should at least question them first…" Eigo started but was cut off.

"We'll question them after I have my fun." Hayai explained with a voice full of authority. It was obvious he was the squad leader.

"Fine." Eigo gave in. He knew that when Hayai made up his mind, there was no changing it.

The gates burst open as the mist team sprinted through, intent on finding a certain Uzumaki's team.

_With Whirlpool team…_

Tenshi sighed as her team jumped through the forest. Her mind was on other matters than the test at hand. The red head turned to her teammate.

"Iyashii…" She spoke quietly.

"Yes Tenshi-sama?" Iyashii questioned back. Tenshi visibly flinched at the suffix. She knew that Iyashii, a kid coming from royalty. He was loud, brash, but well mannered when it came to the leader's daughter.

"Please don't call me that Iyashii." Tenshi sighed deeply. Iyashii nodded.

"You wanted something Tenshi?" He questioned loudly.

"Yeah…have you ever heard of the Kyubi?" Tenshi asked with a look of uncertainty. The question shocked Iyashii.

"The name rings a bell…but I can't say I have." He admitted. Tenshi sighed. Hade's eyes opened as he spoke up.

"The Kyubi no Kitsune is one of the nine biju, or tailed demons. It is said to be a powerful being of mass destruction, with enough power in one tail to obliterate a mountain. The beast attacked Konoha a little over thirteen years ago, and is said to have been defeated by their Yondaime Hokage. Does that help?" Hade asked hopefully. He really wanted to be noticed by his longtime crush.

Tenshi smiled. "Yes, thank you Hade." Hade turned bright red and averted his gaze as this point.

_'Why would it be said to be defeated…if Hiashi accused mother of abandoning its container…which would mean it wasn't defeated it was sealed…into my… brother.' _

Tenshi was cut from her thoughts as she felt incoming chakra signatures.

"Team…we have company." Just as those words left her mouth three mist genin dropped silently into a branch in front of them. The two teams eyed each other up, looking for any weaknesses.

"You two pick a man. I'm taking the girl." Hayai ordered as he blurred out of view, faster than any normal genin. He appeared in front of the red headed girl and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick, straight in her stomach. She was sent sailing to the ground. Tenshi would have fallen fatally from the 40 foot treetop, had Iyashii not been there to catch her.

"Are you okay Tenshi?" Iyashii asked as he sat her on the ground.

"Yes…But it looks like we have company." Tenshi muttered. Sure enough Hayai appeared on the ground across from them, followed closely by Eigo.

"Let's go!" Hayai commanded as he took off toward Tenshi. Iyashii tried to intercept the raven haired boy but was cut off by Eigo.

"Your fight is with me." The green-clad man announced. Iyashii growled and pulled out his Okatana, ready for battle. He settled into a neutral stance. The two fighters stared at each other, seizing the whole image of their opponent. A leaf floated to the ground, just as it hit the ground the two fighters ran forward. Okatana met Kunai as the two struggled in a deadlock. Eigo grunted as he was slowly pushed back. The swordsmen superior strength and Kenjutsu skills came through.

"Damn it!" Eigo swore as he made a series of hand signs. "**Water release: Water Bullet Jutsu!**" The glasses wearer took in a breath and shot out a speeding bullet of water. Iyashii dove out of the way, barely avoiding the low ranked water ninjutsu. The white haired boy pushed himself back on his feet. He charged forward again, intent on gaining the upper hand. The swordsman attempted a sloppy set of vertical and diagonal slashes. His moves were poor and predictable. It was obvious he was still getting used to his large blade.

_'Still…they'd still be more than enough for any ordinary genin…' _Eigo thought as he easily dodged every one of them.

"Damn it! Stay still so I can chop that glasses wearing head right off!" Iyashii shouted as he swung wildly and the brown haired genin.

"Is that the best you whirlpool-nin can do? No wonder your village got destroyed!" Eigo taunted. Iyashii growled and continued to attempt to decapitate the other genin.

_'Sloppy, predictable…it's almost as if he's leading me somewhere…Wait! A trap!' _Eigo realized, but it was too late. A second Iyashii erupted through the ground and attempted to slash the mist-nin across the chest. Eigo barely managed to jump over the blade. He was trapped. He was standing in the middle of a group of white haired swordsmen.

"Any last words?" Iyashii taunted arrogantly. Eigo feigned horror.

"Just three. **Hidden Mist Jutsu**!" Eigo shouted as he made a set of seven seals. An experienced Mist jonin would be able to materialize mist with a single hand seal, and elites like Zabuza could make it without the use of any at all.

"Where are you? Come out and fight like a man!" All the Iyashii clones shouted at once. The white haired boy's eyes glanced back in forth, trying to see through the mist. He then heard several splashes, a dead give away that his water clones were being dispersed. Soon enough the mist cleared away to reveal Eigo standing behind an unconscious Iyashii.

_'I can't believe that worked…we're just now starting to work on silent killing…any mist genin would have been able to hear me a mile away…'_ Eigo thought as he picked up Iyashii's unconscious form and jumped into the trees.

_With Taira and Hade…_

"Greetings formable opponent! I hope we will have a good and fair fight! My name is Hade. What is yours?" The overly exuberant boy shouted as he took a battle stance.

"Umm…Taira." The blond girl sweat dropped. She then went through a set of seals at a relatively slow pace. Unbeknownst to her, Hade's eyes flashed purple for a mere second.

"**Demonic Illusion: Hell viewing**!" Taira shouted as she finished her hand seals.

"Nah uh uh! It's rude to interrupt a conversation." Hade smiled as his eyes flashed purple and Taira was on the ground screaming in an instant. Hade grinned wide and hoisted the thin girl over his shoulders. "Tenshi-chan will be so impressed!" The green haired boy whispered to himself as he jumped back to the treetops.

_With Hayai and Tenshi…_

Tenshi ducked low, barely avoiding a powerful axe kick. She had no time to regain her footing as she jumped into the air, avoiding a sweeping kick. _'This guys…huff…good…' _The red head panted as her eyes surveyed the surrounding area. Her eyes immediately widened and she felt breathing on the back of her neck.

"Going somewhere princess?" Hayai smirked as he attempted to deliver a kunai strike into the red head's abdomen. Attempted, being the key word. Tenshi caught the black haired boy's wrist in motion and twisted it ruthlessly. "Shit!" Hayai crushed as he kicked himself away from the whirlpool-nin.

"You're good." Tenshi acknowledged as she got into a battle stance. Hayai merely narrowed his eyes and ran forward at chunin level speeds. Before Tenshi could react the mist-nin slammed his elbow right into her face. The red head was sent flying into the ground, where she rolled into a hault.

_'It's time to bring this up a level…'_ Hayai smirked as he withdrew a scroll from his pouch. He was covered in a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared a normal looking katana was held firmly in his hand. Tenshi withdrew a kunai to defend with as Hayai attempted a ruthless, yet sloppy, series of strikes and stabs. The red head was able to block of dodge all the strikes fairly easy.

"Not too good with your sword I see?" Tenshi giggled. Hayai growled as his assault picked up pace. Sweat dripped down the Uzumaki's forehead as she barely managed to stop all the strikes. Her eyes widened as she felt a cold spot on her neck.

"It's over." A second Hayai, obviously a water clone, spoke loudly.

"I don't think so. It seems we are at a stand-still." Tenshi spoke with more confidence then someone in her situation should be allowed.

"What do you mean?" Hayai growled, his anger flaring at not being taken seriously. The only answer he got was Eigo appearing next to him, an unconscious whirlpool-nin on his shoulder. A second later the other whirlpool-nin appeared with an equally conscious Taira on his back. "I see…" Hayai's eyes narrowed as he made his decision. "We'll trade you your teammate back for ours, and we'll each go our serperate ways. Deal?."

Hade nodded but was cut off by Tenshi. "No. First we need to talk." Hade looked uncertain but she flashed him a knowing smile.

"About what?" Hayai asked suspiciously.

"Your team has been following us through the entire forest. No doubt you've run into several other teams, possibly weaker than us." Tenshi explained.

"So, what of it?" Hayai countered.

"I want to know why." Tenshi asked, no, commanded. Hayai growled and attempted to answer. "The real reason." Tenshi cut him off.

"Fine…Your name is Uzumaki Tenshi, is it not?" Hayai nearly spit out the name.

"Yes…" Tenshi trailed off, not seeing where he was going.

"Then you know who Namikaze Naruto, formerly _Uzumaki _Naruto is?" Hayai pressed forward. He noticed the girl go stiff at the mention of that name. "Well…do you?"

"Yes…" Tenshi took a deep breath. "He's my brother."

**A/n: Done! How was it? I know it was later than normal, but as I said before…I had football camps and weight training. I am a firm believer that life comes before Fanfiction and before life comes football. Please review! Reviewing inspires me to write and makes me want to write MUCH faster. The chapters will also come faster, because now it's SUMMER! WOOOHOOO! **

** Now to answer a common question:**

** "Wait Kushina has a daughter that's that old? What a whore!" – Next chapter will answer the what, who, when, why, and how of this.**

** Thank you all for reading, Review! Cya, Narutofan401.**


	10. And Things just get more complicated

**The Yellow Flash of Kiri**

**Chapter 10: Not the best homecoming**

Hello everyone! I got this a lot quicker than the last, and I hope you appreciate! I got a phenomenal amount of hits and views, but about 2/3 reviews of last chapter! :(. Come on guys! Even if it's just "Good chapter", leave a review please? Criticizing reviews are appreciated more; let me know what I could do better. Also have an FF (dot) net account, because I hate not being able to respond to anonymous reviews. To the guy who asked if he could translate to Portuguese, the answer is yes as long as I'm given credit. Thanks to everyone who did review and for those who suggested stories. Let's go!

**_Training ground no. 44…_**

"He's my brother," Tenshi admitted as her gaze was directed at the ground. In a flash of speed, Hayai had his sword pinned at her neck. Tears welled up at the corner of the redhead's eyes.

"I'd advice against that…or your teammate dies…" Hade threatened, lacking his usual exuberance. Hayai growled but grudgingly sheathed his sword. The Genin's face showed that he was dejected about not being able to end the girl's life, or even spill a little blood.

"So…you are his sister…? Then why was he in Konoha, while you were in Whirlpool?" Hayai spat out; barely restrained bloodlust seeping from his pours.

"I didn't know! Honestly! My mom never told me about him!" Tenshi shouted, desperately trying to explain herself.

"You expect me to believe that?" Hayai shot back. Tenshi lowered her head as warm tears fell silently to the ground. The dark haired boy sighed…he couldn't stand to see girls cry. "You're practically the same age! Care to explain how that works?"

"My mom won't talk to me about it…but I did some research of my own…" Tenshi wiped the streaming tears away from her face. "He is thirteen, I'm eleven. My mom told me she never told my dad about me…" The redhead couldn't even finish her sentence.

"You were a mistake then…" Hayai concluded. Tenshi merely nodded as she averted her gaze. "Well that's bad and all, but meanwhile, he was chosen to house the Kyuubi, while you were allowed to live a perfect life with mommy always there to protect you." Hayai finished, growing angrier with ever word.

"N-no! It's not like that! If I would have known, I would have…" the whirlpool-nin was cut off in mid sentence.

"Would have what? There was nothing you could have done," the raven haired boy spat out.

"I wish I could have helped, I really do! My…mother never told me…all she told me was she lived in Whirlpool before it was destroyed. I lived with her in a small village, in northern River Country until I was seven. After that, we rebuilt Whirlpool and she took control as the leader. I swear I never even knew she was from Konoha!" Tenshi explained. Her voice was practically drenched in sorrow. Hayai didn't seem convinced.

"Hayai…stop. She's telling the truth," Eigo entered into the conversation for the first time. The mist-Genin nodded his head. He knew if anyone could tell if she was lying, it was Eigo.

"Okay…well we best be going," Hayai smirked as a clone easily knocked out Hade, freeing Taira in the process. Tenshi looked horrified.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? You didn't think we'd forget about the exam, did you?" Hayai mocked. He held out his hand. "Just give us your scroll, and we won't hurt you."

Tenshi weighed her options. She could either fight, and by default she'd lose, or give up her scroll. Either way she'd lose the scroll, but one way she'd have a better chance of getting new scrolls.

"Fine," Tenshi muttered as he pulled out a heaven scroll. She lobbed it to Hayai, who caught it triumphantly.

"Just what we needed! I guess we won't be seeing you?" He smirked arrogantly as he hoisted Taira over his shoulder. "Oh…and a word of advice…Don't go seeking Naruto out. He won't be nearly as forgiving as we are." With those last words the mist Genin disappeared into the forest, final destination in mind.

Tenshi wiped her tears away as she reluctantly pulled herself to her feet. She shook Iyashii's unconscious form. The white haired Samurai-trainee's eyes fluttered open as he looked up in confusion.

"Where are the mist nin?" he growled as he shot up to his feet, sword already drawn. Tenshi smiled slightly at his antics.

"They're gone…they took our scroll," the red head admitted. A bitter look formed into Iyashii's young visage.

"Damn…I wasn't strong enough…" Iyashii silently swore to up his training regimen. Tenshi merely looked away and woke up their other teammate. Soon enough the three were setting up camp for the night, opting to look for more scrolls in the morning.

**_Jounin Lounge, Forest of Death…_**

Kushina sat solemnly in a stiff couch. She couldn't help but feel something bad had happened to her students. The red head sighed as she repositioned herself in the rather uncomfortable couch. The Whirlpool-nin's eyes snapped open as her sharp ears picked up the sound of footsteps. From the sound of the footsteps it was either a ninja who wanted to be noticed, or a civilian trying to be stealthy. She snorted as the form of one Hatake Kakashi came into view.

"It's been a while…Uzumaki-san," Kakashi stated monotonous. Kushina's eyebrow rose at this.

_'Why is he so upset? He was close to Minato as well…?'_Kushina wondered as she looked up at the scarecrow.

"Ah…Kakashi, Yes it has," Kushina acknowledged her late husband's prized student. She noted that the Cyclops's ever-present book was nowhere to be seen. Kushina could also see Kakashi try desperately to lock away his torrent of emotions. She could see in his eyes that he was beyond furious.

"How have you been?" Kakashi asked, although she could tell he wanted nothing more than to get to his point.

"Hmm…good; and you?" Kushina nodded quickly.

"Been better," Kakashi answered bluntly. A small smirk etched itself upon Kushina's face.

"What is it you want Kakashi?" the red head asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I was merely curious as to why you have a daughter…by the looks of her; she clearly isn't Minato's…" Kakashi stated simply. "Or did you forget about him as well?" Kushina visibly flinched at this.

"I would never. Tenshi…well…I guess you could say she was the best mistake I ever made," Kushina answered. "I don't even remember her father's name…"

**_Flashback…_**

_Kushina sat at a bar, alone. Her head rested in the palm of her hand. A light blush was present on the pale skin of Konoha's Red Death._

_'Can't believe it's been a year…' she thought dejectedly. 'A full year.' It had been a year since the death of her husband, and the death of her son. Kushina swiped the full saucer of sake and downed it in one go._

_"Another one here," Kushina whispered with a slightly slurred voice._

_"I think you should slow down ma'am…" a bartender advised vainly. Kushina merely glared at him as he slid another saucer to her. The red head slowly brought it up to her mouth before she tipped her head back and the warm liquid slid down her throat with a slight burning feeling._

_"Excuse me miss…but I couldn't help but notice that you must be the most beautiful girl in this bar," a young looking blond man purred. He seemed to be full of charisma. Kushina turned toward him with a frown._

_She was about to turn him down when her eyes widened in shock._

_"Minato…?"_

_The man shook his head slowly. "No, my name is Miwai." Kushina could only think of how close the man resembled Minato as a smile graced her attractive, yet drunk, features._

_"I can't believe your back," Kushina whispered as she embraced the stranger. Kushina didn't hear the man's continuing denial as she lead him to a hotel room. One thing led to another, and soon Kushina woke up the next morning to three things: an empty bed, a hangover, and a pregnant body._

**_End Flashback…_**

Kakashi's lone visible eye widened slightly as Kushina finished her story. His confused expression quickly returned to emotionless.

"You're still unworthy of calling yourself Minato's widow," Kakashi stated bluntly as he turned on the heel of his foot. Kushina glared at the retreating figure of Sharingan no Kakashi. She growled in annoyance and slowly made her way to the cafeteria. The red head really needed some tea.

**_Hotel Room, Rice Country…_**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard the hotel door creak open. He duly noted that he was still wearing his Jounin vest and wasn't even under the covers. The Jinchuuriki widened his eyes as he felt an unfamiliar chakra signature enter the room.

"Naruto…are you here?" Choujuro called as he opened the door fully.

"Yeah," was all Naruto replied with as three of the former swordsmen walked in the door. "I take it this is Kurosuki Raiga?" Naruto asked nonchalantly. Inwardly he was eyeing up the older man, trying to determine his strengths and weaknesses.

_'Those must be the Lightning Fangs? Hmm…what is that on his back?'_Naruto wondered.

"Y-yes," Choujuro nodded quickly. His eyes darted back and forth. The shy swordsmen had forgotten to mention Naruto was a member of the swordsmen to Raiga.

"Who is this Pipsqueak?" Raiga asked bluntly. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"That is Namikaze Naruto; third seat of the Seven Swordsmen, and the head of the Namikaze clan," Choujuro acknowledged proudly. Raiga's eyes widened as disbelief covered his face.

"That kid? The Namikaze clan head? Yeah right, he couldn't be 15 years old!" Raiga mocked loudly. Naruto was now really starting to get mad, but he suppressed those emotions. Fighting now was the last thing he wanted. Zabuza intervened for him.

"You're a fool, Raiga. This _kid_ beat me one on one," Zabuza admitted. It took a lot for the prideful man to admit he was bested by such a young boy, but eventually he'd come to terms with it. At this proclamation Raiga went wide eyed. It wasn't every day the demon of the mist was beaten…and talked about it openly! Raiga opted to drop the subject for now, but inwardly his mind was conceiving a plan.

**_Konoha, Middle tower…_**

Hayai and his team arrived at the tower with both scrolls. Hayai looked annoyed.

"What are we supposed to do now?" he asked his teammates. Eigo's eyes scanned the verse on the wall.

"I think we open both scrolls," Eigo spoke after a few moments to himself. Hayai nodded and unrolled both scrolls before throwing them on the ground. A large puff of smoke erupted from the scrolls. When it cleared a tall man was standing there. He had shoulder length brown hair that covered his left eye. The man had brown eyes and was of an athletic build. He wore a classic Kirigakure Jounin vest, being gray in color, and normal dark blue shinobi pants. A Kiri headband was fastened tightly to his forehead. He smiled warmly at his students.

"Utakata-sensei!" Taira shouted as the smoke finally lifted. Over the years the Jinchuuriki of the six tails eventually managed to let go of his emotionless shell; thanks in part to one Namikaze Terumi Naruto. He had even decided to take on a Genin team, at the request of the Mizukage.

"It's good to see you here, team. I'd expect nothing less than for you to be the first team to arrive," Utakata spoke proudly of his team.

"We're the first team?" Eigo asked. When he thought about it they did finish the exam rather…effortlessly.

"Yep! You finished it before even one of the five days was up," the Jinchuuriki answered fondly. Hayai looked uncertain before he spoke up.

"Sensei…there is something you need to know…" Hayai trailed off.

"What is it?" Utakata asked calmly.

"It's about Naruto…"

**_Kirigakure, two days later…_**

Terumi Mei sat as still as a rock in her chair. Her sharp eyes scanned through the letter in a mere moment. Her anger flared as she slammed her palms against the desk, hard enough to cause large cracks to appear.

_'How dare she?'_ Mei thought angrily as she reread the note. The bloodline-user's thoughts shifted to the ways she could make the woman pay for what she did to her son. Mei knew she didn't want to be the one to break it to Naruto, yet she also knew she _had_ to be the one to do it.

The Mizukage rubbed her temples with her thumbs, trying to clear her developing headache. She took deep breaths; using all the skill she had acquired to bring her anger down to reasonable levels. Terumi Mei was many things. She was strong, brave, kind, and a reliable teammate. There was one thing she wasn't…and that was forgiving.

Ao came running in at the flare of the Godaime's chakra. His Byakugan was already unconsciously active as he surveyed the area for any signs of a battle.

"What's the matter Mizukage-sama?" Ao asked as his body tensed up. Only after he knew there was no threat to his Kage's life would he allow himself to relax.

Mei sighed as she tossed Ao the scroll. The Hunter-nin quickly scanned through the content. Ao's own anger soon flared up as well.

"How reliable is this?" he asked dangerously. Mei sighed.

"Utakata is one of, if not our best Jounin, he wouldn't send a report unless he was certain," Mei answered with no small amount of fury present in her voice.

"How are we going to break it to Naruto?" Ao asked as he suppressed his anger.

"I don't know…I'm hoping it will be awhile…" Mei answered quietly.

"Well…they're here. Raiga's here as well," the Byakugan user mentioned with a small amount of uncertainty in his voice. At least the Raiga mission was a success; his Byakugan knew the lightning user's chakra. Mei growled as she sat in her seat. She took a few breaths to try and calm her, to stop herself from being rash. Soon enough, just as Ao predicted, the four elite swordsmen walked through the office doors.

Naruto immediately noticed his leader's upset mood, but he opted to save it for after the report.

"So…the mission was a success." Mei stated. "Report." She commanded.

Choujuro cleared his throat. "Zabuza and I engaged Raiga and a group of his _minions_. We disposed of them easy enough and he decided to come and hear out your offer."

Mei nodded, clearly expecting as much, "And what about Naruto?"

"I was attacked by a group of assassins known as the Shadow Brothers," Naruto answered simply. Mei's eyes widened. She'd heard of the Shadow Brothers and their exploits during the Third Great Ninja War.

"Do you know who sent them?" Mei inquired. Naruto shook his head slowly.

"No. I dealt with them eventually." Mei nodded her head. She'd question Naruto about that later, right now the auburn haired woman needed to find out about the lightning user and his motives.

"Kurosuki Raiga; A-class missing-nin and former member of the Seven Swordsmen -" Mei cleared her throat. "I have asked you here to offer you a position in the Seven Swordsmen, along with a pardon of all your crimes committed against this country," Mei explained. After she was done Ao walked up and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes immediately widened as she looked at Raiga.

"Hmm…I don't know. What seat would I be?" Raiga asked curiously. He was also curious as to what the hunter-nin whispered in the Mizukage's ear that piqued her interest in him.

"The Fourth," Mei responded. Raiga frowned as he put two and two together.

"You mean to say that I'll be working under a boy?" the brown haired man practically shouted as his eyes narrowed. Mei stood her ground and spiked her chakra. Raiga knew when he was outmatched.

"Yes; that would be indeed what I'm stating," Mei answered bluntly. Raiga seemed to think it over for a second before a grin plastered itself unto his face.

"I agree, _Mizukage-sama_," the lightning user bowed his head to show his respect. Somehow, Mei knew he had another hidden agenda. "Under one condition." Mei sighed, seeing this coming. She would hear him out.

"What is your condition?" the auburn haired beauty asked suspiciously. Her mind couldn't comprehend what he was going to say.

"Ranmaru will not be taken from me," Raiga stated. The Mizukage looked confused.

"Who?" she asked with a hint of uncertainty in her soft voice; Raiga merely patted the sack on his back. Ao's visible eye widened at this.

"Why can't I see him? I detect many chakra signatures nearby!"

_"Raiga…this man possesses the Byakugan,"_a soft voice whispered. Mei was barely able to hear the voice. Her eyes widened.

"You—you carry a child around with you in a bag?" Mei shouted out. Raiga merely nodded.

"I saved him from certain death. Ranmaru and I are one and the same fighter," Raiga answered cryptically. "Do we have a deal?" Mei grudgingly nodded her head.

"Yes. Do any of you see any reason why Kurosuki Raiga should not be allowed to join the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, as the fourth seat?" Mei asked the three other members. No one spoke. "I see. Kurosuki Raiga…I hereby instate you as an elite Jounin of Mist, and welcome you to the Seven Swordsmen!" Mei smiled through her mixed emotions. A lot was still on her mind. Raiga grinned cunningly.

"Then as my first act…I call upon rule 17 and I challenge Namikaze Naruto for his position as third seat!" Raiga shouted, grinning like Cheshire cat. Naruto looked shocked.

"Can he do that?" the blond asked, never hearing about that rule. Choujuro looked just as confused. Zabuza snorted.

"That rule…hasn't been used in a long time," Zabuza stated, recalling a time where he himself had called upon that rule. "Rule 17 allows any member of the seven to challenge a seat above them for their position. Should the above seat refuse…it would be an act of forfeit. The only one who can't be challenged would be the first, who was put in power by the Mizukage herself," Zabuza recited the nearly forgotten rule. Naruto looked conflicted, and glanced at his adopted mom for support. She flashed the Jinchuuriki a warm smile. Naruto nodded his head.

"I accept your challenge."

"Excellent. The battle will take place in exactly three hours. If you're not there I will win by default," Raiga stated smugly. Naruto nodded his head. Raiga smiled and walked out of the door, leaving three emotional ninja and the ever emotionless Zabuza to their thoughts.

_'There's no way I can tell him today…he has to prepare for his fight.'_

"That is all. Choujuro, Zabuza. You may leave." The two Jounin nodded and disappeared in a classic Kiri Shunshin. Mei then turned to the last remaining person.

"Naruto…you'll be ok. Just go have fun, maybe another date with that Haku?" Mei teased. Naruto's face turned deep red at this before a smirk crossed his features.

"Don't worry mom; I mastered fire."

With that Naruto disappeared in a swirling column of flame. Mei's eyes widened at the hidden meaning behind that. A pair of sinister red eyes appeared in the back of her thoughts. The stubborn Hokage had no idea what those meant, but she knew it couldn't be good.

**_With Naruto…_**

Naruto silently closed the doors to the Mizukage Tower behind him as he walked forward. His chronic footsteps were the only sound he heard as he passed the tower. The sounds of laughter assaulted his hears as he slowly turned sideways. A group of young kids were playing a game with each other. A warm smile crossed Naruto's handsome visage.

_'Three years ago…that could have never happened…'_ Naruto thought happily as he walked past the group. Naruto leaned over to pick up a large rubber ball. He noticed a kid calling out towards him.

"Hey mister! Pass us the ball!" one kid shouted. Another one ran up to fetch it himself.

"Thanks for getting the ball…" a look of shock flooded onto the young boy's features. "Yo-you're Namikaze Naruto!" He gasped out. His breath intake increased as his eyes filled with admiration. "You saved us from the Rokubi a few years ago!" Naruto nodded his head as his lips tugged upwards.

"Yes. I am."

The boy looked at his friends before looking back at the legend. "Do you want to play with us?" He asked out of nowhere. Naruto was shocked…he'd never played the game they were playing before. He slowly turned and took a step away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really busy," Naruto stated apologetically as he walked away. It was times like this where the early-maturing blonde wished he would have had a normal childhood. Naruto was so lost in thoughts of his time back in Konoha that he nearly ran into another humanoid figure. The Namikaze barely had time to push himself out of the way as he nearly toppled over an older girl.

"Hey sorry about that," Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. The girl looked as if she was going to yell at him before she noticed who he was. Naruto noted the Kumo headband the girl sported on her forehead. She had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. The ponytail reached her high back. The girl was clothed in an all purple outfit; consisting of tight shinobi pants and a purple shirt. She had blue ninja sandals and seemed to have an aura of confidence only gained through years of experience.

"It's no problem," the girl casually replied.

"I'm Naruto, by the way," He didn't know why he'd said that, but something made him want to get to know the blonde better.

"I know. You're kind of famous around here. I'm Nii Yugito: Ambassador of Kumo," Yugito explained. Naruto nodded his head. He'd been happy to have made an alliance with Kumo. "Would you like to fight? I'd be curious to see how I'd hold up against someone like you." Yugito had total confidence in herself. She knew however strong the guy was…she was a _Jinchuuriki_.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, but I need to save my energy. You can come later to Kiri's stadium if your still here? I'll be fighting Kurosuki Raiga for my position in the Swordsmen," Naruto explained. Yugito's eyes widened. She didn't know he was a swordsman. Furthermore, Kurosuki Raiga was said to be a High Jounin Level missing-nin; she was unaware he was back in town.

"I might just have to see that," Yugito smirked as she walked away. She duly noted that despite the slight age difference…she was actually attracted to the Namikaze clan head. Now if only she could find the residential Jinchuuriki.

**_Konoha…Chuunin Exam Preliminary Round…_**

Hayai yawned as another uneventful match passed. The first one had been between two fighter named Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi. It was a rather boring match, in his opinion, and he noted the Uchiha had won. The second match was between Aburame Shino and Abumi Zaku. It had been a more interesting match. At first Hayai had thought it would go to the Aburame, considering his opponent was currently down two arms. It turned out he pulled his arms out as a surprise attack, and could blow some kind of wind from his palms. Shino, however, had seen this coming and prepared for it. He had bugs clog up the Sound-nin's arms…resulting in a brutal demise of the boy's prized arms. The board flashed through names and a smirk formed on Hayai's lips. The board read. It seemed a rematch was destined.

**Hayai vs. Ouritsu Iyashii**

The two fighters made their way to the arena as the referee called the match. Hayai stared down the Samurai, looking for weaknesses. If he remembered correctly the boy wasn't as fast with his blade as he could be. Hayai smirked as he disappeared in a blur, faster than most Genin could follow. He reappeared in front of Iyashii in less than a moment. The Mist-nin attempted an axe kick, but was blocked by the forearm of his opponent. Iyashii smirked as he grabbed Hayai's leg and sent him hurtling out of the way. The raven haired boy was able to back flip into the wall, landing with a soft thud.

_'Let's up the ante…'_Hayai smirked as he pushed off the wall, disappearing at Chuunin level speeds. He reappeared in front of Iyashii with his fist cocked back. The whirlpool-nin was able to catch the fist, and quickly spin around it. Iyashii then attempted to elbow his opponent. Hayai smirked as he grabbed the elbow with his right hand, and sent his left hand crashing into his enemy's stomach. Iyashii doubled over in pain. He took a few deep breaths before slowly pushing himself to his feet.

"Now I'm mad," Iyashii growled out as he unsheathed his Okatana. The blade seemed to be of great quality, no doubt made by a master smith. The white haired boy charged forward at average speed. Hayai could easily follow the whirlpool-nin's movements as he merely stepped to the side of Iyashii's downward slash. He took his opponent's moment of recovery to whip out a scroll and summon a sword of his own.

"Now I'll show you why Kiri is the sword capital of the world!" Hayai smirked as he ran forward. Iyashii's smirk mirrored his opponent as he too ran forward. A loud clang was heard throughout the stadium as the two blades connected in a deadlock of sparks. Iyashii's larger blade and superior strength slowly pushed back Hayai and his smaller blade. The raven haired boy quickly pushed his blade off and attempted a horizontal slash. The white haired boy's eyes widened as he jumped over the attack.

Hayai smirked. He took advantage of his opponent's current limitation of mobility to jump up and land a diagonal slash in the center of Iyashii's torso. The white haired boy growled as he made a seal.

"**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!**" Iyashii called as he exhaled an enormous torrent of scolding hot fire. Hayai's eyes widened as he went through a set of hand signs. He finished as he dumped out his canteen of water.

"**Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu**." Hayai called out as the water from the canteen rose to shield him from the fireball. The two jutsu clashed in a flash of smoke and evaporating water. It seemed the wall was enough to counter the fireball.

_'I have to finish this soon. I only have one more canteen of water…'_ Hayai thought as he made a set of seven seals.

"**Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**!" the Mist Genin used the water from his final canteen to create a thick blanket of mist that surrounded him and his opponent.

_'Damn! Not this jutsu again…'_ Iyashii growled as his eyes darted back and forth, desperately trying to find the hidden mist ninja. His eyes widened as he quickly brought his blade up. A clang was heard as sparks light up the dull mist. Hayai growled as his roundhouse kicked his opponent into the wall. The white haired boy spit out blood and pushed himself back on his feet.

"I will not lose…" Iyashii muttered as he pushed himself to his feet. Hayai merely smirked before disappearing back into the mist. The white haired boy slowly went through a set of hand seals. Chakra seemed to explode from the Genin's body as it dispelled the mist from the area. "**Samurai Art: Last Stand**!" The chakra seemed to compress tightly around the whirlpool-nin as it formed a ghostly cloak of bluish-white chakra. The cloak took the form of samurai style armor. He withdrew his sword, which was also covered by a blanket of chakra.

Hayai's confidence was slowly decreasing as he felt the chakra levels of his opponent shoot through the roof. Before the raven haired boy could even react, Iyashii disappeared in a blur of movement. Hayai brought his swords up in a hastily put together defense. Unfortunately for him, it wouldn't be enough. Iyashii was easily able to knock the blade away with a quick slash, and followed up with an upwards strike.

Blood flowed down Hayai's torso as a deep gash came into existence. The Mist-nin growled as he continued to dodge Iyashii's relentless assault. It seemed chakra wasn't the only thing that the boy had gained. Hayai's eyes snapped open as he barely was able to jump over a lightning fast stab curtsey of Iyashii. This continued on for another five minutes, with Iyashii restlessly trying to dispatch his opponent. Hayai was hard pressed to dodge all the attacks from his opponent, but luckily hadn't gotten any injuries that were too serious. His eyes widened as he dodged another strike.

_'He's getting slower! The jutsu must have a time limit!'_

With renewed vigor the mist-nin spun around a diagonal slash and delivered a menacing punch to the samurai's face. Iyashii was sent skidding to a halt by the attack. His eyes narrowed as he charged forward. Hayai grinned as he could finally see his opponent's movements clearly. He blocked a horizontal arc and countered with a sweeping kick, knocking the whirlpool-nin of his feet.

Iyashii growled as he used the momentum to flip backwards, landing in a low stance. _'I can't handle much more of this! I only have enough chakra for one last move…'_ He looked up at the worried expressions present on his teammates. The white haired boy smiled sadly as he focused all he chakra to his legs and swords. The next moment he disappeared from his spot. Even Lee's eyes widened at the sheer speed the whirlpool-nin moved at. Soon enough he appeared ten meters to the left. Hayai's eyes widened as the boy pulled his sword back. He didn't have time to dodge.

"**Samurai Art: Final Clash**!" Iyashii snapped his wrist forward as an explosion of debris and wind was sent sailing at the mist-nin. The attack collided head on, sending him crashing into a wall. The whole arena was covered in dust from the collision.

"Hayai!" Taira called form the stands. _'Not even he could have survived…'_ A lone tear trailed down the face of the Mist kunoichi.

Iyashii collapsed to one knee. "Looks like I won…" Before he could finish his sentence the white haired boy's eyes rolled backwards and he hit the ground with a thud. The dust finally cleared revealing a downed Hayai. Hayate decided to intervene.

"Because both fighters are no longer able to continue…" Hayate started, but was cut off by a low grunting noise.

"Wait!" Hayai grunted as he pushed himself onto his knee. His hand grabbed his violently bleeding abdomen. The boy panted like a dog as he pushed himself onto his wobbly feet. "I-I'm not done yet!" Taira's eyes widened as she saw her teammate barely able to stand.

Hayate looked uncertain but never less spoke up. "(Cough) It seems that only one fighter is able to stand. (Cough) Therefore I announce Hayai of Kiri as the winner!" The crowd couldn't believe their eyes. This boy, standing on death's door, was able to force his unwilling body to stay conscious.

"Yosh! Hayai-san's flames of youth burn brightly!" a boy wearing green spandex shouted loudly. Hayai exhaustedly looked up at his team. He flashed one quick smile before falling into the cold hands of unconsciousness. Utakata appeared behind him in a flash of speed as he caught his student.

"You did well," Utakata whispered as he handed his student to the medic-nins. The Genin were at a lack of words at the sheer amount of speed the Mist-Jounin possessed. Utakata reappeared next to his team. "I hope to see equal performances out of both of you," he instructed, not once taking his eye off the stadium floor. The two Genin nodded, still in shock at the events that just took place. The Genin were awoken from their thoughts as the electric board flashed through names. The board stopped. In large green letters the board read:

**Uzumaki Tenshi vs. Hyuga Neji**

Tenshi looked over into the confident eyes of her opponent. She could just tell she was in over her head.

**_Kiri Stadium…_**

Naruto walked through the large doors of Kiri's famous stadium. This stadium had marked the first battle between the Sandaime and Nidaime Mizukage, the same battle that marked the day the Sandaime finally took control of mist. This was the same battle that launched the village of Kirigakure into a seemingly endless genocide on bloodline users. The blond Jinchuuriki's sharp eyes picked out his friends and teammates in the crowd. A small smile graced his lips as he saw Haku sitting in the crowd. Naruto's eyebrows rose as he noticed the blonde Kumo ambassador. Finally his eyes landed on the form of one Kurosuki Raiga, standing across from him. The brown haired man sported a smug grin as he eyes up his opponent.

"Namikaze Naruto. Prepare to lose," Raiga taunted as he withdrew his lightning fangs. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed Kazeyaiba. He was ready for the battle that would decide his place on the swordsmen.

**A/N: Done! So how was it? As always please review, because reviews make me write faster! And I know you guys like that! I don't know if it really was the Sandaime or Yagura who started the bloodline war, but I'm going with this. I also am excited that N: UNS 2 will be coming out for the 360. Frankly broken bonds sucked. I hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a review! Also, a HUMONGUS thanks for my beta, Savanin.**

**B/N: Really, just a mere thanks? All that work and that's all I get? . Sheesh. ^.^ Nah, just kidding. It was my pleasure to help ensure that this story stays a hit. There aren't too many stories of Naruto raised in Kiri that are up to snuff. Well, enjoy guys; oh, to all the readers out there, if you haven't yet, check out my stories too. Please? Thanks in advance. T-T-F-N…ta ta for now.**


	11. Kirigakure no Raijin

Yo! Hey guys, back with another update! Thank you for all the WONDERFUL reviews. This story has now reached the 500 review mark (Almost 600)! This insane number of reviews inspired me to write! Also with Naruto Shippuden 167 coming out I just couldn't get enough of Naruto. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Some of you may be surprised at how powerful I am portraying Raiga as, but damn it he was one of the Seven Swordsmen! The anime made him seem like a total pushover, who couldn't fight four Genin, albeit four powerful Genin. I think if he properly used Ranmaru to predict his opponent's whereabouts—he could give Zabuza a run for his money!

_Kiri Stadium…_

"It's time I show you why they call me Kirigakure no Raijin," Raiga announced as he held his swords in an 'X' formation.

"**Lightning release: Lightning ball!**" Raiga shouted as a ball of cackling blue electricity formed in the center of the 'X'. As he finished calling out the name, the ball shot forward at breakneck speeds leaving a trail of light in its wake. Naruto's eyes widened as he witnessed the lightning attack collide with his body…or rather…where he used to be.

_'He's fast!'_ the Lightning user noted as his eyes darted back and forth, looking for any signs of his blond haired opponent.

_"Raiga…behind you!"_ Ranmaru shouted as Raiga's eyes widened. He threw himself to his left as he barely avoided a thrust of Naruto's Katana. The air around the blade seemed to shoot forward as the metallic weapon came to a halt. Raiga's eyebrow rose at this.

"A wind user? It would seem I'm at the disadvantage," the funeral-loving man chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet, dusting his legs off in the process. Before he could blink Naruto was upon him, flashing a downward strike. Raiga barely had time to form an X-formation with his swords as the two blades clashed in a deadlock of strength. Unfortunately for Naruto, his pubescent muscles were not strong enough to hold back Raiga. Raiga smirked as lightning sparked to life from his blades, electrocuting his blond haired opponent.

Naruto back flipped backwards as he landed in a crouch, _'Damn that hurt! I'll have to take this up a level.'_ With this thought, the Jinchuuriki's blade was covered in a cloak of bluish-white wind chakra. He reared his blade back and swung, sending a blast of screeching winds right at the green haired man. Raiga was able to jump over the attack, allowing it to fly past him harmlessly. The wind struck a deep gash in the sides of the stadium wall. Not one to let up, Naruto flashed through a set of seals.

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!**" Naruto shouted as he held his hands out in front of him, parallel to the ground. A great torrent of wind exploded from his hands, speeding at the green haired man. Raiga was able to dodge at the last second, seemingly unharmed. Unfortunately the same could not be said for his hooded cloak, which was torn into pieces. The lightning user growled as he threw his cloak to the ground. He grinned as visible lightning surged through his blades. Raiga aimed his blades to the sky as he called out the technique.

"**Ninja Art: Ikazuchi's fangs!**" Raiga shouted as the lightning shot into the gray clouds above. Naruto's eyes widened at this. Before Naruto could react, the lightning shot downwards at speeds like none other. The lightning struck the ground as dust covered the area from view.

"How was that, Ranmaru?" Raiga asked gleefully.

_"That was amazing,"_Ranmaru answered softly. The dust cleared, revealing a crater where the lightning attack had hit. Raiga's eyes widened as Naruto was nowhere to be seen. _"Raiga, below you!"_ Ranmaru shouted as warning bells went off in Raiga's head. He jumped backwards as Naruto erupted from the earth, fist cocked back. Raiga was able to catch the fist with his hand. Naruto growled and attempted a roundhouse kick, which was caught as well. Raiga smirked.

"Predictable!" he shouted as a grin appeared on his face. Soon his eyes widened as he began to feel a hot sensation flowing through his body. The swordsmen jumped away as he glanced at his burning hand. "You brat! You channeled fire chakra into my body?" Raiga shouted as he realized his opponent's motives. A smirk formed on Naruto's face as he settled into a kenjutsu stance. Raiga growled as he anger flared to life.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" the green haired man shouted as he charged forward at impressive speeds. He attempted a diagonal slash with his right blade, but was parried by Kazeyaiba. Raiga smirked as he charged lightning through the blade. His smirk was wiped clean off as the lightning dissipated upon contact with Naruto's wind covered sword. "I see…wind is lightning's natural enemy after all…" Raiga scowled as he twisted around and attempted to thrust his left sword into Naruto's stomach. Naruto, expecting this, was able to catch the sword in his hand. Blood seeped down the Lightning Fang as Naruto's grip tightened. He held out his left palm as swirling chakra shimmered to life. The maelstrom of chakra started spinning at an incredible rate when Naruto thrust it forward.

"**Rasengan**!" the blond shouted as he plunged his father's technique into the wide eyed man's chest. Raiga's horrified face turned into a spiteful grin.

"**Lightning Shadow Clone!**" the clone shouted as it dissipated into lightning, which crawled onto Naruto's unprotected hand. The blonde's body spasms as volts upon volts of electricity traveled through his naturally conductive body. He fell to his knee and began breathing heavily.

"Heh…I didn't even see you substitute with your clone," Naruto panted as he pushed himself to his feet. He grinned as his fingers formed a single hand seal.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**," Naruto stated as five clones shimmered to life. The five clones nodded at their master, before blurring into action. Raiga scowled as he sheathed his blades, positioning himself into a Taijutsu stance. The first blond appeared to his left, attempting a flying axe kick. Raiga lazily put his hand up and caught the kick. He smirked as he flung the clone into a second clone that appeared at his right. The two clones both poofed away from the impact. Raiga ducked low as a third Naruto's leg sailed over his head. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards as he slammed his elbow into the blond.

_'Three down…two to go,'_ Raiga thought to himself. Two clones appeared simultaneously, one in front of Raiga, one behind him, and they both attempted to punch the Thunder of the Hidden Mist. Raiga twisted around both fists, causing the blondes to unintentionally disperse each other. In Raiga's moment of action, the real Naruto was able to appear to the left of him, just outside his peripheral vision's limit. He attempted a roundhouse kick, but came short as Raiga blocked it with his forearm. Naruto's eyes widened. The man wasn't even looking. Raiga began to chuckle as he jumped backwards.

"Is that all you've got?" Raiga taunted as he chuckled openly. Naruto growled.

_'It's like he has 360 degree vision! There's no way someone—aside from a Hyuga—could be able to see everywhere like that!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind as he went through a set of hand signs. The blond took a deep breath as a white hot dragon of fire erupted from his mouth. The dragon's eyes lit up bright red before it shot at the lightning user.

"**Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu!**" Raiga shouted as the water from a nearby pond intercepted the scorching hot fire dragon. The jutsu collided in a show of evaporation and smoke.

_'I've never seen such a powerful fire dragon before!'_ Raiga thought as the smoke cleared. It seemed the water wall was enough to counter the dragon. Raiga noted this as he glanced at the left over water on the ground. An insane grin sprouted on the man's face as he hoisted his fangs high in the air. Lightning crackled to life as Raiga slammed his blades on the ground.

"**Lightning Strike!**" the insane man shouted as lightning erupted from the ground. The leftover water increased the power of the attack as it speed towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the attack.

'_If I get hit by that, it definitely won't be good,'_Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in thought as his mind worked overdrive, trying to come up with a plan. A devilish smirk formed on Naruto's face as the attack came crashing towards him. It was time to put his plan in action.

_Crowd…_

Yugito found herself amazed by the show of the two Elite Jounin of Kiri. On one hand, the older man's control of lightning put most Kumo-nin to shame, and on the other hand, the blonde's mastery over wind and fire seemed flawless. To be able to perform high powered wind jutsu without the use of a single hand seal – it was downright unheard of. Her mind thought back to her talk with the Raikage and she couldn't help but wonder why he was so attached to the idea of her falling in love with the boy. Sure he was strong, handsome, and reliable, but she couldn't help but think there was another reason. Her eyes widened as she faintly recalled their meeting at the treaty negotiation.

_'He's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki! Raikage-sama wants to make certain Kiri will not betray us, so what better way than to make sure one of their most important weapons is attached to someone of likewise status in Kumo; it is a brilliant way to make sure either country would not risk breaking the treaty,'_ Yugito put the pieces together. A part of her was peeved at the thought of being used, but another part of her was interested in the idea of spending more time with the younger Jinchuuriki. Yugito looked back towards the floor as lightning attack flew at Naruto at alarming speeds.

_Fight…_

Right as the attack was about to collide with the blond, he propelled himself high into the air, using his wind chakra as a medium. As he reached about 30 meters in the air, Naruto's eyes snapped open as he quickly unsheathed his blades, connecting them at the hilt. The wind itself surrounded Naruto as he made a slashing motion with his double edged sword. Fire flew out of the shorter end of the double edged sword. The hot flames were moving at a moderate pace towards Raiga. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he twisted around and made a second slashing motion with his blade. Wind chakra was sent colliding with the fire, making it explode in a ferocious light of burning hot chakra. The ball of explosive fire was sent plummeting towards the lightning user, who could only bring up his blades in an 'x' formation in defense.

"**Explosive Release: Meteor Strike!**" Naruto shouted as the attack collided with the earth, enveloping everything in a bright light. The ground shattered as it exploded in every direction. The audience had to shield their eyes from the brightness of the explosion. Naruto landed silently on the ground as he stood up, breathing heavily. When the dust cleared Raiga was lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Raiga!" a voice yelled as a small boy crawled his way over to the unmoving body of his master.

"Raiga!" the boy shouted again as he continued his long and painful trek. It appeared the boy was crippled, considering he was feebly crawling. "You threw me out of the way! You saved me Raiga." Tears rolled down the purple haired boys face as his eyes glowed an eerie red. His mouth widened at what he saw.

"Stay back Ranmaru!" Raiga gasped painfully as he pushed himself to one knee.

"I'll finish this now!" Raiga shouted as lightning began to appear on his body. Soon the dark clouds above produced a beam of lightning that crashed right into the reinstated-nin. Raiga cackled madly as he stood up on his two feet, seemingly forgetting his state of exhaustion.

Naruto's eyes widened. _'This is different than before…he is actually controlling the very nature of lightning. There could be no limit to his power now!'_ Naruto thought as he eyed his opponent. Raiga extended his arm as lightning shot out in a continuous current. Naruto blurred out of view as he appeared before Raiga. He landed a solid punch in the lightning user's gut, sending him skidding to a halt.

_'Dammit! Without Ranmaru, I can't predict his movements! He's too fast!'_ Raiga thought as he shot out another current of pure lightning, blasting away the ground it hit. This pattern kept continuing. Raiga would shoot out an endless current of lightning, Naruto would evade, sometimes landing a blow on his opponent, and continue. With Raiga's limitless power it appeared as if he would win the duel. Naruto's eyes softened as he looked at the purple haired boy, lying hopelessly on the ground.

"This…Ranmaru, why do you use him?" Naruto questioned, trying to get a reaction from his opponent. Raiga merely chuckled.

"He and I are one and the same fighter; two in one. I found him years back, in a small town. There was a Kiri spy in the town, and my team was sent to eliminate him. I, however, couldn't seem to remember who I was supposed to kill. I stumbled upon Ranmaru and told him how I was going to kill him," Raiga glanced at his partner.

"…Instead of being upset…he seemed happy. He told me that we were the same; both searching for a purpose in life, so I decided to bring him with me. From that day forward he would be my eyes and ears, and I his arms and legs," Raiga explained as he closed his eyes in thought.

_Crowd…_

Haku's eyes widened in shock; the story of the two…it seemed like déjà vu. She recalled the time where she had first met Zabuza; how it felt to live a life without purpose. A small smile graced her lips as she looked down at Ranmaru.

_Fight…_

"I see," Naruto whispered softly as he jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding another streak of lightning. He dodged the continuous blasts as he formulated a plan. Naruto appeared a second later in front of Raiga. His fist was cocked back as he attempted to punch the man. Raiga was able to catch the fist. Naruto attempted to bring his knee into his opponent's gut, but Raiga was able to block the knee with his forearm. Raiga smirked as he sent his lightning coursing through the blonde. Instead of screams of agony the blond disappeared into a plumb of smoke.

'_What?'_ Raiga couldn't even react as Naruto appeared in front of him, brandishing his prized jutsu.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he plunged the swirling ball of uncontrolled chakra into the lightning user. A small smile formed onto Raiga's features. Not one of his usual insane grin, or confident smirks, but a real, true smile. Raiga was sent spiraling back from the force of the jutsu, eventually colliding with the wall. A small shockwave exploded throughout the stadium wall from the impact. The last thing Raiga saw was Naruto's look of pity before he finally gave into the cold hands of unconsciousness.

Absolutely no sound was heard throughout the entire stadium. It had seemed the battle was truly one to be remembered. Mei's booming voice broke into the tranquility of the arena.

"I hereby announce Namikaze Naruto as the winner! He will be retaining his seat in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," Mei shouted with pride. Applause erupted from the stands as people cheered for one of the greatest fights they'd ever seen. Naruto stood tall, a goofy grin present on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. The medics soon arrived to treat the unconscious man.

_Konoha…_

Tenshi slowly made her way down to the arena. She was nervous, and rightfully so. The red head was going up against the supposed prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. No matter how hard she tried, Tenshi couldn't help but feel that little bit of nervousness in the back of her head.

"(Cough) Begin!" Hayate shouted as he jumped to the side. White eyes stared into blue as the two prestigious clan members eyed each other. They were the Uzumaki Clan of Whirlpool and the Hyuuga clan of Leaf. A smirk formed on Neji's face.

"You might as well give up now. You're fated to lose," the boy stated calmly as he crossed his arms. Tenshi's eyes narrowed.

"You think I'd just give up? How stupid are you?" she shot back as she settled into a taijutsu stance.

Neji snorted, "You lack confidence in your words. Who are you really trying to convince…me, or yourself?" The boy spoke harshly as his white eyes took in every detail of the red head, "You see, your eyes drifted to the top-right. This means your remembering a painful memory. Now they drifted to the bottom-left. You are slowly losing your confidence."

Tenshi looked down in shame. It was true. She didn't know if she could win this fight. Her eyes widened in shock as she heard a voice.

"Tenshi! You can't give up now! Show that pretty boy the power of Whirlpool!" Hade shouted from the crowd, his eyes flashing purple for a mere second. Tenshi slowly lifted her head to reveal a completely confident face. Her eyes snapped open to reveal two icy blue orbs.

_'How? One second ago she was on the verge of quitting…now she seems more confident than ever!'_Neji thought angrily as his eyes narrowed.

"My name is Uzumaki Tenshi, I will not lose!" Tenshi shouted as her chakra flared. Dark blue chakra swirled around the form of the red headed girl. Neji took a step back from the sheer density of the chakra.

The Sandaime Hokage's eyes widened in shock, _'That chakra, that's the hidden chakra of the Uzumaki Clan! No one has had that chakra this strong since…him.'_

Hayai's eyes widened as he heard her declaration. It sounded so familiar…

_Flashback…_

_A seven year old Hayai pushed himself back to his feet as he wiped the blood from his lip. Five older boys stood around him, all sporting menacing grins._

_"W-why? Why are you doing this?" Hayai asked meekly as he tightened his fists. The oldest boy, a boy of about 10, grinned. He had short gray hair and a wooden bat in his hand._

_"My parents said your dad was a traitor—and that means you're a traitor too!" he shouted as he swung the bat at Hayai. The bat connected with the black haired boy's shoulder, sending him crashing towards the ground._

_"I don't even k-know who my dad is…" Hayai muttered weakly as he grabbed his broken shoulder. The gray haired boy spat on him as he attempted to swing the bat again. His eyes widened as the bat was blocked by a young blonde haired boy. What was most surprising was the boy caught the bat with one hand._

_"What do you think you're doing?" the blond shouted as his piercing blue eyes narrowed. The older boy tried to pry to bat free, which led to Naruto letting go, sending him flying into the dirt. The group of five surrounded the single blond._

_"Who do you think you are?" one of them shouted as he balled his hand into a fist._

_"Someone who doesn't sit by and let others be picked on," the blond stated simply as he got into a taijutsu stance._

_"You don't understand! That kid's dad was really bad!" the same person shouted back. The blonde's eyes narrowed as he heard this._

_"You bully! You mean you did all this because his dad is bad?" he shouted as he brought his fist to the older boy's face._

_"Get him!" the leader shouted as the five ran towards their younger target. The blond ducked under a fist and countered by kneeing the boy in the gut, hard. The 10 year old doubled over in pain. He caught another fist and spun around it, landing a solid punch to the face of his opponent. The ten year old boy fell to his butt with a thud. The seven year old didn't have time to think about this as another boy punched him in the gut. He responded quickly by bringing his fist up in a nasty uppercut. Two kids remained standing across from him as the three other kids were sprawled on the ground, crying over their wounds._

_"Get lost or I'll pound you too!" the blond fighter yelled as the two stumbled off, a bruised ego was the only injury they received. He turned his attention to the black haired boy._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Hayai nodded, "Yeah…thanks." He mumbled as he wiped his tears away._

_"No problem! What's your name?" The blonde flashed a large grin at Hayai._

_"My names Hayai…I don't have a last name. Who are you?"_

_"My name is Terumi Uzumaki Naruto! I guess I'll be seeing you around." Naruto smiled as he flashed a large grin at the other boy. Hayai absentmindedly noted the distinct fox-like qualities the boy possessed as he retreated back into the forest._

_Flashback end…_

Hayai shook his head. As hard as he'd tried, he could never find the blond after that day. A scowl formed on the raven haired boy's face as his pointed, shark-like teeth glistened in the light.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted as the veins around his eyes became more pronounced. His eyes widened as he looked at his opponents chakra. _'Her chakra…it's much denser than normal chakra. Just what is she?'_Neji thought as he sprinted forward, faster than most Genin could see. He attempted to land a Jyuuken strike on Tenshi's stomach, but the girl was able to twist around the palm and land a jab on Neji's chest.

_'I can feel power flowing through me! I feel so much stronger,'_Tenshi blurred from view as she appeared before the Hyuuga genius. She attempted a roundhouse kick, which was met by a palm strike. Tenshi stumbled back as a sharp pain coursed through her leg.

"What did you do?" she demanded as she felt her leg weaken.

"I sealed the chakra point in your leg," Neji stated simply as he blurred into action. He withdrew two kunai, sending one sailing right towards the red head. Tenshi merely responded by sending a group of shuriken which clashed against the kunai. Not one to let up, Neji threw the kunai at the predicted spot Tenshi would land. The red head's eyes widened as she jumped out of the way, barely dodging to projectile. Her relief was short lived as Neji was upon her in an instant. His fingers moved in a blur as he sealed a chakra point on her shoulder. Seeing she was out matched, the Whirlpool-nin threw a horde of Kunai in the ground and jumped back.

_'Close range is suicide! I'll have to take him on from a distance,'_Tenshi thought as she dumped out a canteen of water and went through a set of seals. She inwardly thanked Hayai for the idea of the water canteen.

"**Uzumaki Release: Water Dragon Jutsu**!" Tenshi shouted as a spiraling water dragon erupted from the dumped water. The Dragon had piercing red eyes, differing from the original water dragon's yellow eyes. Tenshi pointed her finger at Neji as the dragon shot forward as amazing speeds.

_'That jutsu! It's much more powerful than the Water Dragon!'_Neji thought as he desperately started to spin. Chakra whipped around him as he formed a spinning shield of chakra.

"**Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Spin**!" Neji shouted as the water dragon was thrown apart at the hands of the Hyuuga clan's ultimate shield. The audience members' eyes widened at the clash of the two jutsu. Tenshi panted from the strain of using such a powerful attack.

Kushina smirked in the crowd. She was proud of her daughter. The Red Death knew that her daughter had the strongest Uzumaki Chakra in decades; far stronger than her own. She also knew that her daughter had the potential to surpass the original Uzumaki Clan leader, a distant relative of the Shodai Hokage.

"Your jutsu was impressive, but nothing get's past the ultimate shield of the Hyuuga. It's over." Neji stated as he settled into a low stance. His Byakugan flared to life as he called out a set of words.

"**Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms**!" Neji shouted as his fingers disappeared from sight. His hands were a blur to even the most powerful ninja in the room. Neji continued his assault, tagging almost every position possible on his opponent's body.

"Sixty four palms!" Neji shouted as he landed a final palm strike on Tenshi. The girl shot back from the impact. She landed hard on the ground, unmoving.

"Proctor, call the match. She won't be getting up," Neji stated confidently as he deactivated his Byakugan. Just as Hayate was about to call the match in Neji's favor, the most surprising thing happened. Tenshi pushed herself to her feet. She stood with her hand over her stomach, panting like a dog.

"I won't…give up," the red head stated as she limped forward.

"You attempting to resist is futile. It's over," Neji mocked quietly as his opponent continued to limp forward.

"Why do you try so hard? You know you stand no chance." The brown haired boy questioned as he closed his eyes in thought.

Tenshi flashed a tired smile, "Because unlike you, I'm not too caught up in the past to live for the future. Fate doesn't control our actions, Hyuuga Neji. We control our actions. Only a coward would believe such things."

Neji's Byakugan flared to life as his anger ignited. In the blink of an eye he landed a powerful Jyuuken strike to the red headed girl's abdomen. Tenshi was sent flying back into the wall. Neji charged forward again. The chakra concentration in his hand was so dense it became visible…everyone could tell he was striking to kill. Tenshi's eyes widened as she vainly tried to get up. She couldn't move a muscle in her body. The red head's eyes snapped shut as she accepted her fate. She was going to die. Seconds ticked by as nothing happened. Tenshi's eyes fluttered open as she saw a sight that shocked her to the bone. Neji was standing stiff as a tree. His hand was mere inches away from her heart.

_'What…what is this?'_Neji shouted in his head as the truck of a tree wrapped itself around his body, a branch extending and grabbing his hand. _'Genjutsu? No, my Byakugan can see through genjutsu…but no one else is reacting. Is it possible there are genjutsu my eyes cannot penetrate?'_ Neji thought as he struggled to free himself. He flared his chakra, attempting to break the genjutsu. His efforts were in vain.

Hayate looked confused. One second the Hyuga was about to deliver a finishing blow…the next he seemed like he was restrained by an invisible force. His sickly looking eyes glanced at the nearly unconscious form of Tenshi.

"(Cough) Seeing as only one (Cough) fighter is able to move. I (Cough) hereby announce Hyuuga Neji as the winner," Hayate called out.

Neji stumbled to the ground as the tree disappeared into nothingness. He looked around everywhere, looking for any sign the tree was there. He couldn't find anything.

No one in the stands noticed Tada Hade's normally green eyes were a deep purple in color. As soon as the match ended his eyes returned to their normal green.

'_You're welcome…Tenshi,'_Hade whispered softly.

The last thing Tenshi saw was the smirking form of Hade before she gave into the dark void that was calling her.

_Kiri…_

Naruto stood in the Mizukage's office. He had been called to the office shortly after his battle with the famed Thunder of the mist.

"So what did you want Mizukage-sama?" Naruto yawned tiredly. His adrenaline had finally worn out, leaving his body in a sore mess.

"Naruto…There are a couple of things I feel you should know," Mei stated as she averted her gaze from her adopted son's.

"What are they?" Naruto asked, his interest level steadily rising.

"Do you want the bad…or the worse?" Mei mumbled darkly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Bad first," he shot back immediately. Mei nodded as she took out a file.

"Recently our intelligence department discovered a group of missing-nin. They call themselves the Akatsuki," Mei explained.

"Red Dawn?" Naruto asked curiously. Mei nodded as she continued.

"They are a group of S-rank missing-nin. There are nine or ten of them in total…"

"What do they want?" Naruto interrupted his leader in mid sentence.

"I was getting to that, Baka!" Mei shouted as she rubbed her temples. "They are after the nine Bijuu, and more specifically, the Jinchuuriki of these Bijuu. We don't know what they want, or what they are going to do with them…but we know it can't be good."

"Do who know anyone who's in it?" Naruto asked after a long pause. Mei nodded her head slowly.

"Hoshigaki Kisame is the only member we were able to recognize," Mei stated glumly. Naruto's eyes widened. He knew the stories of the famed Kirigakure no Kaijin, the monster of the hidden mist. The man was a legend in Kiri; his power was second only to Yagura during his reign.

"I see…so I wouldn't be strong enough to take even one of them on my own…" Naruto acknowledged in a melancholy voice.

"That's why after today you will be starting the process of combining your elemental chakra with your Rasengan. The Hiraishin is a dead end. Without an extensive knowledge of seals, it's virtually out of your reach. Unfortunately Kiri isn't known for its seals masters…" Mei explained with a tired sigh. Naruto's eyes glowed happily at the thought of combining his elements with the Rasengan. He had wanted to for years, but Mei had forbidden him, explaining that he didn't have the control necessary.

"You said something about worse news? What could be worse than that?" Naruto joked, trying to lighten the mood. Mei's solemn expressive told him this wasn't a moment for joking. The blonde's face turned serious. "Really…what is it?"

"Naruto…Utakata has recently reported with some bad news. Apparently our sole team in the Chuunin Selection Exams had found a shocking discovery…" Mei trailed off, not able to look her son in the eyes.

"What is it?" Naruto asked in a worried voice.

Mei averted her gaze, "Naruto…your mother is alive."

**A/N: Done! Well thanks for tuning into my weekly update! Don't forget to REVIEW! If I get enough reviews, I will write faster, meaning I may be able to update this by Friday. I would have had this out earlier, but the Fourth of July and all…you know. Happy Fourth to all of my American fans out there. Also, on a side note, did anyone else notice the quality, or lack thereof, of the new Naruto Shippuden? Frankly it was, for the lack of a better word, cartoony. Hopefully they make it better next chapter, because it's started to get real good! Thanks for reading….REVIEW! :). Ja Ne!**


	12. The Journey to the leaf begins

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 12: Homecoming: Journey to the leaf!

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the great reviews! This story has reached 100,000 hits! I could have gotten this done sooner…but I was grounded all Friday, had family reunions/grad parties on Saturday, and on Sunday I was just lazy... Also I wasn't inspired by the lack of a new Naruto: Shippuden episode! I hope they are taking the extra time to animate it better… Anyway please enjoy.

"W-what…?" Naruto sputtered out.

"Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, is alive." Mei stated again. It killed her in the inside to hurt her son-like figure so much, but she knew her duties as the Mizukage came first.

Naruto blinked as his mind vainly tried to fully comprehend what was being told to him. "How—Sandaime-sama said she was…" Naruto started as painful realization dawned upon him.

"There is no mistaking it Naruto. The Sandaime Hokage lied to you," Mei quietly drifted off as she stared into the blonde's eyes.

"She must have been lied to! That's it—Konoha lied to her—they must have told her I was killed," Naruto shouted in a frantic haze of delusion. Mei shook her head slowly.

"We don't know the full details, but as far as we know she knew you were alive," the auburn haired beauty explained.

"What are you saying? She abandoned me?" Naruto asked. He knew the answer himself, but some part of him hoped it was a misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry…" Mei muttered as she put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Hot tears streamed down Naruto's face as he looked at his hands. The blonde Jinchuriki clenched his fists as he stood up in rage.

"She thought I was the fox! Just like the rest of them!" Naruto shouted as he punched the wall in rage. Dust exploded upon contact as a large hole appeared in the finely crafted wall. Memories flashed through Naruto's head. Naruto remembered living in the orphanage, and the lonely pain of living on his own before Mei had showed up. He clearly remembered how it felt to know that _nobody _cared about you. Then he remembered the _glares_, those sour looks of abhorrence he'd received from the older members of the populace. His tears suddenly evaporated as fiery red chakra slowly seeped from his pours. Blood red eyes snapped open as the boy's pupil narrowed into a slit. Naruto turned around and slowly started walking towards the door.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Mei questioned hastily. Naruto made no move to respond as he continued on his trek for the door. "Naruto stop!" Mei continued shouting, with similar results. "Naruto, I order you to stop!"

Naruto came to an abrupt halt as his head slowly turned backwards. Piercing red eyes glared at the Mizukage.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mei asked sharply, reminding Naruto this was the _Mizukage_ he was dealing with. To give the Jinchuriki credit he didn't even flinch at the harsh glare he was receiving.

"Konoha," Naruto practically spat the word out.

"No. I can't let you do that," Mei stated calmly as she shook her head.

"What? Why not?" Naruto growled as his red chakra flared brightly. "You can't expect me to just sit by and do nothing!"

"I don't. You didn't let me finish my sentence," Mei answered calmly. "You may go to Konoha with me in one month's time."

The red chakra dissipated as Naruto looked at the woman quizzically. "What happens in one month?"

A small smirk formed upon Mei's face. "The Chunin Exam Finals. I have decided that I will be going, escorted by the four current swordsmen."

Naruto grudgingly nodded his head. "I understand. Will that be all?"

"I can tell you need some time to cool off. Take the rest of the day off."

Naruto nodded and exited the Mizukage tower. He walked slowly down the silent roads of Kiri. Most people were still at the stadium, talking with friends or just plain having a good time. Naruto walked slowly, hands in pockets, as he passed a small home. His sharp ears easily picked up the conversation inside.

"You be good at the park today Dai-kun!" A clearly feminine voice called to a small boy.

"Thanks mom! I love you!"

Naruto's bangs casted a dark shadow over his eyes as he continued his painful trek home. His mind was in a flurry of thoughts and emotions. The blonde was so out of it he didn't even notice an approaching person.

"Hey Naruto," A blond girl called as she approached him. Naruto looked up to see Yugito's worry-filled eyes. "What's the matter?" She asked as she noticed his clearly depressed body language.

"Nothing," Naruto stated simply as he continued to walk. The Nibi Jinchuriki followed.

"Don't lie to me! I know there is something wrong with you." Yugito stated firmly as she stood right in front of him.

Naruto snorted. "Like you'd care. You hardly know me." With this he jumped to the rooftops and took of. Yugito sighed as he closed her eyes.

_'You can't get away from a sensory-type…'_ With this thought the medaling blonde disappeared from view.

_On top a hill, overlooking Kiri…_

Naruto sat on the top of a large hill. The blond seemed to be lost in a pool of his own memories as he didn't even register when Yugito sat next to him. The Kumo-nin looked out at the dimly lit village. The serene glow of twilight illuminated the normally dull village of Kiri. Her attention turned to the younger boy she was sitting next to.

"It's really gorgeous."

"Hmm…" Naruto faintly replied as his head turned away from the older blonde.

"What is really the matter?" Yugito asked after a short pause.

"You don't care. You don't even know me." Naruto replied sharply as he continued to stare off into space.

"I know that you're like me—a Jinchuriki. I just want to help…" Yugito insisted as she absentmindedly gazed towards her abdomen – where the Nibi's seal was placed.

"You don't know anything! You've never been betrayed by anyone." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he responded harshly. Yugito's catlike eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Raikage-sama must have been misinformed. You're nothing like Kirabi-sama." Yugito snorted as he turned her head away. This peaked Naruto's interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Kirabi lived a hard life, much harder than you could ever imagine! He was chosen to be the Hachibi's new Jinchuriki – shortly after it killed his best friend's father. For the first years of his life he was excluded and treated as he was different." She was cut off by Naruto.

"So what? So was I."

"Let me finish, Damn it!" Yugito growled, "This treatment didn't affect him at all. He kept a smile on his face the entire time, not once feeling any sort of hatred towards the citizens of Kumo. Not even when his best friend tried to kill him."

Naruto's eyes widened at this. He remembered how it'd been back in Konoha…he'd hated them, more specifically their glares. To hear that someone could have had it _worse_ for _longer _and not have felt the same…even to the extent of holding no ill regards toward a friend who attempted to murder you! It was insane. Naruto sighed as he thought over his recent actions. _'I have been acting immature…especially the way I acted out against Kaa-san…'_

"Eventually Bee was able to show the entire village that he could control the Hachibi, and now he is the protector of Kumo!" Yugito explained proudly. "I know talking about it will help…" The Nibi Jinchuriki trailed off on a lighter note.

Naruto sighed as he looked away. It couldn't hurt to try. "I just found out my birth _mother_ abandoned me."

"I'm so sorry." Yugito whispered softly. "My parents are dead, so I can't really relate...But think about all the good you have in your life. You have a loving mother-figure, lots of friends; you're a hero to your village! You are even a member of the Seven Swordsmen, a group that's feared worldwide!" The blonde finished.

A small smile sprouted onto Naruto's gloom features. "Thanks. I guess I was out of line. I won't forgive her, but I won't let a grudge against a woman I've never met consume me." Naruto explained as he gazed at the village again.

"No problem. You are still a kid after all…" Yugito teased as she stood up.

"Hey!" Naruto whined loudly, "I'm not that much younger than you!"

"Whatever keeps you going, kid. See you around." Yugito smirked as she disappeared in a small flick of blue flames.

Naruto's fists clenched as he stood up confidently. It was time to train.

_Konoha…_

Tenshi's eyes fluttered open as she recognized the hazy images of her teammates. The image cleared up as she noticed the white surroundings.

"What happened?" The red head muttered as she bent over frantically and coughed like a mad man.

"The Hyuga punctured your lung," Iyashii mumbled as he glanced back to his current broken arm. Tenshi's pale lips formed a narrow 'o'.

"That's right…How come he didn't kill me?" Tenshi asked quizzically as the memories of her latest fight flooded into her brain. Iyashii shook his head in thought.

"Beats me. I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth though." The white haired boy spoke much quieter than he did before his battle. Maybe the loss would help the arrogant boy humble out. Tenshi's eyes snapped to the opening door as Kushina slipped in quietly.

"Are you okay honey?" Kushina asked frantically as she rushed to the bedside of her daughter.

"Yes mom…I'm fine," Tenshi answered softly.

"That's a relief! I almost had a heart attack when that Hyuga boy was about to kill you!" Kushina explained as she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Yeah…" Tenshi mumbled as the two red head's awkwardly averted their gazes from one another.

"Tenshi…I know we got into a fight before…but I want you to know I'm proud of you. That Hyuga boy is considered to have the most potential of any Hyuga in decades, there's no shame in losing."

"I know," Tenshi smiled as she finally looked into her mother's soft caring eyes. A frown formed on her face as she thought of something. _'Eyes that Naruto never got to see…'_ The red head quickly shook those thoughts away as she turned back to her mom.

"Are the fights over?"

"No. There is one left…It's been a boy named Rock Lee and Hade." Kushina explained. Tenshi nodded. "Goodbye now. Send a nurse if you need anything. I love you." Kushina smiled as she left the room. Tenshi bit her lip as she couldn't even reply to her mother's covert message.

_With Kushina…_

The whirlpool-leader walked out of the room to come face to face with a Kiri-nin.

"Who are you?" Kushina demanded suspiciously as she looked into the man's amber eyes.

"My name is Utakata. I am the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi no Namekuji," Utakata introduced himself as Kushina's violet eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" The red head nearly spat out, voice laced in hostility.

"Namikaze Naruto will be in Konoha in one month's time. I'm here to ask you not to seek him out, under any circumstances." The Jinchuriki answered benevolently.

"Even if I was going to, which I am not, what right do you have to dictate who I can or can't seek out?" Kushina questioned angrily as her chakra levels steadily increased.

"I am not dictating; merely warning." Utakata stated simply as he disappeared in a storm of bubbles, leaving the red head to her own thoughts.

_Arena…_

Hade's green eyes stared into the circular eyes of one Rock Lee. A broad grin formed on Hade's face as he eyed his opponent's unusual choice of clothing.

"I like your color!" Hade shouted exuberantly as he flashed Lee a thumbs up. The Konoha-nin was wearing a full green spandex jumpsuit, with orange leg warmers hugging his shins. He had black hair cut into a bowl cut, and the bushiest eyebrows Hade had ever seen.

"Yosh! The same to you Hade-san! Your flames of youth burn very brightly. Let us have a very enjoyable match!" Lee shouted as he mirrored the thumbs up.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted as Lee literally jumped into action. The youthful genin jumped into the air and brought his foot forward in a spinning axe kick.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouted as his foot made contact with Hade's face, sending the green haired boy flying back into a wall. Hade growled as he pushed himself onto his feet, settling into a Taijutsu stance. Lee once again took the offensive as he charged forward. Just as he was about to punch Hade, Lee spun around and elbowed his unsuspecting opponent in his face. To Lee's surprise his elbow felt as if it connected with steel. He looked up to see it had, in fact, connected with a steel wall.

_'But how…? That wasn't there before,' _Lee was cut from his musings as Hade appeared in front of his with his fist reared back. Lee easily caught the fist and used to momentum to bring his knee up to Hade's face. This time it was a solid hit as Hade was sent tumbling across the ground. The green haired boy landed in a crouch as he wiped blood from his lip.

"Hehe…You hit hard Lee-san!" Hade grinned as he bounced back to his feet.

_'What? How is this possible? He should be unconscious from that hit!'_ Lee thought suspiciously as he brought his fingers to his chin, adopting a classic 'thinking' pose.

"Lee! Be careful with this guy…I have a suspicion he can take more damage than a normal opponent!" Gai shouted from the crowds in a very serious matter.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted as he scribbled the words of advice down into a small notepad. Where he had gotten the notepad, in his seemingly pocket less spandex, was beyond Hade's considerable intelligence.

Hade decided to use Lee's lack of attention to his advantage, as he charged forward at considerable speeds. He attempted a straight jab to the clearly unfocused Konoha-nin. Without ever lifting his eyes from his notes, Lee seemingly effortlessly ducked under the jab. Hade growled as he swung his other arm towards his green-clad opponent. Lee flipped backwards, landing on one hand as his eyes skimmed the notes one more time. He nodded as he put the notepad back into his equipment pouch and settled into a Goken stance.

"Now where were we?" Lee questioned in a clueless manner as he eyed the fatigued form of his opponent. Hade sweat dropped as he sprinted forward again, intent on at least hitting his opponent. The green haired boy started his assault out with a straight punch, which Lee easily caught. Hade pulled his arm back as he attempted to nail Lee with his free arm. Attempted, being the key word. Lee ducked under the punch and swept his opponent's feet from under him. Hade fell to the ground with a thud. Lee grinned as his teeth flashed in the light.

_'Just what is this guy?'_ Hade twitched as he witnessed some of the strange characteristics of his opponent. "That didn't hurt very bad Lee-san!"

"Lee! Take them off!" His look-alike sensei called from the crowd. Lee's already wide eyes widened to seemingly impossible levels.

"B-but Gai-sensei! You told me I could only take these off when protecting someone precious to me!" Lee shouted as he looked questionably to his mentor. Gai flashed him one of his 'Nice Guy' poses.

"I will allow it this once!" Lee grinned as he reached into his leg warmers, pulling out two sets of metallic leg weights. Hade's eyes narrowed as he witnessed this act.

_'What could a couple weights do…?'_ As Lee dropped the weights they created small craters in the floor, shocking everybody present. _'…Never mind.'_

"I can move so much more freely now!" Lee shouted as he stretched out his legs. As soon as he was done he literally disappeared from his spot. In the blink of an eye Lee had connected a solid roundhouse kick with Hade's unsuspecting stomach. The green haired boy doubled over in pain. Not one to go lightly, Lee followed up with another kick that sent Hade flying through the air. In midflight Lee appeared behind his opponent and wrapped his arm bandages around his body. The spandex wearing boy spun around on his heels in a circle, effectively whipping Hade's body around with him. Letting go, Lee sent Hade crashing into a wall. Spider web cracks appeared in the wall around the boy's impact. Lee smirked in triumph. Surely his opponent would be downed after that attack.

"You are really starting to piss me off!" Hade shouted as he emerged from the dust clouds, sporting nothing but a few minor cuts and bruises. His eyes were rapidly flashing between piercing purple and misty green. Lee's eyes widened as a large spike erupted from every wall, totaling four large spikes speeding towards him. The green-clad ninja was able to twist his way around them as he landed safely on the ground. Lee looked at his shoulder to see a minor cut. He looked back at the walls to see absolutely no sign of spikes at all.

_'Genjutsu? That's impossible!' _Lee inwardly shouted as he disappeared from sight. He appeared in front of Hade a moment later with his fist cocked back. Instead of colliding with Hade's face, Lee's fist ended up colliding with a freshly sprouted tree. Lee grabbed his throbbing fist in shock as he looked at his opponent.

"Your techniques, what are they Hade-san?" Lee questioned loudly as he continued to rub his fist.

"Hehehe…not telling Lee-san!" Hade shouted insanely as he locked eyes with the youthful leaf-nin. The stadium melted away to reveal Lee hanging by arm shackles over a volcano. Next to him were his two teammates, both in similar situations.

"No! Tenten-chan! Neji-kun!" Lee shouted as he relentlessly attempted to break free. It was no use. Without the use of chakra, it was physically impossible for him to dispel the genjutsu. Unless…

In the real world the crowd looked in confusion as Lee shook himself crazily, as if trying to free himself from some invisible force. They heard Lee shout his teammates name and he grew silent.

"Forgive me Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted as he closed his eyes. "First Gate: Gate of Opening!"

_In the crowd…_

"What the hell is he doing?" Kakashi shouted as he looked at his 'Rival', who for once had a serious face.

"He must prove himself Kakashi. He will prove to the world that a boy who cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu can be a splendid shinobi! Lee!" Gai shouted as he wiped away tears from his face. Kakashi shook his head as he nervously continued to watch the match.

_Arena…_

"Second Gate: Gate of healing!" Lee shouted as his veins bulged out and his chakra levels increased. "Third Gate: Gate of Life!" Lee's skin was turning red at this point.

_'I have to stop this before he breaks my Genjutsu!'_ Hade thought frantically as he went through a set of hand seals. As he finished the last seal his eyes glowed and he slammed his palms on the ground.

"**Genjutsu: One Thousand Pound Finish**!" Hade shouted as a giant boulder appeared above Lee. The boulder was sent flying down at incredible speeds and impacted the genius of hard work. The crowd was oblivious as one second Lee was opening the Eight Gates, and the next he dropped down unconscious.

"It appears (Cough) Rock Lee is unable to move. (Cough) Tada Hade is the winner!" Hayate shouted after a long second of silence. In an instant Gai had appeared next to his prized pupil.

"Lee! You did it. You proved how someone like you could become a splendid ninja!" Gai shouted as the medics brought out a stretcher and carried out the unconscious boy. Hade grinned broadly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a loud thump. The Chunin Exam Preliminaries were over. Silence lasted for seconds. No one could comprehend the battle that had just taken place. Seconds turned to minutes before Hayate finally appeared in the middle.

"If you are a finalist please come (Cough) and pick a card (Cough) to determine who you'll be fighting." Hayai explained. Uchiha Sasuke, Hayai, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Sai, Nara Shikamaru and Kintu Dosu all reported down to the center. One by one the finalists all drew their numbers.

"(Cough) The battles will proceed like (cough) any tournament. (Cough) The winner of the first match will face the winner of (cough) the seconds, and so on. (Cough) The battles will be posted on the board. (Cough) Farewell, and I hope to see you all have improved your skills," Hayate finished as he disappeared in a classic body flicker.

The battles were all listed on the board;

Aburame Shino vs Sai of Konoha…

Hyuga Neji vs. Uchiha Sasuke…

Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari…

Hayai of Kiri vs. Sabaku no Gaara…

Kintu Dosu vs. Tada Hade

_The Next Day…_

"Hayai…for the next month I will be training you nonstop. Your opponent is the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi. You must be ready." Utakata instructed calmly. Hayai nodded as a confident grin etched itself onto his visage. "Eigo, Taira. I don't want either of you slacking off either, so I got you some scrolls I want you to study. Taira, yours contain some C rank ninjutsu and one B rank. Eigo, your scroll contains a physical conditioning guide. I will be checking on you every other day. Hayai come with me." Utakata instructed as the three genin nodded. Hayai followed his teacher to the private training grounds they had reserved.

Hayai grinned as he looked at his teacher. He knew Utakata was one of, if not the strongest Kiri-nin on active duty. The raven haired boy knew this was going to be a long and rewarding month.

_With the Whirlpool-nin…_

Kushina stood in front of her three man cell. "I'm proud of how far you've all come since you graduated. We will all be heading back to Whirlpool to train for the one month, but I will be personally working with Hade," Kushina took a breath as she continued explaining, "Iyashii, I'm sure you will work with your clan." Iyashii nodded as he closed his eyes in thought. "Tenshi…I will also be helping you to use your Uzumaki Chakra more efficiently. It is a very deadly chakra. It is not only easier to control than normal chakra; but also more potent as well. That means you can create stronger jutsu with less chakra than the weaker counterpart." Kushina explained. Her three genin nodded as they walked through the main gate. The two Uzumaki's couldn't get their minds off of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

_Kiri…_

Naruto and Mei were standing at Naruto's private training grounds. The two stood across from each other awkwardly, as if they each had something to say.

"I'm really sorry about how I reacted yesterday. I won't ever question your authority again." Naruto bowed his head in shame. Mei merely shrugged him off.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get on with training." The auburn haired beauty insisted. Naruto grinned as he remembered something he had been thinking about.

"Hey Kaa-san?" Naruto called out in a questionable voice.

"Yes?" Mei responded in a slightly annoyed voice. He knew her mind was still on other manners.

"I was thinking…you know how shadow clones transfer their accumulated knowledge back to the original?" Naruto trailed off. Mei nodded slowly, not seeing where he was going with it. "Well…do you think if I created as many shadow clones as I could, I would be able to train a lot faster?" Naruto asked hopefully. Mei scrunched her brow in thought. It seemed like a sound idea.

"Possibly…But we don't know the side effects of this kind of thing, so don't overdo it!" Mei mock scolded as Naruto jumped for joy.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted as his fingers formed into a cross seal. Soon a large cloud of smoke blanketed the area as hundreds of resounding pops were heard. The smoke cleared to reveal a group of more than five hundred blonde Jounin.

"Alright boys, let's roll!" Naruto shouted as his clones pumped their fists into the air. Soon they were all beginning to try and fuse wind chakra with the Rasengan.

_One week later…_

Naruto slowly blew on his steaming hot Ramen, trying to cool the warm noodles down before he ate them. With a small whisper of 'Itadakimasu' Naruto slowly brought the noodles to his lips, as he calmly ate his favorite entre.

"Hmm…and to think you used to inhale the stuff like your life depended on it!" Mei playfully jabbed as she blew at her own salt ramen. Naruto grinned.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" He shot back as he set his chopsticks down. The blond ninja sighed as he leaned his head on his palm.

"What's wrong?" Mei inquired as she noticed her adoptive son's attention, or lack thereof.

"It's just the whole wind Rasengan thing! It's impossible!" Naruto grumbled as he quietly slurped another strand of warm noodles into his mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually…" Mei responded in a reassuring voice.

"It's just so hard. I'm making no progress, even using Shadow Clones!" Naruto explained agitatedly, "It's like trying to walk both north and south at the same time!"

"Yeah," Mei nodded her head in thought, "If only you were two people; that way you could each do one of the steps!" The Mizukage laughed as she took her first taste of ramen.

Naruto abruptly went stiff as a board. "Two people…" Soon a look of realization dawned upon the blond. "That's it! I'm such an idiot! Thanks mom," Naruto shouted, his words flying at a hundred miles per hour. He dashed off with a broad smile plastered on his sun-kissed face.

A look of pure dumbfound was present on the auburn haired woman's face. "W-what did I say?" Mei asked no one in particular something dawned on her. "That brat! He left me with the bill!"

_Namikaze Training Ground…_

Naruto grinned as his fingers laced into a familiar seal.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted as a single clone shimmered to life next to him. Naruto held out his right hand as chakra spun to life in a small ball. The clone nodded and began to spin his hands around the Rasengan, adding wind chakra into the mix. A loud screeching noise was made from the ball of death as Naruto began to smirk. His smirk was completely wiped from his face as the ball of wind chakra blew up in his hand, sending him hurtling backwards into a tree. Naruto yelped as he crashed into a tree. The tree buckled from the strength of the impact.

"Damnit! I don't have the control necessary…this is going to be a long month…" Naruto muttered weakly as he looked at his bloody hand, scarred with tons of cuts. Naruto fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. The one abnormal thing about this image was the large brash grin present on his face.

_Three weeks later…_

Mei stood at the front gate of Kiri, attired in her light blue Mizukage robes. The hat of her office hung proudly at her neck, glistering in the sunlight. Around her stood her four most trusted guards; the ever static Momochi Zabuza, the cocky Kurosuki Raiga, the shy Choujuro, and the unusually serious Namikaze Naruto. The Namikaze's right hand was wrapped in medical tape, a testimony to the hard training he'd done over the last month. The air around him seemed to be the very definition of tenseness as he stared at his leader.

"We will be heading to Konoha now to watch the finals of the Chunin Selection Exams. Not only do we have a young boy, Hayai, competing in these exams…but I also want to flaunt Mist's power. What better way then to bring four of the strongest shinobi Kiri has ever produced, ne?" Mei laughed quietly as her guards chuckled as well, all of them but Naruto, who seemed to be more serious than they had ever seen him.

"Hayai…hmm the name sounds familiar." Zabuza's brow crunched in thought as he tried to remember the name.

Raiga snorted. "It should. He's _his_ son." Mei gave the green haired man a stern look of disapproval as he quickly shut up.

"Raikage-sama will not be joining us, seeing as how none of his genin have made it this far. Therefore I expect all of you to be in tip top shape. No fighting, mocking, or any rough housing of the sort." Mei instructed sternly as the swordsmen nodded there heads. Honestly it seemed sometimes she was talking to a bunch of immature children. "Then we will be of! The journey to the leaf begins!" Mei shouted as they took off at breakneck speeds. Nobody missed the look of unease plastered onto the youngest members face.

_Unknown location…_

"Leader-sama…" A shadowy figure bowed as he addressed another equally shadowy figure. He has piercing red eyes with three black tomes.

"Itachi, Kisame," The man addressed towards the two. The taller one seemed to have a large bandaged object on his back. "You must go and gauge the Kyubi's strength. Out of all the Jinchuriki he is currently the most unknown, ability wise." The man's grayish-purple eyes glowed brightly as he instructed his followers. Chronic rings seemed to expel from the pupil of his eyes.

"Hmm…Of course Leader-sama." The taller one said as a toothy grin sprouted on his face, revealing a set of menacing shark-like teeth. The man felt a vibe coming from the bandaged object on his back.

_'I've never seen Samehada so excited…'_

**A/n: Well that's it for this weeks installment of: The Yellow Flash of Kiri! Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoy. Please leave a review, because it makes me feel good about myself :p. Well it does, but that's not the real reason. The real reason is it helps me know what to improve on, what you guys think, and it makes me write faster! Also Naruto has not mastered the Rasen-Shuriken yet. How far he has progressed will be revealed soon. I am also going to be getting a PS3 soon, because my second Xbox recently got the RROD. So if any of you guys want to play with me, I'll be getting it sometime in mid-august. Thanks for reading, REVIEW :)! **

** Ja Ne, Narutofan401.**


	13. The Akatsuki and the confrontation

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 13: The Akatsuki and the final confrontation

Hey everybody! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Over 700 already, damn! For those that noticed I forgot to put Hade in the exam finals, that was totally my bad, and I fixed it. I blame it entirely on a lack of sleep…and a shortage of Mtn. Dew. I also got a complaint that "This is just like every other story where Naruto meets his mom, forgives her, and becomes Hokage." First off, Naruto hasn't even met his mom…and trust me it won't be anything like the cliché forgiving Naruto you've seen. Also I have no intention of bringing Naruto back to Konoha; they had their chance. Enjoy.

_Fire Country Harbor…_

The sound of waves crashing into Fire country's rocky shores could be heard miles away. The moon illuminated these waves as the Mizukage and her team finally exited the long and boring boat ride through the wavy oceans of Water country. Choujuro raced off the ship, face green with obvious sickness.

"I'll never get over those waves…" Chojuro's soft voice wavered as he breathed a sigh of relief at finally reaching dry land. Zabuza snorted as he exited the boat.

"What kind of Kiri-nin gets sea sick?" The eyebrow less man mocked as he leaned on the hilt of Kubikiri Houcho. These two were followed by Mei, Raiga and finally Naruto. The later seemed to be relieved to be off the long and irksome boat ride.

"Since we aren't due in Konoha for another day, I think we should rest tonight. I know of a good hotel this way." Mei immediately took command as he quickly maneuvered herself through the large crowds of the port city. The crowd was shocked to see the Mizukage robes on such a young woman, but respectfully bowed or nodded their heads in courtesy. The young Mizukage slid open the door with a faint click as she stepped into the hotel. It was a classic hotel often used for shinobi; modest and inexpensive.

The young woman working the counter looked up with eyes sparkling with curiosity, noticing the long blue and white robes. The curiosity soon shifted into pure shock as her eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets.

"Mizukage-sama! It's a p-pleasure having you here!" The woman bowed low towards the leader of Mist. Mei merely smiled back at the polite young lady.

"Three rooms please." Mei directed towards the employee. The employee nodded her head quickly before scurrying behind the counter, searching for keys. A moment latter she emerged with three dull looking keys.

"Here you are."

Mei nodded her head in approval. "Thank you," She smiled towards the woman as the team left and searched for their allotted rooms. They arrived at the hallway of their rooms shortly after. Naruto absentmindedly noted they were on the third story.

"I will have my own room. Raiga and Zabuza will be sharing this room," Mei motioned toward the room next to hers, "and Choujuro and Naruto will be sharing this room." Mei finished as she pointed to a room on the opposite side of the hallway. "I suggest you all get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." The four swordsmen nodded in perfect synch as they retreated to their own rooms.

_In the middle of the night…_

Naruto's eyes stared out the window, gazing at the peaceful city. Ever since the day he had heard about…her…Naruto could hardly sleep, lest any nightmares of his time in Konoha resurface themselves into his dreams. The blond shivered at the thought of these nightmares. No war, battle or training could prepare you for the unforgiving reality of loneliness. Unfortunately it was just something all Shinobi had to deal with, to varying degrees of course. Naruto's eyes flashed back towards his sleeping friend, Choujuro. The older man had been like an older brother ever since Naruto had arrived. He had treated him kindly, even with the knowledge of the Kyuubi. For that the Namikaze heir was immensely grateful.

Naruto's sharp ears perked up at the faint sound of a person screaming. He crisply noted it was a female scream. His eyes surveyed the area outside his window. The blonde's keen eyes picked out a black haired woman running from what appeared to be a middle aged man. A sour look formed on the young boy's handsome visage as he glanced once again at his sleeping teammate. He quietly slid the window open as his eyes glanced back and forth once more, making sure no one was watching. Naruto dropped to the ground and landed noiselessly on his feet with the skill only an elite shinobi possessed. He quickly took to the rooftops as he grew closer and closer to the woman and her would be abuser. When Naruto finally arrived he came to a scene that made his blood run cold. The young woman, no older than 15, was about to be raped by a middle aged man. Naruto's icy cold eyes narrowed as in an instant he appeared in front of the girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked menacingly as he eyed the rapist.

"Just having a little fun! I'd scram if I was you kid, before you get hurt," The man answered as a toothy smile formed to his face. Naruto could see the barely restrained lust present in the man's eyes.

"I don't think so," Naruto whispered as he disappeared from view. An instant later the man was sent flying into a wall, courtesy of Naruto's fist. The man was unconscious before he ever hit the brick wall of the building. Naruto's caring eyes turned to the shocked girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying his best to sound soothing. The girl smiled weakly.

"I think so…" She whispered as a smirk formed on her features.

'_Strange…rape victims never seem so casual about it…'_ Naruto brushed these thoughts away as he looked back at the helpless girl. Something about her just seemed off. It put the Jinchuuriki on guard at how casual she was acting.

"Here," Naruto offered his hand out to the girl. She hesitantly reached out and let him pull her to her feet. Naruto's blond ran cold as he gazed into her onyx eyes. They seemed strangely familiar.

"Thank you, _so much_," The high pitched voice lowered several octaves as the girls very being seemed to ripple into nothingness. Naruto found himself staring at onyx eyes once again…but not the eyes of a helpless rape victim; but rather the cold, uncaring eyes of a trained murderer. Naruto immediately shifted into a stance as he took in the full image of his apparent attacker. The man was covered head to toe in a high-collared cloak, midnight black in color. Red clouds seemed to glow eerily from the cloak a face he'd only heard about in legends. Naruto's eyes glanced quickly to where to unconscious man was lying, not a moment earlier. The man's unconscious body exploded into jet black ravens.

"Uchiha Itachi…" The words sputtered out from Naruto's trembling lip.

"Namikaze Naruto," Itachi stated as he looked apathetically at the Kiri-nin. His Konoha headband gleamed in the moonlight, the clearly visibly slash etched through the metallic surface.

"No wonder I was fooled so easily. Uchiha Itachi; genius of the Uchiha clan, said to be the most powerful in decades. To what do I owe the honor?" Naruto spoke with calm words. In his head his thoughts were anything but clam.

'_There is no way I stand a chance against Itachi! I need backup…'_ Naruto thought frantically as he made one of the most vital mistakes in fighting a Sharingan user; he looked into Itachi's eyes. The last thing Naruto saw were the blood-red copy wheel eyes before he fell into the vast darkness of unconsciousness.

_Sometime later, random clearing…_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he shot to his feet, hand on the hilt of Kazeyaiba. Naruto surveyed the area, looking back and forth for any sign of the traitorous Uchiha. Realization dawned upon Naruto as he flared his chakra.

"Kai!" Naruto shouted as the area around him began to distort, before completely melting away. Naruto found himself facing a man he had only heard about in stories, horror stories. White beady eyes with a small pupil stared into the surprised blue eyes of Namikaze Naruto. "Hoshigaki Kisame?" Naruto nearly shouted as he dully noted Itachi standing not far to the left.

A large grin, resembling the grin of a shark sprang to life on Kisame's dull blue face. "The one and only!"

'_This is bad…this is really bad!'_ Naruto frantically thought as he unsheathed Kazeyaiba. A blue glow erupted from the blade, extending nearly 5 feet from the tip of the Katana.

"Hmm…so this is the wind blade I've heard so much about," Kisame questioned, more to himself than anyone else. "Let's see how it fairs against Samehada." Kisame grinned as casually flipped the enormous blade form his back, seemingly unaffected by the massive weight of the weapon.

"What do you want?" Naruto questioned as his calculating eyes took in the Akatsuki member's laid back body language. It was obvious he wasn't taking this seriously.

"Me? Oh nothing more than to test myself against the so famous _Hero of the mist_,"Kisame emphasized on the nickname, clearly not impressed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, clearly not believing for a second that were the fish man's true intentions. In an amazing burst of speed Naruto disappeared from view. Not a second later the blonde appeared in front of Kisame, slashing diagonally with his wind covered blade. Kisame was momentarily taken back by the boy's speed. It was impressive, but nothing he couldn't handle. The shark-man merely raised Samehada in the air in a lazy defense. Naruto smirked as he expected his blade the cut through the sword. His smirk was wiped clean off his face as the wind dissipated on touch with the larger sword. All he'd managed to do was cut the bandages from the sharkskin covered blade.

'_Is that blade…getting bigger?' _

"Hehe…your blades abilities won't work against Samehada." Kisame mocked in a demeaning tone. Inwardly the ex Kiri-nin was impressed. _'That was a hell of a lot of chakra he put in that attack. Samehada seems to have taken a liking to this boy's chakra…'_ Kisame noted as he felt dull vibrations from his partner. Naruto vainly tried to overpower the shark man. Unfortunately his strength paled in comparison to the Kirigakure no Kaijin. Kisame merely brought his arm forward as the blade easily batted Naruto away, sending him sailing towards a tree. Naruto was able to re-maneuver himself in midair, landing on the tree in a crouch.

Naruto charged forward again, attempted a quick and precise set of slashes. Kisame was able to dodge and block them all, looking for an opening in the boy's form. He was surprised when he found none. Kisame brought his blade up to block a downwards slash. The shark man spun on his heels and brought Samehada crashing into Naruto's legs, separating the body from the torso in an instant. Instead of the horror filled screams Kisame was expecting Naruto merely smirked.

"Boom." Kisame's eyes widened as he leaped backwards, creating as much distance he could between himself and the exploding clone.

'_Hmm...His attacks are all way to powerful to block. Luckily he relies more on brute strength than actual form or speed. I should be able to stay on par with his Kenjutsu using my speed and form…at least until he goes all out.'_ Naruto thought as he sorted through his clone's thoughts. He nodded his head from his crouched position in the foliage of the forest. Naruto held his hands toward Kisame as his chakra flared.

"**Wind Release: Wind Dragon barrage**," Naruto whispered as two dragon's exploded from his palms. Their yellow eyes glowed in rage as they shot toward the unsuspecting ninja at amazing speeds. Kisame was barely able to recognize the danger before it was too late. The dragons collided head on with the blue skinned man, sending him flying into a tree. The tree exploded from the force of the impact.

"That hurt you little bastard!" Kisame shouted as he emerged from the broken tree. Naruto noted his cocky smirk was replaced by a grin of bloodlust. He knew he was in trouble.

Kisame flashed through a set of seals before inhaling deeply. "**Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**!" Kisame shouted as he spat out a tidal wave of water at the surprised blonde. Naruto quickly brought his hands into a seal just as the wave washed over him. Kisame smirked as the wave cleared, completely covering the clearing with ten feet of water. It was like a small lake. When the water around Naruto cleared it showed the boy surrounded by a literal shield of wind, expelled any water within five feet of his body.

"So you like Ninjutsu, how about this?" Kisame shouted as he made a set of seals. Kisame put his hand on the surface of the water as he called out a jutsu. "**Water Relase: Five Feeding Sharks**!" Chakra seemed to trail into the water before forming into five large sharks, complete with menacing teeth. The five beasts of the sea began to slowly circle Naruto, who was standing on the surface of the water using chakra. Soon the sharks began to increase their pace before the boy found that he was standing in the middle of a literal whirlpool of water. Naruto's eyes widened as he witnessed one of the large sharks shoot from the water at amazing speeds. If he didn't act fast the shark would collide head first with his pubescent form.

Naruto quickly unsheathed his sword as he made a quick slashing motion towards the shark. Kisame's eyes widened as the shark was split cleanly in half, courtesy of Naruto's wind blades. The shark man smirked as the shark slowly reformed itself from the molecules of the water. Naruto glared as two Rasengan shimmered to life in his hands. The violent maelstroms of chakra glistened in the moonlight as Naruto held them out, just as two of Kisame's sharks attempted to double team the blonde. Both the water sharks were reduced to nothing but an explosion of water on impact with the Fourth's prized technique.

Naruto panted heavily as he landed gracefully on the surface of the small lake. Ripples exploded from where his feet landed as Kisame grinned broadly.

"The more you kill, the more I make!" The Akatsuki member shouted in glee as the water began to warp and form into five new sharks under water. Naruto glared at the water-user as he tried to think of a solution.

'_It seems he's feeding the sharks the necessary chakra to regenerate…so that means I'll have to take him out to get rid of them…'_ Suddenly an 'on-the-spot' idea flashed into Naruto's devious mind. _'That could work…'_ Naruto grinned as he launched himself into the air. The boy held out his hand as a ball of white hot flames flickered to life in his palm. Soon a protective cloak of normal chakra appeared around the ball. Just as Kisame thought the Jutsu was completed an outer layer of whipping wind chakra swirled to life around the ball.

"**Fire and Wind Release: Super Nova**!" Naruto shouted as he shot the ball downwards into the lake.

'_What is he planning?' _Kisame thought wearily as he watched a red spot in the water slowly begin to form. Before he knew it an explosion erupted throughout the lake, evaporating the water on contact. Vapor rose rapidly in the air, burning Kisame on contact. The shark man growled in frustration as his lake was dispatched like it was nothing.

"That's it! You asked for it!" Kisame growled as his short temper finally got the better of him. He flashed through a long chain of seals at insane speeds before finally finishing on a final seal. The water vapor slowly began to condensate back into water as it began to form into an enormous shark. "**Water Release: Great Shark Missile**!" Kisame shouted as the shark grew bigger and bigger.

Naruto critically eyed the technique. He knew one solid blow from that would down him for good. Naruto's eyes narrowed in determination as his fingers slipped into an all too familiar seal. A single shadow clone shimmered to life next to Naruto. Without even needing any instructions the two hastily went to work. Naruto formed a Rasengan as his clone evenly added wind chakra into the mix. Soon a resounding screeching noise erupted from the ball as it took on a bluish-white hue. A small ring of wind chakra formed around the ball as Naruto's clone disappeared in a plumb of smoke.

The giant shark came shooting forwards at speeds beyond anything Naruto could even comprehend. Naruto glanced at his screeching ball of wind infused chakra before he jumped up to meet the shark attack.

"**Wind Release: Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted; his voice barely audible above the loudness of Kisame's technique. Naruto plunged his improved Rasengan into the shark's face. The two techniques seemed at a deadlock for a moment before Kisame's shark missile started to waver. The technique eventually gave in before it spun into an explosion of spiraling water. The water drenched everything in sight; people and trees...not even Itachi was able to remain dry from the explosion of the shark.

"Kisame!" Itachi's cold voice addressed sharply, "After that attack there is no way the Mizukage, along with her guards, are not on their way. We must go immediately." Itachi ordered. Kisame grudgingly nodded. He knew even if he wanted to protest the younger boy, he would lose the eventual fight.

"Fine!" Kisame growled as he looked at the panting form of Namikaze Naruto. The boy's right arm fell uselessly to his side. "I'll leave you with one final thought," Kisame addressed as he instantly disappeared from sight. Kisame appeared behind Naruto before he could even register that he'd moved. _"I was holding back."_

'_I couldn't even sense him appear behind me!'_ Naruto's thoughts sped frantically as Kisame brought the hilt of his sword to the back of the blonde's head, leaving him laying unconscious, drenched to the bone. The two Akatsuki members glanced at each other briefly before disappearing from sight, leaving no evidence that they'd ever been there. Not a second passed before four figures appeared from the tree tops.

"Naruto!" Mei shouted as she rushed towards her unconscious son. She immediately flipped him on his back and checked for a pulse. The Mizukage sighed as she picked the boy up bridal style. "He's alive…"

Zabuza's keen eyes danced back and forth, surveying the entire battle field. "Whoever fought here had a knack for water jutsu," Zabuza muttered as he glanced at the soaked grass and the destroyed trees.

"Who could do such a thing? Naruto is no pushover...they would have to be stronger than an elite Jounin…" Raiga offered as he took in his surroundings. The lightning user knew first hand what kind of damage the blonde could do.

"I have a hunch," was all Mei replied as she took off toward the hotel. Zabuza merely shook his head as he quickly followed, along with Raiga. Choujuro's worry filled eyes glanced apprehensively at the battlefield.

'_Could it be…Akatsuki?'_

_The next day…_

Naruto awoke in a haze to the worry filled eyes of Terumi Mei.

"W-what happened…?" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Mei frantically asked as she hugged the young boy she considered a son.

"Yeah…" Naruto responded dryly as a burning sensation shot throughout his arm. Naruto's eyes widened as memories of his latest fight flashed throughout his head.

"Care to explain what happened?" Mei asked angrily, he mood immediately shifting from worried to upset.

"Akatsuki," Naruto replied bluntly as he gazed at his seemingly unharmed arm. _'Damn it! I haven't even completed it yet and it still has a backlash!'_

Mei blinked in surprise. Soon her eyes narrowed to dangerous levels. "Choujuro, Zabuza, Raiga, he's awake." Mei called as the three mentioned swordsmen rushed into the room, desperate to hear the story. "Naruto, explain to us everything that happened," Mei commanded in a serious tone. Naruto nodded slowly before he began his tale; all the way from when the genocidal Uchiha tricked him with genjutsu to his eventual lose at the hands of Kisame.

An awkward silence filled the room when Naruto finished his tale. It seemed as if no one wanted to be the first to speak. Eventually it was Zabuza who broke the silence.

"There's no shame in losing to him. That man fights like a monster, a Bijuu without the tail," Zabuza explained quickly, his best attempt at comfort.

"I know," Naruto muttered quietly, "If I can't even match one of them, how am I going to take down a team?" He finished in a downcast voice. A grin sprouted on Choujuro's face.

"That's easy, train! And when those Akatsuki try to show themselves again, they'll have to deal with us too," Choujuro exclaimed as the other two swordsmen merely nodded their heads.

Mei finally spoke, "This is an unfortunate chain of events. We have to inform Kumo immediately. Akatsuki is a serious threat." Mei confirmed as she quickly filled out a messenger scroll. She quickly bit her thumb and summoned a small brown bird. "Take this to the Raikage, it is urgent!" The auburn haired woman shouted as the small hawk nodded its head. The bird flew out the window and soared high into the air.

Mei turned back to her team. "We'll all need to up our training even more. First though, we need to go to Konoha. We'll meet at the front door in ten minutes," Mei stated in a nonnegotiable voice. The four swordsmen nodded as they proceeded to get dressed and check out of the hotel.

_Ten minutes later…_

The four elite Jounin and Mizukage jumped from tree to tree in perfect synch. The sound of feet landing on branches was repetitive as the five shinobi made their way towards Konohagakure.

"Naruto, what is the village like?" Choujuro asked softly as he landed on a tree branch. He launched himself from the branch with a '_swwsh'_.

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in thought, trying to pick the right words. "It's big…a lot bigger than Kiri." Choujuro's brow rose at the lack of description. Eventually he brushed it off as bringing back sour memories for the blond.

For the next few hours the five traveled at a moderate shinobi pace through the thick brush of Fire Country. No one spoke, they didn't need to. The chronic rhythm of feet hitting branches was the only sound that broke through the tranquility of the forest. Soon Naruto spotted a light at the end of the forest. The five figures sailed high in the air, landing noiselessly on the gravel road. Right in front of the five Kiri-nin were the massive gates of Konohagakure no Sato. The five all had different thoughts running through their heads.

_'Hmm…It looks bigger than before,' _Mei thought as she eyed the walls of the great village.

_'Damn it…this is a sight I never wanted to see again,' _Naruto thought glumly as he attempted to stare through the large wooden gates.

_'So this is Konoha? Doesn't look like much if you ask me…'_ Zabuza thought with a smirk.

_'Whoa…it's huge!'_ Choujuro's eyes widened in shock as he glanced at the four faces carved into a mountain.

_'Hehe…Ranmaru would love to see this,'_ Raiga thought back to how he let his long time companion stay back in Kiri. He had asked Haku to watch him.

The five walked slowly up to the gates. Two Chunin guards looked quizzically at the large group. The one on the rights eyes widened in shock.

"It's the Mizukage!" He whispered towards his fellow Chunin. The other one merely nodded his head as he turned towards the approaching group.

"Welcome to Konoha Mizukage-sama. Hokage-sama has been expecting you," He welcomed the group. The Chunin had brown hair covering his right eye and a bandana-like headband. He nudged his partner. "Kotetsu!"

"Oh right, Greetings Mizukage-sama. I hope you enjoy your stay in Konoha," Kotetsu greeted as he bowed slightly. He had black hair held back by his standard Konoha headband. Both were wearing Chunin Flak Jackets.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will." Mei smiled brightly at the two nin, who blushed in return.

"H-Hokage-sama has already reserved a hotel for you and your guards…" Kotetsu stuttered.

"At the Falling Leaf Inn," His partner, Izumo, finished. "The Chunin Exam finals aren't for another six hours. However, Hokage-sama has asked the Kages to report an hour early." Izumo explained. Mei nodded.

"Hmm…that gives us five hours of free time," Mei mused as the five entered the village gates.

Izumo turned to his partner with wide eyes. "Is that boy…?" He whispered as he nudged his head towards Naruto.

Kotetsu's eyes widened. "That's Naruto," He whispered back. Izumo merely shook his head. This was going to be a crazy couple of days.

_With the Kiri-nin…_

"Okay, I will go check us in at the hotels…" Mei started as she was cut off by an abrupt growl from Naruto's stomach.

"Hehe…Guess I forgot to eat breakfast," Naruto stated sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I could eat as well," Choujuro admitted as he recalled not eating that morning as well. Naruto grinned as he turned towards the shy man.

"I know this great Ramen stand! Common," Naruto shouted as he nearly dragged the older man away.

"I don't really care what you two do, but no getting in any fights!" Mei shouted as she glanced at Zabuza.

"Hmph, fine!" Zabuza growled as he turned and walked away, followed shortly by Raiga.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto and Choujuro arrived at a small ramen bar. It was called 'Ichiraku'. The two quietly sat down and gazed at the menu.

"I'll take one bowl of Miso ramen," Naruto stated calmly. A teenage girl yelped in surprise at the sound of a voice.

"What? Oh sorry I didn't hear you come in," the brown haired girl took a deep breath and noticed the headbands on the two's heads. She immediately blushed in embarrassment "Now what can I get you Shinobi-san?"

"I'll take one Miso ramen," Naruto repeated slowly. _'I haven't been here in forever. I remember these people were always so nice to me.'_

"I'll take pork." Choujuro stated after a few moments of thought. Ayame nodded as she quickly looked over the two customers. Her eyes were glued to the shorter blond for some reason. She seemed to be in a trance as she stared at the boy.

"Umm, excuse me." Naruto called as he snapped his fingers in front of the girl's face. One second she had looked at him, and the next she was zoning out.

"W-what?" Ayame sputtered as she realized she'd been starring.

"You looked kind of zoned out, are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern. Ayame flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You just look so familiar…have we met?"

"No, I don't believe so," Naruto lied easily. A Shinobi was a born liar, and as much as Naruto wanted to thank the woman in front of him, he knew that if word got out the Kyubi container was back in town…it would be an unneeded annoyance. Ayame looked skeptically before she eventually shrugged, obviously buying the lie. She disappeared into the back of the bar and began to cook the orders.

"You know this girl?" Choujuro whispered.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered quietly, "She and her dad would always serve me food. Even when others wouldn't." Naruto whispered back with a small smile. Choujuro merely nodded as a bowl of steaming hot noodles was placed in front of him.

"Here you are," Ayame smiled as she set a bowl in front of both of the Kiri-nin.

"Thank you, Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted as he broke his chopsticks. Choujuro whispered the same phrase as they slowly dug into their warm noodles. Naruto slurped up the remainder of the soup as a large grin sprouted on his face.

"Seconds please!" He shouted, forgetting his manners after taking his first bite of the delicious ramen.

"Coming right up!" Ayame smiled as she made her way towards the bar, a bowl of hot ramen in her hands. Her eyes widened as she lost her footing, spilling the content of the bowl on Choujuro's shirt.

"That's hot!" Choujuro shouted as he grabbed his shirt in shock. The shy swordsman frantically blew on the steaming wet spot on his shirt.

"I-I'm so sorry Shionbi-san! Here let me help you," Ayame offered as she started rubbing a napkin on the spot. Choujuro's eyes widened as the girl attempted to pull of his shirt.

"No, no! It's fine," Choujuro insisted as he pushed the girl's hand away. "I'll just go change." He sputtered out as he jumped to his feet and sprinted down the road, a deep red blush present on his face. Ayame looked dumbfounded as she watched the form of the man get smaller and smaller, before he disappeared completely.

"What was that all about?" Ayame turned toward the blond with a skeptical look. Naruto merely chuckled a little.

"Nothing…I best be going too. This should cover our food." Naruto laughed as he set a pile of ryo on the table. Ayame's eyes widened as she quickly counted the stack of money.

"But sir, this is more than twice the amount you owe!" Ayame called as Naruto merely brushed her off.

"Keep the change."

Naruto walked slowly down the populated roads of Konoha, a broad grin present on his face. Konoha wasn't as bad as he remembered it, though it had nothing on Kiri. Naruto was so lost in thought he didn't even register that there was someone in front of him until he ran straight into them.

"Watch it brat!" A woman yelled as she pushed herself back onto her feet.

"Sorry ma'am!" Naruto called apologetically as he eyed the woman he'd knocked over. She had fiery red hair going down to her mid back. The woman had violet eyes and was wearing a low-cut green battle kimono, cut off at the knee. As soon as her eyes made contact with Naruto's they narrowed in anger.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" She practically spat out, voice laced in venom. She shot the boy a glare that would forever haunt his dreams.

"What?" Naruto stuttered as his eyes widened. As far as he knew he hadn't met the woman before. Then it clicked. It was like some cruel joke, with Naruto being the punch line. The woman in front of him matched the picture Utakata had described to a perfect extend. She had the red hair, the violet eyes, and the whirlpool headband. This woman was none other than Uzumaki Kushina, his real mother.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! The confrontation begins! How will Naruto react now that he's finally met his real mother? I was planning on going all the way through the confrontation, but I figured this would be a good place to stop. I promise all of you out there, I have something planned for Kushina. She will **_**not**_** have a change in attitude anytime soon, if ever. Also for those of you following Naruto: Shippuden, what do you think about the animation? Definitely better than 167, I'd say. Thanks for reading, please REVIEW for faster chapters like this one :). **


	14. Taking a turn for the worse

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 14: An Unexpected Turn

Hello everybody, Narutofan401 here with the latest installment of "The Yellow Flash of Kiri". Of course you all already know that. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers, almost 100 for last chapter alone! I hope you all enjoy Naruto and Kushina's interactions…and if some of you don't like how I'm portraying her…redemption may happen, albeit it will be very later in the story. Now without further ado; please enjoy…

Naruto's eyes widened to impossible levels as he took in the image of the woman in front of him. Emotions coursed through the blonde's mind, the most prominent being anger and sadness. The boy's fists clenched together so hard his knuckles began to turn white. One emotion stood out above the rest; bloodlust. He wanted to hurt this woman, he wanted revenge. Naruto could feel the malicious chakra of the nine tails trying to break through the seal. He wanted to give into his emotions; he wanted to give into the Kyubi. Seeing the woman who had abandoned him was entirely different then hearing about her.

_'I'll kill her!'_ Naruto inwardly growled as he stared into the contempt eyes of Uzumaki Kushina.

"How dare you! How dare you come to Konoha after all you've done to it, after all you've done to me…?" Kushina spat out, her tone barely above a whisper. Naruto flinched at her tone as he mentally suppressed the chakra of the nine tails.

_'No…that's exactly what she wants me to do. She wants me to reinforce her beliefs. That's what_ it_ wants me to do,'_ Naruto mentally convinced himself as a look of apathy replaced his previous look of distaste. The Kiri-nin merely closed his eyes and walked past his mother by birth. Kushina's eyes widened at this unexpected turn of events. The woman sputtered out incoherent words as her mind tried to process what had just happened.

"Y-You can't even face your own problems? Pathetic!" Kushina exclaimed after a moment of silence. Naruto came to an abrupt stop as he slowly turned backwards. His untamed hair blew wildly in the wind. His icy cold eyes starred into Kushina's own violet eyes.

"You're not worth my time," Naruto stated bluntly as he continued his moderate pace and swiftly disappeared into the crowd.

Kushina sported an expression of pure dumbfound as she blinked rapidly. The red head finally regained her bearings and quickly turned around, only to come face to face with an eleven year old girl.

"Mom," Tenshi muttered softly, "Who was that?"

"Nobody," Kushina stated immediately as she shot her daughter a look that clearly said otherwise. Tenshi looked suspiciously at her mom. She always felt as if her mom was keeping something form her; not exactly lying…it was more like she was withholding information.

"I'm going to find Hade," Tenshi spoke slowly as she shot her mom one last suspicious glance, before taking off to find her teammate.

Kushina's eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at the spot where that _thing_ had stood, not moments ago. She shook her head, cleansing herself of unwanted thoughts.

_'Maybe something to eat would do me good…?'_ Kushina mused as she made her way towards a small dango shop. As the red headed woman approached the family-owned dango shop nostalgia flooded her mind. _'This was where Minato and I had our first date,'_ Kushina thought dryly as quietly slid into the drapes of the small dango bar.

"Good evening ma'am, what can I get you?" The hoarse voice of an elderly woman called as she eyed her new customer.

"I'll take a small order of dango, please." Kushina ordered, not bothering to look at the menu. The old woman nodded quickly before she disappeared in the back.

_'Minato…what would you think? I want to believe I did the right thing, but I just don't know anymore…'_ The violet eyed woman was interrupted from her thoughts as a plate of steaming dango was placed in front of her.

"Enjoy," the old woman croaked out as she eyed her customer suspiciously. She couldn't help but notice the red head looked rather familiar.

Kushina nodded slowly as she absentmindedly took a bite out of her dango. Thoughts raced through the red head's mind; ranging from her late husband to his demonic lookalike. Kushina's violet eyes narrowed as she felt a presence slowly descend on her bar.

"Kushina," an older man spoke in a respectful voice. Kushina suppressed the urge to growl as the man sat next to her. The man was adorned in a plain white, open sleeved white shirt. Over this he wore a long brown robe. His long shaggy black hair fell just short of his bandaged right eye. A sour look manifested on Kushina's face as she glanced at the man's 'X' shaped scar.

"What do you want, Danzo?"

The now identified Danzo chuckled deeply as he shook his head. "Why so hostile Kushina-chan?"

The red head looked unaffected by his teasing as she finished another stick of dango. "I know your tendencies. You wouldn't show yourself unless you had something planned, something wicked."

"I'm sure nothing I could have to say could be as wicked as abandoning your own son," the old war hawk closed his eyes in contempt at his jab. He could feel the red head's anger flare. Whether it was the insult, or him referring to the Kyubi container as her son, he didn't know.

"If you came merely to insult me, I bid you farewell," Kushina's words proved authentic as she stood up and prepared to leave.

"Stop."

Kushina's eyes drifted back to old war hawk's features. She blinked inattentively, as if signaling the man to explain.

"You know I wouldn't come to you if I didn't have reason," Danzo paused as he sensed the red head's interest level spike. "I have a proposition for you."

Kushina's eyes widened as she stared at the old man. "I'm listening."

_With Naruto…_

Naruto stared impassively down at the distorted reflection of himself in the lake. He enjoyed moments like this. After everything that had happened in the last few days – the blonde just needed a few moments to unwind. The Jinchuuriki sighed as he closed his eyes in thought. When he opened them the boy let out a silent gasp at what he saw. In the reflection of the water he could visibly see a 5 year old version of himself. The young boy's disheveled blonde bangs covered his eyes in a cold sense of loneliness. Naruto could practically see the loneliness in his younger self as an image of a group of villagers appeared behind him. They all had their backs turned, looks of contempt and poorly disguised disgust present on their faces. Naruto gripped a stone tightly – to the point that his knuckles grew white from the contact. He lightly flung the rock into the lake. The rock created a rippling effect that dissipated the depressing image.

"Things are different now," Naruto whispered towards the distorted image of the past he'd left behind. His sharp ears perked at the sound of light footsteps. Naruto turned his head to see a boy, no older than himself, standing in the clearing. The boy had unkempt red hair and sea foam green eyes, surrounded by the black rings of insomnia. The Kanji for the word 'love' was inscribed in the insomniac's forehead. He was dressed in a full body suit – black in color, with short sleeves. The boy's pants barely reached his shins and a white cloth over the left side of his shoulder. The right shoulder was adorned in a wide leather band system of some sort. The most startling feature was the large gourd that seemed to be stuck to the red head's back.

_'What the hell is with all these red heads today?'_

"Who are you?" The red head spoke calmly. Naruto could practically feel the untamed bloodlust under his calm words. It almost felt like…

"It is polite to give your own name, before inquiring the name of another," Naruto answered bluntly as he turned back towards the lake.

The red head's eye twitched as he took a breath. "My name is Gaara…Sabaku no Gaara…" Gaara trailed off.

"Namikaze-Terumi Naruto."

"Well Namikaze…Mother wants your blood!" Gaara voice cracked with insanity as a torrent of sand contracted around Naruto. "Sand Coffin…" The insane Jinchuriki started but was cut off by an unlikely turn of events. The wind itself surrounded Naruto in a protective shield, dispelling any and all of the sand. Gaara's eyes widened as he stared as the slowly descending form of the blonde he had attempted to kill.

"It's not wise to attack an unknown opponent," Naruto growled as his eyes snapped open, "Especially one who is stronger than you."

Cold sweat rolled down Gaara's neck as he stared into the eyes of the mist-nin. An unfamiliar sensation coursed through his entire being as he stared into the eyes of Namikaze Naruto. These eyes were different than the icy blue eyes of before…they were blood red in color, with vertically slit pupils finishing the menacing look. Gaara blinked as he identified the sensation. It was fear.

The red eyes of the Kyubi swirled into the very pupil of Naruto's eye as they took on their usual blue hue. Naruto's chakra spiked as he glared at the unstable red head.

"I will let you get away with this just once. If you ever attack me, or anyone I consider a friend…I won't hesitate to kill you." The wind bristled Naruto's hair and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

_'Those eyes…They weren't normal – demonic even! But his chakra…it was so powerful, yet it felt completely human,' _Gaara pondered as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. The red head had a lot to think about, starting with the last thing the blonde had said. _'Friends…?'_

_With Mei…_

Mei sighed as she heard four quiet thuds, signaling the arrival of her four guards. They were not just any normal guards. They were the best of the best. The best Swordsmen Kiri had produced in decades – minus Kisame of course.

"I trust everything went well?" Mei inquired softly. Zabuza and Raiga merely nodded their heads. Choujuro blushed deeply before he followed suit. Naruto…he was different. His posture seemed tense, as if he was prepared for something.

"What happened, Naruto?" Mei questioned after a second of glancing at her surrogate son. Naruto was caught slightly off guard. Was it that obvious? He figured Mei would be able to pick up on his sour mood eventually – but from one glance?

"I had a run in," Naruto cleared his throat, "With the Ichibi's Jinchuuriki…and my mother."

Mei's gaze softened as he placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder. "This isn't going to affect you, is it?"

Naruto shook his head. "Of course not, Mizukage-sama."

Mei looked uncertain but eventually decided not to press harder. "Okay. We are due at the Chunin Exam stadium in 15 minutes." Mei stated as her team nodded. They disappeared to the rooftops as they made their way to the large stadiums of Konoha. Naruto frowned. Something didn't quite feel right.

_Stadium…_

As soon as the Mizukage arrived she and her team were escorted to the Kage's booth. Mei bowed her head slightly as she greeted the two Kage's in front of her.

"Greetings Hokage-dono, Kazekage-dono."

"Ah, Mizukage-dono!" The kind old face of the Hokage chuckled as he blew out his pipe. "I'm glad you could come all this way."

"It was no trouble at all. Although I do believe smoking couldn't be very good for your health," Mei pointed out rather bluntly. Sarutobi chuckled light heartedly as he brushed her off.

"Meh, Meh…I doubt I'll live long enough for that to kill me," He joked as he noticed the unusually serious look present on the Kazekage's face.

"Mizukage-dono," The wind shadow greeted as he tried desperately to keep his cool façade. _'This is bad! She could very well ruin my plans!'_

The Hokage's kind eyes moved slowly from the forms of Zabuza, Raiga and Choujuro. If he was surprised to see the two nuke-nin, he didn't show it. Hiruzen's eyes softened as he spotted the young blonde haired boy.

_'He looks so much like you Minato,' _Sarutobi mused as he quickly hid his nostalgia. His thoughtful look didn't escape the keen eyes of Namikaze Naruto, however.

"Mizukage-dono," The gruff voice of the Kazekage broke the silence as he looked wearily at her guards, "Are you sure it's wise that you be allowed four guards? Seeing as Hokage-dono and myself have only two guards each," He pointed out calmly. Mei looked suspicious for a moment before closing her eyes in thought.

"I suppose it would only be right," She mused, "Naruto, Choujuro! Both of you go mingle with the other shinobi." Mei instructed after a moment of thought. Naruto shot the Kazekage a suspicious glance before he turned back to his leader. He nodded slowly as the two disappeared in bursts of speed.

"Well Mizukage-dono, it seems as if your shinobi's knack for speed is as present as ever," Hiruzen pointed out in an amused voice. Mei could detect a tad bit of sorry in his voice, most likely do to Naruto's departure. Mei nodded as she shot one last glance at the Kazekage. Something didn't seem right.

_With Naruto and Choujuro…_

The two Jounin appeared noiselessly behind the other Kiri-nin.

"Hello Naruto, Choujuro." Utakata called as he raised his hand. Naruto grinned as the fellow Jinchuuriki didn't even turn around. The three Kiri genin, on the other hand, were not able to sense the two elites arrive and nearly jumped from their seats.

"Naruto-senpai!" Hayai grinned broadly as he addressed the boy who had saved him all those years ago.

"Ah, Hayai. It's been awhile," Naruto smiled back as he leaned against the far wall of the stands.

Choujuro shivered as he saw Hayai's sharp teeth, not unlike his own, form a toothy grin. It reminded him so much of _him_.

"So did any of you make it in the finals?" Naruto broke through the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I did!" Hayai proclaimed proudly. "I'm up against Gaara of the Desert."

Naruto's eyes hardened. "Of all people, why him?"

Hayai didn't understand what the blonde was referring to, but he merely brushed it off as he grinned sheepishly. Naruto and Utakata shared a glance as they nodded in synch.

"We'll be right back," Utakata glanced at Choujuro and the younger boy nodded. The three elite Jounin disappeared to a more remote location.

"What is it Naruto?" Utakata asked suspiciously. He had seen the utmost seriousness in Naruto's eyes. The boy he'd come to know as a friend was only that serious when something bad was going to happen. Choujuro looked just as confused.

"I had a run in with the Ichibi Jinchuriki…" Naruto started as Utakata's brow raised in shock. "…He seemed unstable. He even attacked me."

"What? Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Choujuro shouted with an unusual display of boldness.

"I didn't want you guys to worry. With the Kazekage's strange behavior I'm starting to suspect something. Why would he send an unstable Jinchuuriki, whose prowess by far passes genin, to an allied country's Chunin Exam?"

Utakata's eyes narrowed as it all clicked in his mind. "You're suspecting some kind of Invasion? Why would Suna invade Konoha?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know. Be on guard, we need to protect Mizukage-sama if anything is to happen," Naruto instructed. The two other men nodded their heads as they slowly exited the bathroom, surveying the room once more for any eavesdroppers.

The three Jounin arrived at their seats just as the first battle was about to take place. The battle was between Aburame Shino, Heir of the Aburame clan and a boy named Sai. He had no surname. Naruto's eyes sparked to life as he eyed both fighters, already predicting the victor.

_Arena Floor…_

"My name is Shiranui Genma and I will be the proctor for the Chunin Selection Exam Finals. Will Aburame Shino and Sai of Konoha please report to the arena?" The man called out as he chewed on his senbon needle. Soon enough the two boys were standing across from each other, eyeing the other up. Neither of the fighters seemed to be giving the slightest hint of emotion as they eyed each other. The Aburame's signature glasses glistened in the sunlight as he stared at his opponent.

"It's good to fight you, shit face." Sai flashed a large smile as he insulted the clan heir. If Shino was offended at all he didn't show it.

"Begin!" Genma shouted as he jumped backwards.

Sai made the first move as he whipped out a large scroll. The boy reached into his pouch and pulled out an ink brush. In one fluid motion he scribbled an elaborate scheme of hand strokes, fluid yet unpredictable at the same time. He formed a single hand seal as a large tiger exploded from the paper. The tiger pounced towards Shino at impressive speeds and caught the bug user in its menacing jaw. Sai didn't even bat an eyelash when his opponent dissolved into Kikaichu beetles. These very same beetles proceeded to suck the life out of the tiger, causing it to collapse into a puddle of ink.

Shino's bugs swarmed Sai, trapping him in a buzzing sphere of spiraling darkness. To the Aburame's immense surprise Sai merely melted into a gooey puddle of ink. The glasses wearing boy jumped forward, barely avoiding being pierced by a tanto, courtesy of the pale boy. The Aburame used his momentum as he flipped backwards and settled into a basic Taijutsu stance. Shino adjusted his glasses as he contemplated his next moves. He knew his taijutsu was mediocre at best, but to be fair the Aburame clan in general wasn't much of a taijutsu orientated clan. They relied heavily on their sharp minds and insects, with a sprinkle of Ninjutsu to spice things up.

Sai charged forward and attempted a straight punch, which was blocked by Shino's forearm. Sai's eyes narrowed a hair as he twisted his body at a seemingly impossible angle, bringing his foot into the abdomen of his opponent. The Aburame was caught off guard and sent flying into the stadium wall. Spider web cracks exploded from the brunette's body as he gasped in pain. Shino slid from the wall and landed in a low crouch. The glasses wearing boy's breathing seemed a bit more forced, but other than that there were no signs of fatigue.

"**Super Beast Imitation Picture**," Sai stated as he slammed his chakra infused hand onto the scroll. In a puff of smoke an enormous bull exploded from the scroll, charging at breakneck speeds towards the unprepared Aburame heir. The drawn to life bull crashed into the stadium wall, causing a massive explosion of dust and debris to blaze from the wall. When the dust finally cleared the brunette was no where to be seen. Sai sprouted a confused grin as his eyes darted back and forth, looking for any sight of his opponent.

_'There was no way he could dodge that,'_ the root agent was broken from his thoughts as Shino appeared behind him with his fist reared back. Sai easily twisted around the fist and delivered a fierce backhand to the noticeably shocked face of Aburame Shino. Shino was sent tumbling across the ground. Sai wasn't done yet as he appeared behind the airborne Shino. He extended his knee out and connected with his opponent's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Shino was lying face down in the ground, unmoving.

"You lose," Sai announced as he pressed his tanto against Shino's neck. A fake smile sprouted on his face as he mentally evaluated his performance. An uncharacteristic smirk flashed on Shino's normally emotionless face.

"Have I?" He inquired as his body exploded into thousands of beetles. Sai's eyes widened as he made as much distance between him and the chakra-sucking beetles as possible. He blinked as he suddenly heard a loud _buzz_ echoing throughout the entire stadium. A large shadow blanketed the entire arena; completely obscuring the sun from view. He slowly turned around to a horrifying sight; thousands and _thousands _of spiraling Kikaichu hovered overhead. Before the boy could blink he was covered in Kikaichu, loosing chakra by the second. Sai's brain couldn't comprehend what had happened. He had…lost. After all his planning and training; after all the preparations he had made!

The beetles slowly retreated back into the sleeves of Shino, who had only reappeared in the chaos of the swarm. Sai tried vainly to push himself onto his knee. He fell backwards with a thud.

"How…?" Sai questioned, utter confusion seeping from his slightly depressed words. This was the most emotion anyone had ever seen the static boy produce.

"When your bull crashed into the stadium wall," Shino answered as he adjusted his glasses, "It really crashed into a Bug Clone. While your vision was reduced I had my insects spread themselves and hide around various spots in this arena; such as in the trees and in the crater your bull produced." Shino explained as the sunlight glimmered off his sunglasses.

Sai nodded slowly. "I see."

"Seeing as only one fighter can continue, I hereby announce Aburame Shino the winner!" Genma announced as the crowd erupted into applause. It had been an entertaining match, although it was a little on the short side.

_Crowd…_

A small frown was present on the calculating face of Shimura Danzo. He tapped his fingers lightly on the cold wooden surface of his chair as he watched the results of the match from the tinted windows of his private booth.

_'Hmm…Sai lost? That is unfortunate. No matter, very soon it will all shift in my favor…'_ Danzo inwardly plotted as his eyes glanced across the stadium into the crowd, more specifically the Whirlpool Leader, Uzumaki Kushina. Danzo couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he went over his ascension to greatness again. This was going to be good.

_With Naruto and Co…_

"Those Konoha Genin sure are impressive," Utakata mused.

"Yes, I suppose that bug user will be promoted to Chunin," Naruto agreed as he continually glanced to the Kage booth. Something in his gut didn't feel right, and if there was one thing Naruto had learned throughout his years of being a ninja…his gut was rarely wrong. That is, of course, as long as he hadn't just eaten his mother's terrible cooking. Just thinking of those culinary abominations made Naruto cringe. While Terumi Mei was an excellent Kage, mother, and warrior…a cook she was not.

"The next battle is between t-the Hyuga protégé and the last Uchiha, if I remember right," Choujuro broke into the conversation.

"Hmm…should be interesting…" Utakata trailed off as he stared down towards the arena.

_Kage Booth…_

A random Jounin appeared in a burst of speed next to the Hokage. He bent down and whispered into his leader's ear.

"Yes, I see. You may leave," Sarutobi nodded solemnly as the Jounin blurred from view. "It appears as if one of the contestants has not arrived. He is to be disqualified immediately."

The Kazekage's eyes widened for a brief moment, before quickly shifting back to the indifferent look he was going for. "Which one?"

Hiruzen's brow rose as he eyed the Kazekage. "Uchiha Sasuke," he stated simply.

The Kazekage nodded and seemed to be deep in thought. After a moment of silence he brought up a solution. "Perhaps we could postpone the match?" Mei's eyes narrowed at this as she looked suspiciously at the Kazekage.

_'Damn it! I can't blow my cover!'_

Sarutobi's gaze hardened as he stared at the wind shadow. "Why such interest, Kazekage-dono?"

"I would like to see how your Uchiha can match up against my son, Gaara." The Kazekage explained. _'That was a close one…'_

Sarutobi chuckled as he shook his head. "So sure the Uchiha will defeat the Hyuga, are you?" The aged fire shadow took the Kazekage's blank stare as a 'yes'. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to proceed straight to the next match…Ayoshi!"

A random Jounin appeared in an instant. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Please report to Genma-kun that Uchiha Sasuke's match will be delayed and that he is to proceed to the next match."

"Of course," The Jounin bowed as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_Stadium Arena…_

The Jounin appeared next to Genma as he whispered into the proctor's ear. Genma nodded quickly as he cleared his throat.

"It appears the match between Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji will be delayed. Will Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari please report to the arena?" An eruption of booing coursed through the crowd at this announcement. Many of the people there had come specifically to see the last Uchiha against the Hyuga genius.

"Troublesome…It doesn't look like I'm getting much support…" Shikamaru yawned as he glanced back at his team. "Maybe I should just quit?"

"There's no way your quitting!" Ino shouted as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "Not after how far you've gotten!"

"I don't really even want to be a Chunin…it'd be so troublesome," The pineapple haired genin stated bluntly as he rose his hand in the air. "Proctor…" Shikamaru started but was cut off by the sudden sensation of being pushed foreword. Before the lazy genin could regain his bearings he was sent sailing over the balcony, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Genma sweat dropped as he took note of the lazy genin's entrance. Soon enough Temari was seen gliding down on her battle fan, a confident smirk etched onto her attractive visage.

Shikamaru sighed as he took note of her serious and confident demeanor. He figured he might as well fight. It'd be too much of a pain to have his mother and Ino nagging him if he gave up.

_With Naruto…_

_ 'Man…is this kid really a ninja?'_ Naruto thought as a sweat drop fell from the back of his head. _'This is going to be one boring fight. I'll give the pineapple-head ten minutes, tops.'_

Naruto's bored demeanor grew intrigued about ten minutes into the match. It seemed that the two were in a back and forth game of cat and mouse. The routine was simple; Shikamaru would extend his shadow to attempt to catch Temari, the blonde would dodge and send a blast of wind back at the raven haired boy. He in turn would dodge as Temari marked the new distance his shadow could reach. While to most it would seem as if the Nara didn't stand a chance, Naruto could tell he seemed to be biding his time. The only question was; for what? Naruto's question was answered soon enough as Shikamaru extended his shadow once again. The Suna-nin seemed confident that she was out of range, but was caught off guard as the shadow extended past her line. She was barely able to dodge the Nara clan's prized jutsu.

_'He planned this far ahead?'_ His eyes widened in shock with this sudden realization. The Nara boy had been planning each move since the very beginning, just what was he? The match had been all about long range, with neither fighter seeming to be very well orientated in Taijutsu.

Naruto tuned out of the battle as his eyes snapped to where his mother was sitting. She seemed suspicious about something. It was most likely the same reason he was suspicious…the Kazekage was hiding something. Naruto sighed as he glanced back towards the match. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed the older girl caught in the Nara's shadow. Just as it looked like he had won Shikamaru spoke up, shocking everyone.

_Arena…_

"I give up!" Shikamaru shouted loudly, by his standards. Everyone in the crowd seemed confused, albeit some of the more experienced Konoha Jounin seemed to be more understanding of the situation.

"What? Why?" Temari shouted in a very uncharacteristic like matter. She didn't know why, but it irked her to no end that the boy had given up on the brink of victory.

"I'm almost out of chakra. Even if I would have won I wouldn't stand a chance in the next round…" Shikamaru explained lazily as he slouched back towards the stairs. The crowd was hesitant to applaud. This match had been a total contradiction to the previous. While the first was fast paced and explosive, this one had seemed slow and dull. Eventually a light applause filled the stadium as Shikamaru merely grunted.

Genma shook his head as he called the next match. "Hayai of Kiri vs. Sabuku no Gaara!"

_Kage Booth…_

"That boy…he seems like quite the strategist. Not quite as much of a straight foreword fighter, such as the Uchiha perhaps, but intelligent nonetheless," The Kazekage mused. Sarutobi nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes indeed, a prime Chunin candidate."

_'Kazekage-dono seems awfully infatuated with the Uchiha…' _Mei thought skeptically.

"Hmm…and we finally get a taste of what Kiri is capable of," The wind shadow spoke in a slightly mocking voice. Mei merely sprouted a confident smirk.

_With Naruto…_

"It looks like your up," Utakata addressed towards his student, a hint of pride leaking through his indifferent mask.

"I won't let you down Utakata-sensei!" Hayai sprouted his shark-like grin as he sped down the steps. His match awaited and if there was one thing Hayai wasn't, it was patient.

"Hmm…son of a shark, protégé of a slug? Interesting…" Choujuro mused as he watched Hayai's retreating form.

"Yes. He sure does have his father's chakra reserves…" Utakata nodded his head appraisingly. This match was about to get interesting.

_Stadium Arena…_

"If both fighters are ready…begin!" Genma called as he brought down his arm in a classic 'referee' pose.

Both fighters stood perfectly still, eyeing the other up. Gaara's insane eyes widened to incredible lengths.

"Mother wants your blood, Kiri-san." Gaara stated monotonously as he starred into Hayai's very being.

"Tell your mom to fuck off!" Hayai grinned as he flew into action. In one fluid motion the Kiri-nin sent three shuriken flying towards his opponent. Gaara didn't even bat an eyelash as the three deadly projectiles closed in on him at alarming speeds. As soon as they were within half a meter a wall of sand rose up to block the projectiles. Hayai blurred from view as soon as the shuriken made contact. Not a second later the raven haired boy was behind Gaara, attempting a high roundhouse. Gaara's eyes widened at the speed the mist ninja possessed. His sand shield was barely able to keep up as Hayai disappeared again, reappearing to the left this time with his fist reared back. The sand caught his arm in a death grip before tossing the raven haired boy aside like he was nothing. Hayai was able to maneuver himself in midair so he landed in a crouch.

"That sand is really annoying!" Hayai growled as dumped a canteen of water to the ground. He then proceeded to flash through a quick set of seals. "**Water Release: Water Clone**!" Before the water could even hit the ground it swirled into three separate clones of Hayai. The three clones disappeared in bursts of speed that shocked most Chunin.

Gaara's sharp eyes darted back and forth, looking for any indication of his opponent's location. His eye's widened as he felt his sand wall rise in two different directions, blocking an axe kick and a straight jab. In an instant Hayai appeared before Gaara, sporting his ever agitating smirk. Gaara's eyes widened to impossible levels as Hayai's fist connected with his face. Time seemed to slow down for insane redhead as he was sent tumbling across the ground.

Hayai took a deep breath as he brought his right hand up to his mouth. "**Exploding Bubbles…**" He whispered as he exhaled an enormous torrent of spiraling bubbles towards his red headed opponent. The bubbles connected with Gaara's sand shield in a glorious explosion of light as they blew up on contact. Gaara was sent hurdling into the wall from the backlash of the powerful jutsu.

"That hurt!" Gaara shouted in an insane voice as he pushed himself to his feet. Hayai's eyes widened as he witnessed the boy's face covered in countless cracks. "You will pay for this! You will **DIE**!" The Jinchuuriki's voice cracked into a high pitched insane voice as he pressed his hands together. A tidal wave of sand exploded from the ground. Hayai gulped as he eyed the technique. Torrents of sand shot out from the wave, trying to puncture the frightened mist genin. Hayai was barely able to maneuver his body out of the way; nonetheless he was still scratched from the rock hard sand. The following minutes were filled with Hayai outmaneuvering Gaara's sand, barely avoiding becoming a human Popsicle.

_In the stands…_

Naruto brought his palm to his face as he groaned. "You taught him _bubbles_?"

Utakata merely nodded. "Yes."

"That's…that's so lame!" The blonde whined as he crossed his arms over his chest. A tick mark appeared on Utakata's forehead.

"If I remember correctly I've defeated you countless times with my 'lame' bubbles…"

Naruto groaned again. Utakata could never stop bringing that up…

_In the Arena…_

Hayai was panting relentlessly as he barely avoided another blast of sand.

_'Just how much sand does this guy have…?' _Hayai thought anxiously as he flipped over another torrent of sand. He smirked at Gaara, as if saying 'There's no way'. The smirk was wiped clean of his face as a spike of sand exploded through his body. Hayai's smirk turned into a distorted scream as he starred into the unstable eyes of the Ichibi's Jinchuuriki. Gaara growled as the supposedly dead Hayai dissolved into water. The red head's sand wasn't able to react as Hayai appeared behind him, landing a vicious flying axe kick. Gaara was sent flying into the wall, kicking up an explosion of dust and debris.

An insane mixture of laughter and screaming broke through the dust. "That hurt! Mother that hurt!" The sand around Gaara twirled into a protective sphere as it hardened. Hayai gulped as he felt his opponent's chakra spike from inside the sphere.

A whirlwind of leaves interrupted the Chunin hopeful from his thoughts. When the whirlwind cleared it revealed to the populace the last two Sharingan users of Konha; Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi.

"Meh…I hope we're not too late," Kakashi muttered lazily as he flicked through another page of his book. Sasuke merely 'Hn'd' in annoyance as he glanced at the fighter currently in progress. The Uchiha seemed to go through a slight wardrobe change. He was clothed in a one piece, black outfit with the Uchiha fan on the back. He had small arm bands adorning his left arm. His bangs also seemed to be slightly longer.

"Hatake! Get your ass of the floor, there is a match in progress!" Genma snarled as he pointed to the stands. Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The two disappeared in another whirlwind of leaves.

_Kage Booth…_

The Kazekage couldn't keep a grin from sprouting on his face at the sight of the last Uchiha. This didn't go unnoticed by Mei.

"You seem awfully infatuated with the Uchiha, _Kazekage-dono_."

Hiruzen nodded his head as well, obviously agreeing with the Mizukage's assessment.

"Well…Like I said," The Kazekage stuttered lamely as he searched his head for an excuse.

"Yes…go on…" Sarutobi inquired as his eyebrow rose in thought.

_'Damn it! I need to make my move now!' _ The wind shadow thought as he threw a smoke bomb on the floor. This efficiently obscured the vision of the two other Kage's. In one fluid motion the Kazekage grabbed Sarutobi and leaped to the roof of the stadium, with Mei hot on their trail. Just as this was happening feathers seemed to rain into the stadium. These feathers easily disabled any non-shinobi and some of the weaker ones.

"What is the meaning of this…Kazekage-dono?" Sarutobi accused with as much menace as he could, considering his current situation.

"It's been a long time…Sarutobi-sensei," The 'Kazekage' hissed as he discarded his mask, revealing the face of one of Konoha's biggest traitors.

"Orochimaru…" Sarutobi muttered the name, his voice seeping in regret. In an instant Mei appeared in front of the two, elbowing the traitorous Snake Sannin in the process. Orochimaru hissed as he used his insane flexibility to regain his bearings, landing on in a crouched position. A sly grin quickly formed on his snake-like visage.

"Hehe…Terumi Mei. This should be fun."

Mei couldn't suppress the shudder as she eyed the world renowned nuke-nin. She settled into a taijutsu stance as her sharp eyes starred intently into the slit eyes of Orochimaru. She knew she was in for one of the toughest battles of her life…

**A/N: Finally done! I know this is a little late, but I do have excuses! I was at my friends cabin all weak long (Well from last Thursday - Tuesday…) and then when I got home I was way to sunburn to write! Ah well I suppose I still updated faster then most. I have great news! My PS3 will be arriving in the mail by Tuesday, hopefully. If any of you have PSN and would like to play with me, just tell me your name and I'd be happy to add you. I will be mostly playing MW2, BFBC2, and NUNS. I will also be getting NUNS: 2 and Black ops upon their release. Well that's all for this week's update, and please don't complain about Naruto not killing Kushina. With all his ninja training I would more likely see him blowing her off. Trust me though; I have a lot in stored for her.**

** Don't forget to REVIEW! :).**


	15. The Clash of the Kages

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 15: The Invasion; Danzou's Plan!

Hey everyone! I am so sorry this chapter is late. Let's just say I've had personal family issues and I won't bore you with the details but I was out of town for a few weeks. Also two a days started for football! Two a days! :(. If you've seen the latest manga you know that Naruto has a new Jinchuuriki form. Now I've already been asked by a reviewer if I'm going to incorporate this new form into my story. If I will (which is doubtful at this point) it won't be for a longtime. Please enjoy! Also I have a special treat for you at the end.

_ Stadium Rooftops…_

In an instant four shinobi of the sound appeared on the rooftop, one in each corner. The four immediately went through a set of seals before they outstretched their palms. An eerie purple barrier rose from the ground, trapping the three Kage-level shinobi inside.

"Orochimaru…" Sarutobi quietly murmured the name as his calculating eyes took in every little detail of his former student; everything from the devious smirk present on his pale lips to the cocky demeanor that seemed to be surrounding the snake sannin. "What are you doing here?"

An amused chuckle coursed through the Sannin's throat. "Sarutobi sensei…I thought you'd be happy to see me?"

The world proclaimed professor wasted no time as he immediately shed his robes and fell into a Taijutsu stance. He was adorned in a black jumpsuit with metallic shoulder pads and a gauntlet on his right arm. A samurai like helmet with the Konoha emblem finished the look.

Orochimaru's face lit up as a menacing smirk sprouted. "Let's settle this now Sarutobi-sensei…"

Mei's amber eyes cautiously darted back and forth, eyeing both student and sensei. Orochimaru could clearly see the hesitance in Mei's cold eyes.

"Hmm…Mizukage-sama," The traitorous snake sannin called, "Why fight with Sarutobi-sensei? Why side with Konoha?"

Mei's mouth gaped as she frantically searched her mind for an answer, for some reason to side with the Leaf village. She could find none.

A spark lit up in Orochimaru's eyes as he witnessed the unsure Kage do a remarkably good job at hiding her uncertainty. "What has Konoha ever done for you, for your village? They turned their backs on you when you needed them, they couldn't even spare a few troups…"

Sarutobi crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed up the auburn haired woman. While he was fairly confident he would be able to best his former student in battle, fighting against a Sannin along with the Mizukage at the same time was never a pleasant experience. Sarutobi's body creaked in protest as he rolled out his neck in anticipation.

"Worst of all, they turned their backs on your son…" Orochimaru feigned sorrow as he tried to bring the woman to his side.

"How do you know about any of that?" Mei questioned suspiciously.

Orochimaru merely chuckled darkly. "I have many resources…"

Mei looked cautiously between the two powerful fighters. She took a deep breath as a confident smirk etched itself onto her face. She had made her decision.

_Outside Barrier…_

The four elite swordsmen appeared in front of the eerie purple barrier in four distinct blurs.

"Mizukage-sama!" A unified shout escaped the throats of all four.

"We have to get through!" Choujuro announced as he grasped his blade firmly. Just as the shy man was about to withdraw Hiramekarei a deafening screech erupted throughout the stadium. The four swordsmen turned to see one of Konoha's black ops members erupt into a blazing inferno of flame. His body was barely recognizable as it fell lifelessly to the ground, landing with a dull thud.

"There's no way in or out!" One Anbu called as the mist Jonin appeared next to them.

"Are you sure?" Naruto growled as he glared into the eyes of the Konoha-nin.

"100%." The Anbu agent replied, as emotionless as ever.

"There's got to be some kind of weak spot! Maybe jutsu would work?" The Jinchuuriki asked as he helplessly watched his mother through the ghostly purple barrier.

"Hmm…" The Anbu acknowledged with a nod as he flashed through a set of seals. Soon enough his apparent partner complied as he began a set of seals of his own.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**!" The first Anbu called as he exhaled a white hot dragon of blazing flame. The immense heat of the dragon scorched his dark hood in the process. The dragon sped at the barrier at amazing speeds, leaving a wake of scorched land in its trail.

"**Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile**!" The second called as a dragon made of mud erupted from the ground in an explosion of dust. The dragon opened its immense jaws as it began to fire of projectiles of earth from its mouth at amazing speeds.

Naruto, not to be outdone by any Konoha-nin, created a single Shadow Clone. The two blonde's lock eyes for a moment, and they nodded in unison. The both chained through hand seals, noticeably different than the others.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**!" The clone shouted as an enormous dragon of flame shot from its mouth.

"**Wind Release: Wind Dragon Jutsu**!" The original called out as he blew out a menacing dragon of wind. The dragon's yellow eyes glowed with untamed fury as it shot out like a speeding bullet. The wind dragon easily caught up to the fire dragon, causing them to mix into a scorching dragon of white hot flame, easily twice the size of an ordinary fire dragon. The dragon slammed into the purple barrier like a freight train, causing an unholy amount of dust to expel from all directions. Soon after the Konoha-nin's fire dragon arrived as well; and it was followed shortly by hundreds of mud projectiles. Naruto's eyes squinted as he desperately tried to see through the cloud of dust and debris. A faint snarl rumbled from his throat as the dust cleared, leaving a completely unscathed barrier.

"Damn it!" The blond swore as he crossed his arms over his chest. With absolutely no way in he could do nothing more than sit and watch as his mother fought against the infamous snake sannin.

"Naruto!" Utakata called as he arrived on the scene.

"Took you long enough," the blonde mumbled as he turned back to greet his fellow Jinchuriki.

"I had to make sure my students are safe." Utakata insisted firmly. His keen eyes glanced at the barrier and the panting Anbu members and quickly deduced the just of what had happened.

"Utakata!" A new voice called. This voice belonged to none other than the famous Demon of the mist, Momochi Zabuza, "What's going on here?"

"It appears that Sound and Sand are launching a joint invasion on the Leaf. The main battles appear to be large snake-summons in the east and this battle here. It also appears the Ichibi has ran off to god knows where…" The brown haired man sighed as he shook his head.

"What should we do? It looks like there's no way in…" Choujuro pondered as he glanced back and forth between the barrier and his teammates. Utakata closed his eyes in thought. A second passed before his eyes snapped open and a look of certainty plastered onto his face.

"Zabuza; you, Choujuro and Raiga are going to stay here and continue to try and find a way in. Don't participate in any unnecessary fights." He explained. The three nodded their heads in unison.

"What about me?" Naruto inquired in a confused voice.

"We're going after the Ichibi's Jinchuriki."

_With Mei…_

Mei was interrupted from her musings by the loud crash and hissing of the three powerful elemental jutsu clashing with the fuinjutsu barrier. A slight widening of the eyes was the only indication that she was surprised by the effects, or lack thereof.

Orochimaru used this moment of distraction to stage his attack. In an instant he was upon the Mizukage, a kunai in hand. Mei barely had time to react as she twisted sideways, using her momentum to bring her leg in a roundhouse kick. Orochimaru grinned as he blocked the kick with his forearm. The sannin grabbed Mei's legs with lightning fast movements and sent her hurdling over his shoulder. The auburn haired woman was sent sailings towards the barrier, ready to be disintegrated upon impact.

"**Earth Release: Earth Wall Jutsu**!" A confident voice called as a wall of earth rose from the ground. Mei smirked as she maneuvered herself in midair, landing on the wall in a crouch. She quickly glanced at the dark garbed form of the Sandaime Hokage. His hands were still locked into the final seal of the earth wall. Using the wall as a springboard; the Godaime Mizukage launched herself towards Orochimaru at impossible speeds. Even the snake sannin, world renown for his amazing flexibility and outstanding reaction time was caught off guard as Mei planted a fist in his gut. His look of astonishment was soon replaced by a smirk as he melted into mud.

"Mud clone…I never even saw him substitute," Mei murmured softly as she glanced at Sarutobi.

Not a second later a mud column materialized behind him. The column soon took the shape of Orochimaru. The clone quickly whipped out a kunai and attempted to stab his former sensei. It was not to be as Sarutobi easily caught the clones arm. Using his leverage the aging Hokage was able to sweep the clone's legs from under it, causing it to crash on the ground with a dull thud. As soon as the snake hit the ground he dissolved into a pile of mud.

In an instant the rogue sannin was upon him with a quick, yet precise set of jabs and kicks. The aging Kage was straining to dodge the ruthless assault his student was throwing at him. Ducking under an axe kick Hiruzen attempted to sweep his foe's legs from under him. Orochimaru smirked as he flipped over Saruotbi's extended leg. Using the momentum from the jump the former leaf-nin landed a fierce backhand on the frail features of the Sandaime Hokage. Sarutobi was sent tumbling across the ground.

"You're a fool sensei…" Orochimaru hissed as his pale lips curled into a devious smirk. He opened his mouth and a snake extended from his throat. The third barely caught the glimpse of metal as a sword shot from the snake's mouth like a bullet. Weary brown eyes followed the slowly ascending blade into the air. It was the Kusanagi, the grass cutting blade…a masterly crafted katana with a pitch black hand guard. The Sannin lazily caught the blade and point it directly at his former sensei. "You will die by my blade…" With these words Orochimaru disappeared from view. The third's eyes glanced back and worth wildly, trying desperately to locate his crazed student. In a blur of speed his questions were answered as Orochimaru appeared directly in front of him, already bringing his sword in a stabbing motion.

Just as the Kusanagi was about to end the life of Konoha's beloved Hokage a wicked scowl formed on it's wielders face. He barely had the time to roll out of the way as a glob of molten rock disintegrated the ground where he had stood not a moment ago. Standing there with as much confidence as she could muster was none other than Terumi Mei.

"Forgot about me already?" Mei mocked as she shifted into a defensive stance.

"You're becoming a nuisance!" The pale man growled as he held out his arm towards Mei. Five snakes shot out at alarming speeds, baring their fangs menacingly.

Mei's aura shifted into a more serious demeanor as she flashed through a set of seals at speeds only a Kage could pull off. "**Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique**!" She exhaled a cloud of mist straight into the approaching snakes. As soon as the snakes came into contact with the acidic mist their skin immediately began to melt away, leaving a pool of blood and muscle tissue lying on the ground. The mist continued its path as it shot towards Orochimaru.

"Interesting…" Orochimaru hummed as he substituted himself with a loose floor tile. Orochimaru did all he could to prevent himself from sprouting a Cheshire grin as the mist melted away the tile in seconds. "Such power!"

The golden eyed sannin was interrupted from his musings from a sudden change in the wind direction. Now any ordinary shinobi would play it off as a trick of the mind or some kind of hallucination…but as any Konoha-nin would tell you; Orochimaru was no ordinary shinobi. He instinctively bent backwards at some impossible angle. It turned out his caution was not misplaced as not a moment later a large black Bo staff sailed right over his face. He could feel the wind brush his nose as he watched his sensei's famous staff sail harmlessly overhead. Not one to let such an opportunity pass; Orochimaru brought his knee to the Sandaime's back in a vicious kick. Sarutobi was sent rolling across the ground, landing in a low crouch.

"It seems as if you are as good as ever," Sarutobi huffed as he tried desperately to regain his breath.

The Snake sannin chuckled quietly. "And it would seem you are long past your prime, Sarutobi-sensei." He merely sidestepped as another pool of lava flew past him. Orochimaru growled as he glanced down to his scorched robe. Even being close to that molten rock was hot enough to do some harm.

Mei whipped a kunai out into a reverse grip as he stared intently into her opponent's slit pupils. A knowing smirk sprouted into her attractive visage. "You lose."

Orochimaru blinked as a sudden sensation of blistering heat overtook his. Before he could blink two large fireballs enveloped him from opposite sides. Two smirking clones could be seen in the distance.

"There's no way he could've survived that," Mei insisted as he started her trek towards the Sandaime. Sarutobi didn't seem as confident as he critically eyed the clearing flames. As the flames dispersed a sickening smell coated the air. It was a small all shinobi war veterans knew all too well; the smell of burning flesh. A dark chuckle enveloped the area as an unscathed Orochimaru stepped out from the shadows. Mei's eyes widened to astounding levels as she glanced back and forth between the burning mound of flesh and the pale Ninjutsu expert. All of a sudden it hit her like a thousand pound brick. "You shed your skin…?"

"Kukuku…that was very impressive," Orochmaru mock praised as he clasped his hands together, "but I should be finishing this up…" A dark presence washed over the three as three dark voids opened on the roof.

"This can't be…" Sarutobi gasped as he instantly recognized the technique.

"**Summing: Impure World Resurrection**!" Orochimaru shouted in a strained voice as three coffins slowly emerged from the empty voids. He could clearly make out the kanji on the coffins.

"Mei! We have to stop this!" He shouted as he lashed out a set of shuriken at the coffin with the kanji for 'Yon' on it. Sarutobi instantly flashed through a set of hand seals as the three shuriken replicated into thirty. "**Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!**" The shuriken all planted into the almost fully risen third coffin.

Mei nodded as she sped through a set of her own seals. "**Lava Release: Melting Apparition**!" She shouted as she released a large amount of lava from her mouth. The lava spread out in midair and formed what appeared to be a thin blanket of molten rock. The blanket quickly wrapped around the same coffin the Third had just targeting, easily halting it's ascend. Mei's sharp ears picked up a silent sigh from the Sandaime as the coffin seemed to proceed back into the void. The technique hadn't been completed. They still had a chance.

The two coffins that had been completed slowly creaked open, before the doors fell to the ground with a thud. Mei and Sarutobi let out a simultaneous gasps as they eyed the content of the coffins. One thing was certain; their fight had just taken a turn for the worse.

_With the Whirlpool team…_

As soon as the illuminating feathers started their recession into the crowd Tenshi knew something was wrong. She felt herself growing drowsy as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Wh-what's going on?" Tenshi questioned frantically as she collapsed onto one knee.

Hayai's eyes snapped open as they flashed purple, expelling all the feathers in the area. Immediately Tenshi could feel the genjutsu's effects wear off, as if they were never there to begin with.

"Geesh Hade! I'll never get used to that," Tenshi smiled towards her green haired teammate, who merely blushed and averted his glance. The red head brought her hand to her mouth, barely suppressing a giggle at the boy's antics. In an instant Kushina had appeared before the three. Tenshi's eyes hardened as she noticed her mother's look of absolute seriousness…as she gazed deeper into her mothers eyes she saw something else. It was an unknown emotion she couldn't ever remember seeing in Kushina's adamant gaze. It took the young Uzumaki a few seconds to properly name the emotion she was seeing…it was uncertainty.

"Tenshi, Hade, Iyashi!" The violet eyed woman mentally counted her students as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on Kushina-sensei?" Hade asked as his eyes danced back and forth at the unmistakable sights of war.

"I don't know." Kushina admitted truthfully. _'But I'm sure he does…'_ She mentally reminded herself as she sent a quick glance to the tinted windows where the aged war hawk sat, more than likely with a triumphant smirk plastered on his scarred face.

"It seems that Suna and Oto and invading Konoha…Which side will we be taking?" Iyashii deducted quickly before spitting out the question running through all three genin's minds.

Kushina averted her gaze as she took a deep breath. She locked eyes with her students as she whispered four simple words that would send the three whirlpool-nin's lives into an endless turmoil of uncertainty. "We're siding with Konoha."

_Higher Bleachers…_

Naruto and Utakata appeared silently in front of the three inexperienced Kiri-nin. The Kiri genin didn't even flinch as the two elites appeared before him. Training with Utakata had completely redefined their definition of the word fast. They had all grown accustomed to the Jinchuuriki appearing before them at any time, whether he was expected or not.

"What's going on sensei? Is Mizukage-sama all right?" Taira spewed out frantically.

"Konoha is being invaded," Utakata explained. Three nods of acknowledgement were all he needed to know his students had come to the same conclusion. "Mizukage-sama and Konoha's Sandaime are currently facing off against Orochimaru of the Sannin." The blonde gasped at the name. The sannin Orochimaru was known for not only his battle prowess but also his mental instability; he was living legend.

"Why isn't anyone helping them?" Hayai blurted out as a morph of confusion and anger sketched onto his young visage.

"It appears that four of Orochimaru's subordinates have created an impenetrable fuinjutsu barrier to keep anyone from interfering." Utakata explained. Naruto was oddly silent throughout the entire explanation. It was obvious the fact that his mother was in distress, clashing against one of the strongest Konoha-nin in history, and there was absolutely nothing he could do. This didn't bode well with the young Namikaze.

"So what are we supposed to do…?" Hayai questioned intently.

"Kiri will remain neutral in this invasion. You are only to fight if it means protecting yourself, or your teammates," The brunette commanded. From just the tone of voice alone Hayai was able to tell that the decision was nonnegotiable.

"I never even got to finish my match!" Hayai whined as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"This isn't a time for fun and games! Are you blind to that around you?" Utakata snapped as he glared at his misspoken student. Hayai seemed to shrink into his shirt under his teacher's harsh glare. The brown eyed man nodded towards his blonde haired teammate as he disappeared in a burst of pure speed, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in his wake.

Naruto decided to break his unusual streak of silence as he clasped his hand onto the raven haired genin's shoulder.

"Don't think anything of Utakata's harsh words. He is only looking out for you," Naruto explained soothingly as he gazed towards the ground. "He's been through war—we both have. Trust me; war is something I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy…" With these final words of comfort the blonde haired Jinchuuiki was gone, leaving the young boy to his thoughts.

_Forest Surrounding Konoha…_

The chronic sounds of two sets of feet hitting the hard branches beneath them were barely audible over the loud and grueling sounds of war in the distance.

"Are you sure the Ichibi went this way?" Utakata inquired hesitantly.

"Yes," Naruto confirmed as he landed on one of Konoha's large tree branches. In an instant he propelled himself forward, continuing the almost thoughtless task of tree hopping. Utakata nodded his head. If his comrade was so certain, he would be as well.

The two Jinchuuriki seemed to stall as they landed on the next branch. They shared a glance for a mere millisecond before they leaped in different directions, barely avoiding a hail of exploding kunai. The tags detonated, exploding the tree in a brilliant flash of bark and dust. The two reappeared a moment later, both falling into Taijutsu stances. In an instant three masked individuals appeared surrounding the two Jinchuuriki. They were garbed in standard Konoha Anbu outfits, consisting of loose black pants, a matching shirt, and a light orchid colored armor to top things off. They each had plain white masks with the Konoha insignia carved into the forhead.

"What's the meaning of this? We've caused Konoha no harm!" Utakata growled as he eyed the three Anbu. His eyes immediately began to pick apart his potential opponents stances, scanning for any flaws. Similar precautions were going on in Naruto's head as his hand rested on the hilt of Ryuken.

"I have the order for the immediate execution of Namikaze Naruto. Stand aside or you will be properly dealt with." The center Anbu spoke monotonously. She appeared to be the only female of the three man cell. Her hair was dark brown in color and was tied into a high bun for maximum efficiency.

"So that's what this is about…" Naruto spoke quietly as a dark shadow cast over his eyes. A deep growl sounded from his throat as he clenched his fists in rage. What little respect he had left for Konoha vanished in an instant as his chakra flared.

"Naruto…" Utakata broke his partner from his musings as he flashed a confident grin. "I'll handle the Konoha scum. You go force some sense into a fellow container."

The blonde's eyes widened as he starred into the mixture of confidence and anger welled into Utakata's deep brown eyes. The bubble user nodded, as if ushering the Namikaze to head his request.

"Trust me…these guys won't take long."

Naruto nodded as he flashed a thankful grin back at his long time friend. He promptly turned on his heel and resumed his interrupted trek through the forest. This didn't fly with the Anbu as they launched themselves toward the Nine-tails at breakneck speeds.

The raven haired leaf-nin brandished his Anbu-standard ninjato high as he descended upon Naruto in a downwards arc. He was, however, unable to connect with his target as a torrent of bubbles intercepted him midway, sending him crashing into a nearby tree. The tree splintered from the force behind the impact, a testimony to the deadliness of said bubbles.

The second black ops agent flashed through a set of hand signs, finishing on the tiger seal. He exhaled a large inferno of flame toward the retreating target. His efforts were in vain as Utakata appeared directly in front of the wall of smoldering hot fire. The Jinchuuriki smirked as he flared his Biju's chakra, easily redirecting the flame harmlessly of course. The third Anbu appeared in the wake of the second. A kunai glinted in the sunlight as she prepared the plunge it into the flesh of one Namikaze Naruto. The woman came to an abrupt stop as a strong hand caught her by the collar, before sending her flying into her teammate. This sent both agents flying to the ground in a heaping mess.

Utakata's eyes shone a menacing purple as vile chakra began to bubble out from the deepest depths of his body. Soon a protective cloak of demonic chakra swirled to life around him. Four tails erupted from the cloak as the very air around the Jinchuuriki seemed to bubble in anticipation.

"Your fight…is with me!"

_With Naruto…_

Naruto sped through the forest at unrivaled speeds. He grimaced as he felt the Six Tails chakra spike. _'Utakata must be taking them very seriously…or he wants to end it quickly,'_ Naruto mused as he spotted a light at the end of the tree line. Soon enough the blonde erupted through the trees to come face to face with a half transformed Shukaku. He dully noted the exhausted Uchiha panting off to the side. Black marks reseated back into the Uchiha's body as he collapsed in exhaustion.

"**Y**ou!" The high pitched voice of the clearly insane boy screeched as he glared figurative holes into the blond. "I will KILL YOU!" Waves of sand exploded from the ground, reaching desperately to wrap around the Namikaze's head. It was met with nothing but air as Naruto easily dodged to the side. The sand hardened into a giant claw of bloodthirsty yokai as it extended toward the airborne form of Namikaze Naruto.

'_There's no way I can dodge!'_ Naruto panicked as the claw reached out to end his life. Just as Gaara was about to celebrate his victory something entirely unexpected happened. The arm of sand split cleanly in two, falling to the ground uselessly as an unscathed Naruto landed on the branch with a confident smirk. He settled into a kenjutsu stance as he pointed Kazeyaiba directly at his unstable foe. The chilling wind excited his pours as a look of pure determination sketched itself into the blond Jinchuuriki's features. The paradisiacal feeling of battle washed over him as he stared into the sea foam eyes of a clearly insane boy.

"You're going to have to do better than that…Sabaku no Gaara!"

_Kage's Fight…_

The door to the middle coffin fell to the ground with a dull thud. Sarutobi's heart almost skipped a beat as the untimely pale form of Tobirama Senju stepped out from the coffin.

"Orochimaru you sick twisted fool! How could you interfere with the dead like this?" Hiruzen growled as he leaned against his large Bo Staff to catch his breath.

"Sarutobi…?" The Nidaime Hokage croaked uncertainly as his eyes scanned the battlefield for any indication of why he was alive again. Quickly coming to a conclusion the white haired man gazed sorrowfully into his student's eyes. "It has been a while."

"Indeed it has…Nidaime-sama."

Mei glanced uncertainly back and forth between the ex Hokage and current Hokage. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I assure you this is _no _joke," Orochimaru hissed smugly as he watched the interaction between Sarutobi and his late instructor. His golden eyes glanced impatiently at the first coffin. His smug smirk quickly morphed into a distasted frown.

'_Where is he?'_ Orochimaru mentally panicked. The door of the first coffin soon slid open as well. The two Kage's were even more shocked to see what horror lay behind that wall. Standing there, in all his might…was the corpse of a no named sound-nin. Orochimaru glared at the coffin, wondering what had gone wrong.

"It would seem you know less than you believe, Orochimaru…" Sarutobi chuckled as he watched his student's trump card fall short of perfection.

"No matter! The Nidaime will be more than enough to assist me against a withered old fool and an inexperienced buffoon!" The snake shouted as plunged an odd looking kunai into the Nidaime Hokage's skull. The last thing Sarutobi saw was the ghostly pale lips mouth the phrase 'I'm sorry' before all emotion was wiped clean off his face. The battle had begun. It was all in from here.

Mei sighed as she fingered the kunai in her hand. _'I hope things are going better for you Naruto…'_

_Dully lit chamber…_

The ashen face of one Konoha's most politically corrupt man smirked as he was briefed by a member of his secretive branch of Anbu, Root.

"Namikaze Naruto will be handled according, sir. We have three of your best agents on the task," The man bowed as his mask illuminated in the darkness.

"Good. Dismissed."

As soon as the Root agent disappeared Danzo couldn't resist the temptation as a beaming grin seemed to radiate his entire being. His years of frontline war and decades of shadowy deception were about to finally pay off. He knew the outcomes were favorable at this point, with one key figure being the only thing keeping him from the top.

'_Kushina…it would appear you have finally chosen a side…'_ Danzo mused as he lightly tapped his fingers against his large limestone throne. One thing was certain in the deviously twisted mind of Shirma Danzo…the position of Hokage was his for the taking.

**A/N: Done! Finally! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I'm pretty sure I explained it in the beginning author's notes, so there! :P. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I urge you all to REVIEW! Reviewing inspires me to write. In fact I would have never got the inspiration to stay up til 4:47 in the morning to finish this chapter if it wasn't for the PHENOMANAL amount of reviews I received last chapter. So please leave your thoughts and check out my profile for another story idea I've been having. If I ever do create it, it won't be until this story is completed, at least. Please review.**


	16. The Fruition of a Plan

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter 16:

The Fruition of a Plan

** Whoa! He's not dead? That's right I'm back baby! It's been nearly seven months since I last updated this story, so who is ready for excuses? Okay here goes...Lack of inspiration, depression *heavily* acting up, lack of good anime/manga chapters and good fiction updates. Throw on the fact that I was almost done with this chapter using microsoft word, when my computer decided to be a douche and not open it. Now I am completely rewriting this using Google Docs (Life saver man!) Well If you haven't checked out my other stories I would encourage you to do so. If you like time travel to before Konoha's founding check out The True Legacy. If you like dark Naruto fics check out A Few Well Spoken Words. If you want me to shut up and just get on with the fic, scroll down!**

X.X.X.X

The half transformed Ichibi Jinchuriki hissed in pain as his arm slowly regenerated from the loose sand around him. His eyes sparkled with an insane glow as he brandished his demonic arm at his opponent. "**Sand Shuriken**!" He shouted as a dozen globs of hardened sand exploded form his arm. Naruto sighed as he disappeared from view, leaving only a patch of unsettled dirt as the only indication that he'd ever even been there. Gaara's gaze shifted uncomfortably as he tried to locate the blond nuisance. His sea foam green eyes widened in shock as he quickly spun on his heels, bringing his sand encased arm back in a violent backhand. The attack collided directly with Naruto's face, sending him flying through the air. Luckily Naruto was able to maneuver himself so he landed on the side of a tree, standing parallel to the ground. He quickly used the tree as a spring board to launch himself at the crazed Jinchuriki. He brought his sword down in a diagonal slash, cutting through Gaara's arm of sand like a hut knife through butter. Gaara screamed in pain as a psychopathic look overtook his visage. "I will have your blood Namikaze!" He shouted as a wave of sand connected with the unsuspecting Jounin's body.

"You don't have to be like this Gaara!" Naruto growled through clenched teeth as the wave of sand slowly overpowered him. _'I guess this is as good of a time as any to try this out. Thank god for all that extra training with Haku' _ He thought to himself as he went through a series of one handed hand seals. "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!**" As soon as these words left his lips as torrent of screeching wind exploded from his body, expelling any and all opposing sand. As soon as the sand was gone Naruto blurred into action. He immediately sheathed Kazeyaiba and in the same motion swung the newly acquainted Ryuken towards Gaara in a downward arc. A crescent of white hot flames expelled from the blade and approached the sand-nin at an extraordinary pace. Gaara barely had time to blink before the flames engulfed him. Screams of terror escaped his throat as he desperately tried to extinguish the inferno.

"It burns! Stop it mother, please, it burns!" Gaara screamed as he called upon more of the Shukaku's power. Not one to be outdone, Naruto quickly sheathed his blade before speeding through a familiar set of hand seals.

"**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted as he inhaled a large breath of air. He then spat out a glowing blaze of flame at the shell shocked Jinchuriki. Even after this devastating combo the Jounin still wasn't finished. He quickly drew Kazeyaiba and pushed it towards Gaara in a thrusting motion. A speeding wall of wind blades quickly caught up to the flame, igniting them into a white hot ball of death. The attack collided with the red head in an instant, exploding in a cloud of ash and debris. Naruto took a breath of relief as he brought his hand over his forehead in a wiping motion, ridding himself of the pool of sweat that had been building up. Naruto's eyes bulged from their sockets as the smoke cleared to reveal his opponent enclosed in a shell of glass. Naruto gingerly approached the mound of glass, not quite believing his accomplishment. He peered into Gaara's petrified figure with a scrutinizing gaze. Soon a crackling sound assaulted Naruto's sensitive ears as he immediately threw himself backwards, just in time to avoid the shards of glass that exploded from the figure.

"**I will not lose to you Namikaze Naruto! My existence will not be erased!**" A demonic voice boomed from the center of the clearing as Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Standing before him was a full sized one tailed taunki. The menacing look that shone from its eye did nothing to appease Naruto's nerves.

"God damnit..." Naruto cussed as he accessed the situation. "Why is it that every time I fight another Jinchuriki they can transform into their biju? Kyubi, if you can hear this you royally suck as a tenant." As if in response to the boy's words red chakra began to seep from his very pores. His eyes snapped open to reveal blood red orbs with a slit pupil. The demonic chakra began to spin around Naruto in a protective manner, before it morphed into a bubbling cloak in the shape of a fox.

In the distant a moderately conscious Uchiha Sasuke looked on the battle with envy filled eyes. _'What the hell are they? This chakra, it feels tainted. It's so dense I can barely stand!'_ Sasuke panted as the aura of blood lust washed over him like a river, forcing him to a single knee. _'This power, why is it they have this power? They are both no older than me, yet I don't know if Kakashi-sensei could handle either of them...'_ The avenger growled as his sensei's words echoed in his head.

_"In this world of shinobi, there are some people younger than yourself...yet stronger than me."_

Strange black marks seemed to seep from the back of his neck, as a feeling of tainted power washed over him. He glared angrily at the two Jinchuriki. _'I suppose I can wait to fight the victor of their battle. Then I will prove that I am deserving of such power!'_

Naruto spread out his senses as three tails of chakra shimmered to life. His eyes narrowed as he felt not one, but _two_ demonic auras in the forest. One he immediately recognized as Utakata, no doubt still battling the Root agents. The other, however, brought a small frown to his thin lips. He could immediately tell that the chakra was not youkai, it wasn't powerful enough to be that. He could feel a strangely familiar essence coming for the chakra, almost as if...Naruto's nose scrunched as he sniffed the air. He shook his head in disappointment as he recognized the scent. _'It smells like that Uchiha, with an underlying scent of snake. How is this boy able to access purified yokai?'_ While all the biju had varying degrees of impure youkai; it _was_ possible to purify the youkai, decreasing the hazardous effects the poisonous chakra had on humans. While it was indefinitely weaker than even the Ichibi's chakra, it still shouldn't be possible for a normal human to utilize the power. Naruto's trail of thought was broken as an enormous clawed hand swung down at him. His crimson eyes narrowed as an equally large claw of red chakra intercepted the blow.

A burning sensation coursed throughout Gaara's arm as he immediately howled in pain. "**What have you done?**" The fully transformed container shouted in a frantic craze as he examined his fist. His brow crunched in anger as he noticed the hand was completely glass. Gaara cursed the fox as he slammed his hand against a nearby tree, causing it to explode into shards of glass. Soon enough a new hand regenerated from the excess sand.

"**What's the matter Gaara? Didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with fire?**" Naruto chided as he closed his eyes in concentration. Soon enough a large claw of demonic chakra extended from his own. The palm alone was easily three square meters. Soon enough an equally large ball of red chakra whirled into life in the palm of the clawed hand.

"**Don't you ever mention my mother like that!**" Gaara growled as he charged forward. The earth shook in protest as the Shukaku's enormous form sprinted towards the small blond. Naruto stared down the giant impassively as he focused his chakra. He soon spun 360 degrees and launched his arm at the sand demon. The arm extended to an extraordinary degree, covering the distance between the two Jinchuriki in an instant.

"**Hisan Odama Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as the enormous ball of chakra collided with Gaara's demonic form. The enhanced rasengan ravenously tore through Gaara's torso. Said suna-nin hissed in pain as the flying rasengan exploded, sending him spiraling through the air. It was quite the sight to see the building sized Ichibi flying through the air in a spinning motion. Gaara's body left a wake of destroyed trees as he skidded to a stop after a few hundred feet. Naruto covered this distance in a matter of seconds as he glared into the eyes of the sand ninja. He was momentarily shocked by the amount of damage he'd caused the Ichibi container. An enormous spiraling hole on the torso of the beast was sluggishly closing.

"**You'll pay for this!**" Gaara hissed as he emerged from the head of the shukaku. "**Forced Sleep Jutsu!**" The red head growled as his body slumped over. Naruto's eyes widened as a sudden feeling of dread washed over him.

"**I'm free! I'm finally FREE!**" A clinically insane voice shouted as Gaara's body fell into a deep sleep. The Shukaku's gaze immediately turned to the partially transformed Kyubi jinchuriki. "**The Kyubi Jinchuriki? You'll make a great snack!**"

"And he can even release his demon without dying?" Naruto stated in a semi-depressed voice. "Man I've got to be the lamest Jinchuriki on the planet..." The boy was broken from his trance as the biju in front of him inhaled an enormous amount of air.

"**Wind Release: Exploding Air Bullet!**" Shukaku shouted as it slammed its arm into its stomach, exhaling a screeching blast of wind towards his opponent. Naruto threw himself to the side, barely avoiding the fatal attack. His eyes widened as the wind destroyed a large section of the battlefield.

_'Okay Naruto, think. You've fought fully transformed Biju before...now how was it I beat Utakata?' _ Naruto's crimson eyes narrowed as he launched himself into the air, effortlessly avoiding the outstretched claw of the Shukaku. He twisted his body in midair, bringing one of his chakra arms through Shukaku's arm in a slashing motion. The molten chakra was able to easily cut through the arm, sending it crashing to the ground. _'I remember when I fought Utakata I just had to wake him up...'_ A knowing look etched itself into Naruto's features as he glanced at the unconscious form of Gaara. He then took off at a dead sprint towards the sand spirit, acrobatically dodging several air bullets. The Namikaze let out a feral growl as he unsheathed Kazeyaiba, charging it with wind natured chakra. He brought the blade across his body in a horizontal slash. An invisible blade of wind exploded from the sword, charging toward the beast with amazing speed. Shukaku's eyes widened as the sudden urge of falling overtook it. The demon focused a flabbergasted gaze towards its legs, only to scream in terror as it realized both were cleanly separated from his body at the knee. Naruto acted fast as he appeared on the forehead of the Shukaku. In a single motion Naruto was able grasp a firm hand around the red head's neck and leap away from the falling sand. The form of the demon exploded into dirt, covering the surrounding area in a thick blanket of desert. Naruto landed soundlessly on the ground, dropping his awakening opponent with a thud.

"Wh-what's happening!" Gaara shrieked as pushed himself away from the blond. The red head desperately tried to force himself to his feet, but try as he may his appendages would not budge. "You can't kill me! I will not be erased!"

As soon as these words escaped Gaara's lips two figures appeared in front of him protectively. Naruto instantly recognized the two as his siblings, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. "I won't let you harm Gaara." Temari snarled as she tried to appear as intimidating as possible. This was not an easy task when you were physically exhausted. Coupled with the fact that she had witnessed the boy before her single-handedly best her fully transformed brother, you could understand why the girl was uneasy.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill him." Naruto explained as the demonic cloak receded back into his body.

Temari shot the fellow blond a suspicious look. "Forgive me if I doubt your intentions."

"Gaara and I are a lot alike. We are both Jinchuriki."

A silent gasp escaped Temari's pale lips as she involuntarily took a step backwards. Kankuro seemed to be in a similar state of shock. It was he who spoke. "But your people...They obviously don't fear or hate you?"

Naruto's lips curled into a sad smile. "The people of Kiri don't, sure. But I wasn't originally from Kiri. I was born in Konoha."

The two sand siblings shared a glance, both understood the hidden message the blond was conveying. "I see, so then you will spare us?" Kankuro spoke softly.

"I have no quarrel with you good sir." Naruto explained with a grin. The two sand genin shot him confused looks.

"What?" Temari questioned suspiciously.

Naruto sighed. "Don't worry about it. Kiri and Suna are not enemies, so just go. If you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be." With these final words the enigma that was Namikaze Naruto disappeared from sight.

All the while Gaara stared impassively. _'So this is the power of the Kyubi? As I am now I don't stand a chance. I will train... but mark my words Namikaze. I will kill you, even if it's the last thing I do.'_

X.X.X.X

Naruto sped through the forests surrounding Konoha. A sudden chill shot through his spine as he spotted the lone 'loyal' Uchiha. Cerulean locked with onyx as the two shared a glance with one another. Naruto smirked at the Uchiha, as if daring him to try anything. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stubbornly turned his shoulder. A grin touched Naruto's lips. It seemed the Uchiha was learning.

X.X.X.X

"Sarutobi, I assume I was summoned here to do battle with you?" The Nidaime Hokage questioned with a blank face. Sarutobi's gaze softened as he flashed his mentor a sad smile.

"It would appear so. I would like to apologize for what I must do, Nidaime-sama."

Tobirama blinked slowly as he shot the snake sanin a glance. "This is one of your students, no?"

"Former student," Hiruzen corrected, "I made a mistake a long time ago, a wrong I intend to make right today."

A dry chuckle escaped Orochimaru's throat as he watched the reunion between master and student. "Those are big words coming from a man who can't even remember what he had for breakfast. I do hope you won't die _too_ easily."

"I hate to break up this little reunion," Mei spoke in an emotionless voice, "but do we not have a battle to finish?"

"I believe Mei-chan is correct." Orochimaru smirked as he withdrew a kunai. He slowly walked towards the Nidaime before plunging the kunai into his cranium. Instead of killing the former Kage the kunai merely sunk into his skin. As soon as this exchange was over Tobirama's eyes darkened into the eyes of an emotionless killer, not unlike those sported by Danzo's Root agents. The souless warrior then proceeded to flash through a set of hand seals.

"**Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu!**" The former Hokage stated as a large vortex of water exploded from the air. With a mere nod of his head the torrent of water shot toward the two kages with incredible speed. The two kages shared a single glance before they each jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the powerful attack.

Mei was momentarily taken back at the power the Nidaime Hokage possessed. To be able to produce an A ranked water ninjutsu from nothing more than the water molecules in the air was nothing short of astounding. She wasn't able to mentally praise the man long, as in an instant he was upon her. Mei's eyes widened as Tobirama's knee connected solidly with her face, sending her tumbling across the ground. She growled and spat out a stream of blood, before settling into a taijutsu stance. "You really do live up to the name of Kage, don't you?"

If she was expecting a response she would have been sorely dissapointed as the former Hokage appeared before her with his fist cocked back. Mei was able to sidestep the fist easily enough. Using her momentum the Mizukage spun into a low sweep-kick, hoping to catch the water user off guard. Tobirama simply flipped over the offending leg, landing in a defensive stance. He motioned his finger, signaling her to attack. Mei snorted as she sprinted toward the white haired man. She began her assault with a series of lightning quick jabs, all aimed at various pressure points on her opponents body. A little under half of them connected. Her eyes widened in shock as the man seemingly shrugged off her attack, using the opportunity to snap his wrist forward in a solid backhand, sending Mei skidding to a halt.

"How?" Mei questioned with a frown. The pressure points she had hit should be causing extreme levels of pain to varying parts of the Hokage's body. She honestly believed there was no way anybody would be able to shrug off such insane amounts of pain. Mei grit her teeth in annoyance as a sudden thought overcame her. _'He doesn't feel pain?'_ With this thought in mind the Mizukage sped through a set of hand seals. "**Lava Release: Lava Globs!**" Mei shouted out as she spat out a series of lava globs. The molten rock approached the water user at alarming speeds.

Tobirama wasn't even fazed as he brought his hands into a single seal. "**Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu,**" He announced calmly as a barrier of water sprung forth from the air, intercepting the globs of lava. The lava collided with the water with a hiss. The molten rock was able to evaporate the water wall easily enough. The mist from said evaporation was able to shield Mei from view as she quickly shot through another set of seals.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Mei shouted as the newly formed mist immediately shifted back into water. The water then swirled around Mei protectively as it morphed into the shape of a Chinese style dragon. The dragon's yellow eyes shone with an untold fury as Mei casually pointed her finger towards Tobirama. The dragon exploded forward at breakneck speeds. The Nidaime was barely able to summon another water wall, just in time to intercept the malicious dragon.

"Impressive," The Nidaime commented as the two techniques canceled one another out. "Not many people are able to form such a powerful technique from mist."

Mei shot the man a sly grin. "There is a reason we are called the Village Hidden in the Mist!" As soon as Mei finished her sentence a pair of slender arms shot from the ground, clasping around the ankles of the Nidaime. In one fluid motion the arms pulled the man underground, allowing only his head to remain above ground. Mei took a deep breath as she exhaled a cloud of oddly colored mist at the exposed head. The boiling mist approached the Hokage quickly as it began to melt his skin. Tobirama didn't so much as blink as his face melted away, revealing a kunai littered with seals. The Mizukage rushed forward to snatch the kunai, fearing that should she not the Hokage would just regenerate his body. She let loose a breath of relief as she casually blew out another stream of mist, melting away the kunai as well.

_With Sarutobi, minutes earlier..._

Hiruzen's dark orbs stared impassively into his student's own golden. He let loose a disappointed sigh as he eyed his traitorous pupil. "Orochimaru, It would appear fate has finally given me a chance to fix my mistake."

"Ku ku ku, don't be a fool sensei," Orochimaru hissed in amusement. "Perhaps those years of paperwork have finally gotten to your head?"

A dry chuckle escaped Hiruzen's throat as he flashed through a set of seals at a speed only a Kage could attest to. "**Roof Tile Shuriken!**" He shouted as ten loose tiles rose into the air and began spinning rapidly. After a few seconds of spinning the tiles shot at Orochimaru. Orochimaru merely spat out a torrent of flame to intercept the tiles, burning them instantly. The aging Hokage wasn't done though, as he appeared behind his student with his staff in hand. He swung the staff in a downwards arc, trying to catch his student in the abdomen. Orochimaru, using his world renown flexibility, was able to easily twist around the staff. Using his momentum the snake sanin twisted his leg up into a swinging roundhouse kick. Hiruzen, however, was expecting such as he ducked low under the kick and planted his fist into his opponent's gut. Orochimaru shot backwards as a result of the chakra enhanced blow. Sarutobi immediately aimed his bo staff at the airborne sanin, pulsing his chakra through his summon's body. The staff responded by extending to unrealistic lengths, catching Orochimaru in an instant. The snake's eyes widened as he realized he was on a collision course with the buzzing barrier. He slammed his fingers into a single seal as he erupted into a cloud of smoke. Sarutobi growled at his failed attack as his eyes danced back and forth the arena, looking for any sign of his enemy.

"Looking for me sensei?" Orochimaru hissed as he plunged the kusanagi into his former teacher's chest. Orochimaru's pale lips twisted into a sickly smirk as he punctured the Sandaime Hokage's lung. His smirk quickly morphed into a scowl as he noticed Sarutobi's small grin. "Why is it that even as a dead man you mock me?"

"I see you really are a fool." Hiruzen chuckled as he spiked his chakra. "Boom." The snake's eyes bulged from his sockets as the 'corpse' exploded with the force of a hundred exploding tags. The real Hiruzen emerged from the ground after the area was once again safe. "It couldn't be that easy..." He pondered aloud as his eyes snapped to the burnt and charred body of his traitorous student.

"Sensei..." Orochimaru hissed as his eye twitched in pain. The man's pale hand traced his several nasty looking burns before grasping his entire face. With a pulling motion Orochimaru ripped the very skin from his face, revealing the unscathed face of a pale young woman. "That hurt," he/she purred as his/her voice suddenly shot up an octave or two.

Sarutobi's eyes widened in recognition as he accessed the situation. "So you actually did it? You perfected that immortality technique."

Orochimaru nodded his head in agreement. "Isn't it _lovely_?"

"You are a sick and twisted fool." Sarutobi shuddered as he stared into the eyes of the monster before him.

This was the scene that one Terumi Mei arrived on. She shot a glare at the rogue sanin before quickly addressing The Professor. "Problem solved."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "So you were able to defeat him then?"

"No," Orochimaru whispered, "That's not possible!"

"We're shinobi. Anything is possible." Mei explained with a grin. In an instant Orochimaru was upon her, holding her by her throat.

"I should kill you where you stand." Orochimaru hissed as he tightened his grip on the woman's neck. His eyes widened as he felt something pressed against his stomach. He turned a disbelieving gaze downwards to see Mei had a kunai pressed against his stomach.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you." She growled as she added a small amount of force. She was not able to catch the subtle movement of Orochimaru's finger.

"No!" Sarutobi shouted as he watched the Kusanagi blade start to wiggle. Before he knew it the blade shot toward the two at astonishing speeds. His eyes widened as he sprinted forward.

Mei stared at the rapidly approaching blade in horror. She knew she had absolutely no time to move before the venomous blade entered her body. The Mizukage clenched her eyes shut in terror as she waited for the inevitable outcome. Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the sound of metal piercing flesh. Looking down she couldn't help but notice her unscathed body. A knowing look sprung to life on her youthful face as she plunged her kunai deep into Orochimaru's abdomen. She pushed him to the ground and hurried toward the Sandaime Hokage. "Why...?" She whispered on the verge of tears.

The wise old man merely let a quiet chuckle escape his throat as he looked up at the beautiful young woman. "I'm afraid..." He started before he coughed up a puddle of blood. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about," Sarutobi finished with a smile.

Mei resisted the urge to pound the fatally injured old man as she flashed him a glare. "You know what I meant! Why did you save me?"

"Can't an old man die knowing he may have righted one of his countless mistakes?" Sarutobi questioned sagely.

"I don't understand..."

"This way, I can still be there for young Naruto-kun, even though I am clearly undeserving." The Sandaime cut her off as his breathing began to slow.

"Do you take me as a fool? I saw the way he was treated here! Don't act as If you gave a damn!" Mei shouted as she unintentionally flared a fraction of her killing intent.

Sarutobi shook his head in regret. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. If I die knowing I made even one of these right...Well, dare I say I lived a meaningful life?"

Mei's gaze softened at these words. She hardly noticed that the four sound ninja had eradicated the barrier, or that they had retreated with Orochimaru. "I now understand why Naruto speaks so well of you, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled as he closed his eyes for the very last time. _'Minato...perhaps I can rest easy now, knowing that I haven't completely failed you.'_

X.X.X.X

It had been nearly a week since the joint invasion of Sand and Sound, and nearly a week since the untimely death of Konoha's Sandaime Hokage. Several days after the invading forces had been expelled, Suna had sent word that they had been set up by Orochimaru. They also sent their sincere apologies and a sizable bundle of cash to help pay for the rebuilding expenses.

Naruto stood at the great gates of Konoha, an unreadable look plastered to his face. He stared down the road blankly as he silently mourned the loss of his very first precious person. Of all the foreign ninja that were still in Konoha after the recent Chunin Exam, Naruto had been the only to attend the Sandaime's funeral. It was not so much the other ninja not wanting to pay their respects to the world renowned God of Shinobi, it was more along the lines of Konoha's mistrust toward foreign shinobi. The policy was excepted by most, considering Konoha had recently been betrayed by its closest ally. Naruto was broken from his trance as his surrogate mother wrapped her arms around him in a comforting manner.

"He was a good man," She started with a sad sigh, "However, mourning the dead will bring you no satisfaction. Live on how he would have wanted you to, that is the best way you can honor him."

Naruto nodded as he glanced towards the Hokage tower. "Who do you think they're going to toss the hat now?"

"If I recall correctly there was a time where you proclaimed to the heavens how you would claim that hat someday." Mei chided with a smirk.

A sad smile graced Naruto's lips. "Yeah. That was a long time ago."

X.X.X.X

In the dimly lit council chambers of Konoha a group of powerful men sat impassively as they awaited the person who would break the silence. The men were all seated around a large mahogany table. At the head of the table a scrawny man sat in formal robes. His chair towered above the rest of the room and the kanji for fire was engraved into the back rest. The man nervously batted a hand held fan in front of his face. To the left of him sat Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, Shiruma Danzo, the current head of Konoha's Anbu black ops, and Nara Shikaku, in that order. These men had been assembled together with one sole purpose, to elect a new Hokage. Near the back of the room Jiraiya of the Sannin could be seen leaning his back against the wall, an aura of boredom surrounding him.

"Sarutobi's passing is most unfortunate," The Daiymo spoke in a disappointed voice, "I liked him." The rest of the room nodded in agreement at these words. "As you all know, I've called you here today to elect a new Hokage."

Horuma nodded his head. "I would like to suggest Jiraiya of the Sanin." Many in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

The Daiymo tapped his chin in thought. "Yes I do believe Jiraiya would be a great fit!"

"Hold on just a second!" Jiraiya announced as he made his presence known to the group. The only person who seemed to be even remotely startled was the Fire Daiymo himself. "I can't become Hokage. Who else would be able to run my spy network?"

"You can't be serious Jiraiya!" Koharu shouted in protest. "It is obvious you are the only person qualified to fill the role."

"Troublesome..." A lazy voice made itself known to the group. "I would have to agree with Jiraiya-sama. Without his spy network the village would be at a great disadvantage."

The Daiymo turned his gaze to Shikaku. "Who would you suggest?"

"May I have a suggestion?" Jiraiya asked as he slowly walked over to the table. "Why not Tsunade?"

Koharu's brow rose in confusion. "What are you saying? Tsunade hasn't stepped foot in this village in years!"

"Plus what makes this Tsunade so qualified anyways?" The Fire Daiymo butted in, obviously not quite understanding who exactly Tsunade was.

"Well," Jiraiya paused, "Not only is Tsunade-hime the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, and the grandniece of the Nidaime Hokage, she is also one of the students of the Sandaime Hokage."

The Daiymo looked pleased as he clapped his hands in agreement. "Of course! Who could be more qualified?"

_Crash!_

The occupant's of the room all turned their gaze to Danzo, who had his fists slammed against the table. Jiraiya shot the old war hawk a weary gaze. "Enough of this! The third Hokage's teachings are the reason Konoha has fallen to this level in the first place!"

"What do you mean...?" The Daiymo asked uncertainly.

"This invasion was the direct result of Orochimaru's meddling. Orochimaru was taught by the Sandaime Hokage! Because of the Sandaime's blatant stupidity Konoha has lost two of the three Sanin!" Danzo explained with a sneer.

Jiraiya shot the man a distasteful look. "You are forgetting who it was that made the Sanin so strong in the first place."

"Even that can be overlooked," Danzo explained as he seemed to ponder upon his word choice, "but because of Hiruzen's policy Konoha lost possession of its one and only Jinchuriki! Without it we are powerless should another village with its own attack us! Hell the only reason the Shukaku was sedated so easily was because the Kyubi Jinchuriki engaged him. Who, might I add, was our Jinchuriki in the first place."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. _'What game are you playing at Danzo?'_

The crippled man stood up as he slipped a scroll out of his sleeve. He casually tossed the scroll to the Daiymo. "Without an ally Konoha will surely fall in the future. Inside that scroll you will find a contract agreement stating that should I be elected Hokage, the newly reestablished Uzushiogakure will agree to form an alliance with Konoha. This alliance will be effective immediately and will only become void if one of two things were to happen. Either I do not become Hokage, or I am unwillingly evicted from my position as Hokage at a future date."

Jiraiya couldn't suppress the sickly feeling that something was going to go extremely wrong in the near future.

X.X.X.X

**Please review, and once again I apologize for the extremely prolonged absence. From now on expect (more) regular updates.**


	17. Meetings and Future Plans

The Yellow Flash of Kiri

Chapter Seventeen

Hey guys, it's good to be back with the next installation. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I'm sure your unanswered questions will be answered with this chapter.

X.X.X.X

"I see; this is a compelling argument indeed!" The Daimyo responded with a nod.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, "You can't be serious? Whirlpool is a shell of its former self! The infamous seal masters that once made that country famous are long past!"

"That may be true," Danzo chuckled, "but if you recall Whirlpool Country has a strong alliance with Takigakure no Sato. While Taki may not have the most impressive shinobi force, they do possess something we don't; a Jinchuriki."

The resident's of the room turned their suspicious gazes towards Jiraiya, who merely nodded in acceptance. "It's true. I believe they possess the Nanabi."

"Troublesome…" Nara Shikaku grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, "It makes sense when you think about it. Neither Konoha, nor any of her allies are currently in the possession of a Jinchuriki, while the joint alliance between Kiri and Kumo has acquired four."

A sudden cough broke the Nara from his trance as the Anbu commander stood up, "What of Suna? Surely they will rebuild their alliance with us once they learn of Orochimaru's deceit?"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Jiraiya spoke in an unusually emotionless tone. "I have heard rumors that Suna's new Kazekage is somewhat of a wild card. Apparently she isn't overly fond of Konoha either. I'm sure you all remember the famed Chiyo?"

"Impossible," Danzo retaliated, "Chiyo would never accept the position of Kazekage."

Jiraiya merely shrugged, "Believe what you want, my sources don't lie."

"Well this is most unsettling!" The droopy faced feudal lord exclaimed. "I will hold a conference with Wind Country's Daimyo, just to be sure. In the mean time I do believe Danzo has made a compelling argument… I propose we hold a vote."

The toad sage's cold eyes narrowed as he surveyed the room, praying that the council members would realize the horrors of the situation. _'Please, you don't know what could happen if Danzo is made Hokage!'_

"I vote yes." Koharu's aged eyes darkened a bit as memories of her teammate flashed through her head.

"I agree," Homura stated with an unreadable expression.

"I believe this is an unwise decision, therefore I will cast my vote against Danzo's installment." The Anbu commander had seen the results of Danzo's teachings, and he could say in all honesty that while the program was effective, it was inhumane.

"It's definitely troublesome, but I'm going to vote yes. The village could use the joint alliances of Waterfall and Whirlpool."

The daimyo's lips curled into a satisfied grin, "Then it's settled! I hereby appoint Shimura Danzo Konoha's sixth Hokage!"

Out of the corner of his eye Jiraiya was able to see Danzo scratching the bandages that covered his right eye. A single brow rose in confusion as the sannin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

X.x.X.x.X

A single tear slid down the pale cheek of one Uzumaki Kushina. Her cloudy green eyes were locked intently on the engraved name of her deceased lover. A sense of déjà vu washed over her. She faintly remembered the feelings of remorse she had felt the last time she'd stood at the very same memorial stone. The Whirlpool village leader's eyes narrowed as her sharp ears picked up a series of barely audible footsteps. Only a ninja of at least Jonin rank could suppress their chakra levels long enough to sufficiently sneak up on Kushina, despite her clearly distracted form. Her eyes hardened as she identified the man through her peripheral vision.

"What are you doing here?" Her words were soft, barely above a whisper.

Naruto's gaze flickered past the red headed woman, before locking with the memorial stone. The young blond was summoning every bit of his will power in an attempt to control his emotions. He could almost feel his blades humming in annoyance.

Kushina scoffed as she ran a hand through her silky locks. "I asked you a question."

The Jinchuriki slowly turned as his icy blue eyes met his biological mother's own. "I believe these grounds are open to everyone." With this simple reply Naruto resumed his interrupted mourning.

Kushina blinked as a light chuckle escaped her throat. "Funny... When I left you that day I never thought I'd see you again, much less as a Kiri-nin."

"Heh," Naruto snorted, "When I heard you were alive I thought I'd be angrier when I finally met you."

"I didn't know you had emotions. Aside from malice, but that goes without saying," Kushina responded casually, as if it she were only discussing the weather.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Naruto responded as he forcefully resisted his tenant's gift of chakra.

Kushina shook her head. "I know enough."

"Then you know I'm one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist?"

A wry smirk touched the Uzumaki's lips. "It should be easy for someone like you, considering the Mist's bloody past."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as at the dual intent insult. He took a calming breath as he subconsciously tightened the cloth of his headband. "Good one."

Kushina's lips curled into triumphant smirk. "You know... We, Minato and I, were so happy when we learned we were going to be having a son. He would always go on and on about how strong you were going to be when you grew up. Of course that all changed on one quiet night - then again, why should I tell you this story? You probably know it better than anybody."

_'__**What a fool. She doesn't understand anything... but then again, I can't really blame her, considering...**__'_ A familiar voice echoed through Naruto's head.

_'Considering what?' _ Naruto questioned mentally. _'Kyubi? What are you talking about?'_ The Namikaze sighed as his mental connection with the fox was severed. The swordsman's sharp ears perked up at a sudden sound. His eyebrows momentarily scrunched in confusion before a look of understanding flashed onto his face.

"You probably shouldn't be talking about such sensitive subjects, especially in front of your daughter," Naruto commented in a sarcastically demeaning voice.

Kushina's eyes widened as her head snapped backwards. Her green eyes met her daughter's own and a sudden sense of panic flooded the Uzumaki matriarch. She hadn't even sensed her own, _genin level_, daughter. "Tenshi! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd find you here," Tenshi whispered in a tone of relief. "We've been looking for you for almost an hour Kaa-san! Why would you just leave without telling the rest of us?"

The red headed woman took a deep breath as she stared into the eyes of her daughter. She narrowed her eyes, trying to will her daughter to leave, to remain oblivious to the blond figure standing to her side. "I'm sorry I worried you, I just needed to pay my final respects. Go now Tenshi, wait for me at the main gate."

Tenshi frowned, picking up on the levels of haste in her mother's words. It wasn't like her normally level-headed teacher to seem so worried. She flashed her mother a small smile and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of blond. The red headed genin turned a curious gaze toward the similar aged Jonin. "Who are you, do you know my mom?"

Naruto's face remained blank, "You could say that."

A strange feeling welled up in Tenshi's stomach as she observed the boy's features. He looked very familiar. "I'm Uzumaki Tenshi, what's your name?"

"My name?" Naruto questioned as an ironic chuckle escaped his lips. "I'm Namikaze Naruto."

Tenshi's eyes widened as she immediately registered the name. "No way, so that means that you're-"

"Exactly," Naruto confirmed, cutting the girl off. "I'm the son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, and I'm also you're brother."

The angelically named girl frowned at the way her half brother had phrased that. She was no fool; she could tell that he had purposely excluded her mother's name, if only to spite the aforementioned woman. She could practically feel the levels of tension that seemed to surround the area as her gaze flickered back and forth between her mother and brother.

"I'm also the _Jinchuriki_ of the Kyubi no Yoko." He added as an afterthought.

At this Kushina snorted, "That's cute. Trying to convince your _sister_ that you're not all bad?"

"I could care less if she thinks I'm the fox," Naruto replied. "I just believe everyone deserves a chance to form their own perceptions."

Tenshi frowned, "May I see the seal?"

Kushina shot her daughter a look of disapproval, "You can't honestly buy this - this _thing's_ lies?"

Naruto silenced his biological mother with a glare, "I suppose." He quickly unzipped his flack jacket and pulled up his shirt, revealing a complicated sealing array that spiraled around his entire abdomen.

Tenshi smiled in appreciation as she turned towards her mother, "Weren't the ancient Uzumaki masters of sealing? Why wouldn't a master of seals like the Yondaime Hokage be able to seal away such a beast?"

"You don't understand. While sealing may be a powerful technique, the Kyubi no Yoko is a being of insurmountable levels of chakra. That being has only been successfully contained inside a human once, and that was in the founding mother of the Uzumaki clan. The only reason she was able to overcome the beast's power was because of her husband, the Shodai Hokage." Kushina explained.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "So you know it's been done before, yet you still believe me to be nothing but the fox reincarnated?"

"The only reason Mito was able to contain the fox was because the Shodai was able to completely suppress its power, without a wood user it would be impossible, the fox would possess the host!" The green eyed woman argued.

Naruto could have sworn he heard a snort of disbelief, but he brushed it off to being nothing more than his imagination. "Believe what you want, It really doesn't matter to me."

Tenshi's gaze danced between her two relatives, her mind was flying at a million miles a second, trying desperately to sort through her new found knowledge. A sigh of frustration escaped her throat as she looked pleadingly at the Namikaze.

A warm feeling flooded Naruto as he met his half sister's gaze. Her eyes were overflowing with uncertainty and a hint off... longing. From just a single glance Naruto could tell that the girl _wanted_ him to be right, she wanted a brother. Above all, she looked at him like he was... human. This single stare down that lasted no more than ten seconds single handily flipped Naruto's views of Tenshi. The girl went up a few knocks in his mind.

Finally, Naruto averted his gaze. In a gust of wind he was gone, his final message echoed through the red heads' ears, "Thank you."

X.x.X.x.X

Jiraiya appeared at the training ground in a cloud of smoke. He noted with a slight extension of his eyebrow that the two red heads seemed to be in a state of shock. The toad sage coughed loudly, snapping Kushina out of her daze.

"Jiraiya?" Kushina questioned, an unfamiliar feeling spreading throughout her body as she seemingly tested the name on her voice, not quite believing her eyes.

"Kushina," Jiraiya nodded. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough if you ask me," the widowed woman whispered. She turned her attention to her daughter. "Tenshi, you need to leave. I'm not asking."

Tenshi gulped at the edge her mother's voice seemed to possess. She quickly turned around and began to scurry away, before a sense of courage sprung from within her. The young girl quickly spun around and shouted, "I believe him!" Not wanting to see her mother's reaction, she proceeded to sprint away.

Kushina sighed as she turned towards her late husband's mentor. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Jiraiya shook his head; his usual childish antics were gone. His face was the very definition of seriousness as a simple name escaped his tongue, "Danzo."

Kushina clicked her tongue in annoyance as she feigned innocence. "What of him?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Jiraiya questioned, not overly intent on finding out her answer. "Danzo was just made Hokage."

"Hmm, really? I'm surprised they replaced the old fool with a man his age. Haven't they found anyone in a younger generation?"

"Don't act like you didn't know," Jiraiya sighed as he was seriously contemplated taking up smoking, it seemed to have worked wonders for his sensei's stress. "Danzo was made Hokage because of a treaty with a foreign village, Uzushiogakure to be exact. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, being the leader of said country and all, would you?"

Kushina shrugged nonchalantly, "Possibly, what's it to you?"

"I can't believe you would ever side with that man. To think you've sunk that low..." Jiraiya commented coolly.

"Don't even go there," Kushina snarled. "Without being allied to at least one of the major villages, Uzushio would be exterminated in years. God knows Iwa still has a grudge the size of Minato's kill count."

"Danzo is just using you, you know this. You know what kind of a person he is!"

"Perhaps," Kushina agreed. "It is a risk I am willing to take for my village. Then again what do you know about patriotism? You haven't been in Konoha for a span longer than a week for ten years."

"That's not fair," Jiraiya argued. "You know that I have to keep up my spy network."

"If by spy network you mean woman's hot springs, and by keep up, you mean peep on, yes. I do know what you mean," Kushina snapped.

Jiraiya sighed. "I know I'm not perfect. So what if I'm a little lost in the past? At least I'm willing to admit my mistakes." The sanin produced a bowl from his sleeve. "What is it you see in my hand?"

"...A bowl?" Kusina questioned, not following the older man.

Jiraiya nodded and set the bowl in front of him. He then pulled out a handful of shuriken. "And here, what do you see here?"

Kushina shook her head, "You're not making any sense. What is this about?"

"Just answer me."

"Six shuriken," Kushina answered reluctantly.

"Good," the sage nodded. He dropped the dangerous weapons into the bowl, and stepped back. "Now what do you see?"

"A bowl that has six shuriken inside it? I don't understand...?" Kushina scratched her head in confusion.

"Think about it; I promise it will come to you eventually." With these words the fabled toad sanin disappeared in a blur of speed, leaving his final message to be deciphered.

X.x.X.x.X

In the distance, an unseen figure rose from the ground. The man - if you could even call it that - seemed to be encased in a large venus fly trap. The two sides separated in a trail of slime, revealing an odd looking humanoid figure. The multicolored man seemed to possess two sides, a white, more human looking side, and a black side. The white side snickered as he watched the events unfold. "Master's plan is working perfectly!"

His black, more beastly side, replied, "**Of course, you expect less of Leader-sama**?"

The figure shook its head, "Never. We should return to the base, he will love to hear of our progress."

X.x.X.x.X

It's been two days since Naruto's unfortunate encounter with his biological mother. Due to his tardiness, the main group from Kirigakure had decided to departure without him, with only Mei and Utakata waiting for him. A sense of nostalgia washed over Naruto as his group neared closer to the gates of Kiri. It had been an exhausting week, highlighted by a battle with Akatsuki, and his second showdown with a fully transformed Jinchuriki. All in all it was a very stressful week, and Naruto was actually excited to finally sleep in his own bed. While the hotel beds in Konoha were undoubtedly top-notch, nothing could seem to compare with the familiarity of one's own bedroom.

"Naruto? Are you listening Naruto?" Mei snapped her hand in front of her surrogate son's face, trying to snap him out of his daze.

"Huh... What?" Naruto asked, cutting himself from his thoughts.

"I was trying to ask you about the Akatsuki's power, as you are the only one who has actually fought them." Mei explained.

Naruto involuntarily shuddered at the thought of his battle with Kisame. "They... they're monsters. Kisame was toying with me the entire time, and he seemed to follow Itachi's orders, so I'm guessing that he is even stronger than Kisame! I thought I'd seen strength, but everything I've ever considered strong would only equal out to mediocre at best when compared to those freaks of nature."

Mei placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "It's okay. That's why you have us backing you up." While Mei appeared outwardly calm, inside it was an entire other story. She knew how strong Naruto was, he wasn't the youngest Jonin in Kiri history for no reason. Anyone that could completely outclass him was no doubt worrisome.

Naruto smiled in return. "I guess you're right. But what if I'm ever caught alone, or on a solo mission?"

"That's simple," Utakata answered, cutting into the conversation. "You just need to get strong enough to make sure nothing like that would ever happen."

Naruto snorted, "Easier said than done. Not all Jinchuriki can completely control their Bijuu you know! Some of us have to actually _train_."

A mischievous smirk touched Mei's lips. "Completely control your Bijuu you say? Hmm..."

X.x.X.x.X

Naruto sighed blissfully as he collapsed onto his bed. He took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of the room he had come to call home. Without even undressing the blond began to succumb to his lack of sleep, at least until a loud series of knocks interrupted him.

"God damn it..." Naruto growled. "Mei can you get that?" The knocking sounded again as a sudden realization occurred to Naruto. "Of course, she's working late shifts tonight..." With these words the Jinchuriki pulled himself to the front door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm coming!" Naruto shouted irritably as he threw the door open. His eyes bulged from their sockets as a blue-green blur crashed into his frame, stealing the wind from his lungs. The blond was sent crashing to the door, his mysterious assailant atop him. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and his blue orbs met the gaze of a familiar pair of soft, brown eyes. "Haku-chan?"

Haku nodded eagerly as her grin threatened to split her face in two. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly at his unofficial girlfriend. "What can I say, I've been busy."

"I know, it just seems like I haven't seen you since... you know."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "I know we haven't seen each other for a while, but would you mind getting off of me? It's kind of hard to breathe..."

Haku gasped as she noticed her current position. She nodded before quickly stepping off, her pale visage tinted pink. "I'm sorry!"

"Heh, don't worry about it," Naruto chuckled as he noticed Haku's clothing. "You're still wearing your fake hunter-nin uniform?"

The ice wielder nodded, "It's not fake anymore though."

A smile touched Naruto's lips, "You made it into the Hunter Corps? That's awesome!"

Haku nodded shyly, "Mizukage-sama promoted me right before you left."

"That makes sense. With how good you are with those senbon you're a given for Hunter-nin! With your Ice Release you could capture enemies with extreme ease."

"Thank you," Haku smiled, blushing slightly at the compliments.

"So," Naruto started, "you want to get something to eat?"

X.x.X.x.X

In the depths of the desert Sabaku no Gaara sat alone atop his family estate. The serene glow of twilight illuminated his pale visage, which seemed to be twisted in frustration. He clenched his fists and stared emptily out into nothingness.

"How is it you are so strong? I live for only myself, I fight for only myself, and I should have been able to kill you!"

_'__**You are weak, pathetic child! To lose by the hand of Kyubi's Jinchuriki no less?**__' _A voice in his head snarled in disgust.

"So that's just it?" Gaara asked himself. "He is stronger than me? I never had a chance at all?"

_'__**And you never will. Against a superior opponent, you will always fail. Perhaps you're father was right, you're a waste of Suna's resources!**__'_

Gaara seemed unaffected by these words. "How is this possible? Is my whole life nothing more than a lie...?"

_'__**You're pathetic; held back by your emotions. I wish I'd been sealed in that boy, Namikaze! At least he knows how to efficiently use his emotions to his advantage. You, on the other hand, are nothing but an insignificant whelp that will never amount to anything.**__'_ The voice of the Shukaku echoed throughout his head, mocking his very being.

"No..." Gaara whispered, his voice cracking in fear. "I will not lose, my existence will not be proven null! I will not lose to Namikaze!" At this point the Jinchuriki was clearly losing his mind, clawing at his own hair to try and appease his terror.

Suddenly the red head stood up. His usually emotionless teal eyes were seemingly overflowing with one emotion, determination. "This is entirely his fault. He did this to me, he took away my existence. I will not lose. I will grow stronger," Gaara proclaimed as he looked longingly toward his home village. "It will not be in Sunagakure, however. This village has been nothing but a nuisance to me. I will leave Suna, I will conquer the Shukaku, and I will kill Namikaze Naruto."

X.x.X.x.X

Naruto yawned as he was ushered into the Mizukage's office. He was rudely awakened by a messenger with instructions to go to the Mizukage's office. While this wasn't entirely unheard of, there was one main problem conflicting with this. He was tired as hell.

He had spent the entire past night with Haku, just talking at some twenty-four hour a day food stall. The Jinchuriki had literally only slept around an hour the previous night, and he was not afraid to show the results to anyone who annoyed him.

"Naruto, it's good to finally see you," Mei flashed him a sickly sweet smile. "You are only forty-five minutes late."

"I didn't sleep much last night, give me a break." Naruto protested as he rolled his neck.

"I know," Mei smiled warmly. "I heard you come home at about 3 a.m. This is part of your punishment."

Naruto grumbled incoherently, although the people present in the room would later attest to hearing the words 'sadistic' and 'bitch' appearing at various points during his rumblings.

Mei coughed, gaining the attention of her annoyed subordinate. "Now on to the other reason I called you here..."

"There's another reason?" Naruto questioned suspiciously.

"Yes," Mei confirmed. "Do you really think I'd just call you here during unholy hours of the morning merely to serve as a punishment?"

"Yes," Naruto answered without a single moment's hesitation.

Utakata sweat dropped, "What Mizukage-sama is trying to say, is this is about your training."

Naruto's ears perked up at this. "Training? What do you mean? I'm already training."

"Yes," Mei agreed. "I was thinking more along the lines of a training trip."

"Absolutely not," Naruto interrupted the red head's words. "Kiri needs me to be here for missions and protection."

Mei groaned and turned towards Utakata, "I told you he would say that."

"Yes you did..." Utakata grumbled as he dug into his pocket and placed a wad of bills into Mei's outstretched palm.

Mei quickly pocketed the money and turned her attention back to her surrogate son. "Naruto, you've been doing missions for Kiri nonstop since you could practically walk. You've never even had a real vacation!"

"Nope, and I don't plan to! Why would I want to leave and relax when I need to be training and doing missions?" Naruto questioned in a completely serious manner.

"He's joking, right? Who doesn't like a good vacation?" Utakata deadpanned at Mei's annoyed sigh.

"This isn't a vacation Naruto! This is a training trip. You'll be training under someone who I think you'll find perfect! He'll be able to teach you a ton of things!" The Mizukage tried to convince the boy in the nicest way possible. Granted she could always order him to do it...

"Who is that? What… is some wandering hermit going to show up out of the blue and take me on as his student?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Actually..." Mei began, "No. I've got something much better in mind. You can come in now!"

Suddenly the door exploded from its hinges, revealing an enormous, tattooed, unfortunately very familiar man. "Yo it's Killer Bee, bustin' the rhymes, how you doing there, Mr. Nine?"

Naruto groaned as he flashed a desperate look towards his leader. "I'm so sorry for staying out too late! Please don't make me go with that man! I'll do anything..."

Killer Bee looked at Naruto with a strange mix of confusion and excitement. "Don't worry there little brotha, Hachibi-sama will make you strong as a motha fucka!"

"Fine!" Naruto begrudgingly gave in as he turned towards his mother, "Where exactly are we going to train?"

"You are going to be traveling around the world, preparing for any climate possible. Of course he will be training you to the ground, and I think Raikage-dono said something about the six months to a year leftover being used to train you in mastering the Kyubi. The entire trip should take around three years." Mei explained with a hint of sympathy present in her voice. If their positions had been reversed, she wouldn't know how to deal with the rapping giant.

Naruto looked towards Bee uncertainly. "Are you sure I'm going to be safe?"

"Yes," Mei confirmed. "Well... eighty percent."

"Three whole years?" Naruto asked. He groaned as Mei nodded. "Haku-chan is going to be pissed..."

Killer Bee's lips curled into a stupid grin and he wrapped Naruto up into a single armed hug. "ROAD TRIP!"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed as he raised his hand into the air with much less enthusiasm. "Road trip..."

X.x.X.x.X

"Mmm! This is delicious!" Haku exclaimed as she took a bite out her rice ball. She was currently sitting cross legged on the ground. She turned a worried gaze to her boyfriend, "What's wrong Naruto-kun? You've barely touched your ramen."

This was true; while normally wasting ramen was considered taboo around Namikaze Naruto, today was a... special case. He flashed the ice user a smile. "I'm not really hungry."

Now Haku was genuinely suspicious. "You're... not... hungry?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Not really."

The former missing-nin swallowed the rest of her rice ball and squeezed Naruto's hand reassuringly. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not! What would make you think that something is wrong?" Naruto asked defensively. He sighed as she sent him a look of clear disbelief. "Fine... Something is wrong."

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? You can tell me."

"That's sort of the problem..." Naruto admitted.

"Come again?" Haku questioned with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

Naruto sighed as he contemplated the right way to tell her. "Well... What would you do if, hypothetically speaking, I had to leave for an extended period of time?"

"How long is an extended period of time?" The ice user questioned sweetly.

"Three years..." Naruto whispered.

Haku shot Naruto a look of confusion, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I thought you had just said you were leaving for three years."

Naruto nodded solemnly. "I did."

She sighed as she leaned against her arm, a sense of depression washing over her. "You just got back..."

"I know," Naruto sighed. "Three years will go by like nothing! Before you know it I'll be back, stronger than ever. I know we've never really made this official, so here goes... Haku, will you be my girlfriend?"

Haku blinked as a smile touched her lips. "You have an extraordinarily horrid sense of timing."

Naurto's mood deflated at these words. "I know I know..." His eyes widened as he felt a soft hand wrap around his chin, before guiding his head up. Before he knew it a pleasurable sensation touched his lips. Naruto subconsciously puckered his lips as he experienced his very first kiss. Seconds seemed like hours as the two finally broke apart from their chaste kiss. "Haku-chan... I-"

"Shhh," Haku silenced him as she raised a single finger to his lips. "I understand. You need to get stronger, and this is the easiest way."

"Yeah... I'll write to you whenever I get a chance."

"Good. Don't think I'm going to let you get too far ahead of me, though! I'll be training as much as I can. Maybe I'll even be able to help you someday, Mr. _Hero of the Mist_." Haku giggled as she emphasized his newly acquired nickname.

'_Hero of the mist, while this is the second time I've been called it.'_ Naruto thought as he rolled the name off his tongue. _'I like it. Who knows, perhaps one day I might be able to live up to that name...?' _

X.x.X.x.X

**And cut! This marks the end of the second arc of The Yellow Flash of Kiri! The next arc will be Naruto traveling with everyone's favorite rapper, and his quest for power. Please review, tell me how I did. I've never really been good at fluff, so please forgive me if it isn't quality work.**

**Lots of people have been asking, so I'll just go right out and tell it. This fic will be a Naruto/Fem!Haku/Yugito pairing. Also various reviewers have been asking me to implement Fuu (Jinchuriki of the Nanabi) into the mini-harem. What do you guys think? Tell me with a review or PM me, y'all know the drill.** **Please note that Fuu is only a possibility, and there will be no more additions to the pairings. Thanks you and review.**

**-Narutofan401**


End file.
